Lo so che vuoi toccare
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: I Know You Wanna Touch di lovebugxstories. Trama: Brittany e Santana sono sui 25 anni e si incontrano in un elegante bar di New York. C'è chimica fra loro, ma come reagirà Santana quando scoprirà che la misteriosa bionda è in realtà una escort? Le darà comunque una possibilità?
1. Capitolo 1

**Lo so che vuoi toccare**

Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **lovebugxstories**

Titolo originale: **I Know You Wanna Touch**

Versione originale: /s/7108218/

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Love Spent**

Revisione a cura di **Evey-H**

* * *

 **Con grandissimo piacere vi proponiamo una nuova storia, che personalmente è una delle prime che ho letto quando mi sono avvicinata al meraviglioso mondo delle fan fiction Brittana, e che resta comunque una di quelle che ho apprezzato di più.**

 **Gran parte della storia è già tradotta, quindi non dovremmo farvi aspettare troppo tempo fra un aggiornamento e l'altro. Man mano che un nuovo capitolo verrà betato, verrà immediatamente pubblicato. Speriamo così di tenervi buona compagnia durante l'estate.**

 **Un ringraziamento gigantesco va a** **Love Spent** **, che si è offerta di tradurre questa storia e che sta facendo un lavoro eccezionale. Quindi correte tutte a ringraziarla su twitter e lasciate un sacco di recensioni! Non c'è bisogno di ripetere che ci motivano e ci rendono più leggero il pesante lavoro di traduzione.**

 **Se non l'avete letta in originale, non vi anticipiamo niente ma vi consigliamo di procedere immediatamente nella lettura.**

 **A presto!**

 **Evey**

* * *

 **Capitolo 1**

Uno sguardo al suo telefono le disse che erano quasi 09:00 – le rimaneva ancora quasi un'ora prima dell'arrivo del cliente successivo. In qualche modo, era sollevata che lui non avesse avuto intenzione di portarla fuori a cena quella sera, amava mangiare da sola di tanto in tanto, sola e davanti alla TV, con indosso solo una felpa comoda. Ora era vestita di nuovo: gonna corta, tacchi alti, come preferivano la maggior parte degli uomini – nonostante tutto aveva un aspetto di classe. Il bar era un luogo per persone con i soldi e, anche se lei aveva i soldi, sentiva di non appartenere a quel genere di posto.

Aveva ordinato un Sex on the Beach – l'alcool avrebbe reso quelle notti più sopportabili. Non che odiasse del tutto il suo lavoro, era sicuramente ben pagato, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Fare sesso con gli sconosciuti era qualcosa a cui ci si poteva abituare, ma niente che si godesse mai veramente. Un cocktail qua e là aiutava di sicuro.

Il barista sorrise, probabilmente cercando di flirtare. Brittany flirtò di rimando, lanciandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi seducenti – le veniva così naturale, questa recita che metteva costantemente in scena quando era circondata da uomini durante le ore di lavoro. Sapeva esattamente chi era lei – quello che era, e questo sembrava solo eccitarlo ancora di più, era come se i suoi occhi la stessero mangiando viva.

Si allontanò da lui tornando al suo sgabello, guardandosi intorno nella stanza leggermente illuminata finché non la vide. La bella latinoamericana, probabilmente sui vent'anni, seduta lì tutta da sola mentre fissava il suo Martini. Sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri, quasi frustrata. Brittany sentì il bisogno di alzarsi e parlare con lei, anche se sapeva che non era mai una buona idea farsi coinvolgere con persone che le interessavano realmente prima di incontrare un cliente. Eppure c'era qualcosa in quella donna, la sua pelle olivastra, i bei capelli, le sue belle forme – e il fatto che lei non sembrava prestare attenzione a nessun essere umano di sesso maschile nella stanza. Brittany la guardò dare un'occhiata al suo iPhone, sospirare e infilare l'apparecchio nella borsa di finta pelle nera prima di svuotare il suo Martini. Guardò a malapena il barista con faccia annoiata, indicando il suo bicchiere vuoto, prima di ritornare a fissare le olive rimaste nel bicchiere.

"Nottataccia?" chiese Brittany in tono amichevole, improvvisamente in piedi accanto alla ragazza che, lentamente, alzò gli occhi dal suo bicchiere. La bionda poteva sentire gli occhi dell'altra vagare lungo il suo corpo per poi fermarsi un secondo di troppo sul décolleté prima di incontrare finalmente i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. 'Sì' pensò Brittany ,' il mio sesto senso non si era sbagliato'.

"Più o meno", la latina rispose accigliata, apparentemente non molto sicura di voler iniziare una conversazione con una sconosciuta.

"Ti dispiace se mi siedo?" chiese la bionda, indicando la sedia vuota accanto all'altra donna.

"Certo, come ti pare..."

Brittany guardò la bruna da vicino, che stava cercando a tutti i costi di non preoccuparsi se era in compagnia oppure no. Cercò di pianificare la sua prossima mossa, considerando che il tempo non era a suo favore e che non aveva voglia di andarsene per fare sesso con alcuni ricchi newyorchesi di mezza età, senza prima avere almeno il numero di telefono della ragazza. Le avrebbe dato qualcosa che l'avrebbe distratta mentre lo facevano, qualcosa di cui essere felice.

"Quindi, ecco cosa succederà..." iniziò, guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso dalla persona accanto a lei.

"Stai evidentemente passando una pessima serata, molto probabilmente problemi con la tua ex considerando che cerchi di non preoccuparti del telefono ma non sei ancora abbastanza coraggiosa da spegnerlo del tutto. Tu non mi conosci e io non conosco te, ma è capitato che io mi trovassi qui in questo momento e tu hai catturato la mia attenzione. Adesso puoi sfogarti, dirmi cosa è successo e insultare chi ti ha fatto sentire male stasera. Io ti offrirò da bere, dirò che la ragazza è uno sciocca per aver lasciato andare via qualcuno come te e dopo puoi mandarle un messaggio in cui le dici che hai incontrato una bionda super sexy in un bar e farla infuriare. Che ne dici?"

La sicurezza della bionda era quasi intimidatoria, ma sembrò avere l'effetto desiderato. La latina non poté fare a meno di sorridere un po', alzando il sopracciglio con un sorriso civettuolo.

"Allora... 'bionda super sexy' ... cosa ti fa pensare che si tratti di una ragazza?"

Brittany rise, prendendo il nuovo Martini dalle mani del barista e mettendolo poi davanti all'altra donna.

"Diciamo che ho fantastico gay-radar."

Entrambe le donne si guardarono per un po' e Brittany non poté fare a meno di desiderare che il suo telefono squillasse e che il suo capo dicesse che l'appuntamento era stato annullato. Purtroppo questo accadeva molto raramente – nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai annullato una notte con la bionda che era diventata alquanto popolare in quel campo.

"Quindi..." Brittany iniziò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "Lei chi è?"

Prese un pacchetto di sigarette lunghe e sottili fuori dalla tasca e frugò in cerca di un accendino.

"Non credo che si possa fumare qui dentro..." disse la latina, guardandola piuttosto divertita.

"Oh, credimi, non c'è problema" rispose Brittany, a quanto pare aveva un tacito accordo con lo staff del bar. Si accese la sigaretta e inspirò a fondo. "Ne vuoi una?"

"Preferisco i sigari, grazie."

Gli occhi della latina indugiarono sulle labbra della bionda, osservando la vista del denso fumo bianco che fuoriusciva sensualmente dalla bocca di Brittany, deglutendo a fatica.

"Beh... mi ha per così dire buttata fuori di casa oggi. Ho vissuto con lei, in casa del suo ex marito, per un paio di settimane. Lei ha qualche anno più di me, non troppo vecchia, naturalmente. Non era vero amore o chissà che cosa, ma lei era sexy e io ero in mezzo ad alcuni lavori. Litigavamo spesso ma non ho mai pensato che avesse potuto effettivamente rompere con me. Voglio dire. diciamocelo, non sono il tipo di donna che lascia che siano le altre le prime a rompere, di solito questo è il mio lavoro..."

Brittany sorrise, adorando già l'atteggiamento spavaldo dell'altra ragazza.

"Sono assolutamente d'accordo su questo," ammise onestamente, prendendo un'altra boccata profonda. "Deve essere lunatica a causa della menopausa, è l'unica spiegazione."

La latina sembrò apprezzare quella spiegazione e si limitò ad annuire.

"Allora, cosa ci fai qui da sola? Non sembra che tu abbia bisogno di ubriacarti per non pensare... "

"Sto solo aspettando un amico," la bionda mentì, e con la sua lingua giocava con la cannuccia del suo cocktail. Cercare delle scuse per la sua vera professione era diventata una delle cose più facili da affrontare.

«Amico, eh? È una specie di codice per qualcosa?" chiese la donna, come se avesse bisogno di essere rassicurata sul fatto che la bionda in realtà non stesse aspettando per un appuntamento.

"Non che siano affari miei... " aggiunse subito, schiarendosi la gola.

"Vorrei che fosse un codice per un semplice appuntamento, perché significa che potrei semplicemente chiamare e annullare tutto per passare un po' più di tempo con te…"

I loro occhi si incontrarono per un lungo momento e Brittany si maledisse per essersi lasciata andare incontro a tutto questo. Era difficile incontrare persone che le piacevano, non essendo in grado di essere onesta con loro, sapendo che in fondo non vi era alcuna possibilità di essere veramente coinvolta. Si poteva morire per una donna come questa, era così fottutamente bella, e anche lei sembrava essere interessata.

La bionda non aveva sempre frequentato le donne, le aveva sempre trovate attraenti, ma fu il suo lavoro a farle capire che non avrebbe mai più voluto stare con un uomo nella sua vita privata. Le relazioni con gli uomini erano diventate molto difficili, le tante storie che aveva sentito dai suoi clienti l'avevano scoraggiata molto. Tutti questi mariti che venivano da lei per il sesso, disposti a pagare centinaia di dollari per una o due ore di piacere per sfuggire dal loro matrimonio – la fiducia era davvero diventata un problema per lei.

Poi c'erano i ragazzi con cui aveva avuto delle vere relazioni, quelli che conoscevano il suo lavoro. Brittany non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se stavano con lei perché gli piaceva davvero lei o se semplicemente gli piaceva il buon sesso, se gli piaceva il brivido di farlo con qualcuno così abile ed esperto. Era diventato così difficile decidere se gli uomini la vedevano come un semplice oggetto per soddisfare i loro bisogni, perché se così era, avrebbe benissimo potuto tornare a lavorare e almeno venire pagata per farlo.

Era quasi l'ora di andarsene e guardò verso la porta dove poteva vedere Karofsky, il suo autista e guardia del corpo personale, farle segno di finire la sua conversazione e andare via.

"Senti..." iniziò, quasi nervosamente. "Devo andare davvero adesso, ma mi piacerebbe vederti di nuovo. Forse con un po' più di... privacy."

La bionda sussurrò l'ultima parola, dando alla sua compagna uno sguardo significativo e mettendo la sigaretta nel suo bicchiere da cocktail vuoto.

"Solo se vuoi...", aggiunse, alzandosi e appoggiando la mano sulla spalla della latina, sfiorando distrattamente i morbidi e neri capelli del suo collo.

La brunetta sembrò considerare l'offerta della bionda per un secondo prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro.

"Va bene, che diamine..." mormorò, cercando il suo telefono per salvare il numero dell'altra donna. Brittany fu molto più rapida e usò il suo rossetto rosso, scarabocchiando il suo numero su un tovagliolo.

"Chiamami, va bene?" le disse, apprezzando la figura della latina ancora una volta, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nascondere il suo sguardo persistente.

"Non so nemmeno il tuo nome... " affermò l'altra donna, un po' sorpresa dall'improvviso allontanarsi della bionda.

In qualsiasi altra situazione la bionda avrebbe dato uno dei suoi innumerevoli pseudonimi, ma non poté fare a meno di sentire il bisogno di essere onesta almeno per una volta.

"Brittany ," disse piano. "Il mio nome è Brittany."

"Santana," rispose la latina, i suoi lineamenti in qualche modo più amichevoli rispetto a prima.

Karofsky guardò verso di lei infastidito, battendo sull'orologio al polso mentre la fissava. Brittany abbassò rapidamente la testa così che il suo viso fosse molto più vicino alla latina e poté finalmente inalare il suo profumo. Forte e persistente – le piaceva.

"E' stato molto bello conoscerti, Santana" le sussurrò in un orecchio, lasciando alcuni brividi sulla pelle dell'altra donna.

Con questo si voltò per andarsene, probabilmente più lentamente del necessario, dando a Santana un'ultima possibilità di godersi la vista e apprezzare le sue lunghe gambe.

* * *

"Chi era?" chiese Karofsky, aggrottando la fronte alla persona più piccola di fronte a lui.

"Nessuno..." Brittany sospirò, lasciando che il rossetto rosso scivolasse lentamente sulle labbra – una tipica abitudine prima di incontrare un cliente. "È già qui?"

"L'ho visto parcheggiare," le disse l'uomo, dando alla bionda uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Sai che sono proprio qui fuori, il mio telefono è sempre accanto a me, semmai– "

"Dave! " lo interruppe, accarezzando il suo braccio." Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma sto bene, okay? Ho tutto sotto controllo, come sempre."

Gli occhi dell'uomo divennero leggermente più scuri.

"Bene, perché odio quel figlio di puttana, mi dà i brividi."

"Beh, la buona notizia e che sono io quella che deve andare a letto con lui e non tu," rispose Brittany facendo l'occhiolino, tirando Dave in un breve abbraccio.

"Ci vediamo tra due ore."


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

"Sei stata incredibile..." l'uomo sospirò, ancora stordito. Metà del suo petto nudo era coperto dalle lenzuola bianche, la fronte ancora sudata.

Brittany annuì, alzandosi dal letto per vestirsi.

"Non vuoi tornare a letto per un attimo? E' stato davvero, beh, estenuante... potresti semplicemente rilassarti per un momento, non ti toccherò o cose del genere..."

"Il tempo è scaduto, Will," disse la bionda per nulla impressionata, sistemando accuratamente la busta bianca con le banconote nella sua borsa. "Il mio autista sta aspettando."

L'uomo sospirò, cercando ancora di rallentare il suo battito cardiaco. "Bene. Allora ci vediamo la prossima settimana?"

"Beh, hai parlato con Abrams? Non sono proprio sicura di sapere quali impegni avrò la prossima settimana, ultimamente sono strapiena..."

Non gliene fregava nulla di rivedere Schuester la prossima settimana. Non era poi tanto male, il che era un bel cambiamento in mezzo a tanti uomini strani che aveva incontrato, inoltre lui era uno dei suoi migliori clienti – solo che alcune cose di Will erano molto fastidiose. Continuava a essere così appiccicoso durante il sesso, a letto voleva sempre ricevere dei complimenti e mantenere sempre il contatto visivo... tante volte le aveva proposto di andare a trovarla nel suo appartamento, dato che si conoscevano già da un po', ma Brittany non era una da fuori appuntamento. Aveva sentito troppe storie di donne che pensavano di potersi fidare dei loro clienti, e poi... – armi nascoste, feticci raccapriccianti, Dio solo sa cos'altro. Su appuntamento era sicuramente il modo più sicuro e gli alberghi le andavano bene fino a quando aveva Dave con lei.

A volte preferiva quegli uomini che semplicemente se ne fregavano. Dire ciao, mettersi all'opera, cercavano di farli venire in fretta, e salutarli di nuovo. Will era sempre stato uno di quegli uomini che sembrava seriamente preoccuparsi di farla venire durante il sesso. Una cosa anche parecchio fastidiosa, il dover sempre fingere l'orgasmo. Gli uomini a cui non importava nulla erano soddisfatti con un piccolo gemito e un 'oh sei così bravo' qua e là. Will in realtà sembrava aver bisogno della conferma che anche lei fosse venuta, solo per il suo ego. Fortunatamente per lei, era abbastanza facile da ingannare e lei era diventata piuttosto brava come attrice.

Brittany si chiedeva davvero che cosa pensassero a volte gli uomini, credevano davvero che apprezzasse i loro corpi sudati su di lei? Che qualunque cosa facessero a tentoni palpandola con le loro mani fosse anche lontanamente piacevole per lei? Inoltre, avere davvero un orgasmo era una cosa molto privata per lei, qualcosa che avrebbe abbattuto tutte le sue mura, la forte facciata che stava costruendo al fine di non lasciare che nulla di tutto quello arrivasse troppo vicino alla sua anima. Rompere quel muro era una cosa che non voleva provare con nessuno che pagava per i suoi servizi.

Tutto quello voleva era fare una lunga doccia calda. Non si sentiva più così sporca come le prime volte in cui aveva iniziato a fare questo lavoro, ma la necessità di lavarsi con cura dopo ogni volta era ancora molto forte.

Controllò rapidamente il suo aspetto allo specchio, togliendo il rossetto ormai sbavato, lisciandosi i capelli. Si mise il cappotto e si voltò a guardare Schuester ancora una volta prima di lasciare la stanza, sforzandosi di sorridere.

"Spero che ti sia divertito, buona fortuna con il tuo provino di domani. Alla prossima."

Grazie a Dio era finita.

* * *

"La smetti di guardarmi così? "

"Così come?" chiese confuso Karofsky mentre Brittany indossava la cintura di sicurezza.

"Questo orribile sguardo a metà tra il disgusto e la pietà che mi lanci ogni volta che entro in questa macchina, soprattutto dopo aver visto Will."

L'uomo distolse lo sguardo, guidando lentamente fuori dal parcheggio.

"Mi dispiace," sospirò. "E' solo che, beh, il pensiero di questo tizio squallido sopra di te è un po' inquietante... "

Brittany prese una gomma da masticare dalla tasca, felice di avere il gusto di menta fresca in bocca.

"Beh, per essere precisi, ero io sopra di lui, e probabilmente dovresti semplicemente smetterla di immaginare me con i miei clienti, è un po' imbarazzante tra noi, anche se sei gay... "

Karofsky non disse nulla, alzò più forte il volume della radio, ascoltando il suo talk show notturno preferito. Il conduttore stava intervistando un tizio che aveva ammesso di essere innamorato di sua sorella e questo fece sentire Dave un po' meglio: a quanto pare c'erano persone ancora più strane là fuori.

Si voltò verso Brittany che stava guardando il suo cellulare, sorridente.

"Chi ti ha scritto?" chiese con curiosità, ma la bionda gli fece un cenno con la mano, facendogli capire che non erano affari suoi.

"Oh, andiamo. È la ragazza latina di prima? Le hai davvero dato il tuo numero? Dico sul serio, stai attenta, sappiamo entrambi come finiscono queste cose..."

"Oh, sta zitto!" rispose Brittany, continuando a fissare il suo schermo. Non si aspettava che Santana la contattasse veramente, soprattutto non così presto, la cosa la eccitava.

"Che dice?"

Brittany sospirò.

 _'Ora che mi trovo in questa stanza d'albergo del cazzo sono così arrabbiata con lei. Chi si crede di essere? Devo trovare un nuovo lavoro e un posto migliore dove stare. Comunque, grazie per avermi fatta star meglio stasera, mi è dispiaciuto che tu sia dovuta andar via. Almeno ne valeva la pena?'_

"Vuole solo sapere come sto e cose così..." cercò di riassumere il messaggio senza dare troppe informazioni. Non aveva intenzione di dirgli che già non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, e che sapeva per certo che si sarebbe completamente presa una cotta per quella bella donna se fossero uscite. Non voleva sentire la sua ramanzina di come spesso in passato fosse stata ferita, non appena le cose erano diventate complicate. Si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere.

 _'Ne vale la pena? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Ad essere onesti non riesco a pensare a molte cose per cui sarebbe valsa la pena lasciarti stasera... La tua ex è veramente pazza, io non ti lascerei mai stare in un hotel'._

La risposta era ancora troppo breve, ma che altro poteva aggiungere? Aveva in testa molti pensieri sconci, cose che sentiva di volerle dire, cose che avrebbe voluto farle se fosse stata in quella stanza con lei, tanti modi per tirarle su il morale e non farla pensare più a quell'altra donna – ma, doveva stare attenta a non spaventare la ragazza. Doveva aggiungere una domanda per dare a Santana un motivo per rispondere.

 _'Beh, se senti di volerti sfogare ancora, sarei felice di ascoltarti. Caffè? Cena?'_

Premette il pulsante di invio, sentendo subito il suo battito aumentare.

"Cosa le hai risposto?" chiese l'uomo accanto a lei, a quanto pare non riuscendo a capire che Brittany non voleva rivelargli nessun dettaglio.

"Solo che sto bene e roba del genere... "

Karofsky scosse la testa.

"Sono serio, Brit. Se fra qualche settimana vieni a bussare di nuovo alla mia porta piangendo, non arrabbiarti con me quando ti dirò te l'avevo detto..."

Brittany stava per rispondere qualcosa per difendersi, ma la vibrazione del suo telefono la fermò prima che potesse avere la possibilità di aprir bocca. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando aprì il messaggio e, se non fosse già arrossita prima, lo stava facendo sicuramente adesso.

 _'La cena va benissimo… ma spero di ottenere anche la colazione del mattino! Ti chiamo domani. Sogni d'oro!'_

La bionda sapeva che aveva bisogno di parlare con il suo capo. Aveva bisogno di un giorno libero il prima possibile.

* * *

Tornando nel suo appartamento, la prima cosa che fece fu togliersi i vestiti e metterli in lavatrice. Non le piaceva l'odore dei suoi clienti su di lei e aveva bisogno di sbarazzarsene il più velocemente possibile. Stava già cercando le sue comode mutandine di flanella, quella maledetta lingerie prudeva da morire.

Entrò in bagno, ed aprì l'acqua della doccia. Aveva bisogno di farla calda, il vapore riempì rapidamente la stanza. L'acqua calda avrebbe lavato via tutto, il sudore di quegli uomini sconosciuti, la loro saliva. Avrebbe lavato i punti dove l'avevano toccata, dove l'avevano baciata, e avrebbe voluto che lavasse via anche i ricordi.

Chiudendo gli occhi cercò di godersi il liquido caldo sulla sua pelle per un po', cercando di svuotare la mente dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò così che l'acqua potesse bagnarle il viso, come una pioggia calda, una cascata. Inspirando profondamente, cercò la bottiglia di shampoo. Herbal Essences – Relazioni a lungo termine. Rise per l'ironia della cosa, mettendo un po' di gel rosso e fruttato sulle sue mani, cominciando a lavare i capelli e massaggiare le tempie .

La schiuma scorreva giù lungo il suo corpo, i pensieri di Brittany viaggiavano verso Santana. Sembrava che le piacesse davvero. Voleva cenare con lei e voleva rimanere tutta la notte, era evidente. Certo, la bruna stava male e probabilmente cercava di riprendersi, molto probabilmente in attesa di trascorrere la notte altrove piuttosto che in quella stanza d'albergo – infine, doveva averla trovata attraente e le probabilità che qualcosa sarebbe successa tra di loro erano molto buone, anche se si trattava solo di qualcosa di fisico.

Pensò di nuovo al bar, i pensieri che le avevano attraversato la mente nel vederla seduta lì.

Aveva sempre avuto un debole per le ragazze latine… la tonalità della pelle, i capelli scuri, gli enormi occhi marroni, il loro fondoschiena perfetto. Santana rientrava in tutte queste categorie – cavolo, era fuori da qualsiasi competizione. Le sue labbra, Dio, quelle labbra erano incredibili, così piene, fatte per essere baciate. Si sorprese a toccarsi le labbra con il pollice, immaginando per un secondo che fosse la bocca di Santana a sfiorare la sua. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e si ritrovò tutto ad un tratto incredibilmente eccitata.

Si chiese come sarebbe stato baciare quelle labbra, toccare la sua pelle morbida mentre le loro bocche si scontravano. Niente barba incolta, nessun odore strano, solo il suo profumo, profumo che le sembrava ancora di sentire in maniera persistente nelle sue narici.

Brittany si morse il labbro inferiore , quasi scioccata per quanto la sua immaginazione stesse viaggiando talmente in fretta su certi pensieri. Per un minuto finse che stava solo lavando il suo corpo, quando era ovvio che stava prestando fin troppo attenzione al suo seno per poter essere ancora definita pulizia. La schiuma copriva il suo seno e questo rese fin troppo facile per lei far scivolare le mani sulla pelle bagnata. Pizzicò un capezzolo ed emise un rantolo, con l'immagine della bella bruna ancora chiara di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Volendo che fossero le mani della latina, invece delle sue, lasciò la mano destra viaggiare verso il basso, non avendo abbastanza pazienza nell'evitare di toccare il punto già pulsante fra le sue gambe. Era così bello sentire davvero qualcosa in quella particolare area, di essere davvero in grado di lasciarsi andare. Capì che avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso, per ricordarsi che il sesso poteva anche essere qualcosa di meglio, anche se era solo con se stessa.

Il suo dito medio correva su e giù lungo il suo sesso e sentì il calore pervaderle il corpo – l'acqua calda amplificava quella sensazione. La nuvola spessa di vapore nella doccia rendeva difficile respirare e si appoggiò al muro doccia, strofinando con più decisione.

Brittany pensò alle cose che avrebbe voluto fare a Santana, come se lei non potesse immaginare nulla di più soddisfacente di respirare il suo odore, assaporare la sua eccitazione sulle sue labbra, facendole urlare il suo nome, sentendola pregare per raggiungere il culmine.

Alzò la mano per raggiungere il telefono della doccia e abbassò la temperatura dell'acqua, prima di lasciarla cadere giù molto più lentamente, lasciando che il flusso viaggiasse su tutto il suo corpo. Lasciò che la sua mano accarezzasse il seno per un minuto prima di muoversi ulteriormente verso il basso, sopra la sua pancia piatta, giù verso il suo centro.

La bionda ansimò al contatto, era elettrizzante. Il calore le colpiva proprio il punto giusto, massaggiando il clitoride, senti il sangue scorrerle velocemente lungo il corpo e il cuore batterle nel petto.

Immaginò una testa di capelli scuri tra le gambe, la lingua Santana leccare e succhiare dove l'acqua stava facendo il suo lavoro – sapeva che era già vicina al culmine e si ritrovò a gemere.

Cercò di concentrare nuovamente l'attenzione al suo capezzolo, lasciando la mano libera correre su di esso, ma l'orgasmo era molto vicino e per lei era difficile reggersi ancora in piedi. Sostenendosi solamente con una mano contro la parete della doccia, immaginò cosa le avrebbe detto Santana, quello che le avrebbe sussurrato all'orecchio mentre le sue dita uscivano ed entravano dentro di lei.

Il suo corpo si irrigidì e sentì una intensa onda di piacere scorrerle attraverso ogni singolo muscolo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per godere il più possibile di quella sensazione, mentre la voce di Santana risuonava ancora al suo orecchio, l'immagine del suo viso ancora davanti a lei.

Venne a lungo e con forza, come non succedeva da tempo, lasciando cadere il telefono della doccia quando l'eccitazione divenne troppo intensa.

Lentamente aprì di nuovo gli occhi si guardò intorno nella stanza e, suo malgrado, sorrise. Se la latina era anche solo lontanamente vicina ad essere così sexy come lei immaginava, l'aspettava una nottata d'inferno.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Nota del team: allora? che ne dite di questa storia? Vi piace? Grazie per chi ha lasciato una recensione, ne aspettiamo altre, vogliamo sapere tutto! Buona lettura per il prossimo capitolo...**

* * *

 **Capitolo 3**

Brittany sorrise all'alta ragazza rossa con una minigonna nera di pelle che stava passando nel corridoio, seguita da un anziano nel suo completo grigio scuro. Si stava dirigendo verso l'ufficio del suo capo, anche se la grande stanza somigliava abbastanza ad un locale d'intrattenimento. Aveva un biliardino, un frigo enorme, un divano gigante – tutto ciò di cui un uomo poteva aver bisogno. Le pareti erano di un rosso scuro, che si adattava al pavimento in legno. Artie la stava già aspettando quando bussò, appoggiato alla sua poltrona con i piedi sulla scrivania.

"Volevi vedermi?" chiese la bionda, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé."

"Sì, siediti," le ordinò indicando il divano. Brittany fece ciò che le era stato detto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Era una giornata calda ma in qualche modo la presenza di quell'uomo le metteva i brividi.

"A proposito di oggi, so che dovresti avere la giornata libera ma ha chiamato Bart Collins, ha un incontro importante domani e dice che ha bisogno di vederti stasera – vuole essere rilassato per domani."

Brittany sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito e il suo corpo irrigidirsi, fissando l'uomo di fronte a sé che aveva formato con noncuranza una linea di polvere bianca sul tavolo.

"Ne vuoi un po'?" chiese, ma la bionda si limitò a scuotere la testa, serrando i denti.

"Artie, non posso, ho un impegno…"

Cercò di essere risoluta ma la sua voce era debole, sapeva di non dover fare incazzare il suo capo – anche se sapeva che era una delle sue migliori dipendenti e gli faceva fare buoni affari, più di qualsiasi altra ragazza della casa.

L'uomo dai capelli scuri sniffò la sua cocaina e lentamente alzo la testa dalla scrivania pulendosi il naso.

" _Non puoi_? Certo che puoi. Ho parlato personalmente con Collins e ha accettato di vederti alle sette in punto."

Giocando con lo smalto delle sue unghie, Brittany pensò che stava per sentirsi male. Lei e Santana si erano accordate per incontrarsi alle 7:30 al ristorante, ci era voluto un po' per trovare un giorno in cui entrambe erano libere e l'ultima cosa che voleva era annullare l'appuntamento.

"Io… è…" balbettò, "E' importante per me. Artie. Ti prego."

Alla bionda non passò inosservato il cambiamento d'umore. Conosceva il suo capo fin troppo bene, e sapeva come diventava, soprattutto quando non era sobrio. Si alzò dalla poltrona e camminò oltre, un piccolo tic nervoso all'occhio destro dietro gli occhiali.

"Lo sai quanto mi costa riprogrammare questo appuntamento in modo da incontrarlo prima per poter fare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno di fare? Cazzo, dovresti essere riconoscente, lo sai?" disse quasi urlando, apparentemente faticando a tenere a bada il suo temperamento.

"Lo sai cosa chiede di solito, e ho fatto che non ci siano né drink né cene, solo spettacolo. Vuole che balli per lui, fai in modo di essere preparata. Due ore, sarai fuori alle nove."

Brittany rimase in silenzio fissando il pavimento.

Artie si sedette vicino a lei nel divano, avvicinandosi sempre di più.

"Ehi…" disse nuovamente quasi in maniera delicata. "Lo sai che sei la mia punta di diamante, vero?"

La bionda annuì lentamente senza guardarlo.

"Voglio farti _brillare_ … Le persone vogliono te, spendono tutti i loro soldi solo per _te_. Britty, mi capisci? Guardami!"

Si tolse gli occhiali, prendendole il mento con le mani forzandola a guardarlo.

"Mi capisci?"

"Sì, certo..."si schiarì la gola. Ho capito…"

"Eccellente" rispose Artie con un sorrisino, baciandole la guancia. "Puoi andare adesso, vai a preparare il tuo piccolo show."

Brittany si alzo rapidamente e lasciò l'ufficio, strofinandosi la guancia con la sua saliva nell'esatto momento in cui chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

* * *

La bionda era felice che Santana sembrasse aver capito. Aveva cercato di essere il più sincera possibile con lei, dicendole che il suo capo era stato davvero rigido nel farla lavorare comunque per alcune ore quella sera e che tutto dipendeva da lei. La latina non ne era entusiasta, ma le scrisse che sperava almeno di poterla incontrare dopo il lavoro.

Brittany non voleva altro che farsi perdonare, sperava almeno di riuscire in tempo a farsi una doccia e a pulirsi come si deve. Era da un po' che non aveva un appuntamento con qualcuno e voleva essere fresca, invece che fresca di scopata.

Collins era un ricco uomo d'affari, pulito e non sudicio, eppure si divertiva sempre a trattarla come se fosse di sua proprietà. A differenza di Will, non si tratteneva quando sentiva di essere brutale con lei e aveva ben chiaro in mente ciò che voleva dalla donna per cui pagava.

"E' stato un piacere come al solito," le disse prima di andare e la bionda fece del suo meglio per sorridergli, guardando nervosamente l'orologio alla parete che le diceva che aveva già dieci minuti di ritardo.

Si precipitò in bagno con un paio di vestiti puliti nella borsa. Si lavò i denti velocemente e con forza, non vedendo l'ora di togliersi il sapore di quell'uomo dalla bocca, spuntando con disgusto nel lavello. La bionda indossò della nuova biancheria intima e un vestito nero che la faceva sembrare sexy ma che non avrebbe di certo indossato con i suoi clienti. Si assicurò di cambiare il trucco, mettere un rossetto differente e un'altro profumo. Brittany voleva sembrare il più possibile diversa, non voleva che Santana la vedesse nello stesso modo in cui la vedevano gli altri uomini.

Quando finalmente arrivò al ristorante, ringraziò che la latina non se ne fosse già andata. Era ancora lì, che strofinava le braccia sopra la sua giacca blu scura, un po' infreddolita per aver aspettato fuori. Sembrava splendida con indosso una gonna grigia aderente e con la giacca che le evidenziava il seno, abbastanza da fare accelerare il battito di Brittany alla sola vista. La punte dei suoi lunghi capelli neri erano leggermente arricciati e sembravano risplendere alla luce della luna.

"Scusa sono in ritardo…" si scusò Brittany, avvicinandosi verso l'altra donna a passo svelto.

"Ancora cinque minuti e sarei andata via…" disse la latina, ma era chiaro che la rabbia nella sua voce sparì non appena i suoi occhi cominciarono a percorrere dall'alto in basso la figura della bionda nel suo fantastico completo.

Per un secondo la bionda rimase indecisa su come salutare l'altra donna, sentendosi improvvisamente nervosa. Un abbraccio? Una stretta di mano? Solo un piccolo saluto con la mano?

Santana interruppe il suo conflitto interiore avvicinandosi e baciandola sulla guancia mentre con dolcezza sfiorava con la mano la schiena della bionda.

"Sei da togliere il fiato, devo ammetterlo, ne è valsa la pena aspettare."

Brittany si sentì sollevata e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Santana, dirigendola con dolcezza verso l'entrata.

Il cameriere le condusse verso il tavolo, accendendo le candele che si trovavano fra loro e porgendogli il menù.

"Wow, questo posto è fuori di testa…" borbottò la latina mentre esaminava i piatti e il loro prezzo.

"Prendi ciò che vuoi, offro io."

"Assolutamente no," rispose subito Santana. "Solo perché sono senza casa non significa che non posso permettermi di portare una ragazza fuori a cena.

Brittany sorrise ma non poteva lasciare che questa volta vincesse la moretta. Aveva spostato il loro appuntamento per incontrare il suo cliente, il minimo che poteva fare era assicurasi che i soldi che aveva guadagnato venissero investiti nel migliore dei modi – una perfetta serata per Santana, con qualunque cosa di cui lei avesse bisogno.

"Ti prego permettimi di offrire, sto già male per averti fatto aspettare tutto quel tempo.

Santana sembrò considerare l'offerta e fece un profondo sospiro.

"Va bene," acconsentì finalmente. "Ma la prossima volta pago io."

"Oh, quindi sai già che ci sarà una prossima volta?" disse la bionda stuzzicandola, guardando dritta in quei grandi occhi marroni di fronte a lei.

"Beh solo guardandoti sono piuttosto sicura che non rimarrò delusa, qualsiasi cosa venga da questa serata…"

"O _chiunque,_ " aggiunse Brittany, ed entrambe sorrisero.

Il cameriere fece ritorno portando le loro ordinazioni, e la bionda si assicurò che portasse loro il miglior vino della casa.

"Quindi… cosa fai per vivere?" domandò finalmente Santana guardandosi intorno nel super ristorante di lusso.

"Sono un attrice," rispose Brittany, usando la sua bugia preferita che in qualche modo si avvicinava il più possibile alla verità. Quello che faceva richiedeva recitazione, non aveva alcun dubbio al riguardo, nessuno fuori le mura di quella stanza da letto l'avrebbe visto.

"Attrice?" chiese Santana incredula, "Che tipo di attrice sei per permetterti tutto _questo_?" si accigliò per un secondo a quel pensiero. "Non sei una porno star, vero? Di sicuro non si tratta di porno lesbico, altrimenti credo che ti avrei già riconosciuta…"

Brittany non era del tutto sicura che la latina stesse scherzando, cercò di interpretare il suo sorriso incerto.

"No non si tratta di porno…" rispose, aggiungendo nella sua mente un ' _vorrei che fosse solo quello'_ . Si guardò nervosa attorno, felice di vedere il cameriere portargli il vino, lasciando a Brittany il primo sorso obbligatorio per decidere se fosse di loro gradimento...

"Grazie, è delizioso," disse al giovane ragazzo e lo lasciò versare il liquido rosso in entrambi i bicchieri.

"Salute," disse Santana quando l'uomo si allontanò, afferrando il bicchiere di fronte a lei.

"Salute. A una fantastica serata!" rispose Brittany, senza che i suoi occhi abbandonassero quelli della latina.

Entrambe presero alcuni sorsi del loro vino e la bionda non poté fare a meno di notare il lieve fremito di agitazione al suo stomaco quando Santana leccò l'alcol rimasto dal suo labbro inferiore in un gesto che sembrava andare al rallentatore.

"A cosa stai pensando?" volle sapere la brunetta, con gli occhi spalancati per la curiosità.

"Alle tue labbra…" ammise onestamente Brittany, non essendo ancora in grado di distogliere lo sguardo.

Gli occhi di Santana sembravano più scuri e si schiarì la gola.

"Spero facciano in fretta con il cibo…"

Le loro gambe si toccarono dolcemente sotto al tavolo. Fu una cosa accidentale ma le fece agitare entrambe.

"Sì, che ne dici se saltiamo il dolce? Andiamo a casa mia?" aggiunse Brittany muovendo le gambe in modo che la pelle nuda si toccasse ancora una volta, lasciandola vicino alla coscia di Santana.

"Certamente."

* * *

Santana doveva ammettere che l'appartamento di Brittany era alquanto impressionante. Due piani, enormi pareti bianche, un soffitto aperto nel salotto. I suoi occhi si fermarono su una fotografia gigante sopra il caminetto, un ritratto in bianco e nero, il sedere e le gambe di una donna nuda – una donna bionda, giudicando alcune piccole ciocche di capelli che cadevano giù dalle spalle della donna.

"Adesso ti stai chiedendo se sono io, non è così?" chiese la giovane bionda e Santana arrossì un poco perché la sua domanda aveva colto nel segno.

"Beh, sei tu?" chiese, sperando segretamente che Brittany dicesse di sì – perché, dannazione, quella foto non era per niente volgare, solamente eccitante e sensuale.

Brittany si limitò a sorridere in maniera seducente e passò oltre verso il luminoso bar in legno che separava il salotto dalla cucina – senza preoccuparsi di darle una vera risposta.

'Che civettuola'... pensò Santana, seguendo la bionda e sedendosi in uno degli sgabelli.

L'altra donna era già impegnata a mixare abilmente due drink con uno shaker. I suoi movimenti sembravano veloci ed esperti e il modo in cui teneva le bottiglie era innegabilmente eccitante.

"Voilà!" esclamò fiera dopo un po', decorando i drink con due ombrellini rossi e sistemandone uno di fronte alla sua ospite.

"Cosa mi hai preparato?" chiese la latina, mangiucchiando dei piccoli pezzetti d'ananas che Brittany le aveva servito insieme alla bevanda.

"E' un 'Ladykiller'" affermò Brittany sorridente. "Vodka, pesca, ananas e lime."

Si inclinò al di sopra del bar in legno così che la sua bocca fosse esattamente vicino all'orecchio di Santana. "All'inizio volevo preparati un 'Orgasmo'..." sussurrò, "ma credo che di quello ne avrai già abbastanza stasera".

La latina sentì immediatamente la reazione in mezzo alle gambe e dovette incrociarle per minimizzare il suo inevitabile pulsare.

La bevanda era forte ma nessuna delle due sembrò farci caso. Se non che questo le rese ancora più consapevoli della loro attesa.

"Non mi hai ancora detto cosa fai tu…" osservò Brittany dopo un po' e il sorriso della mora sbiadì lievemente. La bionda si chiese se per la prima volta vedeva della reale insicurezza sul volto di Santana.

"Non penso di potertelo dire," disse concentrandosi sul suo drink mescolandolo con la cannuccia.

La bionda non aveva idea del perché del comportamento di Santana, la sua mente si riempì immediatamente di numerose possibilità. Cosa poteva imbarazzarla tanto? Non poteva essere qualcosa di peggio di ciò che lei stessa nascondeva, giusto?

"Non può essere cosi male…" disse Brittany dolcemente, il tono della sua voce mostrava sincera onestà.

"Credimi, lo è…"

"No, fidati di me," la rassicurò la bionda, "non c'è niente che possa sconvolgermi, okay?"

Per un secondo, una parte di sé aveva sperato che il segreto di Santana fosse così inaspettato che il suo sarebbe apparso meno terrificante – anche se non riusciva a pensare a niente di peggio.

Santana sospirò, piegandosi contro il bar.

"Ok… allora…" cominciò piano. Mio padre è l'inventore del banana-box…"

Le sopracciglia di Brittany si alzarono incredule, non essendo veramente sicura di come quello avesse a che fare con il lavoro di Santana, e non essendo veramente sicura di aver capito cosa fosse un 'banana-box'. La mora percepì la sua confusione.

"Banana-box – quel contenitore di plastica dove puoi mettere la tua banana per merenda senza che diventi nera o senza spappolarsi durante la strada per andare a lavoro… comunque, l'azienda è piuttosto grande e fa un sacco di soldi."

"E questo è un male perché…?" chiese Brittany, cercando di capire perché la donna si vergognasse tanto.

"Ho sempre vissuto con la sua fortuna, dopo aver lasciato il college. Non avevo nessuna motivazione per fare veramente qualcosa nella mia vita, visto che comunque le cose mi andavano così bene. Ho provato a fare la modella, ma le persone mi dicevano che ero troppo bassa. Così ho preso questo piccolo lavoro come modella per le mani per le pubblicità degli smalti e cose del genere, ma niente che mi assicurasse uno stile di vita agiato – almeno non nei quartieri migliori di New York..." sospirò nuovamente, grattandosi il collo.

"Così mio padre ha smesso di darmi dei soldi, dicendomi che non mi avrebbe più inviato del denaro fino a quando non avessi capito cosa fare con la mia vita… Ho cominciato a frequentare donne ricche, proprio come Shelby. Ma adesso che mi ha sbattuta fuori, beh… non mi rimane nient'altro."

Fece una pausa, guardando finalmente Brittany.

"Questo mi rende una pessima persona?"

"No…" rispose la bionda, sorridendo quasi un po' triste. "Non sei pessima. Per niente."

Fece il giro del bar e afferrò il collo di Santana trascinandola in un bacio appassionato. Anche se non c'era motivo di correre, entrambe sembravano così di fretta, non riuscendo ad aspettare ancora per molto. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e Santana gemette sonoramente alla sensazione che fossero la mani di Brittany a toccarle il seno, aprendo in fretta il bottone della sua giacca. La manovrò verso il grande divano bianco di pelle, spingendo la mora contro lo schienale fino a quando non cadde all'indietro, atterrando a sedere con Brittany sopra di sé.

"Solo per essere chiara…" ansimò fra un bacio e l'altro. "Non sto limonando con te così poi mi lasci trasferire qui…"

"Non l'avevo pensato…" rispose Brittany senza fiato contro le labbra di Santana.

"Bene, perché penso che tu sia estremamente sexy…"

"Mmmmhh…" fu tutto quello che la bionda riuscì a rispondere, succhiando e mordicchiando il collo della mora.

"Ed ero già così bagnata da quando ti ho vista in quel vestito stasera… sul serio… ero fradicia."

Brittany voleva annuire ma invece piagnucolò all'improvvisa sensazione della lingua di Santana che usciva per accarezzare il lobo del suo orecchio mentre guidava la mano sotto la gonna e in mezzo alle sue gambe, spingendola con fermezza contro la stoffa umida del suo tanga.

"Anche se adesso il vestito comincia ad infastidirmi…" aggiunse.

Brittany stava per aprire la sua cerniera quando sentì il cellulare suonare sopra al tavolo. Si irrigidì subito sentendo la canzone. Usava una suoneria specifica per ogni persona e il fatto che 'Loser' stesse suonando non era decisamente un buon segno.

Santana continuò a baciarla tenendo gli occhi chiusi, fino a quando non si accorse che la bionda non stava più rispondendo al bacio.

"E' tutto okay?" chiese, guardando la ragazza di fronte a se improvvisamente pallida. Brittany scosse la testa. "Devo rispondere… un secondo, okay?"

La latina sospirò, sentendo già la mancanza del peso della bionda su di sé, era decisamente arrapata e aveva paura che il loro momento eccitante fosse giunto al termine.

La bionda voleva prende il telefono ma aveva già smesso di squillare. Invece, ricevette in messaggio.

'Perchénnon rispondi al tuo fottutto telefono? urgeente. vieeni a caSa miia ADESSO!'

La giovane donna fissò lo schermo. Così tanti errori in un solo messaggio, doveva essere stato scritto in fretta e furia, non aveva dubbi che fosse qualcosa di importante. Lui sapeva perfettamente che poteva chiamarla solamente per qualcosa di veramente grave.

Tornò a guardare Santana che si era alzata dal divano, mentre si abbottonava di nuovo la giacca e si sistemava la gonna. Non poteva essere vero. Perché adesso? Che stava succedendo?

Occhi marroni la fissavano in cerca di una risposta e quando Brittany non disse niente ma rimase solamente a fissarla, Santana capì che la serata era finita.

"Penso che sia meglio che chiami un taxi."

Per un secondo aveva sperato che Brittany dicesse 'no' per riprendere da dove avevano interrotto, ma la ragazza annuì.

"Mi dispiace, devi credermi."

"Sì…" rispose Santana. "Mi raccomando, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti…" aggiunse e lasciò l'appartamento, lasciando dietro di sé una Brittany davvero triste.

La bionda si vestì in fretta in maniera più appropriata, afferrò la borsa e corse fuori di casa, sperando che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, fosse tutto a posto.

* * *

Quando Brittany arrivò nella casa, Noah la stava già aspettando nel giardino di fuori con il naso che sanguinava. Barcollò verso di lei, ovviamente ubriaco, pulendo via il sangue con la manica del suo giubbino di jeans.

"Che cazzo Noah?" la bionda urlò avendo una vaga idea che quella non fosse il tipo di emergenza che si aspettava.

"Non che cazzo, che pazzo!" rispose il ragazzo, non riuscendo quasi a stare dritto in piedi. "Mi servono soldi!"

"Sai perfettamente che devi chiamare questo numero solo per le emergenze, solo quando si tratta di qualcosa di veramente grave!"

"E' grave," rispose Puck fingendo di sembrare offeso. "Mi servono dei soldi, adesso. Ci sono dei ragazzi che non sono esattamente amici miei e che sono stanchi di aspettare i loro soldi…"

"Lei dov'è Noah? Dimmelo." Brittany sembrava arrabbiata e spaventata, perfino terrorizzata.

"Rilassati, sta bene, dorme a casa di un amico… non che siano affari tuoi."

La bionda sospirò, in parte sollevata e in parte tormentata. "Quanto ti serve?"

"Cinque," affermò Puck, alzando e muovendo le cinque dita della mano.

"Cento?"

"Haha, mila, che ti credevi?"

La bionda si portò le mani alla tempia scuotendo la testa. "Non ho tutti quei soldi con me, Noah..."

"Beh, sono sicuro che troverai un altro modo per procurarteli," disse ridendo, ma il suo sorrisino sparì quando Brittany lo schiaffeggiò con forza sul viso.

"Non ti azzardare a parlarmi così," disse con voce gelida.

Noah la fissò, improvvisamente la rabbia guizzò nei suoi occhi. "Non devo parlarti così? Cazzo, me lo devi, stronza! Non dimenticarlo!"

La bionda sapeva come diventava Puck quando era ubriaco, diventava più aggressivo del solito. Frugò nel suo portamonete e tirò fuori i soldi – 1 283 dollari, tutto quello che aveva in quel momento.

Porgendogli il denaro lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

"Spero per te che non la trascini in niente di tutto questo. E non chiamarmi più se la cosa non riguarda lei, sono stata chiara?"

Puck mise i soldi in tasca lanciandole un occhiataccia.

Si girò per tornare alla macchina, non volendo perdere altro tempo con quella faccenda.

"Buona fortuna Puck."

Andando verso casa, non poteva credere al fatto che aveva lasciato andare via Santana per questo, cosa le stava cercando di suggerire il fato? Perché la sua vita era così incasinata? Alcune lacrime di rabbia le scesero sul viso e accese la radio per distrarsi. C'era di nuovo il programma preferito di Dave e Brittany sospirò. Se questa roba lo faceva sentire meno di merda, forse avrebbe aiutato anche lei. Almeno per quella sera.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Brittany non aveva avuto notizie di Santana per tutto il giorno e si sentiva vulnerabile. Non era più abituata a tutto questo, a preoccuparsi di qualcuno in quel modo, di aver voglia di far funzionare le cose. La sua vita sociale privata era praticamente inesistente da quando aveva scelto di diventare una escort e sapeva benissimo che era il prezzo da pagare per quella decisione. Sapeva che questo significava rimanere isolata e lasciare entrare le persone nella sua vita era semplicemente troppo difficile. Eppure viveva così da molto tempo, tornava a casa la sera tardi in un appartamento vuoto, senza nessuno con cui parlare, ed era deprimente.

Era sempre stata una persona felice durante il liceo, era un po' svampita, non era molto intelligente ma era molto popolare. A volte si chiedeva cosa aveva fatto di male per finire così, essendo improvvisamente talmente disperata tanto da sentire il bisogno di attaccarsi ad un persona che conosceva a malapena.

Non sapeva ancora cosa voleva esattamente da Santana, era abbastanza sicura di non essere capace di lasciarsi andare in quel modo, o tanto meno avere una relazione: l'unica cosa che Brittany sapeva era che Santana la faceva sentire incredibilmente bene, più di quanto aveva pensato inizialmente. Non incontrava una persona così da tanto tempo, e più sapeva che era sbagliato, più stava bene insieme a lei.

La bionda doveva costantemente ricordarsi che non era solo il suo lavoro a rendere difficili le cose, ma la sua vita in generale. Capì che era stato il fato a far sì che Puck l'avesse chiamata la sera prima, sbattendogli in faccia ancora una volta che era sbagliato voler iniziare qualcosa con Santana. Non c'era alcun modo per spiegarle tutto questo, da dove avrebbe cominciato?

"Okay Santana, so che vuoi conoscermi, quindi le cose stanno così: faccio la escort vendendo il mio corpo ogni sera a ricchi sconosciuti - ma ehi, mi pagano bene, questo vale come punto extra, giusto? Oh, e ho anche una bimba di quattro anni che vive con il mio ex, perché, sai, stare tutte le sere con i clienti non mi permette proprio di prendermi cura di lei. Ma, evviva, adesso che sei entrata nella mia vita, magari farai la babysitter qualche volta?"

No. Questo non sarebbe successo. Non sarebbe successo proprio per niente. Doveva fermarsi prima che le cose diventassero sgradevoli - per il bene di Santana, non per se stessa. Sarebbe sopravvissuta, le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità e Santana l'avrebbe dimenticata.

* * *

Quella sera era in programma una cosa a tre, cose come queste erano sempre ben pagate. Avrebbe potuto vivere solamente con questi incontri, anche se richiedevano più lavoro e attenzione dei soliti appuntamenti con i suoi clienti, l'aspettativa era doppia. Questo la maggior parte delle volte significava incontrare coppie sposate che avevano voglia di sperimentare, quindi, a livello morale, almeno non si trattava di qualche uomo che tradiva segretamente la moglie. Non che Brittany avesse il tempo e l'energia per preoccuparsi della morale, aveva smesso di farlo molto tempo fa.

La coppia era abbastanza carina, anche se l'uomo le ricordava un po' una versione giovane di Will Schuester. La sua brunetta moglie sembrava così nervosa ed insicura del perché stesse facendo una cosa del genere, ma Brittany sapeva che non era un problema suo. Eppure si sentiva dispiaciuta per lei, capiva che lo faceva per il marito, come una specie di favore. Avrebbe provato almeno a farle avere un bell'orgasmo, così avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa di buono da tutto questo.

"A proposito sono Jesse," disse l'uomo a Brittany, "e questa è mia moglie Rachel."

Sorrise, stava ovviamente cercando di fingersi sicuro - anche se Brittany realizzò fin da subito che perfino lui stesso non aveva mai fatto niente di simile e che non era affatto sicuro di come funzionasse la cosa.

"Sono Heather," rispose, usando uno dei suoi pseudonimi più popolari. "Tutto bene?"

Stava parlando con Rachel che si era seduta sul letto, un po' pallida.

"Uh, certo, sto bene."

"E' un po' nervosa…" Jesse rispose per lei. "Non l'ha mai fatto con una donna."

La mora lo guardò in maniera strana e Jesse continuò rapidamente. "Non è che la sto forzando o altro anche se," si difese, "tutto questo è stata una sua idea. Sai, è il nostro anniversario."

Brittany si limitò ad annuire. "Congratulazioni."

Camminò verso Rachel per sedersi al suo fianco e le poggiò una mano sulla gamba.

"Quindi, Rachel… che ne dici - lo faremo diventare il miglior anniversario di sempre, e non solo per lui," disse sorridendo civettuola e annuendo verso Jesse. L'uomo si sedette sulla sedia che si trovava all'esatto opposto del letto e la sua bocca si spalancò quando vide sua moglie annuire e sorridere timidamente alla bionda prima che 'Heather' si piegasse in avanti per baciarla.

Brittany permise a sé stessa di baciarla in maniera molto più intima rispetto ai baci che di solito dava ai clienti - considerando che Rachel era una donna abbastanza attraente e completamente inoffensiva. Un po' di intimità l'avrebbe fatta sentire più sicura.

Il piccolo gemito che uscì dalle labbra di Rachel le fece capire che stava facendo un buon lavoro e sentì che la mora reagiva al suo tocco. Quando le loro labbra si separarono e la bionda cominciò a sbottonare il suo vestito, il colore pallido era sparito dal viso della mora, sostituito da un colore rosato sulle guance.

Jesse si alzò lentamente dalla sedia, slacciando la cintura dei suoi jeans.

"Oh sì… gemette approvando il quadretto di fronte a lui. "Decisamente il miglior anniversario di sempre…"

* * *

Tornando a casa, il cuore di Brittany perse un battito quando, guardando il cellulare, si rese conto che Santana aveva provato a chiamarla due volte. Sentì il cuore batterle più forte, milioni di pensieri le saltavano in mente. Doveva richiamarla? Aveva già preso la sua decisione, ma questo era quando ancora pensava che Santana non l'avrebbe più contattata. Adesso la situazione appariva totalmente diversa.

Forse la mora aveva dimenticato qualcosa nel suo appartamento dopo essere scappata la scorsa notte e la rivoleva indietro? La sua borsa o qualcosa del genere?

Fece un rapido controllo del soggiorno in cerca di qualsiasi oggetto che non apparteneva alla casa ma non vide niente di insolito.

Prima di avere l'opportunità di pensare ulteriormente alla cosa, il suo telefono vibrò ancora.

'Cazzo' pensò, sentendo calde ondate correre veloci lungo il suo corpo. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere?

Quasi come guidata da una forza soprannaturale, il suo pollice premette il tasto verde del cellulare.

"Pronto?"

"Stavo provando a chiamarti per la terza volta, poi avrei deciso di cancellare il tuo numero" disse la voce dall'altra parte.

La bionda sorrise un po', sentire la voce di Santana era la parte migliore di tutta la giornata.

"Scusa, sono appena arrivata a casa…"

"Lavoro?"

"Mmhh…"

Brittany aveva bisogno di sedersi e versarsi un drink per sentirsi più sicura di sé.

"Quindi… mi spiegherai cosa è successo ieri?" chiese la mora, e Brittany non riuscì quasi a distinguere se il suo tono era arrabbiato.

"Io…" cominciò, non avendo preparato nessuna scusa per l'intera situazione. 'IMPROVVISA!' ordinò a se stessa, bevendo un altro sorso.

"Era solo un amico, era nei guai. E' stato stupido, non lo so. Tende a farsi coinvolgere dalle persone sbagliate e aveva davvero bisogno di me… Mi dispiace tanto."

Trascorsero alcuni minuti di silenzio fra di loro, il che fece sentire Brittany tremendamente nervosa.

"Allora perché non mi hai chiamata?" chiese Santana e la bionda pensò che sembrava quasi un po' triste.

"Pensavo di averti spaventata. Non è esattamente ciò che si vuole vivere al primo appuntamento con qualcuno, confrontarsi subito con i suoi casini…"

Santana sorrise e Brittany si chiese cosa ci fosse di divertente nell'intera situazione.

"Beh, non è che io non ti abbia già detto abbastanza dei miei casini. Neanche io sono perfetta, posso gestire un po' di 'complicazioni'."

La bionda a quelle parole sentì il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per un momento. Santana era comprensiva. C'era una possibilità - magari una piccola probabilità - per cui sarebbe riuscita a gestire anche cose peggiori? La verità per intero? Aveva bisogno di crederci per adesso, aveva bisogno di godersi quella piccola scintilla di speranza.

"Almeno sta bene? Il tuo amico intendo?"

"Sì… starà benissimo…" rispose piano Brittany, sistemandosi in una posizione migliore sul divano. Il divano dove era stata seduta con Santana. Il divano dove l'aveva baciata, fatta gemere… Avrebbe voluto che fosse lì in quel momento, e che potessero semplicemente riprendere da dove avevano lasciato.

"Stai bene? Sei così silenziosa…" cominciò Santana dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio e Brittany si ricordò che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto iniziare la conversazione visto che l'altra donna era già stata abbastanza coraggiosa da chiamarla.

"Mi dispiace… stavo solo pensando alla scorsa notte" ammise onestamente.

"A cosa pensavi di preciso?" chiese curiosa Santana, anche se ne aveva già una vaga idea.

Brittany si schiarì la gola.

"Beh…pensavo a quanto mi sia dispiaciuto dover andar via…"

"Sì…le cose stavano diventando piuttosto… animate" La bionda poteva sentirla deglutire.

Brittany cercò di guadagnare la sua solita sicurezza, sentendo di dover ricordare all'altra donna dei suoi vantaggi, delle cose che sicuramente le piacevano di lei, cose in cui era veramente _brava_. L' _unica_ cosa che sapeva fare bene. Sorrise e si sistemò meglio, sprofondando sul posto prima di cominciare nuovamente a parlare.

"Sono seduta nello stesso posto dove ti ho baciata la scorsa notte. Vorrei che tu fossi qui… sopra di me…"

Tecnicamente sospirò le parole al telefono, domandandosi se fosse andata un po' troppo oltre.

"Mi piacerebbe…" rispose lentamente Santana, e fu l'unico incoraggiamento di cui Brittany aveva bisogno.

"Ti piacerebbe, eh?" la stuzzicò. "Anche a me…"

Si sentì estremamente eccitata nei suoi vestiti aderenti, il pensiero di Santana all'altro capo del telefono che fantasticava su di lei, la faceva incredibilmente arrapare.

"Mi piacerebbe baciarti... far scorrere la lingua lungo la tua mascella… toccarti…"

"Dove vorresti toccarmi?" chiese Santana, la sua voce venne fuori quasi come un sussurro.

"Toccherei il tuo bellissimo seno… la sensazione di averlo nelle mie mani è così bella… avrei voluto vederli nudi… avrei voluto baciarli, far andare la mia lingua attorno ai tuoi capezzoli… succhiarli abbastanza da farti gemere… uno di quei soffici gemiti che riesco ancora a sentire chiaramente nella mia testa…"

Come risposta ricevette uno di quegli stessi gemiti e a quel bellissimo suono chiuse gli occhi.

"Sì, proprio cosi…"

Usò tutta la sua forza di volontà per non iniziare a toccarsi. Cercò di lasciare le cose così, di lasciare andare solo la sua immaginazione. In qualche modo era meraviglioso eccitarsi in questo modo, solo con il pensiero. Era stata toccata talmente tante volte quella sera, che in quel momento non voleva, non dalle sue mani. Cercò di godersi il momento come un piacere solamente mentale, avrebbe aspettato fino a quando sarebbe stata Santana a fare tutto il resto.

"E' stato così eccitante quando mi hai spinto la mano in mezzo alle tue gambe… potevo sentire esattamente quanto fossi bagnata, quanto fosse fradicia la tua biancheria… Mi è piaciuto poterlo fare…"

"Sono bagnata anche adesso…" ammise Santana e Brittany non poté fare a meno di domandarsi cose stesse facendo la mano della mora in quel momento.

"Sono sicura che lo sei… se chiudo gli occhi posso sentirne perfino l'odore… sai fottutamente di buono." Sospirò. Ero così arrabbiata per non essere riuscita a sentire quell'umidità sulle mia dita. Volevo cosi tanto lasciare che la mia mano viaggiasse verso il tuo tanga e sentirlo. Affondare il dito dentro di te solamente un po'...portarlo alle labbra e assaporarti…"

A quelle parole sentì Santana trattenere il respiro. Sapeva che era completamente padrona della situazione e sembrava che l'altra donna fosse totalmente attratta dalla sua voce da non essere neanche in grado di rispondere con parole sensate. Questo la faceva sentire sexy e potente.

"Solo immaginare il tuo sapore sulle mie dita… lo so che dopo non sarei più in grado di trattenermi… mi farebbe impazzire, il bisogno di avere molto più di quel sapore… sai cosa farei?

"Cosa?" fu l'unica cosa che Santana riuscì a dire, avendo bisogno di sentire la risposta.

Sposterei quella tua piccola gonna aderente… la sposterei quel tanto che basta per averti in bella mostra… striscerei sopra di te, sempre di più verso il basso, veramente in basso, fino a quando il mio viso non si trova davanti a quel piccolo pezzetto di stoffa bagnata… la toglierei da quelle splendide gambe… avendoti di fronte, nuda dalla vita in giù. Così sei fottutamente sexy… ancora mezza vestita, mentre indossi quella gonna… ma posso vederti la fica lo stesso…"

Santana gemette a quest'ultima parola, reagendo esattamente come Brittany aveva sperato quando l'aveva pronunciata.

"Puoi sentire il mio respiro caldo su di te… quando soffio un po' contro il tuo clitoride…"

"Oddio, sì…" disse l'altra donna e Brittany poteva solo immaginare come l'altra stesse aspettando le ultime parole che le avrebbero permesso di toccarsi.

"Mi chiedo cosa vorresti che ti facessi dopo…" disse intenzionalmente a voce alta, stuzzicando la mora.

"Ti prego…" la voce di Santana uscì debole ma bisognosa.

"Ti prego cosa?" Brittany sospirò di rimando.

"Toccami, leccami, fa qualcosa…"

La bionda sorrise, godendosi ogni secondo della loro 'conversazione'. Poteva sentire la sua stessa umidità in mezzo alle gambe e strinse saldamente le cosce. Non voleva essere debole.

"Così vogliosa, mi piace… continuò a voce bassa. "Quindi, visto che me lo chiedi… potrei lasciare che la mia bocca si avvicini sempre di più… fino a quando non sono quasi lì… fino a quando riesci a sentire la punta della lingua contro il tuo clitoride…"

Il gemito che ricevette in quel momento era meno debole di quello precedente, una chiara indicazione che in quel momento Santana stava facendo qualcosa di più del semplice ascoltare.

"Lo sento quanto ti piace… il tuo clitoride è duro come la roccia contro la mia lingua, penso che ho bisogno di succhiarlo fino a quando non diventa di nuovo morbido.

"Cazzo, sì, ti prego…"

Brittany immaginò che quella fosse la più dolce delle torture che avesse mai sperimentato.

"Ti piace? Come le mie labbra si chiudono attorno? Come la lingua accarezza quel punto proprio sotto al tuo clitoride? Come alcune volte lecca la tua entrata molto più in profondità?

"Cavolo, sì, mi piace…"

Avrebbe voluto andare fino in fondo, Brittany ne era più che sicura. Voleva essere sicura che tutto ciò a cui pensasse Santana fosse il momento in cui si sarebbero riviste la prossima volta, lo sentiva come l'ultimo scopo della sua vita, avere la latina così eccitata per lei.

"Anche a me… avere la tua eccitazione sulle labbra mi rende ancora più avida… è la cosa più buona che abbia mai assaporato.

Il suo stesso sesso ora era come se pulsasse e quella sensazione fece girare la testa a Brittany. _Tieni duro_.

"Spingo la mia lingua completamente dentro perché non riesco più a resistere… e affonda così facilmente… ma riesco ancora a sentire quanto cazzo sei stretta… così stretta attorno alla mia lingua…"

"Oh mio dio, Brit...sono così vicina…" gemette Santana al telefono e Brittany sentì immediatamente dei campanelli d'allarme nella testa. Sapeva che quello che stava per fare era determinante, ma lo voleva, voleva che quando si sarebbero riviste Santana fosse perfino più eccitata.

"Smettila di toccarti," le ordinò, mordendosi il labbro con un sorrisino crudele.

"Cosa?" ansimò sorpresa, non proprio sicura di aver capito bene.

"Mi hai sentita," disse Brittany con voce risoluta. "Ho detto basta toccarti."

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo?" disse la latina quasi urlando al telefono e la bionda sapeva di averla in pugno.

"Ascoltami Santana…" cominciò, la sua voce soffice ma mortalmente seria. "Non c'è niente che voglio di più al mondo che farti venire, credimi. Ma quando succederà per la prima volta voglio guardarti in faccia… voglio vedere i tuoi occhi ruotare indietro… voglio vedere l'espressione del tuo viso quando mugugnerai il mio nome… e so benissimo che non posso controllare cosa succederà quando finiremo di parlare, non so se finirai senza di me, ma credimi… se mi aspetterai… se aspetterai fino alla prossima volta che ci vedremo - molto presto - ti farò venire molto più forte di quanto potrebbe fare la tua mano."

All'inizio non ci fu nessuna risposta e Brittany aveva già paura che la latina in un atto di disperazione avesse riattaccato, ma poi la sentì schiarirsi la gola.

"Va bene…" disse finalmente. "Cristo, Brittany… solo… Cristo… sarà meglio che ti fai perdonare, dico sul serio…"

La bionda sorrise, grata che il suo drink fosse ancora vicino a lei.

"Puoi contarci."

"Beh… dormi bene…" rispose Santana, non riuscendo a nascondere l'immensa frustrazione nella sua voce.

"Oh lo farò… anche tu, okay? Sogni d'oro," aggiunse civettuola.

"Divertente…"

Con quello la chiamata finì e Brittany guardò per un momento il telefono, sulle sue labbra un sorriso orgoglioso e soddisfatto. Tutto quello di cui adesso aveva bisogno era una doccia fredda.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

Quando Santana aprì gli occhi poteva ancora sentire l'effetto delle parole di Brittany fra le gambe. Quella dannata doccia prima di andare a letto non l'aveva aiutata per niente, era ancora eccitata e la notte era stata piena di sogni. La maggioranza riguardavano una certa testa bionda in mezzo alle sue cosce.

La latina era in qualche modo sorpresa, persino intimidita da tutto questo. Quando era diventata una persona che lasciava dire agli altri cosa doveva fare? Quando era cominciato tutto questo? Con Shelby?

Santana Lopez era sempre stata il tipo di donna che aveva la meglio nelle relazioni - specialmente in passato quando aveva un sacco di soldi. Era intoccabile.

Aveva passato le notti con le ragazze più sexy, le aveva invitate in discoteca, offerto la cena e da bere e poi portate a casa sua per continuare la loro piccola serata di svago. Eppure, la maggioranza di loro non aveva ottenuto l'interesse della latina. Santana si era goduta l'eccitazione dell'incontrare nuove persone e, se era onesta con se stessa, la maggioranza delle sue amanti avevano almeno una qualità negativa che la faceva impazzire. Una aveva un sorrisino irritante, un'altra faceva quello strano rumore mentre facevano sesso e un'altra ancora aveva un dito del piede monco - trovava sempre qualcosa che fosse una scusa buona per non richiamarle.

Santana non poteva farci niente, ma nella maggioranza dei casi si sentiva intellettualmente superiore alle sue amanti. Anche se lei stessa non era un intellettuale - si rendeva conto di come tutte le sembravano superficiali, non trovando mai con nessuna questa base emotiva che le avrebbe fatto realizzare di voler condividere i suoi sentimenti.

La maggioranza di queste donne erano bisessuali che erano rimaste nella loro piccola "fase divertimento", alcune di loro erano anche ragazze che affermavano di essere etero ed erano solo alla ricerca dell'esperienza di una notte per vivere le loro piccole fantasie proibite. Non che a Santana importasse. Molto spesso le piaceva il pensiero di far diventare gay una donna etero anche solo per una notte, inoltre questo significava che molto probabilmente il giorno dopo non avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con le loro chiamate. Forse le avrebbero scritto ancora per del sesso occasionale quando i loro ragazzi le avrebbero lasciate, ma questo andava bene alla latina fino a quando la notte era stata divertente.

Sembrava che queste ragazze non avessero minimamente problemi, come se si stessero semplicemente godendo il loro stile di vita facoltoso. Non che Santana non avesse fatto esattamente la stessa cosa con i soldi del padre, ma a lei piaceva almeno pensare di sé come ad una persona che sapeva com'era il lato oscuro della vita. Aveva sperimentato molti rifiuti nella sua gioventù e sapeva come ci si sentiva ad essere feriti.

Dopo la morte di sua madre era stato difficile per lei aprirsi con le persone, in quel tempo aveva dovuto affrontare il suo coming out, si sentiva ancora una ragazzina confusa quando sua madre era morta di tumore. Suo padre aveva deciso di concentrarsi completamente sul suo lavoro e la sua azienda, il fatto che sua figlia le avesse subito detto che era gay era solo un altro punto della lista di cose che rendevano la sua vita ancora più deprimente. Perdere sua moglie per il tumore, perdere sua figlia per l'omosessualità - Fernando Lopez era sicuro che il fato cercasse di punirlo.

Appoggiò la decisione di sua figlia di trasferirsi il più velocemente possibile, dandole già all'età di 17 anni dei soldi per un appartamento.

" _Non voglio che tu viva la tua schifosa vita sentimentale sotto al mio tetto"_ le aveva detto e Santana non aveva avuto bisogno di ulteriore incoraggiamento - non era mai stata una persona che nascondeva la sua sessualità. Amava il suo corpo e non avrebbe mai lasciato che un uomo lo toccasse solo perché suo padre o qualsiasi altra persona al mondo pensasse che fosse la cosa giusta, ciò che 'ci si aspettava'.

Nella sua testa, la madre era sempre dalla sua parte. Anche se non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di fare coming out con lei, sapeva che la madre l'amava per quello che era ed era qualcosa che sapeva nel suo cuore, qualcosa che la faceva andare avanti.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che a quel punto Fernando non sarebbe più stato disposto a pagare per lei e non poteva negare che le dispiaceva non aver cercato un lavoro dignitoso. Le donne più vecchie le erano sembrate in quel momento la soluzione migliore, fino a quando non avrebbe capito cosa fare. Le avrebbe frequentate solo fino a quando sentiva che le piaceva, finché non trovava un posto più bello dove stare.

Queste donne di solito erano sulla quarantina, spesso donne lesbiche che si sentivano sole e si godevano l'emozione di avere in casa una donna attraente e molto più giovane. Alcune volte erano divorziate e frustrate - come Shelby - che dicevano a se stesse che tutti gli uomini erano degli stronzi e sentivano il bisogno di una specie di garanzia che le mostrava di sentirsi ancora desiderate e amate. Il fatto che Shelby avesse rotto con lei era una cosa che ancora feriva l'orgoglio di Santana.

I pensieri di Santana viaggiarono all'eccitazione della scorsa notte e stava ancora cercando disperatamente di capire qual'era il ruolo che Brittany stava improvvisamente interpretando in tutto questo. Cos'era che sentiva di così completamente differente in lei?

Tornò al momento in cui si erano incontrate la prima volta e quale effetto aveva immediatamente avuto la bionda su di lei. Sembrava così indipendente, completamente in termini di aspetto e corpo, così sicura della sua sessualità, era affascinante. Non c'era nessun sorrisino irritante, nessun sorriso superficiale, quello che aveva visto era pura sensualità. E c'era qualcosa in quei penetranti occhi blu, qualcosa che si era persa in così tante donne… erano profondi, forse perfino un po' tristi, semplicemente qualcosa che indicava che in quella donna c'era molto di più che la vita notturna di New York City.

Ed eccola lì, già totalmente coinvolta da una ragazza che conosceva a malapena. Una donna che riusciva a sedurla al telefono come mai nessun'altra aveva fatto, che sorprendentemente le aveva ordinato di smettere di toccarsi. Una donna che si era insidiata lentamente nei suoi sogni e non voleva uscirle dalla testa.

Santana era sicura di stare per impazzire, come se fosse sotto qualche nuova strana droga chiamata "B". Non si sentiva così da anni, quello strano bisogno di stare con qualcuno, di toccarlo, di essere desiderata, era spaventoso ma non aveva intenzione di combattere contro quei sentimenti, erano così dannatamente piacevoli.

Uscendo dal letto per vestirsi, la latina si assicurò di avere il telefono attaccato a sé nella tasca dei jeans. Non voleva perdersi il momento in cui Brittany l'avrebbe chiamata, le avrebbe risposto, avrebbero parlato e fissato un appuntamento. Forse, quando si fossero finalmente viste, avrebbe liberato un po' di quella permanente tensione sessuale. Forse si sarebbe solo rilassata e capito che si stava solamente comportando da stupida. Forse si sarebbe solo goduta quell'eccitazione, questa sorta di preliminari che andavano avanti da giorni. Forse, quando tutto sarebbe finito, Brittany sarebbe stata solo noiosa e superficiale - proprio come le altre ragazze…

* * *

Non avere un lavoro significava essere annoiate. Era una cosa che Santana un paio di anni fa non si sarebbe di certo aspettata, ma stranamente aveva capito che quella vita la annoiava. Conosceva tutti i programmi mattutini, tutte le serie TV, diavolo - perfino tutti i cartoni che trasmettevano dalle 10:00 alle 16:00. Aveva bisogno di uscire dalla stanza prima di friggersi il cervello.

Era una giornata buona per un po' di allenamento, un po' di jogging e una veloce sosta in palestra - visto che aiutava a liberarsi della tensione.. Ma cosa c'era da fare dopo? Controllò gli annunci sul giornale ma non c'era niente di adatto a lei. Un lavoro come cameriera? Poteva scendere più in basso di così? La maggior parte dei datori di lavoro si aspettavano almeno una certa esperienza lavorativa che - ad essere del tutto oneste - lei non aveva. Avrebbe potuto parlare con suo padre, chiedergli un posto da assistente nella sua azienda, ma capì che avrebbe preferito lavorare al McDonald piuttosto che chiedergli un altro favore.

Forse avrebbe chiesto di nuovo aiuto a Quinn, dopo tutto era la sua più vecchia amica. Da quando la giovane bionda si era sposata non erano più riuscite a parlare molto, aveva solo tempo per il lavoro e la famiglia.

Quinn lavorava come ostetrica nell'ospedale di zona, usava il suo lavoro come un modo per affrontare il fatto che lei non potesse avere figli. Dopo il primo aborto spontaneo il dottore le aveva detto che le speranze di essere in grado di concepire ancora erano praticamente nulle, così la giovane infermiera decise di specializzarsi in ostetricia. Quinn conosceva tantissime persone, come anche suo marito - forse uno di loro sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarla.

Guardando nel suo armadio in cerca di un vestito estivo più appropriato, Santana si rese conto che uno dei suoi vestiti bianchi preferiti era scomparso. Cercò di ricordare quando lo aveva indossato l'ultima volta quando capì chi altro aveva tanto amato quel vestito.

Il pensiero fece arrabbiare la latina. Non avrebbe lasciato a casa di Shelby nessun indumento che lei avrebbe potuto tenere come una specie di trofeo.

Scivolò velocemente dentro un paio di pantaloncini e una maglia bianca di pizzo che si abbinava bene alla sua abbronzatura naturale, Santana afferrò la sua borsa dirigendosi dritta verso il luogo che aveva considerato, fino a non molto tempo fa, la sua 'casa'.

Solo quando bussò forte alla porta chiedendo ad alta voce a Shelby di aprirle, la latina si rese conto di avere ancora la chiave di casa. Non esitò neanche per un secondo quando inserì e girò la chiave nella serratura, camminando velocemente nel corridoio in direzione della loro vecchia camera da letto.

Passò dal salotto e vide Shelby seduta nel divano con la figlia Rachel e quello sfigato di suo marito Jesse. Gli occhi della mora più adulta si spalancarono per la sorpresa e si alzò subito dal posto.

"Che ci fai qui? Ridammi la chiave!" sibilò, camminando verso la latina che le riservò il suo sorriso più crudele.

"Oh, certo _tesoro,_ " cinguettò, lanciando con noncuranza la piccola chiave d'argento contro il petto di Shelby, l'altra donna riuscì a malapena ad afferrarla.

"Vedo che hai ospiti. Ciao Rachel. Tua madre ci sta di nuovo provando con tuo marito?

Rachel diede a Santana uno sguardo che doveva sembrare pietoso ma non riuscì a nascondere la rabbia che la attraversava. Jesse sembrava confuso, il suo sguardo viaggiò su Shelby, probabilmente chiedendosi come poteva essersi perso una cosa così importante.

"Santana," affermò Rachel gelida. "Speravo di non vederti più…"

"Almeno questa volta è vestita," si lasciò scappare Jesse con un sorrisino divertito che gli fece guadagnare uno schiaffo dietro la testa da parte di sua moglie.

"Che cosa vuoi?" domandò nuovamente Shelby fissando la sua ex, tentando di trascinarla nel corridoio.

"Voglio indietro i miei vestiti. Il mio vestito bianco, la mia maglietta rossa, le scarpe argentate che ho lasciato qui.."

"E' ingegnoso il modo in cui hai trovato delle scuse per vedermi di nuovo…" sussurrò Shelby in modo che la figlia non sentisse e Santana roteò gli occhi.

"Esatto. A dir la verità io rivoglio solo indietro i miei vestiti e me ne vado di corsa da qui…"

"Hai già trovato qualcun altro da portare sul lastrico?" chiese sprezzante Shelby e a Santana piaceva il fatto che il comportamento dell'altra donna non la toccasse minimamente.

"Sì, ho trovato qualcun'altra da ridurre in miseria," affermò ammiccando e aprendo semplicemente l'armadio di Shelby che sembrava non essere incline a cercare le sue cose.

Santana gettò con nonchalance alcuni vestiti ammucchiandoli alle sue spalle fino a quando non trovò tutto quello che cercava, infilandoli in borsa e riempiendola fino all'orlo.

"Ehi quella è mia!" esclamò improvvisamente Shelby, cercando di prendere una minigonna che la latina stava per portarsi via.

"Oh, sì, consideralo come il mio ultimo favore. Voglio solo evitarti di indossarla ancora. Dovunque tu vada indossando quel vestito riesco solo a leggere nelle facce di tutti la parola 'CELLULITE'. Non diventi più giovane, Shel."

Santana si ritrovò suo malgrado a ridacchiare.

"Oh, Lopez esci da casa mia, mi hai sentito? Fuori dai coglioni. Goditi la vita da battona che stai facendo con chiunque sia abbastanza stupido da prenderti!"

"Lo farò!" rispose Santana sorridendo, abbracciando la borsa al petto, mentre camminava a passo svelto lungo il corridoio. Prima di aprire nuovamente la porta d'ingresso spuntò per l'ultima volta nel salotto.

"Piacere di non rivedervi mai più! Mi raccomando voi due!"

Rachel stava ancora urlando qualcosa che Santana non riuscì a sentire, aveva già chiuso la porta sbattendo, sentendo in qualche modo di aver concluso con tutto questo. Quella parte della sua vita era finita, adesso era decisamente pronta per qualcosa di nuovo.

* * *

Quando si fermò da Quinn, Santana fu piacevolmente sorpresa di trovarla a casa. Quel giorno aveva il turno di notte all'ospedale e aveva trascorso la mattinata e il primo pomeriggio a casa con suo marito Sam che, con la caviglia rotta, non poteva muoversi.

"Santana, mi sei mancata!" esclamò felicemente Quinn quando vide la mora, tirandola in uno stretto abbraccio. "Non vieni abbastanza spesso, lo sai?"

"Potrei dire lo stesso, ma non ho nessun posto dove potresti venire, quindi credo che la cosa non conta," rispose la latina, sorridendo tristemente.

Quinn si limitò a sorridere compassionevole prendendo la mano di Santana per guidarla dentro.

"Dicevo per dire - Sam è un po' piagnucolone perché gli fa male il piede, sai come sono gli uomini…"

"Questo è il motivo per cui preferisco le donne," rispose la latina facendole l'occhiolino, seguendo Quinn che ridacchiava al commento.

Santana si sedette vicino a Sam che stava sul divano bevendo tè e guardando il suo Blu-Ray preferito di Sean Connery, riempiendosi la bocca di patatine come un robot.

"Attenzione…" le ordinò con voce sofferente quando la mora accidentalmente gli toccò la gamba che era appoggiata sopra una sedia, guadagnandosi un'espressione accigliata e un'alzata di sopracciglio da entrambe le ragazze nella stanza.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere? O magari un muffin? Oggi ne ho sfornati un po'!" le offrì Quinn con voce allegra, senza neanche aspettare una risposta prima di prendere dei muffin decorati amorevolmente con i mirtilli tenendo il vassoio di fronte alla sua amica.

"Grazie…" biascicò Santana, scartando il piccolo pezzo di cibo, mordicchiando un po' la guarnizione colorata.

"La ragione per cui sono qui…" cominciò "...è perché in realtà speravo che uno di voi due potesse aiutarmi… Ho veramente bisogno di un lavoro - davvero."

"Lasciami indovinare, hai rotto con Shelby?" chiese Quinn, seduta dall'altra parte del tavolo del salotto con sguardo pensieroso, inclinando la testa.

"Oh, dimmi che non l'hai fatto, era veramente una MILF!" la supplicò Sam, con le briciole sparse su tutta la maglietta della Marvel.

"Zitto e guarda il tuo film!" ordinò fredda Quinn e Sam ubbidì.

"Beh, è lei che ha rotto con me… a dire il vero stavamo quasi per ucciderci a vicenda… ma sì, per adesso sono tornata in hotel…"

"Hai incontrato qualcun'altra?" domandò la bionda e la latina aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Non lo so, è solo una sensazione. Non mi sembri depressa per la rottura, come se qualcun'altra avesse già risollevato il tuo orgoglio…"

Santana era colpita per come l'ex-cheerleader sembrava conoscerla così bene e le fece venire nostalgia dei momenti quando erano solamente loro due, e facevano praticamente tutto sempre insieme. Erano state inseparabili e ognuna conosceva i segreti nascosti dell'altra… fino a quando Santana venne rimpiazzata da Sam. Ed era contenta per la sua amica, lo era davvero, ma non era mai arrivata al punto di stare così vicina a qualcun altro, qualcuno che potesse amare. Sospirò.

"Potrebbe esserci qualcuno… ma devo ancora capire cosa significa…"

"Cosa significa?" le fece eco Quinn sorpresa.

"Cosa intendi con cosa significa? Da quando Santana Lopez pensa al significato di una relazione? Voglio incontrare questa ragazza e chiederle che cosa ne ha fatto della mia amica!"

Santana rise e scosse la testa. "No no, non la incontrerà nessuno fino a quando non avrò capito come vanno le cose."

"Ma tu vuoi che la cosa proceda?" chiese allora la bionda e Santana pensò quasi di poter sentire come un sorta di speranza.

"Non lo so… Ho solo bisogno di un lavoro. So già che lei per me significa molto più di qualsiasi altra ragazza da cui mi sono auto invitata a casa, e anche se Brit ha un sacco di camere libere nel suo appartamento, voglio essere in grado di badare a me stessa…"

"Quindi è Brit, capisco," rispose Quinn con un sorrisino sfacciato.

"Ho un'idea," disse improvvisamente Sam, in qualche modo le due donne si erano dimenticate di lui.

"Oh, e quale sarebbe questa idea, tesoro?" chiese sua moglie in tono leggermente di scherno. "Ho un amico che sta cercando delle impiegate e ho pensato che tu…" guardò il corpo della latina dall'alto in basso, guardandolo da vicino, "...sì, penso che potresti farlo."

Frugò nel suo portafogli, lasciando uscire qualche gemito per ricordare a tutti che era ancora dolorante, e finalmente trovò la piccola tessera che stava cercando.

"Ecco. Dovresti chiamarlo!"

Santana fissò incredula la piccola tessera di carta, leggendo lentamente le parole.

"Stai scherzando, vero?"

Sam rise, scuotendo la testa.

"Hai detto che avevi bisogno di soldi, questo è tutto ciò che al momento posso offrirti."

* * *

Il tempo passava e Santana si sentiva completamente stupida per aver sperato che Brittany la chiamasse. Era andata all'indirizzo che le aveva dato Sam e questo ragazzo le aveva effettivamente dato un lavoro, al momento solo in prova. Sapeva che ne avrebbe odiato ogni minuto ma aveva bisogno di soldi e per adesso non vi erano altre opzioni.

Dopo aver chiamato anche il numero del ristorante, il posto che cercava una cameriera, le chiesero di andare il prima possibile così avrebbe potuto riempire il modulo di richiesta per l'impiego.

Tutto questo faceva sentire la latina di aver fatto tutto ma il suo telefono ancora non squillava.

Decise di andare a vedere un film da sola giusto per distrarsi e si obbligò ad andare a vedere uno di quei film indipendenti di cui in realtà non le importava niente in un piccolo cinema. Molte tragedie, nessuna attrice sexy, nessun finale felice - com'era deprimente.

Solo quando stava per tornare a casa e cercando di prendere un taxi, finalmente il cellulare vibrò nella sua tasca.

"Pronto?"

"Vieni da me, adesso!" le ordinò una voce dall'altro capo del telefono e il cuore di Santana si fermò.

"Mi chiami alle 11 di sera e ti aspetti semplicemente che io venga da te?" chiese davvero incredula, pur sapendo che avrebbe subito dato all'autista l'indirizzo di Brittany non appena il taxi giallo si fosse fermato di fronte a lei.

"Sì, il realtà è quello che mi aspetto, perché so che lo vuoi," affermò Brittany e Santana deglutì.

"Sarò da te in 10 minuti..."

La chiamata terminò senza altre parole e Santana scosse la testa. _Che zerbino che sono._

Cercò di mentire a se stessa, cercò di ripetersi che non aveva scelto quello strano film indipendente solo perché sapeva che era il cinema più vicino all'appartamento di Brittany, che non aveva sperato in segreto che sarebbe successo esattamente questo.

"Appuntamento?" chiese l'autista quando la latina controllò velocemente il suo aspetto, sistemandosi il trucco in un piccolo specchietto portatile.

"Sì, appuntamento improvviso…" rispose nervosamente la mora e maledisse il fatto che stava quasi per cavarsi un occhio con il suo mascara nel sedile posteriore dell'auto buia.

L'uomo rise piano e accese una piccola luce così che la mora riuscisse a vedersi meglio.

"Grazie…" borbottò finendo di truccarsi, odiando il fatto che le sue mani stessero tramando come quelle di una ragazzina prima di un compito di matematica.

Quando l'auto si fermò nel vialetto della bionda, Santana sperò che dopo quella sera sarebbe riuscita finalmente a tornare ad essere normale, era una donna adulta con molta esperienza, la sua agitazione era solamente ridicola.

Avrebbe voluto lasciare all'autista una mancia migliore per essere stato così gentile con lei ma pensò che lo avrebbe ricompensato se ce l'avesse fatta con il suo nuovo potenziale lavoro.

"Divertiti! E non essere nervosa, sei perfetta, lui è un ragazzo fortunato!"

"Lei è una ragazza fortunata," Santana sentì il bisogno di chiarire prima di sorridere un'ultima volta all'autista chiudendo lo sportello alle sue spalle. Sì, Brittany era una ragazza fortunata, di sicuro non avrebbe fatto tutto questo per un'altra, questo era certo.

La porta della bionda si aprì di colpo pochi secondi dopo aver suonato il campanello e Santana pensò di poter svenire. Perché diavolo questa ragazza era da mozzare il fiato?

Boccoli biondi le cadevano perfettamente sulle spalle. Il vestito rosso le metteva in risalto il seno, abbinandosi al suo rossetto. Il trucco scuro le evidenziava gli occhi da gatta, conferendole quel taglio misterioso che Santana amava. L'odore dolce e costoso del suo profumo le riempì le narici, inebriandole i sensi. Una mano poggiata seducente contro lo stipite della porta, la posizione evidenziava perfettamente le sue curve femminili.

Brittany non disse nulla, si limitò a tenerle aperta la porta e, nell'esatto momento in cui la latina entrò, le loro labbra si scontrarono, la bionda si affrettò a chiudere la porta con i suoi tacchi.

"Ti piace farmi aspettare, vero?" ansimò Santana contro la bocca di Brittany, venendo spinta contro il muro.

"L'attesa è la parte migliore," rispose Brittany afferrandole il seno attraverso la camicetta di pizzo.

"Mi farai morire, lo sento," borbottò la latina, odiando l'onestà nella sua affermazione.

Le labbra della bionda erano sul suo collo, le sua mani armeggiavano già con la cintura dei pantaloncini marroni di Santana. "Sarà una morte dolce," affermò con il fiatone, spogliando velocemente il tessuto dalle gambe di Santana.

Prima che Santana capisse cosa stesse succedendo, le sue gambe erano avvinghiate alla vita di Brittany e la bionda incredibilmente forte la portò con passo svelto in camera da letto senza mai interrompere il bacio.

La gettò sul letto prima di aprire lentamente la cerniera del suo vestito, i suoi occhi puntati su quelli dell'altra donna.

"Ti ho pensata per tutto il giorno," ammise, e ogni fibra del corpo della mora sperò che Brittany non stesse mentendo.

Quando il vestito rosso cadde sul pavimento e la bionda lo mise da parte, Santana restò senza fiato ancora una volta. Era completamente nuda di fronte a lei, senza evidentemente preoccuparsi di indossare della biancheria.

"Ti piace giocare veloce, vero?" chiese con voce precaria, gli occhi fissi sul seno perfetto della bionda, gli addominali allenati, le sue gambe lunghe, la parte in mezzo a quelle gambe…

"Pensavo che non dovessimo sprecare più tempo di quello che abbiamo già sprecato.

Santana non voleva discutere su questo punto.

Desiderando con ansia di sentire la pelle della bionda sulla sua si tolse velocemente la camicia e il reggiseno, prendendo la mano di Brittany e trascinandola su di sé Era bellissimo il calore emanato dai loro corpi, le mani delicate sul suo seno, le labbra umide sulle sue, succhiando leggermente.

"Girati," ordinò la bionda e Santana ubbidì, quando l'altra ragazza la abbracciò da dietro.

I suoi movimenti diventarono più lenti, più sensuali, e dei brividi scesero lungo la schiena della latina quando chiuse gli occhi e la bocca di Brittany le carezzò la scapola, spostando alcuni capelli neri per un migliore accesso in quel punto. Sentì la sua lingua correre lungo il suo collo e la clavicola mentre la sua mano si muoveva lungo il corpo, viaggiando piano dentro il suo tanga.

"Mmh, quanto sei bagnata. Non potevi più aspettare, vero?"

Santana scosse la testa, lo sguardo fisso in mezzo alle sue gambe, fissando la mano che scompariva dentro quel piccolo pezzetto di vestito. Era felice di potersi appoggiare indietro sostenendosi contro il corpo della bionda, le sue ginocchia erano deboli, erano a malapena forti abbastanza per rimanere ferma sul soffice materasso.

Incoraggiata dal bisogno di Santana, le dita di Brittany cominciarono a muoversi lungo il clitoride della mora, facendole liberare un lungo gemito.

"Cazzo…" biascicò, chiudendo gli occhi. "Scopami e basta okay? Fallo."

Le labbra di Brittany formarono un sorriso contro il collo di Santana e annuì, spingendo il corpo della latina in avanti per finire carponi, facendo scorrere il tanga lungo il suo sedere perfetto, baciando e leccando ogni punto lungo il tragitto.

Quando finalmente non fu più un ostacolo, le mani di Brittany tornarono in mezzo alle gambe di Santana, spingendo da dietro due dita dentro di lei con un rapido movimento, facendola ansimare per la sorpresa.

Senza pendere altro tempo la bionda cominciò a spingere dentro di lei forte e veloce, la sua bocca seguì le dita, leccando proprio i punti giusto che fece perdere a Santana ogni contatto con la realtà.

"Cazzo, Brittany, sai quello che fai…" gemette, non essendo sicura che le altre donne l'avessero mai fatto così con lei, era pura estasi.

Si sentiva sempre più vicina all'orgasmo e, per quando volesse resistere il più possibile, sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscita, l'eccitazione era davvero troppa. Voleva toccarla, voleva far stare bene Brittany come lei stessa stava facendo, ma la bionda sembrava completamente persa nel suo lavoro, non lasciando alla latina nemmeno l'opportunità di respirare o muoversi bene.

Prima di riuscire a capire cosa stesse succedendo il suo corpo si irrigidì e l'orgasmo la colpì. Il nome di Brittany le sfuggì dalle labbra con un forte grido. Sentì le sue pareti stringersi forte attorno alla mano della bionda, sentiva i suoi spasmi contro la sua bocca, il suo corpo bruciare, la bionda continuava incessantemente a sfregare il pollice contro il suo clitoride cercando di prolungare il più possibile quella sensazione.

Quando crollò sul materasso e sui cuscini di fronte a lei, sentì il corpo leggermente sudato della bionda seguirla, sentì il suo seno e il battito del suo cuore martellarle contro la schiena.

Non fu in grado di dire una sola parola, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu rimanere stesa e respirare, godendosi i dolci e leggeri baci e le carezze delle dita di Brittany contro il suo collo.

"Cavolo, era proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno…" riuscì dopo un po' a confessarle e sentì Brittany ridacchiare contro i suoi capelli. Non c'era nessuna risatina fastidiosa.

La bionda si spostò con attenzione dal suo corpo così che Santana poté girarsi a guardare il suo bellissimo viso, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla bionda vicino a lei che stava semplicemente sorridendo, sentendosi probabilmente un po' orgogliosa.

"Quindi, come è andata la tua giornata?" chiese Brittany, accarezzando pigramente l'addome di Santana che rimase leggermente sorpresa del fatto che la bionda stesse semplicemente iniziando una normale conversazione, a quanto pare senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio.

"Um… sto cercando di occuparmi della mia situazione lavorativa…" cominciò la latina intrecciando le loro dita.

"Oh?" domandò la bionda piacevolmente sorpresa. "Come sta andando?"

Santana si sentì arrossire, non essendo davvero sicura di volerlo dire alla donna al suo fianco.

"Beh… ho trovato qualcosa… ma è un po' imbarazzante."

"Dimmelo," rispose Brittany con un sorriso incoraggiante ed amichevole, lasciandole un dolce bacio sulle labbra.

"Io..." si schiarì la gola Santana. "Lavorerò come …" tossì. Doveva solo dirglielo.

"Lavorerò come ...pony," borbottò velocemente e Brittany la guardò confusa.

"Come cosa?"

"Come pony express… come corriere in bicicletta… consegno cose… in bicicletta…"

Trascorse un momento di silenzio fra le due prima che improvvisamente Brittany scoppiasse in una risata.

Santana la colpì sulla spalla, mettendo il broncio. "Non è divertente!" esclamò, ma non passò molto prima che si unisse alla sua risata fino a quando si ritrovarono entrambe a ridere così forte che faticavano a respirare.

Brittany cercò di trattenere il respiro e rimanere seria, non volendo evidentemente offendere la latina.

"Beh, è un lavoro dignitoso!" affermò, asciugandosi una piccola lacrima di felicità all'angolo dell'occhio.

"Puoi farlo fino a quando non troverai di meglio."

"Sì, lo farò," annuì Santana trascinando più vicino a sé la bionda.

"Quindi…" cominciò di nuovo."Che ne dici di…" La sua mano si muoveva lentamente verso la pancia piatta di Brittany, provando a scendere sempre più in basso, "... rimandare l'intero discorso lavoro e mi lasci prima ricambiare?"

"Non voglio essere ricambiata," rispose velocemente la bionda in tono incredibilmente serio prima che il suo viso si addolcisse di nuovo.

"Volevo dire… Certo che voglio, ma abbiamo ancora tempo, abbiamo tutta la notte e non c'è alcuna fretta.

Santana annuì lentamente.

"Okay allora, penso di usare velocemente il tuo bagno se per te va bene"

"Sì, certo," rispose Brittany facendo segno verso la porta del bagno. "E' proprio lì di fronte, serviti pure, dimmi se ti serve qualcosa!"

La latina annuì e sorrise, lasciando un bacio sulle labbra della bionda prima di scendere dal letto entrando nel grande e decorato bagno.

Dopo aver fatto pipì e indossato un accappatoio della bionda, Santana sentì improvvisamente bussare forte alla porta. Si chiese chi al mondo potesse martellare alla porta di Brittany a quell'ora di notte e sbirciò fuori con prudenza, la vide vestirsi e avvicinarsi con esitazione verso la porta.

"Chi è...? chiese con attenzione la bionda e la risposta fece perdere a Santana un battito.

"Polizia, la prego apra la porta."

Riuscì a vedere Brittany guardarsi nervosamente intorno, insicura su cosa fare, prima di aprire la porta.

"Signora…" cominciò a parlare con voce forte e profonda uno dei due agenti. "Lei è Brittany Susan Pierce? Ci faccia entrare per favore.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

"È lei Brittany Susan Pierce? La prego, ci faccia entrare…"

'Ecco' pensò Brittany. Era finita. Erano lì per lei, sarebbe finita il galera, Santana lo avrebbe saputo, l'avrebbe odiata e non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

La serata era stata magnifica e ancora una volta, il fato, l'aveva colpita in pieno viso, sputandole addosso. Odiava la sua vita.

Immaginò come sarebbe apparsa in arancione. Odiava l'arancione. Sarebbe finita dietro le sbarre insieme ad altre donne. Artie non le aveva detto che aveva tutti i poliziotti dalla sua parte? Oh mio dio, come lo odiava in quel momento, comprese tutte le scelte sbagliate che aveva fatto nella sua vita. Se solo avesse imparato qualcosa di decente. Adesso avrebbe avuto un lavoro, una vita benestante, tutto. Avrebbe lavorato come corriere proprio come Santana, sarebbe stata meno incasinata. In un altro universo, sarebbe stata sicura di questo, Santana e lei potevano davvero funzionare insieme. In qualsiasi altro cazzo di universo sarebbero state la coppia perfetta. Ma questo non era un universo alternativo, questa era la realtà. E la realtà faceva schifo. Alla grande.

Brittany deglutì forte, guardando Santana per l'ultima volta da sopra la spalla, fissando la porta del bagno, dicendo mentalmente addio alla sua amante e chiedendole scusa per averla messa in quella situazione. Stava per diventare imbarazzante per entrambe, terribilmente imbarazzante, e si sentiva tremendamente dispiaciuta per l'altra donna.

"Sì… sono io… entrate."

I due agenti entrarono nell'appartamento e Santana camminò fuori dal bagno lentamente.

"Va tutto bene qui?"

"Mi dispiace tanto," disse Brittany senza guardarla. Non poteva guardarla. Non sarebbe più riuscita a guardare di nuovo quei grandi occhi marroni.

L'agente più alto si schiarì la gola.

"Le dispiace se ci sediamo?"

La bionda si limitò a scuotere la testa, facendo cenno verso il grande tavolo della sala da pranzo. Non sapeva se doveva chiedere a Santana di andare via, se risparmiarle l'immagine della sua nuova amante condotta fuori in manette. Capì che era giusto lasciarla andar via. Brittany voleva aprire la bocca ma non le usciva nessuna parola, si sentiva paralizzata.

"Che sta succedendo?" voleva sapere Santana, un espressione seriamente preoccupata in viso, ma Brittany manteneva la testa bassa, fissandosi le mani.

"Lei chi è?" domandò l'agente più basso, osservò la mora che indossava ancora il soffice accappatoio.

"Va tutto bene, è una mia amica. Non ha niente a che fare con tutto questo, lo giuro" sussurrò Brittany e gli agenti annuirono.

"Quindi, signorina Pierce…" si schiarì la voce. "Dobbiamo informarla che questa sera è stato arrestato Noah Puckerman." Gli occhi di Brittany si spalancarono per lo shock, non immaginando che sarebbe stato _questo_ ad uscire dalla bocca di quell'uomo.

"Che cosa è successo?" chiese, afferrando subito in maniera maldestra il suo cellulare. Sei chiamate perse. Prima lo aveva messo silenzioso, non volendo rischiare che qualcuno disturbasse lei e Santana come era successo l'ultima volta. Voleva prendersi a calci.

"E' stato coinvolto in una grossa rissa con un gruppo di uomini. Erano implicate delle armi e qualcuno è morto, pugnalato con un coltello che apparteneva al signor Puckerman. Stiamo ancora investigando sul caso ma anche se non è stato lui il responsabile della morte dell'uomo, era chiaramente coinvolto in tutta quella faccenda. Abbiamo anche trovato della droga in casa quindi dovrà sicuramente affrontare la galera."

Brittany era pallida. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Guardò velocemente Santana che si era seduta, sembrava scioccata.

"Come può immaginare, sua figlia, Abbey Puckerman, avrà bisogno di un posto dove stare. Se lei decide di non essere disposta a prenderla con sé, dovremo darla in affidamento."

"Porca miseria…" affermò Santana con voce intorpidita e Brittany si sentì sul punto di iniziare a piangere.

"Siamo consapevoli che è molto da prendere in considerazione signora," commentò l'alto, che sembrava l'agente più amichevole. "Sua figlia sta bene nonostante tutto, non le è successo niente, è solo confusa. E' ancora alla stazione di polizia dove i nostri colleghi si stanno occupando di lei."

Brittany realizzò il modo in cui si stava guardando attorno nell'appartamento ed esaminava i mobili costosi, molto probabilmente chiedendosi perché Abbey fosse cresciuta in una casa piena di droghe se poteva vivere in un posto come quello.

"Quindi, cosa vuole fare?" chiese l'altro uomo, sembrando impaziente.

"Io…" la sua voce stava per spezzarsi e cercò di riacquistare un po' di auto controllo. "La prenderò con me naturalmente."

Non osava ancora guardare la latina che era completamente ammutolita. Il primo segreto era andato. Se Santana non avesse interrotto tutto adesso, lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente non appena avesse saputo il resto della verità.

"Vuole che l'accompagniamo alla stazione o viene per conto suo?"

"Sto bene. Sarò lì fra poco, io… io ho solo bisogno di… sarò lì fra poco," balbettò e gli uomini annuirono, alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Bene allora. Le auguriamo buona fortuna per tutto." Silenziosamente, Brittany li guidò alla porta, appoggiandoci sopra la fronte subito dopo averla chiusa di nuovo.

Sentì Santana alzarsi dalla sua sedia e desiderò solamente scomparire. Non aveva idea di cosa di cosa dire, così cominciò a singhiozzare, l'unica cosa che era ancora in grado si fare.

Le vennero fuori le lacrime, lacrime che non sapeva neanche fossero lì. Rinunciare a Abbey era stata la decisione più dura che avesse mai preso ed era una delle tante cose della sua vita che aveva scelto di soffocare dentro di sé prima che queste la distruggessero.

Sussultò quando sentì una mano sulla sua spalla, il cuore le batteva veloce.

"Mi dispiace…" disse Brittany fra i singhiozzi, non sapendo cos'altro dire. Era tutto quello che sentiva. Dispiaciuta per aver mentito a Santana. Dispiaciuta per averla messa in quella situazione. Dispiaciuta per aver deluso tutti. Per aver deluso la sua famiglia. Per essere rimasta incinta nel peggior momento possibile. Per aver rinunciato a sua figlia. Per aver lasciato vivere sua figlia in una casa che era evidentemente il posto peggiore per lei. Per averla fatta crescere senza una madre. Per il fatto di dormire in costose lenzuola di raso che poteva permettersi scopando degli sconosciuti per soldi mentre la sua stessa carne e il suo stesso sangue era circondata da droghe.

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo… potevi…" disse piano Santana, il suo tocco leggero, che non sembrava affatto un tono di voce freddo.

"Puoi andartene se vuoi… Mi dispiace… Non avevo pianificato che tu lo scoprissi in questo modo…"

"Ehi!" Santana fece interrompere le sue lacrime, facendola voltare per guardarla. "Lo capisco, okay? Non è qualcosa che si dice subito, non è qualcosa che di solito si dice al primo appuntamento…"

Brittany si limitò a fissare la latina con le guance arrossate, sentendosi completamente imbarazzata.

"Ma non dovevi tenermi nascosta questa cosa, non sono un mostro, okay? Cioè, non ne sono esattamente elettrizzata, voglio dire, di solito preferisco gli appuntamenti non complicati… però mi piaci, davvero," continuò Santana e la bionda si rese conto della verità nelle sue parole, la sincerità.

"Che ne dici, ti porto dalla polizia mentre ti calmi e mi racconti tutto lungo la strada?"

Brittany cercò di deglutire ma il nodo alla gola lo rendeva difficile. Annuì e l'altra donna le porse un fazzoletto per pulirsi il viso, togliendo il trucco oramai sfatto.

Si vestirono entrambe in silenzio mentre la mente della bionda continuava a pensare rapidamente. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire a Santana? Era davvero il momento di far venire tutto a galla? Se le raccontava tutta la storia in macchina, la latina avrebbe potuto accostare e andarsene via infuriata. D'altra parte le aveva già dimostrato di essere una persona comprensiva, dirle più bugie avrebbe peggiorato le cose, giusto?

Cosa avrebbe detto a Abbey? Non che la piccola bionda non la conoscesse, Brit andava sempre a lasciarle dei regali per il suo compleanno o a Natale. Noah la lasciava parlare con lei per un po', ma Abbey non la vedeva come sua madre, era ancora troppo piccola. Per lei Brittany era solo una delle tante amiche di papà che era abbastanza carina da comprarle delle cose. Avrebbe capito cosa stava succedendo?

Cazzo, non era pronta a questo, non era brava ad essere mamma. Era una escort che stava fuori tutte le notti, chi avrebbe tenuto la sua piccolina quando andava via? Avrebbe dovuto assumere una tata, un'altra persona a cui avrebbe dovuto mentire perché non poteva fidarsi di nessuno. Era un casino.

"Quindi… hai una figlia…" finalmente Santana mise fine al silenzio quando uscirono dal vialetto, non guardando la bionda triste nel sedile del passeggero.

"Sì…" rispose Brittany con voce rauca guardando fuori dal finestrino.

"Perché non vive con te?"

Eccola. La domanda. Perché? Perché non viveva con lei? Cosa doveva rispondere? Verità o menzogna, due opzioni.

"Io…" balbettò, il cuore le batteva forte nel petto. "Io… non penso che il mio stile di vita sarebbe abbastanza appropriato per crescere un figlio…"

Fondamentalmente, era la verità.

"Il tuo stile di vita è così brutto? Sembra che guadagni abbastanza, sei una donna socievole ed educata, hai un bell'appartamento con molte stanze, tu -"

"Non voglio che cresca con una madre lesbica!" la fermò improvvisamente Brittany e Santana spalancò gli occhi completamente sorpresa per quella affermazione.

"Scusa?"

"Ho capito che non riuscivo più a vivere una vita da eterosessuale, sapevo di voler stare con una donna e pensavo che Abbey avrebbe dovuto affrontare troppi rifiuti nella sua infanzia, non volevo questo per lei, ho pensato che sarebbe stata meglio con suo padre…"

Cosa stava dicendo? Era davvero l'unica cosa che era riuscita a dire? Brittany sentì il viso diventarle rosso per la ridicola bugia e si rese conto che stava sudando. Era assurdo. La bionda era una delle persone più aperte di mente che si potesse immaginare, non le importava nulla di cosa pensavano le altre persone sulla sessualità. Amava chi amava e in una vita migliore, in una vita dove avrebbe avuto un lavoro dignitoso e avrebbe cresciuto sua figlia, le avrebbe insegnato proprio questo - che l'amore non conosce etichette.

"Wow…" rispose piano Santana, sembrando leggermente offesa. "Non mi aspettavo _questo_ …"

'Neanche _io'_ pensò Brittany, mentalmente scuotendo la testa a se stessa.

"Beh, lavoro anche fino a tardi, voglio dire, molto spesso non sono a casa prima di mezzanotte, chi si occuperebbe di lei?"

"Sono sicura che ci sarebbero state altre alternative, ma… vabbè…" concluse Santana smettendo nuovamente di parlare.

Durante il resto del viaggio guidarono in silenzio fino a quando arrivarono alla stazione di polizia.

"Immagino di dover andare via adesso, prendere un taxi o qualcosa del genere. Credi di riuscire a guidare fino a casa da sola?

"Certo…" rispose Brittany, sentendosi ancora sul punto di iniziare a piangere. Puoi anche entrare, se vuoi…" sapeva di sembrare disperata.

"Non credo sia una buona idea. Non voglio che tua figlia o chiunque altro pensi che io sia la tua amante lesbica o cazzate simili…"

Brittany immaginò di meritarsi un simile trattamento.

"San… non… non è così."

"Va bene così, lo capisco," rispose semplicemente Santana, lasciando un piccolo sospiro.

"Ascolta, non lo so. E' tutto confuso. Ma non voglio rompere con te, io… io non lo so, okay? Chiamami. Chiamami quando riesci a capire le cose. Sono sicura che ci sarà molto da lavorare e molte decisioni che devono essere prese... non ti sto facendo pressione, quindi chiamami se ti va. In caso contrario… non farlo."

"Okay…" sussurrò Brittany, non essendo sicura di doversi muovere.

Santana sembrava avere lo stesso problema, i suoi occhi si spostavano velocemente da sinistra a destra prima di lasciare finalmente un profondo respiro e tirare a sé Brittany per un abbraccio.

Le lacrime scendevano lungo le guance della bionda e non voleva lasciarla andare. Si strinse ancora di più vicino al corpo della mora, aspirando il suo dolce profumo ancora una volta, pensando che poteva essere l'ultima volta che avrebbe avuto l'occasione di farlo.

Non riuscì a fare a meno di notare quanto i loro corpi stavano bene insieme, come si completavano perfettamente l'un l'altro in un semplice abbraccio. Sì, in qualsiasi altro universo lei sarebbe stata la sua persona.

"Ciao, Santana."

"Ciao Brittany."

* * *

"Sua figlia si è addormentata," le disse l'anziana segretaria, sembrando lievemente compassionevole.

La bionda guardò il grande divano marrone dove vide Abbey avvolta in una coperta, che russava leggermente. I suoi capelli erano arruffati e si stava succhiando il pollice. Brittany sapeva che probabilmente era troppo grande per quello ma era solo un altro punto nella sua lunga lista di cose su cui non aveva influenza nella vita di sua figlia.

Sembrava così innocente, come Brittany quando aveva la sua età - se ricordava correttamente le foto della sua infanzia. Era dura immaginare qualcuno così puro, così innocente, finire per rovinare se stessa.

"Posso parlare prima con Noah? Così può riposare un altro po'…

"Lo dirò al mio collega," annuì la donna sparendo nell'altra stanza.

Mentre aspettava l'agente, Brittany si sedette sul divano vicino ad Abbey facendo attenzione. Aveva quasi paura di toccarla, aveva paura che qualunque cosa avesse fatto avrebbe contaminato la bambina innocente.

Allungò la mano per spostarle alcuni capelli biondi dal viso, assicurandosi di non svegliarla.

"Non avere paura, okay?" sussurrò. "Andrà tutto bene. Farò tutto il possibile per farlo andare bene. Te lo devo…"

Abbey si muoveva leggermente nel sonno, trascinando la coperta vicino al mento. Cosa stava sognando? Com'era la sua vita quotidiana con Puck? Conosceva abbastanza bene Puck e aveva visto i suoi lati positivi. Sapeva che amava sua figlia e che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, anche se con le altre persone sembrava brusco. Si era fidata di lui, aveva imparato a vivere con quella fiducia, ma adesso non ne era più sicura. Ogni cellula del suo corpo sperava che Abbey non avesse visto o sentito niente che potesse ripercuotersi negativamente sulla sua vita.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, la bionda non si rese conto che la segretaria era tornata, sussultando quando la donna le toccò il braccio.

"Adesso lo può vedere. Il signor Puckerman è nell'altra stanza con una guardia, è libera di parlargli per qualche minuto, considerando che questo riguarda la vita della piccola…"

"Grazie," rispose Brittany sinceramente, alzandosi velocemente per spostarsi nell'altra stanza.

Puck stava seduto al tavolo, la faccia e le mani ferite, sguardo basso sul piano di legno di fronte a lui. La guardia era appoggiata alla parete con un'espressione seria sul volto, senza preoccuparsi di salutare la donna che era appena entrata nella stanza.

L'uomo sollevò la testa quando sentì i passi di Brittany avvicinarsi, alzando sprezzante un sopracciglio.

"Adesso hai ottenuto quello che volevi?" sibilò, toccando distrattamente il suo labbro inferiore rosso e gonfio.

"Sì, certo Noah" replicò ironicamente Brittany. "Ho esattamente quello che voglio, esattamente come avevo immaginato che fosse la mia vita."

"Non fingere che non ti faccia piacere vedermi così."

"No."

Si sedette di fronte a lui dritta davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Non so cosa fare Noah. Non ne ho idea." La sua voce tremolante.

Puck grugnì e rise sarcasticamente. "Ecco qualcosa che potresti non sapere Britts: Non avevo una fottuta idea di cosa fare quando hai deciso che non volevi crescere la tua bambina. Non avevo una fottuta di idea di come essere padre! Non avevo neanche la fottuta idea che tu fossi incinta, altrimenti ti avrei detto di sbarazzartene!"

Le gridò l'ultima parte e Brittany sentì come un pugnale nel petto.

"Non dici sul serio. Tu ami Abbey."

"Certo che la amo, ma nonostante questo te l'avrei detto - perché indovina un po'? Non la amavo quando aveva ancora le dimensioni di un nocciolina."

"Non avrei mai potuto farlo."

"Ma avresti potuto darla via, questo è meglio?"

Brittany scosse la testa. "Non è la stessa cosa che uccidere una bambina non ancora nata…"

"Non era ancora un bambino quando avresti potuto farlo!" urlò arrabbiato.

"Noah, perché stiamo litigando per questo adesso? Non ha assolutamente senso e non è il nostro problema adesso, ha quattro anni…"

Noah si appoggiò alla sedia, lasciando correre la mano sulla sua cresta.

"Fa tutto parte del problema, Brittany. Tutto questo è diventato un nostro problema quando tu hai deciso di avere la bambina. Se non avessi visto io stesso il test di paternità non avrei mai creduto che fosse mia figlia, considerando quante persone ti scopi."

Le lacrime erano tornate, lacrime che aveva cercato duramente di trattenere.

"Non mi sono scopata nessun altro quando stavamo insieme, lo sai. Non avevo neanche ancora iniziato questo lavoro. Tu hai rotto con me, Noah, te lo ricordi? Tu mi hai tradita!"

"Non ci stavamo neanche frequentando! Tu mi hai detto che fare sesso non significava stare con qualcuno, ricordi?

La guardia si stava avvicinando.

"Abbassate il volume voi due," disse con voce severa, guardando furiosamente la coppia.

"Come vuoi…" sussurrò Puck, il disgusto visibile sul suo volto. "Non posso credere che mi figlia vivrà con una pu-"

Brittany posò una mano sulla sua prima che potesse finire la frase e lo guardò con occhi supplicanti, muovendo la testa in maniera appena visibile in direzione della guardia.

"Non vuoi che lei perda entrambi, vero?" sussurrò, la sua vista offuscata dalle lacrime.

"Ho un'idea per te Brittany…" rispose sussurrando, avvicinando il viso così che potesse sentire il suo respiro. "Lascia questo lavoro. Te l'ho detto tantissimo tempo fa. Se vuoi considerarti una madre decente, allora smetti."

La bionda si limitò a scuotere piano la testa. Puck era un tipo tosto ma anche ingenuo. Non aveva idea di com'era essere al suo posto.

"Ricordi quando eravamo da te e io stavo cercando di parlarti del mio futuro? Eravamo a letto e io mi sentivo vicina a te, significavi molto per me. Ti avevo detto che che non sapevo cosa fare della mia vita e di come mi sentivo inutile e debole e che non c'era niente in cui ero davvero brava. Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto?"

Puck alzo un sopracciglio come se non avesse idea di cosa significasse questa stronzata sentimentale.

"Non so cosa vuoi da me, non ho idea di cosa ho detto anni fa."

"Beh, te lo ricordo io," rispose, asciugandosi la lacrima all'angolo dell'occhio prima che potesse rotolarle lungo la guancia.

"Mi hai detto, e cito testualmente: 'Piccola, almeno sei brava a succhiare cazzi, questo deve pur valere qualcosa."

L'espressione sul suo viso piena di amarezza, come se non potesse credere che stessero davvero litigando ancora per queste cose quando invece avrebbero dovuto concentrarsi sul futuro della loro figlia.

Puck afferrò duramente la sua mano facendola avvicinare in un rapido e doloroso movimento.

"Cosa stai insinuando, che è colpa mia? Che te l'ho fatto fare io? Stai attenta a quello che dici, puttana, dico sul serio, io -"

"Ehi, ehi, ehi, con calma!" lo interruppe la guardia. "E' durata abbastanza! Il tempo è finito, se ne deve andare!"

Brittany si alzò dalla sedia, spostandola di lato con noncuranza.

"Divertiti in galera, Puck," disse con voce gelida.

"Non rovinare mia figlia!" le urlò prima che la guardia riuscisse a farlo stare di nuovo in silenzio.

Nel momento in cui uscì fuori dalla stanza, sentì le ginocchia cederle alla vista di Abbey vicino alla segretaria, sveglia e che la guardava con aria d'attesa.

"Voglio casa…" si lamentò, nascondendo parte del viso dietro un piccolo cuscino che teneva stretto a sé

"Sì… certo, tesoro," rispose Brittany, piegandosi sulle ginocchia così da essere al suo stesso livello, accarezzandole la guancia con il pollice.

"Ti porto a casa."


	7. Capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

Brittany si prese l'intera settimana libera. Aveva detto ad Artie che stava molto male e che in quelle condizioni per lei non c'era modo di vedere alcun cliente - sapeva che così non aveva altra scelta che lasciarla a casa. Artie aveva ragione su una cosa - lei era il suo diamante e nessun'altra aveva così tanti clienti fedeli che continuavano a tornare con un certa frequenza, sarebbe stato un pazzo a licenziarla. Brittany sapeva che probabilmente le avrebbe fatto fare turni extra una volta tornata, probabilmente sarebbe dovuta andare a casa sua per ripagarlo di tutto, ma in qualche modo nonostante questo sarebbe sopravvissuta.

La bionda sapeva che aveva bisogno di ogni minuto del suo tempo libero per rendere la vita di Abbey il più piacevole possibile - ed era consapevole che sarebbe stata quasi una sfida.

Nonostante il fatto che Brittany non sapeva quasi niente di come allevare un figlio, Abbey era in un una situazione parecchio incasinata. Le mancava suo padre, era bloccata con una persona che conosceva solo grazie alle occasionali visite durante le festività, e doveva dormire in una casa a lei estranea. Aggiungendo il fatto che era stata testimone di Dio sa cosa la notte che Puck era stato arrestato. Un casino, questo era.

Il problema principale di Brittany era che Abbey si rifiutava di parlare con lei. Si era completamente chiusa, diceva solo qualche parola quando piangeva. Cominciò lungo il viaggio dalla stazione di polizia fino all'appartamento di Brittany durante il quale Abbey non aveva fatto altro che fissare fuori dal finestrino con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

La bionda le aveva costruito un seggiolino con alcuni cuscini così che la bambina minuta potesse sedersi più in alto nel sedile del passeggero. Le aveva comprato una piccola bottiglia di Fanta, sperando che la limonata l'avrebbe aiutata a farla sentire un po' meglio. Ma Abbey non faceva altro che guardare con sguardo perso e asciugarsi le lacrime che non la smettevano di cadere.

"Ehi Abbey…" cominciò Brittany, "So che adesso sei molto triste, ma io mi prenderò cura di te, okay? Non devi avere paura. Papà è…" Dov'era papà? Cosa doveva dire a sua figlia su dove era suo padre? Non ne aveva idea.

"Papà per un po' non può tornare a casa perché a fatto una cosa che non poteva fare… ma quando tornerà, allora nessuno sarà più arrabbiato con lui perché avrà imparato dai suoi errori…"

Brittany scosse la testa a se stessa - era una cosa comprensibile per una bambina di quattro anni? Non lo sapeva, e la mancanza di reazioni da parte di Abbey non era esattamente d'aiuto.

"Quindi mentre tuo padre non c'è, starai con me, okay? Tu e io ci divertiremo insieme, sarà come una vacanza! Non è bello? Una piccola vacanza dove faremo tantissime cose divertenti e, prima che tu te ne renda conto, tornerà tutto alla normalità!" Cercò di sorridere felicemente alla piccola ma in realtà non era per niente felice. Niente sarebbe tornato alla normalità, non entro qualche anno. Non riusciva a crederci, solo alcuni minuti con sua figlia e stava già mentendo di nuovo.

Abbey guardò oltre con le guance arrossate e un'espressione tormentata sul viso, tirando il suo cuscino per abbracciarlo più stretto.

"Voglio andare a casa con papà," si lamentò, singhiozzando forte improvvisamente, le lacrime cadevano incontrollate sul suo cuscino lasciando scie bagnate ovunque.

"Ehi piccola, non piangere…" Brittany cercò di confortare sua figlia, cercando di accarezzare il suo ginocchio ma la bambina urlò e spinse via la sua mano.

Non sarebbe stata in grado di spiegare come si sentiva in quel momento, immaginò solamente che se lo meritava. Si meritava esattamente questo - sua figlia, che aveva dato via, che piangeva e le mostrava che pessima persona fosse, che non sarebbe mai stata la sua vera madre, che Puck era l'unico a cui teneva. In quel momento capì che in effetti c'erano solamente due cose al mondo in cui era brava - una era il sesso, l'altra era prendere le peggiori decisioni possibili per la sua vita. In quello era un'esperta.

Solo quando avevano raggiunto l'appartamento della bionda Abbey smise leggermente di piangere. Ogni tanto dei singhiozzi facevano tremare il suo corpicino ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati alla vista del grande e lussuoso appartamento nel quale avrebbe dormito. Il suo stanco e leggermente confuso cervello sembrava sopraffatto dai nuovi ambienti e molto probabilmente era troppo occupato per continuare a piangere. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile, i mobili, le grandi camere, l'illuminazione - era affascinante.

Brittany si rese conto che non aveva nulla per far vestire la bambina, nessun pigiama, niente per il mattino seguente. Decise che la prima cosa che avrebbero fatto era prendere alcune cose dalla casa di Puck e andare a fare shopping, ma quello non era esattamente di aiuto in quel momento.

"Ehi Abbey, con cosa dormi di solito?" domandò Brittany con voce amichevole, mettendo la bambina a sedere sul divano.

La piccola bionda non disse nulla, si limitava a fissare le ginocchia, tirando su col naso.

"Di solito indossi il pigiamino?" provò la donna e fu sollevata quando la bambina annuì, almeno sembrava che la ascoltasse.

"Okay, allora che ne dici - adesso facciamo un bellissimo pigiamino nuovo! Purtroppo non ho vestiti per bambini ma ne faremo uno noi, è ancora più bello! Ti farò vedere il mio armadio e potrai prendere quello che ti piace, poi lo taglieremo per adattarlo a te. Sarai bellissima!"

Brittany tese la mano davanti ad Abbey che sembrava considerare attentamente la proposta della donna sconosciuta. Quando finalmente prese la sua mano, Brittany fece un sospiro di sollievo, portando la bambina nella sua camera da letto.

Aprì il grande armadio (il suo armadio privato non conteneva nessuno dei vestiti che indossava al lavoro) e vide gli occhi di Abbey spalancarsi ancora di più per l'assurda quantità di vestiti.

La bambina si avvicinò e con attenzione toccò alcune camicette e dei vestiti colorati, sentendo il tessuto con le sue dita minute, guardando di tanto in tanto da sopra la spalla per vedere se andava veramente bene che toccasse tutte quelle cose. Brittany le fece un sorriso di incoraggiamento e annuì prima che la bionda indicasse timidamente una camicetta di raso rosa.

"Oh vuoi questa?" domandò Brittany, prendendo il tessuto dalla gruccia. "Ottima scelta, sarai fantastica!"

Il pollice di Abbey era tornato in bocca, probabilmente succhiarlo la rassicurava.

"Adesso guarda come farò un bellissimo pigiama per te," disse felice la donna bionda, prendendo un grosso paio di forbici e tagliando la camicetta per renderla più corta, facendo scorrere le forbici lungo la stoffa costosa.

La bocca di Abbey si aprì scioccata, il pollice dimenticato per un secondo.

Brittany alzò le braccia di sua figlia, togliendole il vestito verde e infilandole la sua nuova camicia da notte rosa da sopra la testa. Tagliò via le maniche così da avere la giusta misura per la sua bambina, anche se le calzava grande lo stesso attorno al suo esile e piccolo corpo.

Abbey sembrò apprezzare il suo nuovo completo, volteggiando su se stessa e guardandosi allo specchio.

"Ti piace?" chiese Brittany speranzosa e la bambina annuì con entusiasmo. Spinse la coperta nel grande letto al suo fianco, dando una pacca sul materasso invitandola a sdraiarsi, quando vide la paura e la tristezza avanzare di nuovo negli occhi di sua figlia. Era chiaro che non voleva dormire in un letto estraneo, il suo nuovo completo non la stava aiutando poi molto.

Le ci vollero quasi due ore di programmi di televendite in TV nel grande schermo piatto di fronte al letto prima che la bambina si addormentasse esausta, abbracciando il suo cuscino.

Anche Brittany era esausta, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Era la prima notte che dormiva a fianco di sua figlia. La prima notte in quattro anni.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, dopo aver dormito appena, Brittany si svegliò al suono del pianto della bambina vicino a lei che era seduta sul suo letto, singhiozzando e guardando in basso le sue ginocchia.

"Ehi, tesoro, che succede, perché stai piangendo?" chiese, subito completamente sveglia.

La bambina non rispose, non la guardava, semplicemente tirò le gambe più vicino abbracciandole davanti al petto.

"Tesoro, hai fame? Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa per colazione?"

Abbey scosse la testa e Brittany cercò di tirare in un abbraccio la bambina un po' tremante. Quando si avvicinò si rese conto dell'umidità sul materasso, capì subito che sua figlia aveva fatto la pipì a letto, chiarendo il suo spiacevole imbarazzo.

"Aw Abbey, ehi," disse dolcemente. "E' stato solo un incidente, non essere triste, lo pulirò, non è un problema."

Abbracciò la bambina che sembrò riprendersi e la portò in bagno, lasciando scorrere dell'acqua calda nella grande vasca da bagno. Abbey continuava a tirare su col naso e a singhiozzare, affondando la faccia nel collo della bionda più alta.

"Adesso potrai fare un bel bagnetto con Mister Duckie, poi quando sarai fresca e pulita, mangeremo, andremo a prendere le tue cose e poi a comprare qualcosa di carino, okay?"

Mettendo sul coperchio del water la bambina che ancora non reagiva alle sue parole, aprì il piccolo armadietto del bagno e cercò a tentoni l'anatra di gomma che teneva lì dentro, una delle poche cose rimaste che le ricordavano giorni felici.

Schiacciò il giocattolo che fece qua qua e Abbey tornò silenziosa, fissandola con quei grandi occhi blu.

"Mister Duckie non vede l'ora di fare il bagnetto con te, mi ha appena detto che non gli piacciono le bambine tristi, gli piacerebbe molto tirarti su il morale e vedere il tuo bellissimo sorriso."

Abbey prese la papera senza dire niente e la schiacciò nelle sue mani con attenzione, cercando di controllare i singhiozzi.

"Quale ti piace? Fragola o pesca? Oh, oppure mela verde, anche quello è fantastico!" domandò la bionda con voce allegra, indicando le varie bottiglie vicino alla vasca. Sua figlia non disse niente, accarezzò solamente la testa della papera con il pollice.

"Okay, credo che prederemo quello alla mela. Mister Duckie dice che il verde sta bene con le sue piume gialle."

"La bionda desiderava essere più brava coi bambini, desiderava sapere come farla sorridere e conoscere più cose di lei."

Assicurandosi che per la bambina non ci fosse troppa acqua nella vasca e controllando attentamente la temperatura, Brittany guardò di nuovo Abbey e la aiutò a togliere la sua camicia da notte fatta in casa. La aiutò con cura ad entrare nell'acqua calda e mise Mister Duckie vicino a lei, dandogli una lieve spinta per farlo nuotare piano sulla superficie.

"Vado a vedere in cucina se ho qualcosa di buono per colazione e fra pochi minuti torno per aiutarti a lavarti i capelli okay?" Fece del suo meglio per sembrare allegra e rassicurante e finalmente Abbey annuì.

Sentì un gigantesco nodo alla gola quando guardò la triste ed esile bambina seduta nella vasca che sembrava completamente smarrita. Cercò di sorriderle ancora una volta prima di uscire dalla stanza, lasciando la porta leggermente aperta così da riuscire a sentirla nel caso Abbey la chiamasse.

Brittany si rese conto che non aveva idea di cosa piaceva a sua figlia per colazione, non sapeva qual'era il suo piatto preferito, non sapeva neanche quanto doveva mangiare una bambina della sua età. Non sapeva niente e desiderava non essere da sola, desiderava qualcuno che venisse da lei e le dicesse cosa fare.

* * *

Per il resto della giornata l'obiettivo di Brittany fu quello di vedere sorridere Abbey. Non aveva voluto i cereali per colazione, aveva pianto quando si erano fermate a casa di Puck per prendere le sue cose, si era aggrappata al montale del letto, piagnucolando che non voleva andarsene.

Guardando nella piccola scatola dei giochi di Abbey, la donna bionda realizzò che nessuno dei giochi che aveva dato a sua figlia era nella sua camera. Puck doveva averli portati via. Tutto ciò che aveva erano giochi vecchi e piuttosto usati e un mucchio di jeans e vestiti, alcuni di loro probabilmente già fin troppo corti per lei. Cosa aveva fatto Puck con tutti i soldi che gli mandava ogni mese? Capì che non voleva sapere la risposta.

Si fermarono per comprare un vero seggiolino per la macchina ad Abbey e alcune tendine parasole di Winnie the Pooh che scelse lei stessa. Brittany voleva fare tutto nel giusto modo, voleva fare del suo meglio e non perdersi nessun dettaglio importante.

In città entrarono in ogni negozio di giocattoli, le comprò dei nuovi vestiti che Brittany sperò le stessero bene visto che non voleva forzare sua figlia a provarli. Comprarono alcuni mobili per la sua nuova camera, cose che sarebbero state consegnate nell'appartamento di Brittany entro il giorno successivo, e si fermarono al negozio di DVD per comprare ogni singolo cartone animato che avevano.

Al negozio di dolciumi, Abbey finalmente ammise di essere un po' affamata, così lasciarono il negozio con due enormi sacchetti pieni di caramelle e una grande dose di zucchero filato rosa con cui la piccola bionda si riempì la bocca.

"Ti piacciono le tue nuove cose?" chiese Brittany con voce amichevole, accarezzando il capelli biondi della figlia. Abbey alzò le spalle.

"Stasera se vuoi possiamo guardare uno di questi film. Possiamo anche guardarne due o tre se non sei troppo stanca. Winnie li può guardare insieme a noi!" esclamò, lasciando spuntare fuori dalla loro borsa del negozio della Disney il grande orso di peluche. "Non vede l'ora di vedere il nuovo film di Pimpi!"

" _Oh, siii, mi mancano Pimpi e Tappo e Christopher Robin!"_ imitò la voce dell'orso, sperando di sentire finalmente ridere la piccola bambina.

Abbey si limitò ad annuire e Brittany prese la sua manina nella sua, tornando alla macchina. Sapeva di avere una lunga strada davanti a sé, una lunga strada prima che sua figlia la accettasse, e che aveva bisogno di assumere una tata per badare a lei, un'altra estranea con cui doveva confrontarsi, la stava uccidendo dentro.

"Ehi, tesoro, in un altro momento possiamo anche andare a visitare papà se vuoi…" disse svogliatamente, guardando Abbey che - per la prima volta in quel giorno - rispose con un cenno del capo e un sorriso.

* * *

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando Brittany aveva portato a casa la sua bambina e ancora non era stata abbastanza coraggiosa da chiamare Santana. Non sapeva se l'avrebbe chiamata di nuovo, si sentiva combattuta. Sapeva che per lei era meglio non coinvolgerla, sapeva che probabilmente Santana la odiava comunque, aveva solamente bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che non vedeva l'ora di incontrare, avere qualcuno attorno che la distraesse dal fatto che era una madre terribile che non ne faceva mai una giusta. Voleva un sostegno - ma chi prendeva in giro? Non aveva mai avuto nessuno a sostenerla da anni, aveva fatto tutto da sola proprio come doveva essere. Se solo non sentisse di averne così disperatamente bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di normale nella sua vita, qualcosa che non aveva niente a che fare con la situazione in cui si trovava, ma Brittany si sentiva terrorizzata e perfino in colpa per aver considerato di rendere Santana parte della sua vita.

Però, nonostante tutto quello che stava succedendo, Santana era sempre nella sua testa, giorno e notte, uno misto di questo caldo sentimento che la latina innescava nel suo corpo e l'estremo imbarazzo che sentiva quando ricordava l'ultima volta che si erano viste.

Brittany cercò di mettere da parte il suoi pensieri ricordando cosa aveva in programma per quel giorno - i colloqui con la tata.

Aveva messo un'inserzione sul giornale e alcuni portali online, cercando una donna che avesse esperienza con i bambini piccoli, che fosse affettuosa, premurosa, divertente e disponibile a lavorare durante la notte, dormendo in quella che sarebbe stata la sua ben arredata camera da letto nell'appartamento.

Avevano chiamato molte persone - probabilmente perché la bionda era disposta a pagare molto bene - ma solo due sembravano abbastanza discrete da essere prese in considerazione.

Brittany doveva ammettere che aveva segretamente sperato che la latina vedesse il suo annuncio e che la chiamasse, chiedendole come stava, magari offrendole anche il suo aiuto, ma sapeva che quel pensiero era stupido e assurdo, lei era la sola che doveva chiamare Santana e comprese che conosceva la mora abbastanza da sapere che lei non avrebbe mai fatto il primo passo dopo il loro accordo.

Abbey era vestita in un bell'abito giallo con un fiocco rosso nei capelli e un paio di graziose scarpe di vernice. Stava seduta sul divano, aspettando con pazienza, il cuscino sulle ginocchia, tenendo in maniera protettiva Winnie the Pooh nel suo braccio destro.

Ci fu un piccolo momento in cui Brittany si sentì orgogliosa, orgogliosa di avere una figlia bellissima e ben educata, orgogliosa che avesse passato questi primi giorni senza stare male o piangere troppo spesso. In realtà avevano trascorso alcuni momenti piacevoli, guardando la TV a letto, mangiando cioccolato, giocherellando col ketchup mentre cucinavano il pranzo - e sì, alcune volte Abbey aveva riso e sorriso, anche se ancora non le parlava.

Il campanello suonò e a quel rumore entrambe le bionde saltarono sulla sedia.

"Oh che emozione, vero? La faccio entrare, tu puoi aspettare qui, tesoro."

Abbey annuì e Brittany fece un balzo verso l'ingresso principale, fissando l'alta donna che sembrava leggermente diversa dalla foto che aveva mandato nella sua domanda di impiego. Era vestita con uno strano abbigliamento da skater: un peloso cappello di cotone verde indossato talmente basso sulla testa che quasi le copriva i piccoli occhi.

"Ciao. Zizes. Lauren Zizes," si presentò la donna, senza preoccuparsi di accettare la stretta di mano che Brittany le aveva offerto e semplicemente spostandola di lato, mentre entrava. "Quindi, dov'è il piccolo pasticcino?

Brittany alzo le sopracciglia e si schiarì la gola, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, corrucciata.

"Lì in fondo, nel salotto…" spiegò, seguendo la donna piuttosto maleducata.

"Hey, piccoletta!" Sentì urlare Lauren attraverso la camera, dando ad Abbey una pacca sulla spalla con fare amichevole, "Come va?"

Gli occhi della bambina si spalancarono scioccati, guardando la madre come se avesse bisogno di essere salvata.

"Non parla?" sussurrò Lauren a Brittany coprendosi la bocca in modo che Abbey non potesse sentirla.

"Ha bisogno di tempo per abituarsi alle persone…" spiegò Brittany, domandandosi se non avesse dovuto sbattere fuori la signorina Zizes.

"Oh, ti abituerai velocemente a me, ciambellina, non c'è bisogno di essere timida!"

Brittany poteva vedere Abbey tirare Winnie ancora più vicino a sé, mentre cercava di distrarsi sistemando la maglietta rossa dell'orso sulla pancia.

"Quindi… signorina Zizes…"

"Lauren!" la corresse la donna e Brittany si schiarì la gola.

" _Lauren_ … perché vuoi questo lavoro?"

"Oh, adoro i bambini, quelle cosette così carine. Sono bravissima con i bambini, può chiedere a chiunque."

"Ne sono sicura…" rispose piano la bionda, guardandosi attorno nella stanza. "Hai già lavorato con dei bambini?"

"Nahh, ma ho una sorellina. A volte è una rompipalle, ma di solito mi prendevo cura di lei quando mia mamma era fatta di crack."

Brittany la fissò come fa un cervo davanti ai fari di una macchina.

"Sto scherzando, bionda!" esclamò scoppiando in una sonora risata. "Ho lavorato da McDonald's e organizzavo le feste di compleanno dei bambini, credimi, quei piccoli mostriciattoli mi adoravano!"

Brittany si muoveva a disagio sulla sedia e guardò Abbey, sentendo di doverla salvare il più presto possibile da quella situazione.

"Abbey?" la chiamò con voce dolce. "Dimmi… ti piace… _McDonald's_?" chiese, sperando che la sua piccola avesse colto l'allusione o che non le piacesse davvero la catena di fast food.

Abbey la guardò con quei suoi grandi occhi blu, scuotendo selvaggiamente la testa. Brittany fece un ampio sorriso.

"Okay, um, sono molto dispiaciuta Lauren, ma credo che tu non sia la persona giusta per questo lavoro. Apprezziamo che tu sia venuta…"

"Ma che…?"

Brittany si alzò semplicemente e spinse la donnona fuori dalla stanza, sospirando di sollievo quando la porta si chiuse di nuovo.

"Che tipo, eh?" disse, guardando la piccola che si era alzata dal divano e camminava verso di lei. Brittany sentì il suo cuore fermarsi quando la piccola figura le abbracciò timidamente la gamba.

"Troveremo una tata migliore che si occupi di te quando non ci sono, tesoro, te lo prometto," sospirò dolcemente, toccandole affettuosamente i capelli.

Quasi mezzora dopo il campanello suonò per la seconda volta e Brittany pregò Dio che questa donna potesse essere più idonea e meno spaventosa di quella precedente.

Quando aprì la porta la salutò una faccia amichevole. Un'esile rossa in una modesta gonna arancione e una camicetta stava di fronte a lei, così magra che Brittany sentì il bisogno di nutrirla.

"Buongiorno signorina Pierce, mi chiamo Emma Pillsbury, è veramente un piacere conoscerla," disse sorridendo, stendendo una mano che indossava un guanto. Un guanto? Che strano.

"Non vedo l'ora di incontrare sua figlia, sono sicura che è stupenda come lei!"

Brittany sorrise al complimento della donna guidandola dentro casa, corrucciandosi un po' alla vista della signorina Pillsbury pulire la sedia prima di sedersi.

"Ciao dolcezza, io mi chiamo Emma," si presentò a Abbey con un sorriso amichevole. "Come ti chiami?"

"Il suo nome è Abbey," rispose Brittany per sua figlia, sedendosi vicina a lei, posando la mano sulla gamba della bambina.

"Ha quattro anni ed è un po' timida," aggiunse.

"Oh, non fa niente," rise Emma, togliendosi il guanto e pulendosi le mani con qualche germicida che tirò fuori frugando nella sua grande borsa. Brittany si domandò cos'altro avesse immagazzinato in quella cosa enorme, quasi aspettandosi che uscisse una grande lampada da terra come in Mary Poppins.

"Le piace il pulito, vero?" domandò la bionda con uno sguardo leggermente divertito e fu sollevata quando la rossa sembrò non essersi offesa.

"Oh, sì, è solo che non non mi piacciono i microbi," ammise sinceramente. "Non che pensi che la sua casa è piena di germi," aggiunse frettolosamente, "è solo un'abitudine. Sa, se mi assume come tata mi assume anche come donna delle pulizie, pacchetto doppio!"

Brittany non poteva discutere sul fatto che approvava quella informazione, aveva a malapena il tempo per pulire la casa da sola, soprattutto adesso che doveva prendersi cura di una bambina.

"Allora okay Emma, cosa le piacerebbe sapere su di noi?"

"Oh, ci sono tantissime cose," l'altra donna rispose con voce allegra, battendo le mani.

"Amo tantissimo cucinare, quindi qual'è il piatto preferito di Abbey?"

Brittany rimase in silenzio. Non aveva ancora idea di quale fosse il suo cibo preferito, finora avevano mangiato solo dolci e pasta.

"Le piace la pasta?" affermò, anche se suonò più come una domanda.

"Oh okay, la pasta va bene," rispose Emma. "Che mi dice delle allergie? E' allergica a qualcosa che dovrei evitare di cucinare?"

La bionda comprese che queste domande erano ragionevoli ma non aveva nessuna risposta da darle. Si limitò a fissarla.

La potenziale tata sembrò capire il disagio della bionda e decise di lasciar cadere la domanda, donandole uno sguardo comprensivo.

"Um… quindi dove dovrei stare?" decise di cambiare argomento e Brittany si alzò per mostrarle la camera. Fecero un piccolo tour della casa, Abbey le seguiva. La piccola bionda preferiva ancora nascondersi dietro le gambe della madre ma sembrava meno a disagio di quando era con Lauren.

Brittany le spiegò che avrebbe dovuto lavorare dalle sette di sera fino verso le otto del mattino, ma che sicuramente avrebbero programmato dei giorni liberi. Emma la rassicurò che non era un problema dato che era single e non aveva un marito o dei bambini ad aspettarla a casa.

Quando finirono le prime domande, Brittany si girò nuovamente verso Emma.

"Se non le dispiace vorrei parlare con Abbey per un minuto, lei è la sola a cui spetta la decisione finale."

"Sì, certamente," rispose la donna sorridendo, sedendosi nuovamente sulla sua sedia pulita. "Aspetterò."

Brittany guidò Abbey in cucina e la mise a sedere sul bancone in modo da essere faccia a faccia allo stesso livello.

"Allora, tesoro, che ne dici? Ti piace la signorina Pillsbury?"

Abbey alzò le spalle.

La bionda voleva davvero che alla figlia piacesse Emma perché aveva un'impressione positiva della donna, quando improvvisamente capì chi le ricordava la rossa.

"Hey Abbey, sai cosa ho capito?" chiese sorridendo e Abbey scosse la testa.

Brittany abbassò la voce e sussurrò all'orecchio di sua figlia.

"Ho capito che Emma assomiglia un po' ad una di quelle scimmie di Madagascar! Hai visto i suoi grandi occhi?"

La piccola bambina fece un ampio sorriso e cominciò a ridacchiare, ricordando il cartone che aveva visto insieme alla madre la sera prima. Avevano mangiato popcorn e riso alle battute e Brittany aveva ballato per lei sulle note di " _Mi piaci se ti muovi_ ".

"Quindi dici che dovremmo darle una possibilità?" domandò speranzosa e si sentì più che sollevata quando finalmente Abbey annuì.

* * *

Il primo giorno che andò via per lavoro, Brittany si sentì profondamente infelice. Sapeva che Emma si sarebbe presa cura di Abbey, si fidava di lei, ma non poteva sbarazzarsi della sensazione che Abbey fosse delusa di lei. Mentre lasciava la sua bambina ad una tata, lei avrebbe permesso ad un estraneo di approfittarsi del suo corpo. Che terribile esempio che era.

Alla fine della serata, Karofsky la stava aspettando in macchina - già ansioso perché era stata via più a lungo del solito - quando finalmente la bionda si avvicinò al veicolo nero, con aria del tutto emotivamente confusa.

"Guida e basta, okay?" ordinò mentre si sedeva vicino all'uomo nella macchina, il quale ebbe immediatamente l'impressione che qualcosa non andava. Guardò da vicino Brittany e si accorse del livido rosso sul suo collo e le lacrime secche sul suo viso.

"Ma che cazzo, Brittany, cos'è successo? Dimmelo subito, cos'è successo, dov'è quel figlio di puttana e cosa ha fatto?"

"Niente Dave, è tutto okay…"

"Zitta e guardami, Brit!" ordinò, la rabbia nella sua voce non ammetteva protesta. "Cosa cazzo ti è successo al collo?"

Lei distolse lo sguardo, sospirando e cercando di controllare le sue emozioni.

"Era uno a cui piacciono i giochi di ruolo perversi…" cominciò a spiegare con voce rotta. "Voglio dire, va bene, devo giocare a qualche gioco del cazzo tutte le volte, ma è andato un po' troppo oltre…"

"Cosa significa oltre? Dico sul serio, sei pazza? Perché non mi hai chiamato? Si presume che tu debba tenere il telefono vicino a te, devi premere un maledetto tasto! E' ancora dentro?"

"Dave…" cercò di calmarlo. "Rilassati, ti prego… voleva che io fingessi di tornare da qualche corso di autodifesa, dicendomi che voleva vedere se avevo imparato qualcosa…"

"Mi sto sentendo male…" gemette Dave, mordendosi il pugno in modo da mantenere il controllo.

"Era solo rude e urlava che dovevo mostrargli cosa mi avevano insegnato e, voglio dire, questa roba non è divertente, ma va bene, l'ho fatto… ma quando ha iniziato a soffocarmi mi sono spaventata…" deglutì, toccandosi il collo.

"Conosco la perversione, che le persone fanno queste stronzate per godere, ma non erano questi gli accordi, avrebbe dovuto dirmelo prima di iniziare, ha un costo extra, non poteva farlo, ho avuto paura…"

"Io lo ammazzo…" borbottò Dave ma Brittany posò la mano sulle sue.

"Sono riuscita a spingerlo via… non aveva neanche finito ma non mi importa…" continuò. "Non penso che volesse davvero farmi del male, non aveva armi, non mi ha attaccata quando l'ho spinto via, penso che fosse anche un po' imbarazzato… mi ha dato una mancia extra…"

"Dovrebbe _vergognarsi_ …" la corresse Dave a denti stretti e Brittany le rivolse un debole sorriso.

Sapeva che quei rischi facevano parte del mestiere, sapeva che non ne valeva la pena stare male per questo. Il problema era che la linea fra 'accettabile' e 'in pericolo di vita' era sottile e molto spesso poco definita ed era difficile distinguere la differenza. In qualsiasi altra notte passata ci sarebbe semplicemente passata sopra, avrebbe accettato il dolore e la sofferenza e la paura di aver forse trovato un cliente disposto a farle del male o peggio… ma questa sera era diverso. Questa sera aveva una bambina che la aspettava a casa e che faceva affidamento su di lei, e che se lei fosse morta sarebbe rimasta sola… non poteva rischiare.

"Portami a casa, okay?" chiese piano e Dave annuì.

"Perché stai facendo questo Brit? Per cosa ti stai punendo?" le chiese l'autista alto con voce seria, guadando la strada di fronte a lui.

Brittany non disse niente. Non avrebbe capito. Nessuno lo avrebbe fatto.

* * *

La bionda non poteva ancora tornare a casa. Aveva chiamato Emma e chiesto se tutto andava bene e la donna la aveva assicurato che Abbey stava dormendo, aveva mangiato e lavato i denti e che non si doveva preoccupare. Sapeva che Emma sarebbe rimasta lì ancora per qualche ora e sentì di aver bisogno di distrarsi. Non poteva semplicemente sdraiarsi vicino a sua figlia dopo tutto quello che era successo, aveva bisogno di staccare per un po'.

Ancora prima di pensare, compose il numero di Santana - il bisogno di sentire la sua voce, di cercare conforto nella sua presenza era diventato insostenibile.

Quando Santana rispose, un senso di sollievo fluì lungo il corpo di Brittany, sollievo per il fatto che la latina aveva risposto lo stesso quando aveva visto il suo numero, sollievo che ci fosse ancora una debole speranza di far funzionare le cose con lei.

"Stai bene?" chiese la mora, a quanto pare percependo il triste tono della bionda quando l'aveva salutata.

"Non molto…" ammise Brittany con una voce così instabile ed acuta che quasi non si riconosceva. Non voleva iniziare a piangere in quel momento.

"Cosa c'è che non va? E' per Abbey?" chiese la latina preoccupata, e la bionda fu felice che l'altra donna si ricordasse del nome di sua figlia.

"No… lei sta bene… ha una tata adesso…" spiegò, anche se non era sicura del perché avesse aggiunto l'ultima parte di informazione.

"Sì, ho visto l'annuncio…" ammise piano Santana e in qualche modo Brittany non ne fu sorpresa. Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Pensavi di fare domanda per il lavoro?" riuscì a chiedere Brittany dopo un po', in qualche modo aveva bisogno di sentire la risposta alla domanda che si era fatta in tutti quei giorni.

La latina rise, provando a far sembrare assurda l'idea della bionda. "Uh, _no_? Ti avevo detto di chiamarmi quando avresti capito cosa fare…"

"Lo so…" rispose piano Brittany.

"E…? Lo hai fatto?"

Brittany non aveva risolto molto, ma aveva una tata e voleva stare con Santana, quello non contava?

"Credo che mi sto avvicinando… lentamente…" provò a riassumere la situazione.

"Beh, questo è un bene," concluse Santana aspettando che Brittany andasse avanti.

"Mi hai… um… pensata? In questi giorni?" La voce di Brittany era timida ed insicura, aveva paura della risposta dell'altra donna.

Era tornato il silenzio, la bionda odiava il silenzio.

"Sì."

Era una parola, una semplice parola, due lettere, ma sembrava esserci molto significato in quella parola. Era tutto quella che aveva bisogno di sentire.

"Puoi dirmi dove sei?" la supplicò Brittany e la mora le diede l'indirizzo del suo hotel.

Non ci mise molto a raggiungere il posto, aveva guidato un po' più veloce del dovuto. Non vedeva l'ora di vederla di nuovo, di sentire il suo odore, di toccarle i capelli…

Quando finalmente la porta di Santana oscillò aprendosi, Brittany non poté fare a meno di stringerla in un abbraccio, aveva bisogno del contatto fisico, del senso di sicurezza. Sentiva di poter essere finalmente se stessa, anche se quella sensazione era completamente assurda, tenendo conto che l'altra donna ancora non conosceva il suo più grande segreto.

Si sedettero sul letto e la bionda non riuscì a lasciare la mano di Santana, bisognosa della sua vicinanza.

"Oh mio Dio, Brittany che cosa ti successo al collo?" chiese scioccata l'altra donna alla vista del livido. Velocemente Brittany si coprì con le mani i segni rossi con gesto protettivo.

"Non è successo niente."

"Non sembra niente, Brit, ti prego parlami…"

"Santana voglio chiederti una cosa," la liquidò, ed era chiaro che non le avrebbe dato nessuna spiegazione.

Santana sembrò che stesse combattendo una battaglia interiore, non volendo davvero lasciar perdere ma anche non sapendo come far in modo che la bionda si aprisse. La guardò, tesa, fino a quando finalmente sospirò.

"Certo… di cosa si tratta?"

Brittany la guardò negli occhi, qualcosa come dolore, fragilità riflesso nel suo sguardo.

"Lo so che… lo so che è complicato con me…" iniziò a dire balbettando, "Lo so davvero. E ci sono cose di me, alcune cose sulla mia personalità, il mio passato… cose di cui non posso parlare, non ancora…"

Lo sguardo di Santana mostrava confusione e impotenza ma ascoltò attentamente.

"Non mi aspetto che tu capisca, ma per me è difficile aprirmi con le persone. E so che alla fine vorrò aprirmi con te, solo che ancora non posso…"

Santana annuì piano, non essendo sicura di aver capito quello che la bionda stava cercando di dirle.

"Ma tu… tutto ciò che so è che mi sento davvero bene con te… è come se tu fossi veramente quella giusta per me… Oh mio Dio, non voglio sembrare una pazza…" borbottò interrompendo il contatto visivo.

"No, dillo e basta," sussurrò la latina, qualcosa come sincera speranza nella sua voce.

Brittany si schiarì la gola.

"Saresti… saresti disposta a continuare a vedermi? Nonostante tutto quello che sai finora?"

Sentì come se stesse completamente lasciando uscire le sue emozioni, non abituata ad avere bisogno di qualcun altro.

"Vederti? Uh… non sono proprio sicura di aver capito cosa significa…" meditò a voce alta, i suoi occhi marroni cercavano quelli blu.

Neanche Brittany lo sapeva. Non sapeva spiegarlo, sapeva solamente che non voleva non vedere Santana, aveva bisogno di lei nella sua vita, di avere qualcosa da aspettare con impazienza. Rispose con l'unica cosa che sapeva fare, l'unica cosa che sentiva di poter offrire a chiunque.

"Non lo so, solamente continuare a vedermi… la notte… solo… fisicamente. Nessuna complicazione, te lo prometto, solo noi - semplice, senza legami…"

"Oh" rispose Santana, non essendo in grado di nascondere la sua delusione. "Sicuro, sì, certo che voglio."

La donna bionda sorrise calorosamente. "Emma rimane fino al mattino, possiamo già vederci tutte le notti dopo il lavoro. Voglio dire, naturalmente non tutte le notti dopo il lavoro…" si corresse nervosamente.

"Sì, per me va bene, inoltre al ristorante ho i turni fino a tardi, quindi immagino che non sarò a casa prima di te."

"Perfetto," sospirò sollevata, senza cercare di nascondere il sorriso.

"Perfetto," ripeté Santana, anche se la sua risata sembrava esitante.

Si guardarono negli occhi e Brittany non riuscì a trattenersi oltre, si sentiva semplicemente grata, incoraggiata, finalmente in grado di lasciarsi alle spalle la spiacevole esperienza di quella notte. Posò la sua mano sulla coscia della latina e la baciò, molto più lenta, molto più dolce delle altre volte.

Le loro labbra si sfioravano lentamente l'un l'altra senza fretta, solo la lingua della bionda cercava lentamente l'entrata.

La stanza era completamente silenziosa ad eccezione degli occasionali suoni delle sirene della polizia e il suono dei clacson delle macchine lungo le strade di New York City. La finestra era aperta e una fresca brezza notturna, sfiorò le braccia della bionda, facendola rabbrividire.

Santana tirò Brittany ancora più vicina, offrendole un caldo abbraccio e tracciando soffici baci lungo il mento dell'altra donna fino a quando raggiunse il livido sul suo collo.

Non esitò nemmeno prima di accarezzare lentamente la pelle offesa, lasciando dolcemente la lingua attorno ai segni rossi come se cercasse di farli sparire. Brittany era riconoscente del fatto che Santana non non avesse fatto altre domande ma fosse ancora disposta a riconoscere che qualunque cosa fosse successa l'aveva ferita, che aveva bisogno esattamente di quel tipo di conforto.

Santana si prese il suo tempo, facendo stendere lentamente la bionda sul materasso e muovendosi su di lei, leccando ancora l'area sotto il mento della bionda, giù verso il suo décolleté, mentre le massaggiava dolcemente il seno attraverso il tessuto della sua camicia.

La bionda finalmente fu in grado di rilassarsi, una cosa che era davvero così rara, qualcosa che non sapeva neanche come fare. Il sesso era sempre un lavoro per lei, sempre un'azione che aveva un unico obiettivo - far venire il cliente - e velocemente, se possibile. Era quello che aveva provato con Santana la prima volta, mostrandole cosa poteva fare per rendere il loro tempo insieme ancora più incredibile di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai provato - ma questo? Questo era semplicemente fantastico, la sensazione di essere voluta bene.

Brittany non poté fare a meno di lasciare uscire un gemito quando Santana accarezzò il suo capezzolo e sentì il suo bisogno e la sua eccitazione crescere sempre più forte.

"Voglio solo che ti stendi e che ti godi il momento, okay? Voglio farti star bene…" sussurrò al suo orecchio la latina e gli occhi della bionda si chiusero al suono della sua bellissima voce suadente. Sembrava che lei sapesse esattamente cosa succedeva nella sua testa, come se conoscesse i posti giusti dove toccarla, le parole giuste da dire - funzionavano insieme.

All'inizio fu strano quando Santana cominciò ad accarezzare il suo clitoride con la bocca. Sentiva i muscoli della sua pancia tesi, sentiva il suo solito impulso di spegnere i suoi desideri, il tipico meccanismo di protezione che manifestava quando un cliente la toccava così intimamente - ma cercò di ignorarlo, si rese conto che quella era la donna che desiderava veramente, non una persona che disprezzava.

"Rilassati, piccola…" le ordinò dolcemente, percependo il leggero disagio della bionda. "Cerca solamente di sentirmi."

E Brittany la sentiva, molto più di quello che pensava fosse possibile. Sentiva il calore nel suo corpo, sentiva la leggera carezza umida della lingua della donna, sentiva le sue dolci mani sul corpo, sentiva il suo caldo respiro fra le gambe, la vibrazione dei suoi gemiti attorno al suo punto più sensibile. Lei _sentiva_ \- e non voleva che finisse.

"Ti prego non fermarti," gemette dopo un po', il piacere diventava quasi insostenibile, l'improvviso bisogno di liberarsi, qualcosa a cui semplicemente non era abituata. "Non fermarti."

Santana non aveva intenzione di fermarsi, non aveva neanche intenzione di stuzzicarla, si limitò a leccarla fino al punto di non ritorno.

Brittany si rese conto di non aver bisogno di ulteriore stimolazione, non aveva bisogno di dita che spingevano dentro di lei, non una semplice scopata - tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era intimità, ed era proprio quello che le stava dando Santana.

Quando venne premette le mani sopra gli occhi, non riuscendo a trattenere un rumoroso gemito. Il suo orgasmo la fece scuotere con forza, ricordandole come poteva essere stare con qualcuno a cui si teneva, sperando che quel sentimento non si fermasse mai.

Non c'era alcun imbarazzo, niente che sentisse di dover trattenere.

Non notò neanche le lacrime che colavano sulle sue guance, non sapeva da dove venivano, non era in grado di spiegarlo. Era solamente grata per questa persona speciale che strisciò lentamente sul suo corpo, che la confortò con il suo caldo peso su di lei e che le baciò all'infinito.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Capitolo 8**

Il bagno era pieno di vapore, tanto che vedevano a malapena. L'acqua calda correva lungo i loro corpi e Santana aveva schiacciato Brittany contro il muro, succhiandole il collo.

La bionda ridacchiò, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla mora leggermente più bassa, giocando con i suoi capelli bagnati. Santana era sicura di non aver mai trovato la risatina di un'altra donna così adorabile, ne era quasi spaventata.

Dal week end passato, le due donne si erano viste ogni notte, alcune volte in hotel e altre volte nell'appartamento di Brittany. Di solito si incontravano dopo la mezzanotte per poi salutarsi alle 6:30 del mattino dato che il lavoro da corriere di Santana iniziava alle 7:00. Era evidente che entrambe non dormivano abbastanza, considerando che ogni notte passavano ore a darsi piacere. Tre ore di sonno erano lontane dall'essere considerate abbastanza ma a nessuna delle due sembrava importare, l'eccitazione di avere l'altra persona vicina era ancora troppo nuova, troppo elettrizzante.

Sessualmente sembravano essere esattamente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, trovando entrambe il giusto mix fra dolce e brusco, sempre in base al loro umore. Santana era colpita da quante nuove idee avesse portato Brittany nella loro vita sessuale, da quante cose le aveva mostrato che la latina nemmeno sapeva che esistessero - era piacevole e sexy da morire.

Santana adorava la doccia di Brittany, era così grande, molto più lussuosa della sua in hotel - rimanere nel suo appartamento era sempre un evento.

La bionda si sporse oltre l'altra donna per raggiungere e afferrare la bottiglia di shampoo, metterne un po' nel palmo della mano e poi le ordinò di voltarsi. Quando Santana lo fece, Brittany cominciò dolcemente a lavarle i lunghi capelli scuri, massaggiandole la testa e le tempie durante il procedimento, riempiendo l'aria con l'odore fruttato dello shampoo.

"Quindi, domani ho la serata donne con Quinn," disse Santana, sospirando un po' alla bella sensazione delle mani della sua amante che scorrevano fra i suo capelli, il dolce grattare delle sue unghie sul cuoio capelluto e sul collo.

"Mmmh…" Sussurrò Brittany, lasciando una scia di soffici baci lungo la scapola della donna. "Ancora Quinn, capisco… dovrei essere gelosa?"

La latina sorrise alla domanda della bionda, scuotendo la testa. "No, è solo un'amica."

"Ma parli spesso di lei… è mai successo qualcosa fra voi due?"

Quella nelle parole di Brittany era per caso gelosia?

"Eravamo migliori amiche… beh, penso che lo siamo ancora, ma eravamo molto più unite. Durante il liceo avevo una cotta per lei, lo ammetto, ma Quinn è molto etero e molto sposata," spiegò ridendo, girandosi per posare un bacio sulle labbra della bionda. "In questo momento…" continuò, facendo correre una mano oltre il seno coperto di schiuma, "... in questo momento, sei decisamente tu, l'unica ragazza che voglio scopare."

Brittany sorrise, compiaciuta della risposta della latina, muovendo la testa più in basso per baciarla con passione, le loro lingue si muovevano l'una contro l'altra con una certa sintonia. Baciare la bionda era diventato così familiare, come se lo avessero fatto per anni.

"In realtà mi stavo chiedendo se ti piacerebbe venire…" ammise Santana dopo aver interrotto il bacio, sembrando quasi speranzosa. "Sam sarà al suo appuntamento mensile con il suo migliore amico Matt, giocheranno con i videogiochi, fumeranno erba e altro, così anche sua moglie Mercedes sarà con noi. Noi guardiamo film e cose del genere, diventiamo un po' brille - è divertente!"

La bionda le diede un caldo sorriso ma sospirò tristemente. "Mi piacerebbe davvero davvero tanto venire con te e incontrare i tuoi amici, ma devo lavorare."

Santana si lamentò contrariata. "Quando mai _non_ lavori?" si imbronciò. "E quando potrò mai vederti recitare? Vorrei almeno sapere per cosa stai lavorando così duramente… "

L'altra donna semplicemente guardò il pavimento, insaponando il davanti della latina mentalmente assente.

"Te lo mostrerò presto… Te lo prometto."

Guardando nuovamente Santana la sua espressione cambiò in qualcosa che la mora adesso conosceva fin troppo bene, era lo sguardo seducente di Brittany.

"Vuoi sapere una cosa divertente?" sussurrò sorridendo, la bocca vicina alla guancia della sua amante. "Dopo che ci siamo incontrate quella notte al bar… sono tornata a casa e ho avuto un orgasmo in questa doccia, pensando a te…"

Le parole le procurarono quel piccolo piacere in mezzo alle gambe e sorrise a Brittany, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca. "Sei una stronzetta perversa, lo sai?"

"Oh, lo so," rispose ridendo la bionda, facendo correre le mani sopra le costole della latina, sapendo quando soffrisse il solletico. Santana emise un gridolino, schiacciando le labbra su quelle dell'altra donna ancora una volta, mordendola provocatoria.

"Quindi _tu_ sei venuta pensando a me, mentre a me non era permesso, eh?"

"Piccola, lo sai che ne è valsa la pena aspettare," rispose Brittany con un sorriso sicuro di sé, abbracciando stretta Santana, dandole un giocoso colpetto sul sedere.

"Andiamo, smettila di essere così orgogliosa di te stessa…" rise, anche se sapeva esattamente che l'altra donna aveva ragione. Ne era valsa la pena aspettare. Era valsa la pena aspettare ogni singolo giorno. Valeva la pena non dormire abbastanza, valeva la pena fare questo stupido lavoro.

"Vorrei soltanto…" continuò piano, "Vorrei soltanto avere in qualche modo più tempo per stare insieme. Voglio fare colazione con te, o pranzo, o cena… andare al cinema… cose così…"

Si sentiva stupida per averlo suggerito, specialmente dopo che l'altra donna aveva già rifiutato la precedente offerta, ma si sentiva così e non poteva mentire su questo.

"Voglio farlo anch'io…" le assicurò la bionda. "E lo faremo."

Santana annuì, scegliendo per il momento di credere alla amante.

"Ma adesso… basta con le chiacchiere," ordinò Brittany premendo il suo corpo stretto a quello della latina e spingendola mano con forza in mezzo alle sue gambe.

"Non ne hai mai abbastanza, vero?" Santana cercò di chiedere con noncuranza ma un gemito era già uscito dalle sue labbra.

"Non da te."

* * *

Quindi questa sarà la nostra prima notte separate, huh?" chiese Santana con un sorriso esitante, appoggiandosi contro la porta d'ingresso.

Brittany, che ancora era vestita solamente con un accappatoio, annuì piano. "Così sembra…"

"Spero che per una notte riuscirai a sopravvivere senza sesso…" aggiunse la mora scherzando, dando un colpetto alla pancia della bionda, non capendo realmente il perché l'altra donna guardò dalla parte opposta dopo aver sentito il suo commento.

"Credo che mi mancherai… e ti penserò mentre sono al lavoro."

Santana sorrise e la bionda si sporse per un altro bacio, accarezzandole la guancia con il pollice. Sarebbe mancata anche a lei - tantissimo.

"Oh bene, sei già sveglia," improvvisamente sentirono la voce di Emma. "Io… Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace, io…"

La latina interruppe il bacio e guardò oltre le spalle della bionda, individuando l'esile rossa che fissava le due donne con grandi occhi spalancati.

"Non sapevo avessi compagnia," balbettò, evidentemente preoccupata.

"Oh stavo per andare via," rispose amichevolmente Santana, allontanandosi dalla donna mezza vestita di fronte a lei, l'intima posizione la fece sentire improvvisamente a disagio di fronte all'altra persona.

Era chiaro che Brittany non aveva detto alla sua tata che stava frequentando qualcuno, a giudicare dallo sguardo sul viso dell'altra donna, non sapeva neanche che il suo datore di lavoro uscisse con le ragazze.

Brittany si voltò per guardare Emma. "Sarò da te fra un minuto, okay?"

"Certo, certo, io… vado a controllare Abbey." Con questo la donna uscì di nuovo dalla stanza, lasciando le due donne in un silenzio leggermente imbarazzante.

"Scusa…" cominciò Santana biascicando. "Non so quante cose della tua vita personale dici agli altri."

"Non molte," ammise Brittany, avvicinandosi di nuovo per baciare la fronte della latina.

"Ma non importa, può sapere che mi vedo con te, non mi interessa se ci sta giudicando."

Santana annuì, non essendo realmente sicura di credere alle parole dell'altra donna. Dopotutto, il loro tempo trascorso insieme era sempre sembrato un po' come giocare a nascondino. Come due adolescenti che si incontrano di nascosto per fare sesso, sgattaiolando dentro e fuori dalle rispettive case, sperando che i genitori non li becchino.

Non sapeva il perché improvvisamente sentì il bisogno che diventasse pubblico, era stupido. Voleva presentarla a Quinn, voleva conoscere gli amici di Brittany, voleva vederla esibirsi, voleva vederla alla luce del giorno - tutto questo era troppo da chiedere? Immaginò di sì, considerando che la loro relazione era etichettata come sesso "senza legami".

"Allora io vado…" disse, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi. Ancora non aveva nemmeno incontrato Abbey. Perché non potevano fare qualcosa insieme a sua figlia? Improvvisamente si ricordò cosa le aveva detto Brittany quella sera in macchina, sul non volerla crescere con madri lesbiche. Era un'informazione che in qualche modo aveva scelto di dimenticare, ma che di colpo le era ritornata in testa, forte e chiara.

"Va bene. Fai attenzione, okay? E divertiti al pigiama party con le ragazze!"

"Sì… divertiti al lavoro," rispose Santana, permettendo all'altra donna di posare un soffice bacio sulla sua guancia.

"Mi chiami?" chiese Brittany dolcemente, cercando la mano della mora per afferrarla con la sua, carezzandola piano.

"Lo farò."

Quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé non sapeva esattamente da dove venisse quella strana sensazione nello stomaco. Quella sera era stata perfetta, proprio come le altre, eppure - qualcosa sembrava strano.

* * *

Santana stava sdraiata di schiena sul letto indossando una camicia da notte mentre Quinn lucidava le unghie dei piedi. Mercedes si riempiva la bocca di caramelle gommose, lamentandosi a voce alta su quanto fosse ridicolo il fatto che avevano aggiunto quella passionale confessione d'amore su una mongolfiera alla fine de "La dura verità". Santana pensò che non le importava finché Katherine Heigl fosse abbastanza sexy.

"Dico davvero, ha rovinato l'intero film," disse masticando. "Il film è divertente, ha dai dialoghi fantastici, e alla fine _questo_? E' più sdolcinato della nostra fonduta…"

"E' solo un film," replicò Quinn alzando le spalle, prestando più attenzione alle dita di Santana, assicurandosi di non rovinare lo smalto mentre aggiungeva dei piccoli adesivi floreali su ogni unghia.

"Wow, vuoi davvero farmi sembrare una ragazzina, non è vero?" chiese la latina corrucciata, esaminando i suoi piedi che le ricordavano quelli di una tredicenne.

"Io penso che siano carine," mise il broncio Quinn. "Sono sicura che anche a Brittany piaceranno," aggiunse con un ampio sorriso.

Il commento le fece guadagnare un'occhiataccia da Santana che sapeva benissimo che l'amica stava letteralmente morendo dalla voglia di tirare fuori quell'argomento da tutta la sera.

"Comunque cosa succede con questa Brittany?" domandò Mercedes, spostandosi per sdraiarsi di pancia in modo da vedere il viso di Santana, togliendo la voce al film, contenta di aver trovato qualcosa di molto più interessante da ascoltare.

"Santana vuole farla diventare una cosa seria ma è troppo spaventata per ammetterlo," affermò Quinn limitandosi ai fatti, scansandosi velocemente prima che la latina potesse colpirla sulla testa.

"Non è vero."

"Sì che lo è."

Santana sapeva che Quinn aveva ragione ma ammetterlo a voce alta significava ammetterlo a se stessa e in qualche modo quel pensiero la faceva sentire troppo vulnerabile.

"Da quanto la conosci?" chiese curiosa Mercedes, anche se la latina era sicura che Quinn le avesse comunque già riferito tutti i dettagli.

"Da un paio di settimane…" spiegò, sospirando.

"E ti piace." Era più un'affermazione che una domanda.

"Certo che mi piace," cominciò Santana "è davvero fantastica a letto, probabilmente la migliore che io abbia mai avuto…"

"Ma?" chiese Mercedes, alzando le sopracciglia.

"Ma ha paura di impegnarsi," rispose ancora una volta Quinn al posto della sua amica.

"So parlare da sola, Q," disse un po' infastidita Santana, mettendosi seduta e avvicinando ancora di più le gambe a sé "E no, non ho paura… credo."

"Che carina…" ridacchiò Quinn e Mercedes si unì alla sua risata.

"Andiamo Lopez, guarda in faccia la realtà. Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che sei stata seriamente fidanzata?"

Santana voleva aprire la bocca per rispondere qualcosa ma l'altra donna la interruppe subito. "Con qualcuna a cui tenessi, non qualcuna con una casa che ti piaceva."

"Ahi," rispose la latina, odiando la verità nella domanda di Mercedes.

"Sì, ok, va bene - credo che mi piaccia in quel modo, e allora? E' una persona molto chiusa. Cavolo _io_ pensavo di essere una persona riservata, ma lei? Non lo so, è complicato…"

Quinn si accoccolò stretta alla latina, appoggiando la testa sul petto dell'altra donna. "Tesoro, penso che dovresti dirle come ti senti. Non c'è bisogno che ti lasci sopraffare dalle emozioni o altro, dille solamente che potresti pensare di portare la relazione con lei ad un livello successivo, vedi come reagisce."

"Ci ho _provato_ Quinn, davvero. Le ho detto che non voglio vederla solamente la sera, l'ho perfino invitata a stare con noi stasera…"

"Invitala di nuovo," rispose semplicemente la donna. "Io ho dovuto chiederlo a Sam cinque volte prima che lui uscisse finalmente con me."

"Uh no, lui te lo ha chiesto cinque volte," chiarì subito la latina, accarezzando la testa della sua amica.

"Beh, a chi importa dei dettagli, è successo anni fa," rise Quinn, "la cosa importante è che adesso sono felicemente sposata e tu non dovresti arrenderti se ti piace qualcuno."

"Ha ragione," Mercedes appoggiò le parole della bionda. "Inoltre sarebbe bello vederti finalmente partecipare alla nostra cena domenicale di coppia!"

"Voi due sembrate delle vecchie sposate, lo sapete vero? Anche se io e Britt diventiamo una coppia, dubito che saremmo le tipe che si incontrano settimanalmente con il gruppo di cucina…"

"La stessa vecchia cinica," disse Quinn, roteando gli occhi. "Vedrai, cucinare è il miglior preliminare. Quando io e Sam cuciniamo insieme, noi -"

"Oh risparmiami i dettagli, Fabray," Santana interruppe la sua amica, non avendo bisogno di alcuna immagine dei suoi due amici biondi in testa. "Ho afferrato il messaggio."

"Comunque!" esclamò esageratamente Mercedes. "Santana schiarisciti le idee e dì alla ragazza che lei ti piace. Muovi il culo va a casa sua e fa qualcosa, cos'hai da perdere?"

"Um, cos'ho da perdere? Il miglior sesso della mia vita…" rispose la latina come se fosse ovvio, scuotendo incredula la testa. Eppure una parte di lei non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se le sue amiche avessero ragione, se fosse solo troppo spaventata di un rifiuto.

"Io penso… beh… lei sembra avere dei problemi. Ancora non so cosa le succede, ma non riesco a liberarmi della sensazione che sta avendo a che fare con qualcosa di serio."

Non voleva menzionare il livido dell'altra notte sul collo della sua amante, non voleva menzionare il bisogno patologico della bionda di lavarsi prima che alla latina fosse permesso di toccarla quando veniva nel suo appartamento dopo il lavoro. Si era già chiesta se soffriva di qualche sorta di disturbo ossessivo compulsivo ma era assurdo, sembrava non avere degli altri tic evidenti. Parlare di queste cose con le sue amiche le sembrava troppo personale, non si sentiva di poter parlare liberamente dei problemi di Brittany con persone che nemmeno la conoscevano.

"Hm…" meditò sonoramente Quinn. Sei disposta ad aver a che fare con questi problemi? Pensi che per lei ne valga la pena?"

"Sì… penso di sì." Ammise piano Santana, ricevendo un sorriso dalle due donne vicino a lei.

"Oh Lopez, sei proprio cotta," affermò ridendo Mercedes e la latina le tirò una caramella gommosa.

"Adesso state zitte e metti di nuovo la voce al film, ci siamo perse tutta la fine."

Non le importava niente del film, semplicemente non voleva che le altre la vedessero arrossire. Santana Lopez si stava innamorando di qualcuno, perdutamente.

* * *

Aggiustandosi il grembiule, la latina cercò il suo portamonete per contare le mance di quella serata. Non erano tante quanto avrebbero dovuto essere e Santana fece un sospiro irritato per il fatto che quei newyorchesi sembravano così taccagni. Quello era un ristorante di prima classe e lei era sexy, il minimo che si aspettava era una buona mancia. Ne aveva già abbastanza di quel lavoro, era estenuante. Almeno quella sera avrebbe visto Brittany, era qualcosa che la faceva andare avanti.

"Lopez, una nuova coppia all'ingresso, occupatene tu, okay?" Le gridò la sua collega e la latina annuì. Quel posto era abbastanza popolare e non si poteva avere un tavolo se prima non lo prenotavi in anticipo.

Camminò verso l'entrata quando il suo cuore si fermò improvvisamente. Sentì chiudersi la gola alla vista di _lei_ che stava alla porta, al fianco di un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima. E cosa stava indossando? Quel vestito poteva essere più corto di così? Perché diavolo non era al lavoro? Doveva essere a lavoro, lei le aveva detto così.

Sentì la rabbia pervaderle il corpo, sentì le mani cominciare a sudare, stringendo il pugno e piantando le unghia nella carne. Voleva andarsene infuriata, voleva dire alla sua collega di occuparsene lei, voleva nascondersi e spiare la coppia, voleva andare lì e urlare alla bionda - tutto nello stesso momento. Ma scelse di rimanere calma, almeno all'apparenza, e andare da loro.

Quando vide il ragazzo afferrare la vita di Brittany si sentì quasi sul punto di vomitare. Il modo in cui avvolgeva il suo braccio attorno a lei, quello sguardo sul viso come se la stesse quasi per spogliare con gli occhi, la fece stare male. Era quello il suo ragazzo? Era quello il suo "lavoro"? Si vedeva con qualche ragazzo prima di incontrarsi con lei ogni sera?

Il dolore nel petto divenne insopportabile. Voleva camminare ma si sentiva paralizzata, sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime di rabbia. Era fottutamente umiliante. C'era la ragazza che le piaceva, la ragazza alla quale stava pensando di rivelare i suoi sentimenti, che evidentemente se ne fregava bellamente di lei, mentendole in faccia. Le faceva male da morire.

Si pulì la lacrima di rabbia all'angolo dell'occhio e si avvicinò fino a quando non si rese conto che la bionda l'aveva riconosciuta. Brittany impallidì, non aspettandosi di incontrare la latina. Le cose stavano per incasinarsi e Santana si vedeva già licenziata.

Si avvicinò alla coppia e si fermò di fronte a loro. Non disse niente, lanciò solamente un'occhiataccia alla bionda, non riuscendo a nascondere la rabbia. Si fissarono, gli occhi di Brittany si spalancarono. Santana non poteva leggere cosa stava provando l'altra donna ma non le importava, sapeva solamente cosa stava provando lei e di sicuro lo odiava.

"Ciao, abbiamo prenotato un tavolo per due, per le otto," disse il ragazzo leggermente paffuto, sorridendo amichevolmente. "A nome Hudson."

La latina strinse i denti, il mento le tremava. Non guardò nemmeno il ragazzo prima di afferrare il libro con le prenotazioni, segnando con una x il suo nome talmente forte che stava strappando la carta.

"Hudson, eccolo," ripeté con voce gelida. "Tavolo per due. Giusto."

Diede alla coppia un falso sorriso che sembrò così cattivo che si poteva considerarlo spaventoso.

"Seguitemi."

Girò i tacchi, camminando a passo svelto verso il tavolo che si trovava proprio vicino alla toilette.

"Uh…" l'uomo si schiarì la gola. "Non avete un tavolo con una vista migliore? Non vorrei uscire con una bella ragazza e farla sedere vicino ai bagni…" sorrise un po' insicuro, accarezzando la schiena di Brittany.

"No. E' l'unico che posso offrire a lei e alla _ragazza carina_." Affermò Santana, anche se era ovvio che ci fossero diversi tavoli vuoti nella sala.

Brittany era silenziosa anche se la latina pensava di aver visto delle lacrime nei suoi occhi. ' _Sì certo adesso sei dispiaciuta per essere stata scoperta'_ pensò, gettando noncurante i menù sui piatti.

Santana si sentiva furiosa, sapeva che Brittany e lei non si frequentavano ufficialmente, sapeva che era solo sesso, ma di certo lei e quel coglione stavano insieme, dato che lui continuava a cercare la sua mano. Le aveva mentito, cazzo le aveva mentito. Si scopava questo cretino prima di andare da lei? Aveva il suo sudore su di lei quando entrava nella sua camera? Era inaccettabile, era… non aveva parole.

"Quindi, cosa volete bere? Abbiamo alcuni nuovi deliziosi cocktail che potreste provare. Uno si chiama ' _Terribile bugiarda'_ e l'altro ' _Stronza senza scrupoli'_."

Brittany sussultò alle sue parole, urtando accidentalmente il suo bicchiere che cadde dal tavolo e si frantumò in mille pezzi sul pavimento del ristorante.

"Mi dispiace…" biascicò.

"Va tutto bene cara," disse dolcemente l'uomo, accarezzandole il braccio. "Sono sicuro che alla ragazza non dispiacerà pulire per noi."

"No, certo che non mi dispiace pulire il casino che hai creato," replicò ironicamente Santana. Quindi, avete scelto?"

"Stronza senza scrupoli sembra interessante, non è vero?" chiese curioso il compagno goffo di Brittany e la latina le lanciò uno sguardo strano.

"Acqua… grazie…" sussurrò la bionda, deglutendo sonoramente.

"Certo… acqua… così _innocente_ , cos'altro potrebbe essere?" replicò con freddezza Santana, roteando gli occhi.

"Signorina, non credo che il suo comportamento sia appropriato…" affermò Finn con cautela, ma Brittany lo fermò.

"Finn, va tutto bene."

"Comunque… allora prenderò una coca," cercò di ordinare l'uomo ma Santana si era già precipitata via, cercando di controllare le sue emozioni.

Se dava di matto ora avrebbe perso il lavoro e lei aveva davvero bisogno di soldi. Ma d'altra parte… Perché all'inizio aveva accettato questo cazzo di lavoro? Perché si era presa in giro da sola pensando che questa cosa con Brittany potesse diventare qualcosa di serio, perché voleva invitarla a casa propria, perché non voleva cercare un'altra tipa che la ospitasse. Quanto era stata stupida? Avrebbe dovuto capire che c'era qualcosa di strano, quale compagnia teatrale faceva le prove così tardi la sera? Doveva essere accecata dalla bionda. Un'idiota innamorata.

Si odiava per essere stata così ingenua, si odiava per aver dimenticato le sue consuete abitudini ed essesi lasciata sopraffare dalle emozioni impegnandosi con qualcuno. Tutto questo doveva finire. Stasera.

Santana ritornò al tavolo con una paletta e una scopa, abbassandosi sulle ginocchia per pulire i pezzi di vetro. Come se tutto questo non fosse abbastanza umiliante dovette spazzare lungo il pavimento vicino ai loro piedi.

Cercando di pulire il più in fretta possibile la latina si tagliò una mano con un pezzo di vetro rotto, lanciando delle imprecazioni in spagnolo mentre il sangue stava gocciolando dalla sua mano. Si alzò e urtò il tavolo con la testa, lacrime di dolore e rabbia correvano lungo la sua faccia.

"Allora chi è, il nuovo padre eterosessuale per tua figlia?" urlò alla bionda che sembrava anche lei essere sul punto di piangere. Sapeva che stava facendo la melodrammatica ma era già troppo tardi.

"Vaffanculo, Brittany, davvero, mi disgusti!"

Lasciò cadere la paletta e il vetro uscendo furiosamente dal locale mentre si succhiava il dito per impedirgli di sanguinare sui suoi abiti.

Sentì l'altra donna spingere indietro la sedia, udendo dietro di lei il veloce ticchettio dei suoi tacchi vertiginosi ma non si voltò, non poteva parlare con lei adesso.

"Santana... ti prego, Santana lasciami spiegare…" urlò la bionda ma Santana continuò a correre fino a quando non uscì dall'edificio.

C'era confusione nelle strade, centinaia di macchine che passavano, persone che parlavano e facevano rumore, le luci di un enorme cartellone pubblicitario si riflettevano sul viso della latina.

"Spiegare? Pensavo che non ci fosse nulla da spiegare! Di notte venivi per la tua scopata perché sei troppo codarda per ammettere che sei interessata di più alle donne, e di giorno vivevi la tua bella vita eterosessuale con il tuo ragazzo sfigato. Sei patetica e io ho chiuso con te."

"Non è così Santana… no," la supplicò Brittany, pulendosi velocemente le lacrime che continuavano a rigarle il viso.

"Oh davvero? Non ti credo comunque, ma dimmi allora cosa sembra, perché mi piacerebbe molto sentire che fantastica balla hai preparato per me questa volta. Lasciami indovinare - in questo momento stai davvero lavorando, il ragazzo è solo parte della recita e tu ti stai esercitando per la tua scena d'amore al ristorante?" Rise ironicamente, scuotendo sprezzante la testa.

"In realtà la cosa si avvicina abbastanza alla realtà…" replicò piano la bionda, sapendo di non poter più tornare indietro.

"Oh, davvero?" chiese sarcasticamente Santana, alzando le sopracciglia. "Chiamo un taxi."

"Si girò per guardare la strada, agitando la mano per uno dei tanti veicoli gialli.

"Sono una escort, Santana."

Il braccio della latina si abbassò e rimase paralizzata. Si voltò piano per guardare la bionda che la fissava con aria d'attesa, sul suo viso un'espressione vulnerabile che fece capire a Santana che non stava mentendo. Aveva senso. Lo aveva.

"Stai scherzando, vero?"

"Vorrei che fosse così…" la bionda sussurrò con voce tremante, guardandosi nervosamente attorno.

Una escort. Si era innamorata di una prostituta. Non sapeva cosa stava provando ma capì che si sentiva principalmente tradita. Sentiva che aveva il diritto di _sapere_ questa cosa, era qualcosa che uno si merita di _sapere_ prima di iniziare una relazione con qualcuno, prima che incasini i tuoi sentimenti.

"E non pensi che avresti dovuto dirmelo?" praticamente le urlò, la rabbia non ancora scomparsa. La verità era troppo dura da digerire.

"Oh mio dio, sei venuta da me e mi hai scopata tutte le notti! Solo Dio sa quali malattie mi hai trasmesso!"

Sapeva di essere stata cattiva ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Vide lo sguardo sul viso di Brittany, vide le sue lacrime, ma le parole le uscivano da sole.

"Non sono una zoccola di strada…" cercò di difendersi la bionda, faticando a controllare il pianto.

"Oh lo vedo, sei una prostituta di lusso, scusa. Beh - allora immagino di dovermi sentire onorata per essermi goduta i tuoi servizi gratis…"

Brittany stava incrociando protettivamente le braccia di fronte a sé, guardano in basso la strada, non essendo in grado di incontrare lo sguardo gelido sul viso della sua amante.

"Perché stai facendo così… mi stai facendo male," cercò di dire ma ricevette solamente un'altra risata ironica.

"Sì beh, scusa, fa male anche scoprire di essermi innamorata di una donna che si scopa altre dieci persone prima di venire da me…"

La bionda scosse energicamente la testa. "Non scopo mai con dieci persone in una notte…" cercò di difendersi ancora una volta ma la latina la interruppe prima ancora di poter continuare.

"Sai cosa? Non lo voglio nemmeno sapere… è meglio che vada via senza saperlo."

Finalmente un taxi si fermò di fronte a lei e aprì rapidamente lo sportello, entrando di fretta senza guardarsi indietro, lasciandosi la bionda alle spalle, che sembrava come se qualcuno l'avesse colpita dritta in faccia.

Disse all'autista l'indirizzo prima di appoggiare la testa sul retro del sedile di fronte a lei, cercando di controllare il respiro.

"Nottataccia?" chiese l'uomo comprensivo.

"Non sono dell'umore per parlare," rispose la latina con voce incerta, chiudendo gli occhi. Capì di aver detto già abbastanza.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

"Si tratta ancora di quella donna? Quella con cui ti stavi vedendo?"

Santana alzò la testa dal sedile di fronte a lei, corrucciandosi alle parole dell'autista.

"Di cosa stai parlando? Come fai a sapere -"

Si fermò per un momento quando l'uomo si girò sorridendo, facendole l'occhiolino.

"Quanti cazzo di taxisti ci sono a Manhattan? Sei una specie di stalker o qualcosa del genere?" sibilò la latina all'autista che l'aveva portata a casa di Brittany diverse sere prima. La notte in cui avevano fatto sesso per la prima volta.

I ricordi le balenarono di nuovo attraverso la mente: l'eccitazione che aveva sentito quella sera, il brivido della scoperta. Si rese conto che il non sapere era stato molto più piacevole del conoscere la verità. Improvvisamente desiderava che quel taxi fosse una De Lorean che l'avrebbe portata indietro nel tempo, quando non doveva preoccuparsi di avere un'amica prostituta, desiderava che quell'uomo dietro al volante assomigliasse più a Doc Brown e meno al solito stereotipo di taxisti indiani.

"Dodicimila, più o meno," chiarì l'uomo, guardando Santana attraverso il suo specchietto retrovisore. "Ma nonostante ciò la fortuna ci ha fatto incontrare due volte!"

"Sì, che fortuna… " si limitò a rispondere la mora roteando gli occhi e frugando per cercare un fazzoletto di carta per pulirsi il viso. Immaginò che doveva sembrare orribile.

Per un po' nessuno dei due disse una parola, anche se Santana non riusciva a sbarazzarsi della sensazione che l'uomo la stesse osservando da vicino.

"Qualunque cosa ti abbia fatto… io penso che chiunque meriti una seconda possibilità," affermò improvvisamente col suo accento indiano, concentrandosi sulla strada.

La latina non poteva credere di star affrontando davvero quel discorso con un autista di taxi, anche se aveva spesso sentito che erano i migliori strizzacervelli.

"Io penso che ci siano alcune cose che non possono essere perdonate…" borbottò piano, guardando fuori dal finestrino e fissando le tante macchine che stavano passando. "Alcune cose che sono troppo sbagliate in troppi modi…"

"Pensi che lei fosse dispiaciuta? Per quello che è successo?"

Santana si limitò a liberare un'ironica risata, scuotendo la testa.

"Sì certo, dispiaciuta per essere stata colta nel fatto, ecco cos'era…"

La sua mente ripensò all'immagine della bionda che stava di fronte a lei, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Erano state lacrime di rimorso, lacrime di dolore, sapeva che avevano significato molto di più di quello che aveva detto all'autista. Sospirò.

"O forse era davvero dispiaciuta… non lo so. Non mi interessa."

L'uomo rise. Perché stava ridendo? Lei era seduta lì, ovviamente triste e lui si limitava a ridere di lei?

"Che c'è di divertente?" chiese, lanciandogli uno sguardo d'avvertimento.

"Oh, solo il fatto che è ovvio quanto ti importi. Era ovvio dalla sera in cui ti ho portata da lei, com'eri nervosa, come volevi sembrare perfetta, da come le tue mani tremavano e gli occhi ti brillavano. E quando ti guardo adesso, probabilmente sei la cliente più triste che abbia caricato in tutta la settimana - forse anche tutto il mese - e credimi, io ho tanti clienti. E se il mio lavoro mi ha insegnato qualcosa, è che so dire abbastanza bene quando le persone ci tengono davvero."

Santana lo guardò male - questa cosa stava diventando ridicola. Non avrebbe permesso ad un tizio qualunque di psicanalizzare i suoi sentimenti. Non voleva pensare ad una seconda opportunità, era ancora arrabbiata, furiosa, tutto quello che voleva era un drink forte e cancellare i ricordi.

"Vuoi che ti riporti indietro? Così potete parlarne?" chiese l'uomo in tono amichevole, accendendo la radio e lasciando suonare in sottofondo qualche canzone Bollywood.

"Oh non ci provare!" gli ringhiò Santana, un accenno di panico nella sua voce. "Penso che dovresti pensare solo a guidare e farti i fatti tuoi, signor…"

"Figgins," l'autista finì la sua sua frase, girandosi sorridente indicando la targhetta con il suo nome.

"Allora, signor _Figgins_ , penso di aver cambiato idea. Dimenticati dell'indirizzo che ti ho dato, lasciami lì."

"Al bar?" chiese con prudenza, alzando le sopracciglia.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno a farmi la ramanzina…"gli sibilò, sollevata quando finalmente accostò. Lanciò i soldi sul suo grembo, non vedeva l'ora di uscire dalla macchina e annegare i suoi sentimenti con alcol scadente.

"Fa attenzione, va bene?" Non bere troppo," le disse, con la testa fuori dal finestrino fino a quando Santana non uscì dallo sportello. "Ci vediamo!"

"Spero di no…" si limitò a borbottare la latina, frugando nel portamonete. Almeno aveva portato con sé le mance della serata, l'ultima mancia che avrebbe ricevuto in quel ristorante. Aveva perso il lavoro e la ragazza che le piaceva, entrambe in una notte - pensò di avere ogni diritto di sbronzarsi.

* * *

Brittany stava ancora in piedi nello stesso punto in cui Santana l'aveva lasciata, fissando la strada, non riuscendo a fermare le lacrime. Era successo esattamente nel mondo in cui aveva sperato non succedesse mai. Si sentiva una pazza per aver creduto che un giorno avrebbe trovato le parole giuste per dirle la verità. Se era onesta con se stessa, non c'erano molte occasioni che avrebbe potuto classificare come 'il momento giusto' per fare chiarezza sulle cose che le aveva nascosto. Era solo una puttana, nessuna spiegazione ben progettata avrebbe mai potuto cambiarlo.

Sapeva che la latina probabilmente aveva perso il lavoro e quel pensiero la stava uccidendo, il pensiero che aveva incasinato di nuovo la vita di qualcun altro. Era tutta colpa _sua_. Era lei quella che avrebbe dovuto essere licenziata.

Ma no, Finn Hudson era il suo cliente quella notte, un uomo che non sarebbe mai andato da Artie a lamentarsi dell'incidente. Il giovane era troppo dolce per ingaggiare una escort, Brittany era sicura che se ci avesse provato avrebbe potuto avere una vera ragazza. Ma sapeva anche che l'uomo non aveva per niente stima di sé stesso, le aveva detto abbastanza spesso quante volte veniva preso in giro dai bulli al liceo.

Quando Finn la prenotava, voleva solo un po' di compagnia. La portava fuori, alcune volte al cinema, altre in un centro benessere - la bionda non poteva lamentarsi. Alla fine della serata facevano del sesso ordinario abbastanza accettabile e sapeva che per un giorno aveva fatto felice un uomo.

Questa sera era tutto diverso. Aveva deluso uno dei suoi clienti più fedeli - che adesso sapeva fin troppo della sua vita privata - e aveva fatto del male all'unica persona alla quale aveva veramente cominciato a voler bene. Le faceva male come un coltello nel petto ma era sicura di meritarsi ogni briciola di quel dolore.

La bionda si svegliò dalla sua trance solo quando due mani forti le avvolsero una giacca sulle spalle scoperte.

"Grazie…" sussurrò Brittany, cercando di sorridere a Finn ma fallendo miseramente.

"Stai tremando, Heather…" le disse, strofinando le braccia sopra il tessuto."... O Brittany, giusto?"

La bionda annuì, pensando che non le importava più niente se sapeva il suo vero nome, aveva già visto abbastanza. L'aveva vista nel suo momento più vulnerabile, una cosa assolutamente da non fare davanti un cliente, ma era successo e doveva farsene una ragione.

"Mi dispiace tanto Finn," disse, la sua voce rauca e appena udibile. "Avrai indietro i tuoi soldi."

Finn non disse niente e rispose semplicemente con un piccolo cenno del capo. La sua faccia era seria, come se cercasse di capire cos'era appena successo davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Quindi… hai una bambina," disse infine in maniera diretta, guardando in basso le sue scarpe evitando il suo sguardo. Brittany non era sicura del perché lo stesse chiedendo anche se improvvisamente ebbe l'impressione che l'uomo fosse davvero interessato alla sua vita privata. Non riusciva a liberarsi dell'idea che lui potesse iniziare a credere a quella recita che aveva messo in scena, che per lui 'Heather' diventasse la sua ragazza, anche solo nella sua testa.

"Sì, ma Finn? Ti prego cerca di capire il fatto che non ne voglio parlare, okay? Ti prego…"

Annuì di nuovo e le porse un fazzoletto di carta per potersi soffiare il naso.

"Quindi sei lesbica?"

"Finn!" gli urlò quasi disperata e l'uomo rimase nuovamente in silenzio, guardandosi attorno imbarazzato.

"Mi dispiace… vuoi che ti porti a casa?"

Brittany scosse energicamente la testa. "No… no, grazie, sto bene."

"Non sembra che tu stia bene," rispose l'uomo preoccupato, cercando di toccarle il braccio ma la bionda lo ignorò, rendendogli la giacca.

"Sto bene, vado a casa a piedi…" lo rassicurò con voce fredda, contenta quando lui finalmente andò via.

Non era neanche lontanamente vicina al suo appartamento ma non le importava perché non era importante. Non era importante quando sarebbe arrivato a casa, sua figlia stava dormendo e oramai non c'era più nessuno ad aspettarla. Niente importava più veramente.

* * *

Le ci volle più di un'ora per arrivare a casa ma aveva completamente perso il senso del tempo. Non si era resa conto di come i suoi piedi sanguinassero per aver camminato a lungo sui tacchi alti, non si rese conto di quanti uomini le fischiavano e suonavano il clacson mentre camminava lungo le strade di New York nel suo inappropriato vestito corto - era come se tutte queste cose non la toccassero minimamente, come se nulla attorno a lei sembrasse avere più importanza.

I piedi l'avevano portata a casa e le lacrime si erano asciugate lungo il tragitto. Si sentiva intorpidita, anche se era in uno stato cupo di torpore. Qualunque traccia di felicità si era dileguata dalla mente - la sua vita era solo vuota.

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con dita tremanti accese una piccola luce e si guardò attorno nella stanza vuota. Era tutto silenzioso. Sembrava deserto. Soffocante.

Camminare era stato più semplice, l'aria fresca, i rumori che la circondavano, le avevano reso più facile mantenere quello stato di trance in cui si trovava - ma questo? Il silenzio mortale dell'appartamento con tutti questi ricordi… si sentiva arrabbiata, perfino disperata.

Guardò il suo corpo, toccando il tessuto del suo vestito corto con uno sguardo torturato sul viso. Improvvisamente le sembrò tutto così sporco, la sua intera esistenza. Anche Santana era disgustata da lei, poteva vederlo sul suo viso - diavolo, glielo aveva anche detto.

Camminando verso il bar nel soggiorno, la bionda penso di ubriacarsi con del Jack Daniel's. Toccò attentamente la bottiglia e si chiese quanto poteva reggerne prima di svenire, ma c'era sempre qualcosa in testa che la fermava. Amava spesso bere cocktail ma ubriacarsi fino a svenire non le era mai piaciuto. L'immagine di suo padre alcolista era ancora troppo dolorosa. Si era sempre promessa di non fare la sua stessa fine, un ubriacone stronzo a cui non interessava neanche di sua figlia - ma cos'era diventata? Una prostituta che aveva dato via la figlia.

In quel momento capì - non era migliore di suo padre, la persona che disprezzava di più.

Ancora prima di accorgersene, le lacrime le offuscarono la vista. Sentì il respiro accorciarsi, il cuore battere forte, il viso scottare. La disperazione e la rabbia la travolsero, sembrava che milioni di formiche roventi le stessero correndo sottopelle.

Afferrando saldamente la bottiglia barcollò scendendo dallo sgabello, fermandosi davanti alla grande foto in bianco e nero che la ritraeva, situata sopra il caminetto. Ricordò Santana, come l'aveva fissata, come l'aveva desiderata. Ma oramai era tutto svanito. Tutto quello che Brittany riusciva a vedere guardando la foto era una puttana.

Si morse il labbro, lasciò uscire un lamento e poi lanciò l'intera bottiglia contro il muro, guardandola andare in frantumi e il liquido scorrere lungo la cornice.

Sapeva che il rumore avrebbe svegliato tutti ma aveva smesso di preoccuparsene, accasciandosi a terra, a piangere disperatamente.

Emma arrivò correndo giù dalle scale con una lunga vestaglia, fissandola con occhi spalancati che sembravano grandi il doppio del normale.

"Oh mio Dio, Brittany? Che succede?"

Non poteva rispondere, non sapeva cosa dirle. Sapeva di sembrare patetica ma non pensava di riuscire a muoversi, ogni respiro era una sfida. Emma era solo un'altra persona della lista che si trovava ad affrontare la sua follia, se voleva lasciare il suo lavoro da bambinaia probabilmente era meglio per lei, non l'avrebbe fermata.

"Brittany…? chiese con prudenza la rossa, avvicinandosi piano.

"Non devi pulire," sussurrò la bionda, trascinando le gambe vicino a sé nascondendosi il viso sopra le ginocchia. "Pulirò domattina. Mi dispiace."

"Brit, vuoi che ti porti di sopra a letto?"

Fu grata del fatto che la donna non fece altre domande e decise che aveva bisogno di dormire. Domani avrebbe trovato un modo per affrontare il futuro, ma stasera aveva solo bisogno che tutto finisse. Domani il mondo sarebbe stato ancora lo stesso, sarebbe stata ancora la stessa persona, ma forse avrebbe trovato il modo di riguadagnare le forze ed andare avanti come prima.

Annuì.

Emma le prese la mano e l'aiutò ad alzarsi, dandole dei colpetti alla schiena, e Brittany fu sorpresa che la donna fosse disposta a toccarla nonostante il casino su qui era stata seduta.

"Non preoccuparti, non credo che Abbey ti abbia sentito…" affermò piano quando furono di sopra, percependo evidentemente il veloce sguardo insicuro verso la camera della figlia. "Dorme profondamente. E' una brava bambina."

"Sono sicura che lo è…" rispose piano Brittany, senza incontrare lo sguardo di Emma.

"Ti assomiglia così tanto, avete lo stesso sorriso," disse.

Brittany cercò di donarle un sorriso grato e annuì, togliendosi il vestito e strisciando sotto le coperte.

"Grazie Emma. Mi dispiace averti svegliata."

"Non è un problema, soffro un po' di insonnia" rispose la donna, spegnendo le luci della camera.

"Cerca di dormire un po', il mondo sembrerà molto più radioso domattina."

"Buonanotte Emma," fu l'unica reazione della bionda, non volendo elaborare il fatto che per lei nulla sarebbe stato radioso. Per adesso era solo tutto buio.

* * *

Santana non riusciva a reggersi in piedi e di sicuro non riusciva più a pensare lucidamente. Aveva trascorso le ultime ore in un bar da quattro soldi per studenti, apprezzando il fatto che la clientela era fatta di persone più squattrinate di lei.

Il gusto di Vodka Energy era ancora sulle sue labbra e si sentiva stordita. Lei era Santana Lopez, non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno giocasse con i suoi sentimenti. Era giovane e bella e molte donne erano disposte ad uscire con lei, non dipendeva da nessuna e di sicuro non da una puttana bugiarda.

Sapeva che aveva solo bisogno di distrazione, qualcosa che non avrebbe trovato trovato da sola nella sua camera d'albergo, così la sua mente offuscata la guidò dritta davanti alla porta di casa di Shelby.

Non aveva idea di che ore fossero ma non le importava, tutto quello che voleva era la conferma che non doveva stare da sola. C'erano altre persone oltre a Brittany Pierce.

Suonò il campanello, cercando di tenersi in piedi contro il muro della grande casa. Si sentiva stordita e tremante e desiderava che si sbrigasse così da poter usare il bagno e sedersi da qualche parte.

Dopo alcuni minuti ancora non ricevette nessuna risposta, così la latina continuò a suonare fino a quando la porta non si spalancò. Per un momento rimase confusa, chiedendosi se l'alcol non facesse sembrare le altre persone più giovani, fino a quando capì che in realtà era Rachel che stava in piedi di fronte a lei con un'espressione scioccata sul viso.

"Santana che cazzo ci fai qui nel bel mezzo della notte? Ti vedi ancora con mia madre? Pensavo che fra voi fosse finita!"

La voce della donna era alta, troppo per le condizioni di Santana, le ronzava nelle orecchie.

"Dov'è Shelby?" disse in maniera confusa ed appena percepibile, perdendo quasi l'equilibrio.

"Oddio Santana, sei ubriaca?" chiese Rachel corrucciata, anche se la risposta era abbastanza ovvia.

"Che ti frega. Voglio vedere Shelby." Ripeté Santana e l'altra donna si limitò a roteare gli occhi.

"Mia madre non è qui, è andata via per un weekend benessere…"

"Perfetto… benessere… perfetto…"

Rachel alzò il sopracciglio al borbottio incoerente della latina, accorgendosi della ferita alla mano che stava ancora un po' sanguinando e sembrava messa parecchio male. Sospirò.

"Non posso credere che lo sto dicendo davvero ma dovresti entrare… sei completamente sbronza e la mano sembra orrenda… non ho idea di quello che hai fatto ma immagino che non riusciresti a camminare fino a casa in queste condizioni…"

Santana voleva rifiutare ma stava male e le girava tutto. Annuendo, lasciò che la mora la reggesse guidandola dentro casa, cadendo sul divano con un gemito sofferente.

Rachel si diresse in cucina per portare dell'acqua all'altra donna e del disinfettante per il suo taglio.

"Ecco… bevi questo… e lascia che ti aiuti con questa…" borbottò un po' infastidita, pulendo la ferita della donna che strillò al contatto.

"Brucia!" urlò a voce alta, agitando la mano per liberarsi della sensazione di dolore.

"Non fare la bambina e tieni la mano ferma," le ordinò Rachel, sedendosi vicino all'altra donna osservandola da vicino.

"Che ti è successo?" chiese, la voce leggermente più dolce, sentendosi evidentemente un po' dispiaciuta per l'altra donna.

"La mia vita fa schifo," borbottò Santana, chiudendo gli occhi dal momento che la stanza sembrava essere sottosopra.

"Non stai per vomitare, vero?" Perché non sono sicura di come reagirà mia madre quando troverà del vomito sul suo tappeto…"

"Non vomiterò, non ho 15 anni…" affermò offesa Santana e Rachel scelse di non commentare.

"Anche se ho bisogno di sdraiarmi…" aggiunse in un sussurro e spinse Rachel fuori dal divano per avere più spazio per le gambe. 'Respira e basta... respira...' si ripeteva nella sua testa come un mantra.

L'altra donna si sedette sul pavimento di fronte al divano, guardando la latina che si massaggiava le tempie, il suo mascara nero sbavato su tutto il viso.

"Perché sei qui?" chiese Rachel, appoggiando la schiena sul divano e accendendo la televisione lasciando MTV in sottofondo per evitare qualsiasi silenzio potenzialmente imbarazzato.

"Perché tu sei qui?" chiese la latina, senza ancora aprire gli occhi.

Rachel sospirò.

"Avevo bisogno di uscire… Jesse e io abbiamo litigato ed in questo momento non riesco a stare nella stessa stanza con a lui… è un bene che mia mamma non c'è così sono potuta venire qui…"

Santana non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino.

"Per cosa ha litigato la coppia felicemente sposata?"

"Farai meglio ad essere carina con me, Santana o ti sbatto di nuovo fuori," la minacciò Rachel e la latina si zittì.

"Te lo dico solo perché comunque non ti ricorderai niente domani mattina…" cominciò la mora, essendo evidentemente felice di aver trovato qualcuno con cui parlare.

"Penso che lui mi tradisca… voglio dire, non lo so con sicurezza, ma sono sicura che è annoiato da me…" spiegò piano con voce triste. "Ho provato davvero ad essere una brava moglie ma lui guarda sempre le altre donne e non vuole più fare sesso con me… e ho davvero provato tutto… credimi… qualsiasi cosa…"

Santana aprì un occhio per guardare la donna sul pavimento vicino a lei.

"Vorrei dire qualcosa di positivo su tuo marito, ma non mi è mai piaciuto, mi dispiace…" ammise onestamente Santana.

Rachel alzò le spalle.

"Lo so… è solo che… non sono attraente? Guardami!"

Si alzò, facendo una giravolta di fronte a Santana.

"Sono così brutta? Tu sei lesbica, cosa ne pensi…?"

Santana si alzò quel po' che le serviva per avere una vista migliore e sorrise ampiamente.

"No, a dire la verità assomigli molto a tua madre."

"Oh, disgustoso…" rispose Rachel, facendo una smorfia tornando a sedersi.

"Allora, mi dirai finalmente perché sei qui? Insomma, ho cercato di scacciare via il pensiero che probabilmente speravi di fare sesso con mia madre, ma a parte questo? Perché sei così sbronza?" cambiò argomento, guardando la latina con aria d'attesa.

Santana sospirò, bevendo un altro sorso d'acqua.

"Se fossi ancora in grado di ragionare lucidamente non te ne avrei mai parlato…" cominciò, mettendosi seduta e lamentandosi per il fatto che la testa le martellava da morire.

"Ma non puoi, quindi dimmelo e basta," disse Rachel alzando le spalle, guardando il nuovo video di Lady Gaga che andava in onda sul grande schermo piatto.

"Ho appena scoperto che la mia… uh…" Anche nella sua mente ubriaca Santana non voleva usare la parola 'ragazza'.

"Ho scoperto che la donna con cui mi vedevo è una squillo…"

Gli occhi di Rachel a quell'informazione si spalancarono e si girò a guardare la latina, dimenticando improvvisamente la TV.

"Come si chiama?" chiese con curiosità e Santana la guardò storto.

"Ha importanza?"

"No, continua…" rispose frettolosamente Rachel.

"Beh… l'ho sorpresa… mentre era ad un appuntamento con uno dei suoi clienti…"

"Mi dispiace…" dovette ammettere l'altra donna, rivolgendo a Santana uno sguardo comprensivo. "Immagino che ti piacesse?"

Santana rise ironica.

"Già… che stupida."

"Non è stupido," la incoraggiò Rachel, sorridendo dolcemente. "Cos'hai intenzione di fare?"

Improvvisamente la latina cercò la sua borsa e rovistò in cerca del suo cellulare. Con pochi movimenti rapidi tolse la sua scheda sim rompendola in due.

"E' questo quello che farò," chiarì. "Cancellarla dalla mia vita."

Rachel la fissò.

"Um… domattina potresti pentirtene…"

"No lo farò," affermò Santana, improvvisamente le ritornò la tristezza. Non l'avrebbe più chiamata, non voleva che _lei_ la chiamasse. Avrebbe lasciato l'albergo di mattina cercando un altro posto dove stare. Non voleva che si scusasse, non voleva più sentire la sua voce, vedere il suo bellissimo viso, avrebbe peggiorato tutto. Era meglio così.

Fissò i due pezzi rotti nelle sue mani e prima ancora di saperlo le lacrime cominciarono di nuovo a rigarle il viso. Perfetto. Come se tutto questo non fosse già abbastanza imbarazzante, stava piangendo davanti a Rachel St. James, cazzo.

"E solo questo stupido alcol…" singhiozzò. "Mi fa sentire sempre così fottutamente emotiva…"

"Lo so…" disse piano Rachel, sedendosi di nuovo vicino all'altra donna e accarezzandole la schiena in maniera confortante.

"Qualche volta quando è troppo va bene voler dimenticare, giusto?" pianse con amarezza, senza preoccuparsi di asciugarsi le lacrime.

"Sì."

"La odio, Rachel. Davvero. In questo momento la odio così tanto."

La mora annuì.

"Vorrei solo che non mi mancasse già da morire."

* * *

Brittany cercò di fare del suo meglio per affrontare i giorni successivi. Aveva incontrato clienti che odiava, recitando il più professionalmente possibile, aveva cercato di essere una buona madre per Abbey, aveva cercato di farla ridere, ma si sentiva ancora una fallita. Abbey ancora non le parlava e la bionda si chiese se sua figlia le avrebbe mai più parlato. Non c'era neanche bisogno che parlasse con lei purché la bambina un giorno si fosse aperta con qualcuno, anche se fosse stata Emma o la sua maestra d'asilo.

Artie le aveva mandato un messaggio dicendole che voleva vederla di nuovo del suo ufficio e Brittany si era già preparata al peggio. Andare da lui non significava mai nulla di buono. Era nervosa mentre camminava lungo il corridoio, il suo istinto le diceva che era arrabbiato.

Quando aprì la porta del suo ufficio l'uomo stava seduto di fronte al suo computer con un'espressione seria sul volto e un bicchiere di whiskey in mano.

"Eccoti…" la accolse, senza alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo.

"Cos'ho fatto...?" chiese la bionda volendo arrivare dritta al sodo per andarsene velocemente.

Artie si appoggiò alla sedia allungando le braccia, puntando la homepage di fronte a lui.

Brittany si avvicinò per vedere cosa stava guardando e le ci volle un secondo per capire di cosa si trattava. Era una pagina di recensioni.

La bionda odiava completamente l'intero concetto di queste pagine. C'erano dei forum per i clienti, per i membri iscritti che visitavano questi luoghi per vantasi delle loro esperienze con le escort come ragazzi impazziti di testosterone, che si battevano la spalla l'un l'altro alle nuove avventure che si raccontavano. Recensivano il loro tempo in compagnia delle donne e le davano un punteggio in base alle loro performance.

In qualche modo a Brittany veniva sempre da ridere quando pensava a tutto questo, al fatto di quanto fosse _romantico_ quando ci si rifletteva. Non solo includevano tutti i dettagli sessuali, soprattutto cercavano di competere l'un l'altro rendendo i loro appuntamenti più spettacolari degli altri.

E se malauguratamente non avevi un bell'incontro, se non soddisfacevi tutti i loro desideri come volevano, venivi condannata subito con una brutta recensione - cosa che aveva fatto perdere il lavoro a molte ragazze che conosceva.

Certo queste communities erano ufficialmente etichettate come "fittizie", solo per mantenersi legali, ma tutti quelli del giro sapevano che non era così.

"Lo vedi questo?" chiese con voce fredda, indicando il suo punteggio. "E che cazzo, Brittany!"

La sua voce era già diventata più alta, la bionda era sicura che si fosse di nuovo fatto di cocaina.

"Avevi un punteggio di 9.8! Un 9.8! Guarda! Cosa sei adesso?"

"Lo leggiamo entrambi..." sussurrò la bionda, fissando i numeri.

"Voglio che me lo dici. Dimmi cosa sei!" le ordinò, il suo occhio ebbe di nuovo un tic.

"Un 7.3…"

"Esatto," disse, sorridendole come se fosse una stupida. "Quindi puoi spiegarmelo?"

"Ho avuto una brutta settimana… ho avuto alcuni problemi, cose personali, ma andrà di nuovo bene, io -"

"Farai meglio a risolvere le tue stronzate!" le urlò e la bionda trasalì. Artie si alzò dalla sedia, avvicinandosi alla donna e appoggiando una mano sul muro vicino alla sua testa, così i loro visi erano talmente vicini che Brittany poteva sentire l'odore del whiskey nel suo alito.

"Sei fortunata che io sappia cosa sei capace di fare," sussurrò, avvicinandosi per baciarla, ma la bionda allontanò il viso così le sue labbra toccarono la guancia.

"Tornerò a fare meglio… te lo prometto," biascicò, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

"Perché non me lo dimostri…" disse l'uomo, l'altra mano premuta contro la sua pancia, accarezzandola piano. "Mostrami di nuovo come sei brava, così so che posso fidarmi."

Brittany si sentì sul punto di vomitare, la mano sul suo corpo era come un virus di cui aveva bisogno di liberarsi. Lo respinse con fermezza, cercando di fare del suo meglio per non urlarle di lasciarla stare. Era sempre una sfida lavorare per qualcuno che disprezzi e dipendere da lui per i soldi.

"Non questa sera, Artie…" disse, cercando di mantenere il tono di voce e guardarlo negli occhi per enfatizzare il punto.

Si voltò velocemente per lasciare l'ufficio cercando un po' d'aria fresca.

Artie stava continuando ad urlare dietro qualcosa come " _farai meglio a risolverlo"_ ma lei chiuse semplicemente la porta.

Saltò in macchina per guidare verso l'unica persona che voleva vedere, l'unica persona che praticamente sapeva tutto di lei, e fu felice di trovare la sua auto parcheggiata nel vialetto, ad indicare che era in casa. Aveva bisogno che qualcuno l'abbracciasse.

Quando Dave aprì la porta sembrò subito capire cosa fosse successo alla sua amica. Non aveva neanche bisogno di guardare i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime, il linguaggio del suo corpo stava dicendo già abbastanza.

"Adesso puoi dirlo… dimmi 'te l'avevo detto'" sussurrò timidamente Brittany, sapendo esattamente quante volte l'aveva avvisata sull'avvicinarsi così tanto a qualcuno.

Dave la tirò a sé abbracciandola stretta, baciandole la testa, senza preoccuparsi delle lacrime della sua amica che gli bagnavano la camicia.

"Shhh… non lo farò," la rassicurò, accarezzandole i capelli. "Non lo farò…"

Le sue braccia la facevano star bene, il suo corpo era un riparo che l'avrebbe protetta.

"Entra e va a sederti nel divano, okay?" disse dolcemente e la bionda annuì, sistemandosi sul grande divano che era ancora un residuo degli anni settanta.

Dave si diresse in cucina per preparare alla sua amica una cioccolata calda, assicurandosi di aggiungere una dose extra di marshmallow, proprio come piaceva a lei.

Brittany gli donò un sorriso grato, tenendo la cioccolata calda davanti al petto, godendo del calore nelle sue mani. Dave si sedette vicino a lei, senza chiederle nulla. Sapeva che Brittany si sarebbe confidata con lui, avrebbe lasciato decidere a lei quando voleva parlare.

"Ho pianto per giorni, e non riesco a funzionare e tu sei l'unico con cui sento di poter parlare, l'unico che mi conosce".

Aveva raccontando a Karofsky cosa era successo con Santana via sms e lui aveva cercato di parlarle ma Brittany sentiva di dover affrontare la cosa da sola. Adesso, essere qui insieme a lui, a lasciarsi finalmente andare, le sembrava la decisione migliore presa negli ultimi giorni.

"Stavo bene prima di tutto questo, lo sai? O almeno lo pensavo, ma si è innescato qualcosa e improvvisamente mi sono svegliata da questa specie di trance e adesso sono cambiata. Mi sento sopraffatta e non so cosa fare. Non mi ero resa conto quante cose avevo represso… tutti questi sentimenti…"

"Penso di averlo sempre saputo…" ammise onestamente Dave, rivolgendole uno sguardo compassionevole.

"So perché ho cominciato. Non ho mai avuto molta autostima ed essere una escort dimostrava a me stessa di essere desiderabile, voluta. Non ho mai pensato di essere brava in qualcosa. I miei genitori se ne sono sempre fregati. Non si sono mai interessati alla mia educazione o ad aiutarmi con i compiti…"

Dave annuì.

"Ma non c'è assolutamente nessuna consolazione nell'essere voluta solo per il sesso," aggiunse piano, asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Ho sempre visto qualcosa di più in te, mi sono sempre chiesto perché facessi tutto questo," ammise l'uomo, accarezzandole dolcemente il ginocchio.

"Sono stanca di vendermi a uomini che non conoscono nemmeno il mio vero nome. Potrebbero volermi per il sesso ma nessuno di loro mi vuole per quella che sono. Sono solo un corpo per loro e in ogni caso non c'è nient'altro di me oltre a questo che potrebbe farmi volere da qualcuno."

Era la prima volta che ammetteva questi pensieri a voce alta, probabilmente era anche la prima volta che li ammetteva a sé stessa. Aveva fatto davvero un buon lavoro nell'ignorarli.

"Questo non è vero Brit, penso che tu sia fantastica," le assicurò onestamente Karofsky. "Dico sul serio, se non fossi gay…"

Brittany sorrise al vano tentativo del suo amico di confortarla.

"Grazie…" sussurrò, appoggiando il corpo contro il suo petto così che potesse abbracciarla da dietro.

"Lo sai… quando ero piccola, credevo nei sogni, nell'amore, nel matrimonio, nella famiglia… ma tutto questo sembra così lontano, come se fosse stato il sogno di qualcun altro, non il mio… Non riesco neanche più a fingere di essere felice per portare a termine un appuntamento con un cliente. Oggi sono andata da Artie ed era così arrabbiato perché la mia valutazione è scesa e … - "

Artie è uno stronzo, lo odio," la interruppe Dave, stringendola un po' più forte.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio, sapendo esattamente quanto fossero incasinate le persone che li circondavano.

"Hai provato a chiamarla?" chiese improvvisamente, parlando finalmente di Santana.

"Ha cambiato numero," sussurrò la bionda, fissando, mentalmente assente, la sua tazza.

"Hai provato ad andare a trovarla in hotel?" le suggerì speranzoso.

"Ha lasciato l'hotel…"

Dave le rivolse un altro sguardo compassionevole. Brittany aveva già provato di tutto, non avrebbe voluto arrendersi ma Santana non le aveva lasciato altra scelta.

"E' davvero finita, non è così?" gli chiese piano, un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

Karofsky si limitò a guardarla senza dire niente. Brittany capì che era una risposta sufficiente.

* * *

Santana aveva trascorso le ultime serate al bar. IL bar.

In un primo momento aveva cercato di convincersi che semplicemente le piaceva il posto, che c'era andata per anni e che quello fosse l'unico motivo. Era rimasta seduta allo stesso tavolo, sorseggiando il suo martini e giocando con stupidi giochini sul suo iPhone per divertirsi.

Più notti trascorreva lì, più si sentiva ansiosa. Anche se non l'aveva mai ammesso, qualcosa dentro di lei aveva sperato di vederla ancora. Di guardarla ancora una volta. Di vederla ancora fumare quelle sigarette come aveva fatto la sera che si erano incontrate. Di avere ancora un'altra opportunità di toccarla.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare con Brittany. Non era pronta. Non era in grado di gestire niente di tutto questo. Non sapeva neanche se ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Questo non era Pretty Woman.

Era ancora arrabbiata, ma il suo desiderio di vedere Brittany era forte. Era qualcosa che non poteva controllare. Anche se la bionda non si sarebbe mai più fatta vedere al bar, Santana non riusciva a non sperare che potesse succedere. E quella patetica speranza l'aveva trascinata qui ogni notte, nel caso dovesse accadere.

Certo, Santana avrebbe potuto semplicemente andare da lei. Sapeva dove viveva Brittany. Ma non voleva sembrare così debole. Non voleva ammettere la possibilità di poterla perdonare. Invece continuava a mantenere la finzione che potessero semplicemente incontrarsi per caso, una coincidenza, giusto? Una cosa più come il destino, piuttosto che qualcosa su cui lei poteva avere il controllo.

La latina era troppo impegnata con la nuova versione di 'Angry Birds' per accorgersi che la bionda era entrata. Non si accorse quando si sedette davanti al barista, almeno non fino a quando non sentì la sua voce. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque, fra milioni persone. Era la voce che le faceva tremare le gambe, la voce che le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio così tante cose, la voce di cui non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

Santana alzò lo sguardo dal suo telefono ed eccola lì, meravigliosa come sempre, eppure sembrava più magra di prima. Capì che la bionda non l'aveva ancora vista e per un secondo si chiese se sarebbe dovuta uscire dal locale di soppiatto... L'aveva vista, sapeva che era ancora viva e vegeta ed era già abbastanza. Poteva semplicemente andare via - ma non lo fece.

Quando finalmente i loro sguardi si incontrarono, riuscì a vedere lo shock sul viso di Brittany, poteva sentire il suo viso avvampare. Erano entrambe sedute, a fissarsi mentre finivano i loro drink.

La tensione era insostenibile, si sfidavano l'un l'altra. La cosa faceva andare Santana fuori di testa.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze di interpretare il viso della bionda, di leggere _qualsiasi cosa_ nei suoi lineamenti, ma non ci riuscì.

La latina sentì il cuore nel petto batterle più forte quando accadde l'inevitabile. Entrambe avevano finito i loro drink, cercando di decidere cosa fare dopo. Andare via? Ordinare un altro Martini?

Prima di avere la possibilità di pensare ancora alla situazione, il suo corpo prese la decisione per lei. Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse in bagno, lanciando alla bionda uno sguardo significativo mentre passava.

Non disse niente, lasciò a Brittany la decisione di seguirla.

Chiuse la porta e si guardò allo specchio, osservando la sue guance arrossate e facendo un profondo respiro, appoggiandosi al lavandino. Le mani tremavano sul bianco e freddo materiale e il cuore quasi le si fermò quando sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi piano dietro di lei.

Santana vide la bionda dietro di sé, i loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso lo specchio. Non c'era modo di tornare indietro e lei lo sapeva, non c'era alcun modo di trattenersi da quello che stava per fare.

Si girò in un unico e veloce movimento, spingendo Brittany in una cabina vuota, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Era grata del fatto che fosse lunedì e non ci fosse quasi nessuno al bar a quell'ora della notte.

"Santana io…-"

La latina premette la mano sulla bocca della bionda.

"Zitta, okay? Stai zitta e basta. Non ci pensare nemmeno a parlarmi. Non pensare che questo significhi qualcosa, perché non è così."

La bionda fece quello che le era stato detto e Santana la spinse al muro, con forza. Sostituì la mano con le labbra, forzando la bocca contro quella della bionda, gemendo al contatto che aveva bramato ogni notte fin dalla loro rottura.

Santana spinse il ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe di Brittany, guardando i suoi occhi roteare indietro quando colpì la parete dura dietro di lei.

La latina diede un morso alle labbra della bionda, succhiandole il labbro inferiore mentre le abbassava gli slip abbastanza da avere accesso alla sua umidità. Non perse tempo, non la trascinò per le lunghe. Ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno di venire e sperare poi di poterla semplicemente dimenticare.

Brittany stava imitando i suoi gesti, la mano della bionda cominciò presto a massaggiare il suo clitoride.

Stavano respirando affannosamente l'una contro l'altra e Santana spinse le dita dentro l'altra donna più a fondo possibile.

Cercavano di non fare rumore, per non attirare troppo l'attenzione nel caso fosse entrato qualcuno, anche se era difficile per Santana trattenere i suoi gemiti.

Si disse ancora e ancora che non significava niente, che era solo sesso, ma la sua rabbia le fece capire che era solo una bugia. Non si era mai sentita così e questo la spaventava, un miscuglio di rabbia e desiderio fortissimi. Voler essere dura con una persona e baciarla teneramente allo stesso tempo non aveva senso.

Le loro dita si muovevano velocemente, il sudore imperlò loro le fronti. La cabina non era per niente romantica, troppo sporca ed esposta, ma il momento si era fatto desiderare e nessuna delle due donne poteva resistere.

"Mi manchi," sussurrò Brittany all'orecchio della mora e Santana chiuse gli occhi.

"Ho detto di non parlare," le ordinò, ma la sua voce era molto più delicata di prima, le parole della bionda avevano molto più di un significato. Spinse le dita più forte per sottolineare il punto, dicendo quello che a parole non poteva.

Non voleva guardare mentre Brittany veniva, non voleva vedere il piacere sul suo viso, quell'espressione che aveva amato così tanto, ma non poteva. Il modo in cui silenziosamente gemeva dicendo il suo nome, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si stringevano attorno alla sua mano, era tutto troppo intenso e le fece perdere a sua volta il controllo.

Sentì il suo corpo cedere, tanto da aver bisogno di sostenersi contro il corpo della bionda. Odiava il modo in cui l'altra donna l'abbracciava protettiva mentre riprendeva le forze, ma non riuscì a spingerla via.

Quando finalmente ci riuscì, si allontanò velocemente, tirando su la biancheria e sistemandosi il vestito.

Doveva distogliere lo sguardo, non poteva incontrare i suoi occhi. Sapeva bene che era stata un pessima decisione, che non l'avrebbe fatta dormire meglio, per niente.

Santana aprì velocemente la porta, nel tentativo di andare via senza altre parole, ma Brittany le afferrò il braccio prima che potesse uscire dalla cabina, forzandola a guardarla.

"San… ti prego… dammi il tuo numero, dimmi come posso trovarti - _qualsiasi cosa_."

La disperazione nelle parole dell'altra donna non passò inosservata e in qualche modo la fece star male, ma non poteva, non poteva e basta.

"Non posso," disse onestamente. "Mi dispiace."

Spinse delicatamente via il braccio della bionda, rivolgendole uno sguardo di scuse.

"Addio, Brit."


	10. Capitolo 10

**Capitolo 10**

Quando Brittany arrivò a casa sentì il bisogno di lavarsi. Era stata disposta a tutto per far in modo che la latina la perdonasse, ma più ci pensava, più lasciava che quella sensazione si soffermasse sul corpo e nella mente, più si rendeva conto che perfino lei aveva dei limiti. Cosa stava pensando Santana? Era davvero questo tutto ciò che era per lei? Un oggetto sessuale?

Poteva ancora sentire il profumo di Santana su di sé e la stava facendo impazzire. Di sicuro voleva che tutto questo durasse a lungo, aveva voluto un'altra occasione per baciarla, toccarla, sentirla - ma voleva anche perdono o per lo meno _qualche_ gesto di affetto. Anche se Santana non era riuscita a perdonarla, anche se non riusciva più a vederla, Brittany aveva continuato a sperare che la mora le avrebbe per lo meno riservato qualche parola carina. Magari solo un amichevole 'addio e buona fortuna'. Ma no, aveva ricevuto meno di quanto aveva sperato, aveva ricevuto una scopata di addio dentro la cabina di un bagno sudicio che la faceva sentire come se il suo corpo fosse stato marchiato. Si era quasi aspettata che Santana, come ultimo umiliante gesto, le lanciasse in faccia delle banconote mentre andava via.

Chiuse gli occhi nella doccia, senza muoversi, lasciando che l'acqua calda le scivolasse lungo la schiena. Non era sicura di quanto tempo fosse rimasta lì, potevano essere dieci minuti, poteva essere un'ora - la sua mente era semplicemente vuota. Nuovi sentimenti stavano cominciando a scorrerle attraverso il corpo, rimpiazzando l'amara tristezza che aveva provato nei giorni scorsi. Questo nuovo sentimento era… l'accettazione. Sì, aveva finalmente accettato il fatto che doveva rimanere sola.

Brittany era grata di avere sua figlia e voleva che con lei le cose funzionassero. Questo era tutto ciò che ancora le importava. Nessuno l'avrebbe amata, nessuno sarebbe stato disposto a sopportare una situazione così complicata e lei era stanca. Era stanca di combattere, stanca di sperare in qualcosa di meglio per poi rimanere delusa, se nessuno pensava che valesse la pena combattere, se nessuno provava a guardare al di là del suo lavoro, se a nessuno interessava davvero abbastanza da cercare per lo meno di capire, allora si sarebbe finalmente arresa e avrebbe smesso di prendersi in giro.

Indossò l'accappatoio e camminò verso la camera da letto, aspettando con impazienza un comodo materasso e un sonno senza sogni. Accendendo la lampada sul comodino, Brittany rimase senza fiato quando vide che non era sola.

L'ospite sul letto assomigliava molto a lei e la stava fissando con grandi occhi azzurri e i capelli arruffati, la coperta di Brittany avvolta protettivamente attorno al suo piccolo corpicino.

"Ehi piccola, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese un po' preoccupata la bionda, sedendosi immediatamente vicino alla bambina e avvicinandola a lei. Indossava di nuovo la camicia da notte rosa che avevano fatto insieme, anche se avevano comprato per lei dei nuovi pigiami.

"Hai avuto un incubo? Emma lo sa che sei uscita dalla camera?"

Abbey scosse piano la testa e poi la appoggiò contro il braccio della madre. Brittany sentì un'improvvisa felicità scaldarle il corpo. La presenza della figlia sul suo letto era il primo raggio di sole in una settimana grigia ed era determinata a godersi quella sensazione.

"Allooora, immagino che non hai dormito, huh?" chiese mentre dava un occhiata a Winnie the Pooh che indossava una maglietta rosa che si abbinava alla camicia da notte di Abbey.

"Oh mio Dio, tesoro l'hai fatta tu?" chiese allegramente Brittany, afferrando l'orso ed esaminandolo da vicino. Infine riconobbe il pezzo mancante del tessuto della camicia da notte e sorrise.

"Spero che ti abbia aiutata Emma, non vorrei che usassi le forbici quando non c'è nessuno con te." Abbey annuì di nuovo, sorridendo ancora orgogliosamente.

"E' assolutamente fantastico."

Abbey ridacchiò e prese l'orso dalle mani della madre abbracciandolo al petto. Brittany pensò che fosse la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto.

"Vuoi che riporti voi due a letto?" chiese dolcemente la bionda e vide il sorriso svanire dalle labbra della figlia. Guardò in basso la testa di Winnie, rimanendo in silenzio come sempre.

Brittany capì che era mancata a sua figlia. Anche se non era ancora pronta per parlare, Abbey aveva bisogno di lei ed era meraviglioso. Brittany avrebbe fatto di tutto per non deluderla.

"Oppuuure"... inizio la bionda, prendendo dolcemente in mano il mento di Abbey per farla guardare verso di lei prima di baciarle giocosamente il nasino. "Oppure possiamo fare un'eccezione e prenderci una cioccolata calda. Solo tu, io e Winnie. Facciamo un pigiama party e guardiamo insieme Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie prima di addormentarci. Che ne dici?"

Brittany vide il viso di Abbey illuminarsi, la felicità splendere nei suoi occhi, e capì di aver bisogno di Abbey tanto quanto sua figlia aveva bisogno di lei. La piccola annuì impaziente e saltò sulle ginocchia della madre.

"Perfetto. Dammi solo un minuto. Vado a mettermi qualcosa di rosa!"

* * *

Il mattino seguente, uscì piano dal letto a due piazze, facendo attenzione a non svegliare la piccola accanto a lei che, con le braccia e le gambe spalancate, occupava almeno metà del materasso.

Incontrò Emma nel corridoio pronta ad andare via. La rossa aveva il giorno libero e ovviamente, a giudicare dal felice sorriso sulle labbra, attendeva con ansia di trascorrere la serata a casa.

"Brittany!" esclamò allegramente, indossando il cappotto verde chiudendolo con i grandi bottoni verde scuro. Un cappello di cotone abbinato si adagiava perfettamente sui suoi capelli rossi leggermente ondulati. "Ho comprato per voi due delle ciambelle e alcuni muffin e li ho lasciati sul bancone. Avete dei programmi per oggi?"

Brittany li aveva. La scorsa notte le aveva fatto capire che la figlia aveva bisogno di nuovo di un po' di tempo sola con sua madre e lei era più che disposta a rendere bello quel giorno, era così raro che avesse un giorno libero.

"Oh, sì, Ho pensato di portare Abbey in un parco giochi al coperto, lo sai? Li adoravo quando avevo la sua età. Magari dopo andremo anche al cinema o qualcosa del genere, se lei non è troppo stanca."

Emma annuì, sorridendo. "Sembra fantastico, Brit. E' una cosa buona se trascorrete un po' di tempo insieme, non hai idea di quanto manchi ad Abbey!"

"Te l'ha detto lei?" esclamò improvvisamente la bionda, un pizzico di insicurezza nella voce. Abbey aveva parlato con Emma prima che con lei?

"Non ha bisogno di dirmelo con le parole," la rassicurò la tata, probabilmente percependo quello che l'altra donna stava provando. "Ma è facile da vedere. Si rifiuta persino di fare il bagno fino a quando non le do questa papera di gomma che sono sicura sia la tua."

Brittany annuì con un sorriso orgoglioso. "Il suo nome è signor Duckie. Giusto per saperlo."

"Signor Duckie, va bene, immagino di poterlo ricordare," rispose Emma sbattendo le palpebre, afferrando attentamente la borsa e sistemandosi il cappotto di feltro. "Dai ad Abbey un bacio e un abbraccio da parte mia e divertitevi okay? Allora ci vediamo domani pomeriggio."

"Va bene. Stammi bene Emma," disse amichevolmente la bionda. "E grazie per le ciambelle e i muffin." Sorrisero entrambe prima che la rossa lasciasse il corridoio.

Brittany si diresse immediatamente in cucina per preparare la colazione. Sarebbe stata una colazione speciale per una occasione veramente speciale.

Aprì alcuni armadi alla ricerca di alcune candele, sorpresa di vedere le sue spezie in ordine alfabetico e i gli stracci per pulire ordinati per dimensione e colore. Emma era probabilmente la migliore tata che avesse mai potuto assumere.

Quando finalmente trovò quello che stava cercando, Brittany si assicurò di mettere un po' di panna montata sui muffin ed infilare una piccola candela dentro ognuno dei quattro pasticcini. Li dispose con cura sul tavolo aggiungendo i suoi piatti e le tazze più colorate, insieme ad un barattolo di burro di arachidi e marmellata e un pacchetto di formaggio spalmabile.

Sentendo finalmente dei piccoli passetti sugli scalini, Brittany accese velocemente le candele, anticipando Abbey che arrivò dalla porta strofinandosi gli occhi ancora un po' assonnata. La bionda più alta corse verso la bambina abbracciandola con entusiasmo, piroettando su se stessa.

"Uuuuun buon non-compleanno," le disse con un largo sorriso e Abbey la fissò con occhi spalancati. Brittany sapeva che la figlia amava quella particolare scena del cartone animato, specialmente la parte dove il Cappellaio Matto provava a riparare l'orologio d'oro con la marmellata e lo zucchero, la faceva sempre morire dal ridere.

Un sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra della bambina quando scorse la tavola che sembrava invitante come quella dell'ora del tè di Alice.

"Esprimi un desiderio!" suggerì Brittany, abbracciando la figlia da dietro, sollevandola dolcemente in modo da essere abbastanza alta da spegnere le candele. Abbey esitò.

"Andiamo tesoro, è il tuo non-compleanno, lo sai che è un giorno speciale, giusto? Puoi esprimere un desiderio e forse si avvererà!"

La bambina la guardò e alzò le spalle, apparentemente non avendo idea di quale desiderio esprimere.

Brittany sorrise prima di avvicinarsi e sussurrare al suo piccolo orecchio.

"Che ne dici di una grande vasca piena di palline? O, ancora meglio, un grande scivolo che finisce proprio dentro la grande vasca con le palline!"

Abbey spalancò gli occhi e sembrò considerare l'idea della madre prima di annuire di nuovo.

"Adesso spegnile, tutte in una volta!"

La bambina fece un lungo respiro, inalando e soffiando fino a quando le piccole quattro fiamme si spensero.

"Wow, molto bene, tutte in una volta. Adesso deve avverarsi," sorrise Brittany, arruffando i capelli della figlia prima di darle uno dei muffin al cioccolato e versare un po' di cioccolata calda nella sua tazza da tè.

"Mangia amore, oggi avrai bisogno di tanta energia!"

* * *

In un primo momento Santana si raggomitolò nelle lenzuola, sbadigliando e tirandole a sé. Le piaceva quella soffice sensazione sulla pelle e l'odore del suo cuscino, fino a quando i ricordi della notte precedente le riaffiorarono in mente. Improvvisamente il letto caldo le sembrava meno accogliente, lasciandola con uno spiacevole dolore allo stomaco.

Si sforzò di ricordare il suo incontro con Brittany, cercando di capire come era successo il tutto e perché era finita così male. Non poteva dire se si sentiva meglio adesso o se si sentiva peggio dopo essere state insieme.

Si sentiva confusa dal suo bisogno di stare con la bionda nonostante la sua rabbia nei confronti di Brittany. Ancora adesso, non era in grado di esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole.

Sapeva che quello che era successo fra loro, quello che _lei_ aveva iniziato, non era bello, la svuotava da tutte le sue emozioni piuttosto che essere arrabbiata, anche se ancora le faceva male.

Santana cercò di dimenticare lo sguardo di tristezza e dolore sul viso di Brittany quando era andata via, a come sembrasse vulnerabile.

Tirò le lenzuola sopra la testa con un sospiro. Si sentiva in modo orribile. Perché stava così da schifo?

Si chiese se fosse finita con l'aver fatto del male ad entrambe. Per quanto si sforzasse di convincersi che era lei a cui avevano mentito, che solamente Brittany era nel torto, non poteva giustificare quello che aveva fatto.

Sapeva che in passato aveva fatto del male ad altri, lasciandoli come se a lei non fosse mai importato nulla, ed era andata via liberandosi completamente di qualsiasi sentimento, ma questa volta era diverso. Aveva voluto liberarsi dal suo desiderio per la bionda, ma alla fine tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era vendetta e non la sentiva come una libertà o una vittoria. Si sentiva vuota e, se era onesta con se stessa, sapeva che non era ancora finita fra di loro.

Forse la vecchia Santana sarebbe stata soddisfatta di essersi fatta rispettare, di aver dimostrato che lei era Santana Lopez, cazzo, e tutto si basava sul sesso e niente di più. Ma non era vero. Aveva agito come era solita fare, ma questa volta sembrava tutta una bugia e non la liberava dal senso di colpa per essere stata così crudele.

Uno sguardo alla sveglia le disse che era ora di alzarsi e di affrontare un'altra insoddisfacente giornata di lavoro, quindi finalmente si vestì, lasciando un lamento scocciato.

Era una fredda giornata, anche se era estate. Santana indossava uno delle tipiche felpe col cappuccio che usava per il lavoro, abbinata ad ad un cappellino da baseball rosso. Da una parte perché era pratica per il lavoro, confortevole e facile da indossare mentre pedalava, dall'altra parte perché nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta facilmente con quell'abbigliamento, considerando il fatto che di solito vestiva in maniera molto femminile.

Quando finalmente arrivò al lavoro, guardò le lettere e i pacchetti che doveva consegnare, esaminando la lista con gli indirizzi. I suoi occhi scorrevano fra la lista quando un nome in particolare attirò la sua attenzione e per un secondo dovette chiedere gli occhi per lo sgomento.

' _Perfetto_ ' penso. ' _E' semplicemente perfetto, cazzo_ '. Di sicuro una cosa del genere prima o poi sarebbe dovuta succedere, di sicuro un giorno avrebbe dovuto incontrare persone che conosceva, ma perché oggi? Non era proprio dell'umore adatto per affrontarlo. Se non avesse avuto così disperatamente bisogno di quel lavoro, avrebbe mollato tutto in quello stesso istante per evitare l'imbarazzo.

Si domandò se avrebbe potuto chiedere ad uno dei suoi colleghi di consegnarlo per lei, solo per questa volta, ma immaginò che nessuno sarebbe stato disposto a guidare attraverso la città solo perché Santana non se la sentiva di affrontare un'altra delle sue ex. In cima a tutto questo, non essersi preoccupata di fare amicizia con i suoi colleghi significava che nessuno sarebbe stato incline a farle un favore.

Santana sospirò e roteò gli occhi per quanto sembrasse patetica, decidendo che l'avrebbe fatto e basta. Era solo un altro dei punti nella sua lunga lista di cose che doveva superare, così mise tutte le lettere dentro il suo zaino rosso e salì sulla bici, infilando le cuffie e alzando il volume. Forse qualche vecchia canzone di Rihanna a tutto volume l'avrebbe distratta lungo la strada.

Quando finalmente arrivò all'indirizzo avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzata, improvvisamente realizzò che non le importava tanto come aveva pensato. Era soltanto un'altra delle donne che aveva frequentato, solo un'altra donna con cui aveva attraversato una brutta rottura. Certo, mentre la ragazza viveva ancora nel lusso, lei indossava una felpa e consegnava lettere con la sua bici - ma sarebbe stata dignitosa e avrebbe semplicemente suonato il campanello e sorridendo ci sarebbe passata sopra. Per lo meno era sexy ed aveva l'intera vita davanti a sé. Almeno non doveva preoccuparsi della menopausa.

Tenendo la grande busta di fronte a sé, la latina aspettò che la porta si aprisse, cercando di mantenere una faccia rigorosa e professionale. Anche se, la sua espressione cadde nel momento in cui vide l'altra donna davanti la porta d'ingresso.

La donna bionda la accolse con un sorriso, poi guardando da vicino la figura davanti a sé cominciò a ridere compiaciuta. Santana sentì immediatamente di volere cancellare quel sorrisetto dal viso della donna più grande.

"Santana?" chiese sorridendo, guardando in maniere piuttosto altezzosa il corpo della latina dall'alto in basso. "Oh ma guardati… che adorabile cappellino!"

La mora strinse più forte la busta, le sue nocche sbiancarono.

Terri era una di quelle donne che sembrava già perfetta di mattina, come se fosse appena uscita da un pubblicità del caffè. Una di quelle pubblicità dove il ragazzo prepara la colazione e vuole svegliare la moglie con un dolce e fantastico caffè fumante e la donna apre gli occhi, con un trucco impeccabile e capelli che sembrano freschi di parrucchiera.

A rendere ancora peggiore la situazione lei sembrava una modella di Victoria Secret in pensione, vestita con un leggera vestaglia di raso viola che sembrava fin troppo succinta. Il suo petto perfetto era chiaramente visibile, e il merletto rosso scuro del reggiseno le spuntava fuori.

"Potresti firmare questo per favore...?" Si limitò a chiedere Santana, porgendole la busta e un porta blocco nero con il modulo che richiedeva la firma della donna.

"Tesoro, chi è?" sentì in sottofondo una rauca voce femminile e la latina roteò gli occhi ancora una volta. Ovviamente aveva compagnia. Naturalmente le avrebbe sbattuto in faccia la sua nuova compagna.

Una donna apparve all'entrata vicino a Terri e avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Era molto più grande di Santana, probabilmente anche più grande di Terri, e il suo alito puzzava d'alcol. Alle 9 del mattino, cazzo. La latina fece uno sguardo leggermente disgustato.

"Oh, è solo l'addetta alle consegne," disse la donna sorridendo. "Addetta che si dà il caso essere anche una vecchia… _amica_." Enfatizzò l'ultima parola con un altezzoso sorriso. "E' Santana, penso di averti parlato di lei. Santana - April. April - Santana," presentò entrambe le donne, gettò velocemente uno sguardo fra le due.

"Oh è quella puttanella che spendeva tutti i tuoi soldi?" chiese April con noncuranza, parlando di Santana come se lei non fosse proprio lì di fronte a loro.

"Sì, sembra che finalmente abbia trovato il modo di guadagnarsi i soldi…" concluse Terri, sorridendo alla sua ragazza con un sarcasmo maligno nella voce. "Poverina, non c'è nessuno che è più disposto a prenderti?"

"Non diventerà nemmeno più giovane, ad un certo punto scopare per avere un tetto sopra la testa non sarà più un'opzione…" commentò April ad alta voce e Santana fece del suo meglio per non ferirla con alcune delle sue frasi maligne. Non poteva essere di nuovo emotivamente coinvolta. Essere emotiva al lavoro conduceva solamente ad una cosa - essere licenziata.

"Firma e basta, non ho tutto il giorno…" ripeté con rabbia, spingendo il porta blocco contro il petto a malapena coperto di Terri.

"Certo, dolcezza, neanche io, April ed io ci stavamo giusto preparando per una piacevole giornata di shopping," spiegò, firmando il modulo per poi ridarlo alla latina. Goditi la tua giornata Sannie. Anche se ti conviene iniziare a pedalare più veloce, ho sentito che pioverà piuttosto forte oggi e immagino che sia difficile pedalare con un ombrello su quelle vostre deliziose biciclettine…"

Santana strizzò gli occhi chiudendoli, cercando di ignorare l'atteggiamento della donna senza lasciare che la irritasse.

"Devo andare. Addio, Terri…" borbottò, rimettendo la cartellina dentro lo zaino. "Goditi la vita con la vecchia spugna."

Saltò nuovamente sulla sua bici senza voltarsi e accese la musica. Pedalando lungo le strade di New York si rese conto che le parole della donna non lasciavano del tutto la sua mente.

Puttana. Certo. Non era la prima volta che veniva chiamata così. Era una parola che veniva spesso usata per respingere le donne - ma questa volta suonava in maniera diversa.

Nel suo caso c'era davvero un fondo di verità in quelle parole? Scopare per un tetto sopra la testa era diverso che scopare per soldi? Immaginò che le cose non potevano essere comparate. Terri e Shelby e tutte le altre erano donne con cui aveva _scelto_ di andare a letto, donne che fondamentalmente frequentava e basta.

Eppure - aveva mai voluto da queste donne qualcosa di più dei loro soldi? Si era mai veramente interessata? L'avrebbero fatta rimanere insieme a loro se non ci fosse andata a letto ogni notte, sia che volesse o no, solo per essere sicura di renderle felici e divertirle, rendendole dipendenti dalla sua giovane età e dalle sue abilità sessuali?

Improvvisamente Santana si sentì male. Forse non avrebbe dovuto giudicare così severamente come aveva fatto? Era solo un'ipocrita?

In sua difesa, era stata disperata, non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita, le sembrava tutto facile e logico… Ma quali erano stati i motivi di Brittany? Si rese conto che non si era preoccupata di chiederglielo o di pensarci.

Santana si sentiva confusa, solo lo strombazzare di un clacson, che precedeva la stridula frenata di una macchina che si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla sua bici interruppe i suoi pensieri.

"Guarda dove vai ragazzina," un arrabbiato uomo d'affari nel suo completo le urlò fuori dal finestrino della sua BMW argentata, agitando le mani in aria mandandola a quel paese.

Santana non si preoccupò più di difendersi.

* * *

Trascorrere la giornata con Abbey era stato fantastico e Brittany non riusciva ad uscire dalla macchina dopo averla parcheggiata nel vialetto, riluttante a farla finire.

Aveva amato guardare la figlia al parco giochi, aveva amato dividere il gelato con lei, aveva amato lo sciocco film in 3D che avevano guardato insieme al cinema. Abbey era adorabile con quei grandi occhiali quindi dopo il film, Brit aveva deciso di portare la figlia in una cabina per le fototessere. Avevano fatto una montagna di adorabili foto con gli occhiali in 3D, facendo le smorfie mentre faceva saltellare la bambina sulle sue ginocchia, facendo ridere entrambe.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Abbey dormiva sonoramente sul sedile posteriore mentre la madre guardava le foto ancora una volta, accarezzando piano con il pollice l'immagine delle due bionde che sembravano così felici insieme. Come una famiglia.

Si voltò per guardare la figlia che dormiva e si sentì calma e soddisfatta di vederla riposare così tranquillamente, abbracciando il suo cuscino al petto. Non c'era alcun rifiuto. Abbey era una vera gioia nella sua vita. Forse fino ad oggi non era stata la madre migliore, ma questo stava per cambiare. Abbey era ancora piccola. Non era troppo tardi.

Brittany scese dall'auto e aprì la portiera posteriore il più piano possibile, non volendo svegliare la bambina. Slacciò con attenzione la cintura e la sollevò abbracciandola in modo che Abbey potesse appoggiare la testa sulla spalla della madre.

Cercando di chiudere piano anche la portiera, Brittany frugò in cerca delle chiavi della porta d'ingresso, realizzando che molte cose erano un po' più difficili da fare mentre si portava in braccio una bambina. Dando alla portiera della macchina una leggera spinta con il fianco, sospirò quando lasciò accidentalmente cadere il mazzo di chiavi che atterrarono sul giardino di fronte alla casa.

"Aspetta, lascia che ti aiuti."

La voce familiare le fece gelare il sangue e fu grata di non aver fatto cadere la figlia.

Non aveva visto Santana seduta sui gradini d'ingresso, era stata troppo occupata a godersi la piacevole sensazione di quella giornata trascorsa con la figlia per accorgersene. Improvvisamente la mora era tutto quello che riusciva a vedere.

Brittany notò che Santana non era agghindata, era vestita in maniera casual ed era a malapena truccata. Stava semplicemente lì, a fissarla, sembrando molto meno arrabbiata della notte prima, quasi timida.

Voleva abbracciarla, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato un errore. Accarezzando la testa di Abbey, Brittany ricordò a sé stessa che sua figlia era l'unica cosa vera della sua vita, l'unica cosa che voleva fare nel modo giusto, l'unica cosa per cui valeva la pena combattere. Una figlia che poteva amarla semplicemente per quello che era, qualcuno a cui voler bene e che non l'avrebbe giudicata. Era tutto ciò che le importava.

"Volevo parlarti…" disse Santana avvicinandosi a Brittany. I suoi occhi marroni osservarono quelli della bionda in cerca di un permesso.

"Penso che tu abbia detto già abbastanza…" rispose Brittany con voce lieve ma allo stesso tempo calma. Guardò Santana negli occhi, cercando di non lasciare che i sentimenti di vulnerabilità della notte precedente le si insinuassero lentamente nelle ossa. Aveva bisogno di essere più forte.

"Mi sono resa conto che quello che è successo al bar è stato uno sbaglio…" continuò Santana guardandola con sincerità.

"A cosa ti riferisci? Alla sera in cui ci siamo incontrate o alla sera in cui hai deciso di usarmi?"

C'era della tristezza ma anche un po' di amarezza nella voce di Brittany, anche se cercava di parlare con calma in modo da non svegliare Abbey.

Sovrappensiero, cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli della figlia, felice di aver trovato qualcosa da fare con le mani che la distraesse dallo sguardo intenso della mora.

"Non è così, Brittany, io -" Santana cercò di difendersi, le sue parole erano quasi un sussurro, ma la bionda la fermò. Si avvicinò leggermente alla latina e la guardò nuovamente, parlando lentamente per enfatizzare le parole.

"No invece. Lo so com'è. E va bene così Santana. Davvero."

Fece un profondo respiro mentre Santana la fissava come non capisse cosa stava succedendo.

"So che non riesci a perdonarmi e so che senti come il bisogno di punirmi. Mi hai punita non lasciandomi la possibilità di spiegarti le cose, mi hai punita tagliandomi fuori dalla tua vita e infine mi hai punita facendo quello che mi feriva di più, mostrandomi che sono buona solo per il sesso e nient'altro. Ho ricevuto il messaggio. Forte e chiaro."

Il tono della voce non era veramente arrabbiato, non era neanche triste, era come se Brittany cercasse di respingere qualsiasi emozione imminente.

Santana sembrava scioccata e indifesa.

"Penso che dovremmo parlarne in casa e non qui con tua figlia in braccio…" cercò di suggerirle.

"Penso che non dovremmo avere questa conversazione affatto," fu la risposta immediata di Brittany, accarezzando la schiena di Abbey.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese confusa la latina, apparentemente insicura del fatto di voler conoscere veramente la risposta.

Brittany fece un profondo sospiro, espirando forte cercando di riguadagnare un po' di forza. Non importava cosa voleva in quel momento, quello che aveva sempre voluto dal momento in cui aveva visto di fronte a lei la bellissima mora. Non poteva tornare indietro. Aveva bisogno di non farlo.

"Voglio dire che non siamo fatte l'una per l'altra," spiegò la bionda e gli occhi di Santana a quelle parole si aprirono ancora di più. "Non mi sarei mai dovuta aspettare che capissi. Lo so che era troppo da chiedere."

"Ma non me l'hai neanche chiesto…"

"Non me ne hai dato l'opportunità!" concluse Brittany con voce più alta di quello che voleva in realtà. "Penso solamente che sia meglio se non ci vediamo più. Non penso di farcela."

La sua voce tornò a farsi triste, anche se fino a quel momento era riuscita benissimo a nasconderla.

"San, ho già molto di cui preoccuparmi - e molto per cui sentirmi in colpa. Non posso sprecare tutte le mie energie a domandarmi se sto rovinando la vita di qualcun altro, a domandarmi se sei disgustata da me. Preferisco starmene da sola."

Ammettere queste cose a Santana significava la fine di tutto, le faceva male ma era la verità. Non riusciva più a farcela, era troppo doloroso.

"Brit…"

"Non farlo Santana," la bionda interruppe l'altra donna che stava cominciando a suonare disperata.

"Se ci pensi, se ci pensi davvero bene e guardi i fatti, lo sai che ho ragione."

Le due donne si guardarono in silenzio ed un piccolo, seppur triste sorrise si formò sulle labbra di Brittany, sbattendo gli occhi per fermare le lacrime che tentavano ancora una volta di uscire. Fece un passo in avanti e lasciò che la sua mano si fermasse sul braccio della latina. Pensò di riuscire a vedere gli occhi di Santana chiudersi a quel piccolo contatto, ma scelse di guardare oltre.

"E' stato davvero bello conoscerti, Santana. Davvero," disse con sincerità all'altra donna.

"Sono stata davvero bene con te prima che la realtà ci piombasse addosso e sono sicura che in un'altra vita noi due saremmo state perfette l'una per l'altra… ma non in questa."

Cercò di sorridere ancora una volta, godendosi la sensazione della pelle di Santana sul palmo della mano per l'ultima volta.

"Mi dispiace che sia andata a finire così." Proseguì deglutendo a fatica, il groppo in gola talmente forte da essere insopportabile.

"Prenditi cura di te, okay?" aggiunse in un sussurro e Santana non poté fare a meno di rimanere ferma a fissarla, senza parole.

Abbey si stava lentamente svegliando, guardandosi attorno confusa alzando la testa dalla spalla di Brittany. Non appena fece un sonoro sbadiglio, la madre le accarezzo affettuosamente la guancia, baciandole la fronte.

"Shhh tesoro, torna a dormire, okay? Adesso siamo a casa. Ti metto a letto."

"Mi dispiace," fu tutto quello che Santana riuscì a dire, sembrando lei stessa una bambina.

Brittany annuì.

"Anche a me."

* * *

Guardando la donna entrare in casa, improvvisamente per Santana molte cose divennero finalmente chiare. Vedere quella bellissima donna stare con la figlia, essere così tenera con lei, così premurosa, così _normale_ , le fece capire che in fondo non si era mai preoccupata di guardare altre a tutto questo, non si era mai interessata a chiedersi cosa avesse spinto un essere così stupendo come Brittany a fare quel lavoro.

Non si era mai chiesta come doveva essere per lei fare quel lavoro, quando probabilmente si sentiva profondamente distrutta dentro, a quanto potesse essere stata sola in quegli ultimi anni. Tutto quello che aveva sentito era stata solo la sua rabbia per essere stata tradita, tanto da accecarla.

Nonostante il buio della notte Santana aveva finalmente visto la luce.


	11. Capitolo 11

**Capitolo 11**

Santana mescolò i cereali nella tazza. Non aveva molta fame così si fermò a guardare i Kellogs mentre diventavano mollicci prima di buttarli nel water. Brittany l'aveva rifiutata. Voleva dare una svolta alle cose, voleva parlarle ma non le aveva dato neanche una possibilità. Sapeva di meritarselo ma questo rendeva le sua giornate ancora più disperate.

Sospirò accendendo la televisione per guardare un programma di cucina a caso. Pensò di chiamare Quinn per chiederle di passare del tempo insieme ma era domenica quindi la sera sarebbe stata impegnata col suo programma di cucina personale insieme a Sam, Mercedes e Matt. Sapeva che Quinn le avrebbe detto di unirsi a loro se solo le avesse detto che stava male, ma l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era ricordare come tutti i suoi amici vivessero una sana e felice vita sentimentale.

Sospirò spegnendo la televisione, si sentiva demoralizzata. Solo quando stava per fare un riposino pomeridiano il cellulare iniziò a vibrare. Per un attimo sperò che Brittany potesse chiamarla, ma poi si ricordò di non averle dato il suo nuovo numero. Perché aveva rotto la sua vecchia SIM? Non era più una ragazzina.

Santana guardò lo schermo e vide la foto di Quinn che le sorrideva. Si accigliò prima di premere il pulsante verde e rispondere.

"Sei per caso una sensitiva?" chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Huh?" fu la risposta della bionda. "Um, credo di no. Ciao".

"Ciao" rispose Santana. "Che succede? Non sei a lavoro?"

"In realtà lo sono," disse Quinn. "E' per questo che ti sto chiamando…"  
"Hai un lavoro per me?" chiese speranzosa Santana, pensando di non essere sicura di sapere quale lavoro potesse mai svolgere in un ospedale senza un'educazione sufficiente. Forse la donna delle pulizie.

"No, lo vorrei tanto…" rispose piano la bionda. "Ascolta, probabilmente non dovrei neanche farlo ma… um…"

"Che cosa?" chiese Santana confusa dal tono preoccupato dell'amica.

"Non odiarmi ma… sai chi è arrivato oggi? Intendo, come paziente?"

La mente di Santana cercò di elaborare velocemente, in testa le si presentarono gli scenari peggiori. Non poteva essere Brittany, giusto? Quinn non la conosceva nemmeno.

"Chi?" chiese preparandosi al peggio.

Quinn sospirò. "Rachel. Rachel St. James."

"Um…" Adesso Santana era davvero confusa. Questo cosa poteva avere a che fare con lei?

"Lo so che non ti piace e so che voi due vi odiate, ma non so che cosa fare. E' nel mio reparto ed è davvero messa male. E' stata tamponata da una macchina, insomma, più o meno sta bene, ma…"

"Aspetta…" Santana la fermò. "Tu sei un'ostetrica, perché si trova nel tuo reparto se ha avuto un incidente?"

Quinn rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

"Non è ovvio…?" chiese dopo un po', quasi senza volerlo dire ad alta voce.

"Oh accidenti, è incinta?" domandò sorpresa Santana. "Sul serio?"

"Insomma, non dovrei neanche parlare di questo, dovrei essere discreta e tutto il resto, ma lei insiste per non farmi chiamare suo marito, quindi non so cosa fare. Non posso stare seduta accanto a lei per tutto il tempo e tu sei l'unica persona che la conosce. E… hai detto che l'altra sera avete avuto una specie di legame?"

"Non lo chiamerei proprio un legame!" insistette Santana, ma per quanto Rachel non le piacesse, non avrebbe mai desiderato che fosse investita da una macchina. Sospirò.

"Sto arrivando…"

"Grazie San, davvero," disse sincera Quinn. "Sai dove trovarmi."

"Certo. A presto."

La telefonata si concluse e immediatamente Santana lasciò la stanza per dirigersi in ospedale. Odiava gli ospedali, pensava che il reparto di Quinn fosse di solito un posto felice. Non che in realtà pensasse di avere dei figli, almeno non ancora, ma immaginava che nessuna donna potesse passare così tanto tempo in quei corridoi rosa e azzurri con le foto di cicogne alle pareti senza sentire almeno una piccola parte di istinto materno.

Ma adesso stava per andare a far visita a Rachel? Come diavolo era successo? E perché la mora non le aveva detto niente l'altra sera?

Abbracciò Quinn non appena la vide, desiderando di vederla più spesso. Voleva parlarle di Brittany, ma non c'era mai stato il momento giusto, soprattutto con Sam sempre intorno.

"Quindi dov'è?"

Quinn le indicò la porta.

"Penso che abbia bisogno di qualcuno vicino. Forse tu puoi farla ragionare così finalmente si convince a chiamare Jesse…"

"Odio Jesse," chiarì Santana, ma Quinn le rivolse un'occhiata che non permetteva repliche.

"Va bene, va bene, vedo cosa posso fare…"

La latina bussò con attenzione alla porta, aprendola leggermente quando vide che nessuno rispondeva.

"Rachel?" sussurrò, guardando verso la mora che era attaccata ad una flebo, fissando la parete. "Posso entrare?"

Rachel non si preoccupò neanche di guardarla così Santana si limitò ad entrare afferrando una delle pesanti sedie di legno per sistemarla vicino al letto della donna. Si sedette.

"Accidenti, Rachel… cos'è successo?" chiese, sorpresa del fatto che lei stessa si sentiva preoccupata.

"Santana cosa ci fai qui, non ti sto nemmeno simpatica... " Rachel tirò su col naso, i suoi occhi gonfi ancora fissi alla parete.

"Oh beh, credo di dovertelo dopo che la scorsa notte ho vomitato sopra al tappeto di tua madre…"

Rachel girò immediatamente la testa fissando Santana ad occhi aperti.

"Tu hai fatto _cosa_?"

Santana fece un ampio sorriso. "Oh vedi, sei ancora la stessa, buono a sapersi. Non preoccuparti, non ho vomitato. "

Rachel fece un sospiro di sollievo. "Grazie a Dio."

"Shelby è ancora in vacanza?" chiese la latina, domandandosi se era questo che le donne dell'età di Shelby facevano quando erano ricche. Era un po' gelosa.

"E' in crociera," rispose Rachel con voce fredda. "In Europa."

Per un momento Santana si chiese se sarebbe stata in crociera anche lei, se Shelby non avesse rotto con lei. Aveva sempre desiderato vedere Roma. Scacciò via quel pensiero.

"Che mi dici di Jesse?"

"Jesse?" sibilò Rachel coprendosi con la coperta bianca.

"Beh, è tuo marito, non vuoi dirgli che sei qui?"

Rachel rimase in silenzio.

Santana si limitò ad alzare le spalle, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e accendendo la televisione. Se Rachel non voleva parlarle almeno si sarebbe distratta e avrebbe fatto il suo dovere fino a quando Quinn l'avrebbe lasciata andare a casa.

Entrambe rimasero a guardare qualche replica di "Date My Mom" su MTV fino a quando Santana si rese conto dell'ironia del momento e la spense.

"Sono incinta," disse improvvisamente Rachel e Santana le rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo.

"Era quello che pensavo… E' di Jesse?"

"Oh mio Dio e chi altro potrebbe essere il padre?" Rachel rispose offesa e Santana alzò le mani in segno di scusa.

"Mi dispiace. Non so cosa fai quando lui non è a casa…"

"Non lo tradisco," affermò con tono distaccato e si voltò di nuovo a fissare il soffitto.

"Ti dispiace se lo mangio io?" chiese Santana, guardando gli avanzi della colazione della donna. Non mangiare i suoi cereali non era stata un grande idea. Aveva una fame da lupi.

"Certo, come ti pare."

Santana afferrò lo yogurt alla ciliegia e inizio a mangiare guardando da vicino l'altra donna.

"Almeno lo sa?" chiese con il cucchiaino ancora in bocca.

"No. Ultimamente mi tratta di merda, quindi non voglio farglielo sapere fino a quando… beh fino a quando non sento di volerglielo dire."

Santana rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

"Sai Rachel... " iniziò dopo un po'. "Lo so che può sembrare strano detto da me, ma essere onesti con la persona a cui vuoi bene è davvero la cosa migliore. Oggi potevi perdere il bambino. Immagina come sarebbe stato se lui l'avesse scoperto in _questo_ modo. Ha il diritto di saperlo. Forse vuole davvero che le cose funzionino con te, forse non sa come dimostrartelo. Forse non riesce a capirlo. Alcune volte le persone possono sembrare distanti anche se vogliono stare con te, ma questo non significa che puoi mentirgli."

"Stiamo ancora parlando di Jesse?" Rachel chiese corrucciata e Santana non poté fare a meno di arrossire.

"E di chi altro dovremmo parlare?"

"Non importa," rispose Rachel tornando a guardare Santana.

"Quindi le hai parlato di nuovo?"

"Questo non riguarda me." Santana voleva fermare l'altra donna prima che potesse iniziare a confonderla con un argomento che voleva dimenticare.

Rachel sospirò.

"Sai, sarei disposta a perdonare Jesse se fosse un gigolò. Lo perdonerei se mi guardasse di nuovo, se mi desiderasse, se fosse davvero felice di stare con me. Cavolo potrebbe anche essere una porno star e non mi importerebbe, se solo mi amasse."

Santana si mise quasi a ridere.

"Mi spiace Rachel, ma ne dubito. Senza offesa."

"Comunque," rispose la mora roteando gli occhi. "L'hai già perdonata?"

Santana ci penso su per un momento, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Io… non lo so. Forse."

"Allora fa qualcosa, combatti per lei!" Esclamò Rachel come se la cosa fosse ovvia.

Santana scosse la testa.

"Rachel St. James… Non avrei mai pensato che potessi arrivare a difendere una prostituta…"

Rachel cominciò a tossicchiare, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Stai bene?" chiese la latina intuendo che c'era qualcosa di strano. "Oh andiamo, cos'è che non mi stai dicendo? Hai lavorato facendo sesso al telefono o qualcosa del genere?"

La mora scosse la testa.

"E allora cosa?"

L'altra donna le rivolse uno sguardo significativo. "Promettimi che non andrai a dirlo…"

Santana inarcò un sopracciglio. "Oh andiamo e a chi dovrei andare a dirlo, non è che sei poi così interessante."

Rachel la guardò un po' offesa ma poi passò oltre.

"Jesse e io… noi...abbiamo…" si schiarì la voce. "...noi abbiamo, diciamo che una volta abbiamo ingaggiato una ragazza squillo? Per una… cosa a tre?"

"Porca puttana," fu l'unica cosa che Santana riuscì a dire. "Um... e com'è stato?"

"Non è stato così male," disse Rachel alzando le spalle. "Lei era davvero molto carina… e sapeva cosa stava facendo…"

Santana la fisso a lungo. Aveva davvero sottovalutato Rachel. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce ma sentì quasi che potesse davvero cominciare a piacerle… se solo non fosse la figlia della sua ex pazza e svitata.

"Beh anche la mia era davvero molto carina…" disse infine Santana, realizzando quanto suonasse stupido ma vero. Brittany era bellissima e adorabile e poteva solo immaginare che mamma straordinaria fosse, a giudicare dai pochi minuti in cui l'aveva vista insieme a Abbey.

"Beh allora sai cosa devi fare," concluse Rachel sorridendole.

"Chiamerai Jesse?" chiese Santana, stuzzicandola ma sorridendole di rimando.

Rachel cercò la mano di Santana per scuoterla.

"Affare fatto," disse sospirando.

Santana prese la mano di Rachel fra le sue. "Affare fatto."

* * *

Brittany era stanca quando Dave la lasciò all'hotel. Era un'altra di quelle sere in cui non si sentiva per niente sexy. Era un appuntamento preso all'ultimo minuto, uno di quelli che odiava perché non le lasciava abbastanza tempo per prepararsi. Di solito i clienti la prenotavano con qualche giorno di anticipo perché la bionda era abbastanza popolare, ma Artie la inseriva lo stesso in alcuni appuntamenti non previsti quando il cliente era disposto a pagare di più.

Non era nervosa prima di questi appuntamenti, niente ormai la sorprendeva più. Gli uomini ricchi di mezza età la annoiavano, si limitò a sfoggiare il suo solito sguardo seducente e ad andare avanti qualsiasi cosa perversa le si prospettasse quella sera che una ignara moglie a casa non era in grado di fare. Alcune volte era fortunata e prima la portavano a cena fuori, il che avrebbe preso almeno metà del tempo pagato per stare insieme, ma questo appuntamento in hotel significava solo sesso e nient'altro.

Brittany si lisciò il vestito prima di bussare alla porta, tenendo in mente le sue recensioni e la sua classifica. Avrebbe provato a fare meglio, avrebbe cercato di far ritornare la sua vecchia e professionale se stessa, soddisfacendo i clienti come faceva una volta. Anche se le ultime settimane l'avevano buttata giù, sarebbe andata oltre e avrebbe fatto bene il suo lavoro. Affrontare un cliente con la sua assenza emotiva non era un opzione, i soldi erano importanti - specialmente adesso. Adesso aveva degli obiettivi più importanti. Avrebbe risparmiato una grossa fetta di denaro per mandare sua figlia al college. Da grande le avrebbe comprato una macchina, e un appartamento non appena ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena, almeno tutto questo non era per nulla.

Passò del tempo ma ancora nessuno le aveva aperto alla porta. Brittany si accigliò e bussò nuovamente alla porta, questa volta in maniera più decisa.

Quando finalmente la porta si aprì, Brittany non vide nessuno. Guardò dentro la camera d'albergo vuota, entrando con prudenza.

"Um… c'è qualcuno?" chiese piano mentre sentì una figura dietro di lei che a quanto pare si era nascosta dietro alla porta fino a quando Brittany non era entrata in camera. La porta si chiuse e la bionda si girò, rimanendo a bocca aperta.

Santana le stava di fronte appoggiata alla porta, come per essere sicura che la bionda non si mettesse a correre. Sembrava indifesa, i suoi occhi guardavano nervosamente intorno a lei. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa senza però riuscire a dire nulla, così si morse il labbro inferiore, distogliendo lo sguardo e guardandosi i piedi.

Brittany scosse la testa, sentendo improvvisamente un'ondata di rabbia dentro di sé. La stava prendendo in giro? Adesso la prenotava per il sesso? Pensava che si fossero dette tutto quello che c'era da dire, pensava che Santana avrebbe capito che quello che era successo in bagno era stato doloroso e umiliante, ma questo? Questa era la ciliegina sulla torta, senza alcun dubbio.

"E' una specie di scherzo?" sbottò, fissando l'altra donna con sguardo inquisitorio.

"Non pensi di avermi punita abbastanza? Sul serio Santana, anche io ho i miei limiti e questo è troppo, me ne vado!"

Si diresse verso la porta con passo veloce, cercando di spostare Santana, ma quest'ultima le afferrò il braccio.

"Ehi, aspetta. Non puoi…" disse Santana con voce tremante. Si schiarì la voce.

"Non puoi andare via… Ho pagato quindi devi rimanere."

Brittany chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, deglutendo forte. Cazzo, doveva per forza essere uno scherzo.

Erano l'una vicino all'altra, pressate contro la porta e Brittany fece di tutto per evitare lo sguardo di Santana. Lo stava davvero facendo? Pochi minuti prima aveva detto a se stessa che doveva fare di nuovo del suo meglio con i clienti, che non poteva più deludere Artie se voleva tenersi stretto quel lavoro ben pagato - e adesso? Stava davvero per fare sesso per soldi con una donna che significava qualcosa per lei? Avrebbe potuto sopportare questa tortura emotiva vera e propria?

Brittany sospirò e guardò l'altra donna negli occhi, mordendosi l'interno della guancia per cercare di rimanere calma.

"Okay allora…" sospirò, le loro facce separate solo da pochi centimetri.

"Cosa desidera signorina? Ho una vasta gamma di talenti," sibilò con rabbia. "Gioco di ruolo? Manette? Sculacciate? Farlo di nuovo contro il muro? Di certo questo sembrava piacerti molto…"

Lo sguardo che Brittany le stava lanciando era sprezzante. Santana la fissò, sembrava intimidita. Forse si sarebbe tirata indietro. Forse tutto questo sarebbe finito in un minuto.

"Non sono qui per il sesso…" sussurrò Santana tenendo ancora il braccio di Brittany ma lasciando piano la presa.

"Allora perché sei qui?" chiese Brittany. Poteva sentire il profumo di Santana e la cosa la stava facendo impazzire, non voleva più avere quell'odore su di lei, era troppo doloroso, le riportava alla mente troppi ricordi.

"Sincerità," rispose finalmente Santana dopo pochi lunghi secondi. "Voglio solo la sincerità."

Brittany era confusa.

"Pensavo che ormai avessi capito. Nel caso ancora non fossi stata abbastanza chiara - questo è il mio lavoro, questo è quello che faccio. Ricevo la chiamata e sono qui, pronta a fare tutto quello che ti ho detto. _Disgustoso_ , vero?"

Erano riaffiorate tutte le emozioni. Non importava quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che si erano viste, non importava quante volte si era detta che era tutto finito, ancora era tutto lì. Anche il doloroso ricordo del viso di Santana la notte in cui aveva scoperto la verità, il suo sguardo di disgusto, di puro rancore.

"Britt… ti prego siediti," disse dolcemente Santana, dirigendosi verso il letto.

Brittany si arrese con un sospiro, facendo quello che le era stato detto. Spostando qualche ciocca di capelli dal suo viso si rese conto di quanto fosse accaldata, quella stanza era soffocante.

Santana si sedette vicino a lei e Brittany le fu grata del fatto che avesse lasciato un po' di spazio fra loro.

"Dico davvero Brit… sono qui perché voglio sapere, okay? Voglio sapere tutto. Voglio conoscerti. Voglio sapere tutto di questo."

I suoi occhi scuri cercarono quelli di Brittany che sembrava non sapere cosa fare con quell'informazione. Non era preparata a questo, per niente. Aveva accettato il fatto che la loro relazione non potesse funzionare, perché Santana stava incasinando di nuovo tutto? Perché quella donna aveva quest'effetto su di lei? Solo alcuni minuti passati nella stessa stanza con lei e Brittany stava già buttando tutte le sue decisioni fuori dalla finestra - specialmente quando la guardava in quel modo. E cavolo, era davvero bella.

"Non posso negare che fossi arrabbiata quando l'ho scoperto e ti assicuro che fa male da morire il fatto che mi hai mentito, ma non ti ho mai dato l'opportunità di spiegarmi, quindi… adesso sono qui. Voglio che mi spieghi."

C'era un debole sorriso triste sulle labbra di Santana. Brittany poté capire che era nervosa da morire. Da dove aveva preso i soldi? Aveva di sicuro dovuto pagare in anticipo la tariffa all'agenzia e una notte con Brittany era molto costosa. Aveva pagato così tanto solo per poterle parlare?

Brittany sospirò, i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono lievemente.

"Lo sai che avresti potuto chiamare, vero? Sarebbe stato molto più economico…"

"Avevo paura che avresti riagganciato…" ammise la latina. "Ho pensato che questo fosse l'unico modo per avere la tua piena attenzione."

Santana aveva uno scopo.

"Okay… quindi… cosa vorresti sapere'"

"Non lo so… tutto. Com'è cominciata questa storia? Cosa facevi prima? Cosa ti ha fatto entrare in questo business?"

C'era così tanta insicurezza nel modo in cui si comportava Santana, Brittany si sentiva come rassicurata. Poteva benissimo dire che l'altra donna stava cercando di procedere con attenzione, evitando di dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Voleva davvero ascoltare tutta la storia?

"Sei sicura di volerlo sapere? Perché… beh la cosa è piuttosto incasinata."

Brittany si ritrovò a sorridere, in qualche modo quella situazione era assurda. C'era davvero la possibilità che Santana volesse davvero capire?

' _Non essere troppo speranzosa. Non lo fare'_ si ripeteva mentalmente. Forse aveva bisogno di una spiegazione per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle? Per ricordare a se stessa quanto fosse complicata e incasinata?

Gattonò più in là sul materasso dando un colpetto sul posto vicino a lei così che Santana potesse sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Anche lei era stesa di schiena, fissando il soffitto, improvvisamente nervosa.

"Sono cresciuta a Brooklyn…" cominciò, in qualche modo spaventata per questo tuffo nel passato.

"Non abbiamo mai avuto tanti soldi. Mio padre era un alcolizzato, quindi ad un certo punto smise di lavorare. Credo che si sentisse depresso, quindi sfogava tutta la sua rabbia su mia madre…"

Santana la scrutava da vicino e Brittany realizzò quanto la loro infanzia potesse essere diversa. Nella sua storia non c'era nessun padre ricco che dirigeva una compagnia di successo.

"Quindi… non voglio incolpare loro per questa cosa, ma ho sempre dovuto badare da sola a me stessa. Ho fatto del mio meglio per passare la scuola superiore, ma avevo difficoltà a concentrarmi. Non ero una sfigata, ero perfino una cheerleader perché allenarmi mi distraeva… però sì, devo ammetterlo, la scuola per me era difficile. I miei genitori non erano proprio nella condizione giusta per aiutarmi con i compiti, e io non avevo alcuna motivazione per studiare, anche se ho sempre voluto essere diversa da loro. Cercavo di ascoltare quello che veniva detto durante la lezione, ma in qualche modo la mia mente vagava e mi ritrovavo da qualche altra parte, tranne nel posto dove dovevo stare…"

Santana annuì piano, aspettando che la bionda continuasse.

"Non mi sono mai diplomata. Sono stata bocciata due volte e allora ho mollato. Avevo questo ingenuo sogno di diventare una ballerina perché mi aiutava ad affrontare le cose, a scaricare un po' di tensione…"

"Ci hai mai provato?" chiese Santana.

"Non potevo permettermi le lezioni di ballo, molte cose ho cercato di impararle da sola, fino a quando trovai un piccolo gruppo di ballerini a cui unirmi. In realtà non sapevo bene da dove cominciare, immaginavo che se solo avessi lavorato sodo, forse qualcuno prima o poi mi avrebbe notata. Non avevo un piano…" alzò le spalle.

"Un giorno incontrai Puck, lavorava in una palestra a Brooklyn…"

"Chi è Puck?" chiese Santana prima di ricordarsi della situazione con gli agenti di polizia. "Aspetta, Noah, giusto? Puckerman? E questo quello che ha detto l'agente."

"Sì, Noah," chiarì Brittany. "Ci incontravamo spesso in palestra e presto cominciammo ad avere una storia. Non siamo mai stati insieme ufficialmente ma mi lasciava rimanere a casa sua quando non riuscivo più a stare da me. Ero grata di avere un posto in cui rifugiarmi."

"Lo amavi?" chiese la latina, scrutando Brittany da vicino.

Brittany la fissò, non sapendo bene come rispondere.

"Credo per un po' di averlo amato solo per il semplice fatto di poter stare lì. Era un teppista, molto spesso era nei guai, ma non conoscevo di meglio." Alzò nuovamente le spalle. "Ma sapevo di non voler stare con lui per tutto il resto della mia vita… lo sapevo ancora prima di trovarlo a letto con un'altra ragazza. Quindi, sì, ho impacchettato la mia roba e me ne sono andata, pronta a non tornare mai più. In quel momento non sapevo di essere già incinta…"

"Come ha reagito quando gliel'hai detto?"

La bionda rise piano con sarcasmo. "Non gliel'ho detto…"

"Oh wow…" replicò Santana corrucciata. "E dopo cos'è successo?"

"Beh, ingenua com'ero pensavo di potermela cavare da sola. Prima ancora di sapere di Abbey parlai con la mia amica Tina che ballava insieme a me e al mio amico Mike nel nostro piccolo gruppo di ballo… lei stava iniziando la sua nuova… beh… _attività_ e mi offrì il lavoro. Mi promise tanti soldi facili…"

Santana si schiarì la voce. "Immagino di sapere com'è andata…"

"Già," sospirò Brittany. "In realtà è successo tutto abbastanza in fretta. Ero disperata. Le condizioni di mio padre peggiorarono e mia madre era troppo occupata a prendersi cura di lui per riuscire ad aver il tempo di occuparsi di un'altra persona. Puck era andato via e io non avevo niente, nemmeno un diploma. Sembrava così semplice. I ragazzi mi dicevano spesso che… beh… ero brava."

Ritornò a fissare il soffitto, sentendosi imbarazzata. Non aveva mai parlato con qualcuno di questa cosa, neanche con Dave. Si sentiva nuda, anche se era completamente vestita.

"Com'è stata… la… uh... la tua prima volta?" balbettò goffamente Santana.

"E' stato orrendo," ammise subito Brittany. "Non avevo idea di quello che stavo facendo… Tina e una sua amica avevano affittato un appartamento dove iniziare l'intera operazione. C'erano solo tre camere, una a testa. Quando gli uomini arrivavano in macchina li guardavano dalla finestra prima di lasciarli entrare, per vedere se a prima vista potevano sembrare pericolosi o meno. Se sembravano pericolosi, si limitavano a non aprire la porta. All'inizio mi misi semplicemente a sedere e a guardare. Guardavo gli uomini entrare, guardavo una delle ragazze condurli in una delle camere e incassare i soldi, lasciargli un po' di tempo per metterli a proprio agio prima di chiudere finalmente la porta fino a quando non uscivano dopo mezz'ora o più. Dopo che avevano finito, Tina o l'altra ragazza si sedevano vicino a me sul divano, masticando e facendo le bolle con con una gomma da masticare puzzolente, come se niente fosse successo. Ricordo com'ero terrorizzata e loro si comportavano come se la cosa non fosse niente di che. Mi dicevano che mi sarei abituata…"

Santana la fissava scioccata. Brittany sapeva che tutto questo era molto difficile da digerire.

"Dopo un po' mi chiesero se fossi pronta per il prossimo ragazzo che entrava. Non ero pronta e glielo dissi… Ma loro mi risposero che ad un certo punto avrei dovuto farlo se volevo guadagnare dei soldi… quindi…" Brittany sospirò, tutti quei ricordi la facevano sentire strana.

"Un giorno mi sono finalmente decisa… mi hanno presentato a quest'uomo, gli dissero che ero la nuova ragazza e gli chiesero se voleva provare con me, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto essere delicato visto che era la mia prima volta con un cliente. Ricordo il modo in cui mi guardava, il modo in cui mi squadrò, a come si eccitò. Non credo di essermi sentita mai così disgustata in vita mia. Ovviamente accettò e sì… fu così che tutto ebbe inizio."

"Sembra… terribile," fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Santana e Brittany annuì.

"Ricordo come Tina prima di entrare in camera mi sussurrò in un orecchio che avrei dovuto solamente immaginare che fosse il mio ragazzo." Sorrise amaramente.

"Il ragazzo arrivò subito al punto… ricordo quanto fossi scioccata. Non avevo idea di cosa fare e mi sentivo come se fossi fuori dal mio corpo a guardare me stessa. Fece quello che voleva e io glielo lasciai fare, dicendo a me stessa che sarebbe finita presto. Volevo gridare e spingerlo via, ma sono rimasta in silenzio con gli occhi chiusi. Cercai di immaginare di trovarmi in un altro posto, cercando di creare un scenario di fantasia… Adesso so come farlo, ma all'epoca? Era quasi impossibile."

Parlare di questa cosa era qualcosa che Brittany non aveva mai sperimentato prima, tutti quei sentimenti riaffiorarono, sentimenti che aveva cercato di dimenticare per tanto tempo.

"Quando finì lo guardai rivestirsi. Mi disse che ero stata fantastica e che sperava che lo fosse stato anche per me. Ricordo ancora come cercai di sorridere e annuire. A come pensai subito che quella sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta che facevo una cosa del genere…"

Le tremava la voce e si voltò per guardare Santana con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"E guarda dove sono adesso, quasi cinque anni dopo…"

Si asciugò una lacrima vicino all'occhio. Perché si sentiva così? Era passato tanto tempo. Erano successe tante cose.

"E' strano come ad un certo punto accettai il fatto che quello era il mio destino. Presto cominciai ad apprezzare i soldi che guadagnavo. Mi bastava costringermi a passare un'ora d'inferno per essere ripagata con più soldi di quelli che avessi mai guadagnato. Pensai al fatto di trovarmi un lavoro normale, ma perché fare otto ore di lavoro quando potevo guadagnare gli stessi soldi solo in un ora?"

Santana annuì. "Beh… immagino che può essere molto facile lasciarsi accecare da tutto questo…"

Brittany sorrise tristemente. "Lo è. Ero così accecata da dare via mia figlia. Mi odiavo già abbastanza da pensare di non poter mai essere una buona madre per Abbey. Solo dopo un mese questo lavoro mi aveva cambiata, tutta la mia personalità. Rimasi incastrata più velocemente di quanto mi aspettassi e non vedevo più nessuna via d'uscita. Come potevo prendermi cura di una bambina? Non c'era alcuna possibilità. Credo di poter essere grata a Puck per averla presa con sé. Ancora non riesco a capire perché l'ha fatto. Credo che in fondo sia un bravo ragazzo, non lo so…"

Santana cercò la mano di Brittany per accarezzarla dolcemente.

"Non posso neanche immagine come ci si senta… a prendere un decisione così."

Brittany si godette la sensazione della mano di Santana contro la sua, era calda e confortante. Nonostante fosse una cosa molto dolorosa parlare di questo, era un sollievo.

"Ho cercato di soffocare tutti questi sentimenti. Il mio lavoro mi ha insegnato molto su come ignorare i sentimenti, così ho cercato di affrontarli allo stesso modo. A volte andavo a trovarla, ma non ci riuscivo spesso tranne che per le occasioni speciali come il Natale o il suo compleanno. Mi faceva soffrire molto vedere come cresceva durante i mesi che non potevo vederla. Mandavo dei soldi a Noah tutti i mesi, più di quelli che gli servivano, solo per placare i miei sensi di colpa. Mi sono concentrata solo sul mio lavoro, per quando potesse suonare strano. Ero brava in quel che facevo. Era facile per me capire quegli uomini, sapevo velocemente cosa volevano e non ci è voluto molto per farmi un buona reputazione. Ad un certo punto trovai un'agenzia e smisi di lavorare per Tina - e i soldi che ho guadagnato con questa? Beh non c'è bisogno che te lo dica…"

"No, non devi…" concordò Santana. Era imbarazzata, ma alla fine aveva chiesto a Quinn dei soldi per pagare la serata. Ovviamente non le aveva detto a cosa le servivano.

Brittany ritornò a guardare il soffitto, cercando di riflettere sulla sua vita. Era qualcosa che faceva raramente.

"Lo sai… Penso che il sesso sia una scelta. Per alcuni è solo divertimento, per altri è un ossessione, alcuni la usano per esprimere amore o rabbia. Io lo uso per fare soldi."

Santana annuì nuovamente, capendo le parole della bionda. Era molto da elaborare.

"Sono mai riusciti… um… hai mai… voglio dire… quando eri con loro… ha mai significato qualcosa di più?" Santana balbettò. "Del tipo, era sempre così terribile o... qualche volta…"

"Vuoi sapere se ho avuto orgasmi?" chiese Brittany in maniera diretta, guardandola di nuovo.

Santana arrossì. "Sì… credo che sia quello che sto cercando di chiederti."

Brittany sorrise tristemente, avvicinandosi all'altra donna, stringendole la mano.

"No…"

La stanza era silenziosa e rimasero a guardarsi per qualche istante.

"A dire il vero tu sei stata la prima che… beh."

Si schiarì la voce. "La prima dopo tanto tempo."

Santana non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

"Il sesso diventa diverso per una escort," spiegò Brittany. "Diventa senza significato, solo un'azione meccanica. Ad un certo punto sei così abituata ad estraniarti che dimentichi quanto può essere bello farlo con una persona che desideri davvero…"

La guardò fissa negli occhi mentre parlava, sperando che Santana capisse il punto.

"Molto di quello che si fa è finzione. Il tuo nome, l'intero personaggio che interpreti quella sera. All'inizio ti confondi, soprattutto con i clienti fissi, perché non ricordi mai quale storia gli hai raccontato la volta precedente. Ero una cameriera, una ballerina? Non mi ricordavo mai. A volte chiedevano anticipatamente alcuni tipi di ruolo… la figliastra che tornava da scuola, la donna spaventata che sapeva che c'era qualcuno fuori che la osservava… arrivavano con le richieste più assurde. Altri vogliono essere picchiati, ma queste sono cose che faccio davvero fatica a fare, anche se odio la maggior parte di questi uomini…"

"Brit?" chiese improvvisamente Santana guardandola negli occhi.

"Hm?"

"Visto che tecnicamente adesso sono una tua cliente…" quasi sussurrò. "Ti andrebbe stasera di essere qualcuno per me? Qualcuno che mi fa davvero eccitare?"

Brittany per un momento rimase confusa.

"Che sarebbe…?" chiese cauta.

Santana sorrise dolcemente, appoggiando la mano sulla coscia di Brittany.

"Tu," rispose semplicemente. "Solo te stessa. Nessun altro. Nessuna escort, nessuna attrice. Solamente tu. Non potrei immaginare nessun'altra in grado di farmi tremare le ginocchia."

Brittany sentì il suo cuore battere velocemente, il sangue pomparle nelle vene. Si sentiva stordita. Dopo tutto questo, dopo aver messo a nudo praticamente tutto di se stessa, ogni piccolo inquietante dettaglio, adesso succedeva questo? Era surreale. Completamente surreale.

Sorrise a Santana, prendendole la mano e avvicinandola a sé L'emozione che sentì quando finalmente si baciarono era qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Si erano baciate tante volte, ma Santana aveva baciato una bugiarda che si stava nascondendo. Adesso stava baciando Brittany. La vera lei. Aveva aspettato così a lungo per una cosa così che ormai era sicura che non sarebbe mai successo.

Brittany era così nervosa, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando le loro lingue si toccarono, chiudendo gli occhi. Era sicura che Santana sarebbe stata in grado di sentire il suo cuore batterle nel petto. Il calore della bocca di Santana contro la sua le fece accelerare il respiro e tremare le mani. La voleva così tanto, la voleva più di quanto non l'avesse mai voluta.

Quando la bionda cercò l'orlo della camicia di Santana, cercando di togliergliela, la mora la fermò stringendole la mano. Sorrise.

"No…" disse dolcemente. "Non in questo modo. Non questa sera."

Baciò la testa della bionda, abbracciando il corpo tremante di Brittany.

"Ci rimane solo mezz'ora…"

Brittany annuì, sdraiandosi sopra la coperta. Il suo corpo era pieno di desiderio per l'altra donna ma poteva aspettare. Non avrebbe permesso a niente di mettersi fra loro.

Santana si raggomitolò al suo fianco, appoggiando la mano sulla pancia di Brittany e la testa sul suo petto.

Il senso di speranza era tornato, ma questa volta non lo avrebbe scacciato via.


	12. Capitolo 12

**Capitolo 12**

Mentre sorrideva, Santana spinse dolcemente Brittany contro la porta. Brittany si appoggiò per baciarla ancora una volta, ricambiando felice il suo sorriso. La sua mano cercò il collo di Santana per accarezzarlo, giocando con alcune ciocche di capelli neri mentre le loro lingue si incontravano, stuzzicandola mordendo il labbro inferiore. Brittany sospirò contenta.

"Non so come farò a dormire stasera," sussurrò contro bocca della mora. "Sei sicura che non vuoi venire a casa con me?"

Santana fece un largo sorriso, baciando la fronte della bionda.

"Dovremmo prenderla con calma. Voglio trascorrere la giornata con te. Voglio uscire con te. Voglio presentarti ai miei amici… ci sono così tante cose che voglio fare con te che non abbiamo mai fatto…"

Il sorriso di Brittany si allargò ulteriormente, l'eccitante solletico non lasciava il suo stomaco.

"Non sto sognando, vero? Non mi sveglierò domani realizzando che era solo un sogno?"

Santana scosse la testa. "Decisamente no".

La baciò di nuovo, piano ma con passione, accarezzandole la guancia.

"Cavolo, mi sei mancata…" ammise Santana cercando lo sguardo dell'altra donna che arrossì.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu… Adesso vado via o non riuscirò più a trattenermi a lungo."

Santana annuì, mordendole il labbro inferiore con un timido sorriso. "Okay."

"Okay…" ripeté Brittany, senza però decidersi a muoversi.

"Allora vai…" sorrise Santana, le sue labbra si muovevano lente sul collo della bionda per lasciare correre la lingua lungo la sua pelle leggermente salata.

"Lo farò…"

"Uh huh…" borbottò la mora, mordicchiandole il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Lo giuro, adesso vado…"

I suoi occhi si chiusero alla sensuale sensazione della lingua bagnata dell'altra donna sulla sua pelle, il respiro caldo le provocava brividi lungo il corpo. La mano di Santana scivolò piano lungo i fianchi di Brittany, risalì lungo la pancia tonica fino a raggiungere quasi il seno.

"Okay, fermati," disse Brittany, la vista annebbiata. "Fermati subito. Sei una gran civettuola."

"Lo so," rispose Santana, mostrandole la punta della lingua.

Si guardarono per un po', il loro corpi premuti vicino alla porta d'ingresso, godendosi ancora per alcuni secondi la presenza l'una dell'altra prima che la bionda andasse via. Brittany si schiarì la voce, distogliendo lo sguardo ma tenendo la mano di Santana nella sua intrecciando le dita.

"Vorrei chiederti se…"

"Hm?"

Santana la guardò interrogativa, la mano libera cercò il mento di Brittany per far in modo che la guardasse di nuovo negli occhi.

"Ti piacerebbe... conoscere Abbey? Intendo, incontrarla davvero? Potremmo semplicemente andare in giro, non so, da qualche parte... Non dobbiamo, insomma, possiamo anche fare qualcosa da sole, come facevamo di solito. Forse è troppo presto per questo? Non voglio spaventarti, capisco se vuoi aspettare e prendere le cose con calma e -"

"Britt!" Santana interruppe lo sconnesso borbottio della bionda, sorridendole genuinamente.

"Mi piacerebbe tantissimo incontrarla. Ne sarei onorata."

Brittany sentì come se si liberasse un peso dal petto. Pensava di stare per impazzire, pensando a tutte queste nuove possibilità che improvvisamente le si ponevano davanti.

Potevano frequentarsi in maniera esclusiva. Non doveva aver paura di fare qualcosa che potesse rivelarle il suo segreto, non doveva più nascondersi. Poteva essere se stessa e la sensazione era travolgente.

"Okay," sorrise, strizzando forte la mano di Santana. "Che ne dici di mercoledì?"

Santana sospirò, lasciando che la testa si appoggiasse contro la spalla di Brittany. "E' troppo lontano… ma cercherò di farcela."

"E' la mia prossima serata libera e voglio che abbiamo del tempo per noi stesse, non vorrei andarmene la sera…"

"Lo capisco," annuì Santana, lasciando un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Brittany. "Mercoledì è perfetto."

"Va bene… adesso devo proprio andare prima che il mio autista si precipiti qui e ti picchi. Brittany sorrise afferrando il telefono. Tre chiamate perse, era sicura che Dave fosse già preoccupato.

Santana accettò, lasciando la porta aperta avvicinandosi per un ultimo bacio.

"Oh, prima che mi dimentichi!" esclamò improvvisamente afferrando il telefono di Brittany per aprire la lista di contatti. "Il mio nuovo numero…"

Salvò velocemente il numero prima di rimettere il telefono dentro la borsa di Brittany. "Ci sentiamo prima, giusto? Puoi chiamarmi, anche dopo il lavoro."

"Lo farò."

Il fatto che Santana pensasse al loro prossimo appuntamento tanto quanto lei era troppo bello per essere vero.

"San?" chiese timidamente.

"Sì?"

"Quello che ho detto...la scorsa notte… sui genitori gay… insomma, non che voglia crescere Abbey con te, o mio Dio non è quello che voglio dire, è solo… era una scusa stupida, non l'ho mai pensato davvero."

Santana sorrise.

"E' tutto okay, adesso la cosa ha un senso."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, tutto quanto," annuì Santana dandole una leggera e piccola spinta per uscire dalla porta. "Adesso vai, comincio ad avere un po' paura del tuo autista."

"In realtà è un tesoro, sono sicura che gli piaceresti."

"Bene, allora diamogli una ragione per piacergli. Muovi il tuo dolce sederino di sotto."

Brittany sorrise. In realtà non era riuscita a smettere di sorridere da un bel po'.

"Non vedo l'ora che sia mercoledì."

"Anche io," rispose onestamente Santana.

Quando finalmente la porta si chiuse Brittany non riuscì a trattenere una piccola e silenziosa danza della felicità sul pianerottolo. Sia sentiva come una ragazzina in preda agli ormoni ed era la sensazione più bella del mondo.

* * *

I giorni successivi Brittany e Santana si sentirono tutti i giorni. Si raccontavano come avevano trascorso la giornata e chiacchieravano di Dio solo sa cosa, entrambe cercando di evitare di parlare degli incontri di Brittany con i suoi clienti. Santana le chiedeva se al lavoro era andato tutto bene, e Brittany le rispondeva di sì, dicendole che non era successo nulla di particolare. Con questo l'argomento si concludeva e iniziavano a parlare di qualcos'altro. Era già abbastanza per Santana, le avrebbe risparmiato qualsiasi dettaglio sconvolgente che avrebbe potuto rendere le cose fra loro strane e imbarazzanti.

Erano entrambe d'accordo sul portare Abbey allo zoo, così quando finalmente arrivò mercoledì Brittany era un fascio di nervi. Non era solo il primo appuntamento ufficiale dopo che la verità era venuta a galla, ma era anche la prima volta che Abbey incontrava Santana e sperava, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, che a sua figlia piacesse e accettasse l'altra donna.

Vestì Abbey con uno dei suoi vestitini estivi più carini, arricciandole i capelli biondi mentre la piccola le sedeva fra le ginocchia.

"Allora, Abbey…" iniziò Brittany intrecciando alcune ciocche di capelli della figlia. "Santana sarà qui a momenti e… lei è davvero fantastica, sai? Spero che ti piaccia, perché… lei mi piace molto. E' super carina e divertente e non vede l'ora di incontrarti."

La bambina non rispose e si limitò a giocare con il suo pettine di Hannah Montana.

"Mi rende davvero felice perché è una fantastica… amica… e…"

Brittany si sentiva stupida, che altro avrebbe detto a sua figlia? Aveva pensato di spiegarle che se fosse stato come in Lilli e il vagabondo, Santana sarebbe stata la sua Lilli e avrebbe voluto condividere gli spaghetti con lei e vivere felice per sempre, ma immaginò che sarebbe stato piuttosto strano e confusionario per una bambina di 4 anni.

"... e beh, la tua opinione per me è importante. Se non ti piace non la inviterò più a casa…"

Abbey rimase ancora in silenzio, concentrata sul suo pettine, Brittany sospirò e finì di acconciarle i capelli.

"Okay, fatto!" disse alzandosi. Aiutò la figlia ad alzarsi e la guardò orgogliosa del risultato ottenuto. "Sei davvero molto carina."

Abbey si guardò nel grande specchio, facendo una piroetta per far volteggiare il vestito.

"Io come sto?" chiese ad Abbey, mettendosi al suo fianco in modo da poter guardare allo specchio il riflesso di entrambe.

Indossava dei jeans e una camicetta bianca con una bella collana. Si era cambiata un'infinità di volte. Da quando si erano incontrate la prima volta Brittany si era sempre vestita in maniera abbastanza seducente. Non solo perché di solito si incontravano dopo il lavoro, piuttosto perché quello era il modo con cui voleva fare colpo, sentiva che era l'unica cosa che poteva offrire, tutto il suo sex appeal. Ma le cose erano cambiate. Santana era stata chiara sul fatto che voleva lei e non il ruolo che aveva interpretato, quindi Brittany stava cercando di darle quello che voleva.

Abbey guardò la madre allo specchio con grandi occhi azzurri e le abbracciò il ginocchio. Brittany lo vide come un "sei fantastica" e sorrise.

Quando il campanello suonò, Brittany non poté fare a meno di saltare eccitata.

"Okay, è arrivata. Um, sii carina e amichevole e sorridi e… non importa!" Borbottò Brittany e corse ad aprire la porta.

Santana le sorrise, osservando la figura della donna di fronte a lei. Portava con sé una grossa borsa di carta con varie cibarie e anche lei aveva un look casual con dei bermuda blu e una camicetta giallo chiaro annodata all'altezza della pancia. Le labbra brillavano con il suo lucidalabbra e Brittany sentì il bisogno di baciarla, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare al momento il suo impulso di fronte alla figlia.

"Ehi," disse Santana sorridendo.

"Ehi," rispose Brittany, con sguardo raggiante.

"Sei bellissima."

"Anche tu," la rassicurò e Brittany sapeva che era sincera.

"E tu devi essere Abbey," aggiunse la mora, entrando e lasciando la borsa sul tavolo. Si inginocchiò per essere allo stesso livello della piccola bionda, cercando la mano per stringere quella di Abbey. "E' davvero un piacere conoscerti!"

Brittany osservò la scena e sentì un improvviso sollievo correrle lungo il corpo quando Abbey afferrò la mano di Santana.

"E' proprio un bel vestito!" Santana disse ad Abbey. "L'hai scelto tu?"

Abbey arrossì per l'imbarazzo, saltellando nervosamente da un piede all'altro, con un sorriso timido in viso. Scosse la testa puntando il ditino verso la madre che stava a pochi passi da lei.

"Oh, l'ha scelto la mamma?"

Abbey annuì.

"Beh, allora la mamma sa di sicuro cosa ti sta bene!" Esclamò Santana sorridendo e la piccola bionda arrossì ancora di più, correndo via ridacchiando per poi saltare sul divano giocando con i giochi che aveva lasciato in giro per la stanza.

"Oh mio Dio, le piaci, mi sento così sollevata…" sussurrò Brittany. "Era imbarazzata mentre le facevi i complimenti, è un buon segno!"

Santana sorrise e Brittany le toccò la schiena dolcemente mentre entrambe guardavano la bambina spogliare una delle sue Barbie.

"Allora cosa c'è nella borsa?" domandò Brittany e Santana la sollevò per poggiarla sopra la cucina.

"Ho pensato che potevamo farci qualche panino o una merenda da portare con noi alla zoo? Magari possiamo fare un piccolo pic nic da qualche parte."

Santana aveva sicuramente pensato a tutto.

"Fantastico!" disse Brittany felice mentre iniziarono a preparare il loro pranzo al sacco.

Era strano ma Brittany realizzò che stare lì in cucina con Santana mentre sua figlia giocava nell'altra stanza era magnifico. Era lì da pochi minuti e già le sembrava qualcosa di familiare e… giusto.

Quando ebbero finito, Brittany andò in camera di Abbey per prenderle lo zainetto a forma di tartaruga. Infilò dentro un piccolo contenitore, insieme a Winnie The Pooh che immaginò non volesse perdersi il loro piccolo viaggetto. Il resto del cibo lo mise nella sua borsa, per non far portare ad Abbey troppo peso.

Abbey adorava il suo zainetto ed era eccitata mentre la madre la aiutò ad indossarlo.

"Uno zainetto a forma di tartaruga?" chiese divertita Santana. "E' davvero adorabile, dico sul serio."

La bambina sembrava orgogliosa, guardando le due donne con aria d'attesa, come se non vedesse l'ora di partire.

"Okay piccolina, sei pronta a vedere le scimmie e gli elefanti?" chiese Brittany.

Abbey annui entusiasta.

"E lei signorina Lopez?"

Santana sorrise. "Oh, sono prontissima!"

* * *

Si stavano divertendo molto alla zoo e Brittany era completamente affascinata dal modo in cui Santana e Abbey riuscivano ad interagire così bene. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere l'altra donna così brava con i bambini, tenendo conto del fatto che Abbey non era esattamente facile da gestire, visto che non parlava.

Santana non sembrò insicura su cosa dire o fare nemmeno una volta, trovando sempre le parole giuste per far sorridere Abbey. Al recinto dei pony la sollevo in braccio per farle accarezzare gli animali, anche se Santana era altamente allergica a qualsiasi tipo di cavallo. Avevi gli occhi rossi e leggermente gonfi e starnutiva, eppure continuava ad aspettare pazientemente che la bambina accarezzasse tutti i pony che voleva.

Abbey si stava divertendo davvero tanto, correndo veloce davanti a loro, con in mano un grande ghiacciolo alla fragola. Saltellava verso i pinguini e Brittany prese la mano di Santana mentre continuavano a camminare dietro la piccola.

"Sei davvero brava con i bambini, lo sai?" chiese sorridendo.

"Non sapevo di piacere ai bambini, almeno fino ad oggi…" rispose Santana sorridendo, stringendo la mano di Brittany. "Ma a chi non piacerebbe Abbey? È fantastica."

Brittany lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia della latina mentre si avvicinavano alla vasca dei pinguini che nuotavano veloci in cerchio.

Il tempo passò in fretta mentre guardavano ogni tipo di animale, cantando ogni tanto 'Hakuna Matata' e altre canzoni Disney davanti la gabbia dei leoni.

A fine pomeriggio, mentre si dirigevano verso l'uscita, Brittany prese la mano di Abbey che a sua volta si allungò per afferrare quella di Santana, camminarono lentamente verso la macchina e Brittany guardò Abbey che camminava in mezzo a loro. Se una persona qualche mese prima le avesse detto che avrebbe trascorso così il suo mercoledì pomeriggio, le avrebbe dato sicuramente del matto.

* * *

Tornate a casa, Brittany mise un po' di musica e iniziò a preparare la cena in cucina. Santana le suggerì di provare a cucinare delle lasagne, ma aveva comunque comprato delle lasagne surgelate nel caso avessero combinato un disastro. Entrambe non erano esattamente delle bravissime cuoche ma cercarono di fare del loro meglio mentre Santana mescolava il sugo e Brittany rosolava la carne in padella.

Abbey era stesa sul pavimento del soggiorno, circondata da una dozzina di pennarelli cosparsi sul parquet.

Ben presto il profumo del cibo riempì la stanza ed entrambe le donne osservarono con orgoglio il cibo che avevano preparato insieme.

"Credo di non aver mai cucinato qualcosa che avesse un profumo così buono…" ammise Brittany.

"Beh, aspettiamo di assaggiarlo prima di cominciare a decantare le nostre lodi," rise Santana e la bionda annuì.

Mentre Brittany apparecchiava la tavola, Santana si diresse verso Abbey per vedere cosa stava disegnando. Osservo il disegno della bambina e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. C'erano tre persone, due con i capelli biondi e una con i capelli neri. C'era un grosso sole che sorrideva, alcuni uccellini e qualcosa che Santana immaginò fosse un elefante viola.

"Sei una vera artista!" Disse Santana ad Abbey che subito arrossì. "Siamo noi?"

La bambina annuì.

"Quindi ti sei divertita oggi?"

Abbey le abbracciò la gamba, sorridendo senza però guardarla.

"Anch'io," disse sincera Santana. "Dobbiamo rifarlo qualche altra volta, che ne dici tesoro?"

La piccola bionda sorrise felice, raccogliendo i pennarelli per rimetterli nella scatola. A quanto pare Emma le aveva già insegnato alcune cose.

Brittany si avvicinò a Santana e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla per vedere cosa stava guardando l'altra donna. Non dissero una sola parola, Santana si limitò a voltarsi per guardare la bionda che sorrideva felice. Santana lasciò un piccolo bacio vicino le labbra di Brittany e posò il disegno sopra il tavolo del soggiorno.

"Andiamo a mangiare, sto morendo di fare!"

La lasagna era insipida, ma a Brittany non importava, non riuscì a non pensare che fosse la cosa più buona che avesse mai assaggiato.

Parlarono di quello che avevano fatto durante la giornata fino a quando tutti finirono di mangiare e Brittany portò Abbey in bagno per aiutarla a lavarsi i denti. Le spazzolò con cura i capelli e aiutò la figlia ad indossare il pigiama prima di salire le scale per andare in camera. Santana la aspettò lungo le scale, tenendo in mano il disegno che Abbey aveva fatto.

"Ehi, tesoro non dimenticarti questo!" esclamò Santana. "E' davvero molto carino, forse la mamma può attaccarlo in camera tua," suggerì Santana e Abbey afferrò il disegno sorridendo.

"Buonanotte Abbey! Sogni d'oro!"

Abbey era molto stanca e si aggrappò alla madre che la portò su per le scale. Guardò oltre la spalla di Brittany e salutò un ultima volta Santana prima di affondare la testa nel collo della madre.

Quando Abbey scivolò sotto le coperte, Brittany attaccò felice il disegno sopra il letto della figlia con del nastro adesivo.

"Un giorno diventerai un'artista," disse Brittany sorridendo, continuando a guardare il disegno colorato. "O un addestratrice di elefanti viola."

In quel momento realizzò che non le importava quale lavoro avrebbe fatto Abbey, purché fosse qualcosa di meglio del suo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa al mondo per risparmiare alla figlia le esperienze che aveva fatto nella sua vita. L'avrebbe sempre supportata, a qualunque costo.

Brittany accese una lucina da notte, in questo modo Abbey non doveva dormire in una stanza completamente buia. Sapeva che quando era piccola aveva odiato il buio.

Lasciò un soffice bacio sul naso della figlia e Abbey tirò a sé la coperta ancora di più, strofinando il naso contro il soffice cuscino.

"Buonanotte piccola, ti voglio bene," le disse Brittany, dando un'ultima occhiata alla piccola bionda prima di andare verso la porta.

"Buonanotte."

Brittany rimase impietrita. Si girò ma gli occhi di Abbey erano chiusi. Stava sdraiata tranquillamente, ma quella parola e la piccola vocina di Abbey risuonarono alle orecchie di Brittany più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Prima ancora di saperlo, delle lacrime scesero lungo il suo viso.

"Buonanotte," ripeté ancora una volta Brittany, ancora incredula di ciò che era appena successo. Era quasi sicura che non avrebbe più sentito quella voce. Sapeva che non significava che il giorno dopo a colazione avrebbero avuto una fantastica chiacchierata, ma era più di quello che una giovane madre potesse sperare. Era un inizio.

Stava ancora sorridendo quando chiuse la porta, continuò a sorridere mentre scendeva le scale e continuò a farlo anche quando vide Santana dietro al bancone di legno del bar, con la camicetta gialla tutta macchiata con del liquido rosso, mentre imprecava.

"Cosa stai combinando?" chiese curiosa alzando un sopracciglio.

Santana si schiarì la voce imbarazzata.

"A quanto pare non ho chiuso bene questo maledetto shaker…" borbottò, cercando di pulire il bancone di legno.

"Ti sei sporcata tutta la camicia…" le ripeté prendendola in giro come se la cosa non fosse ovvia.

"Sì… volevo preparare dei cocktail vergini…"

"Perché noi siamo così vergini…" sorrise Brittany.

"Giusto," disse Santana facendole l'occhiolino prima di accorgersi che la donna di fronte a lei sembrava che avesse pianto.

"Aspetta, stai bene?" chiese preoccupata osservando le occhi di Brittany ancora pieni di lacrime.

"Sì," annuì Brittany. "Sto benissimo."

Santana sorrise, non essendo sicura di capire a cosa si riferisse, ma comunque decisa a godersi il fatto che la bionda sembrasse felice.

Si sedette sullo sgabello al suo fianco, porgendole uno dei cocktail alla frutta. In qualche modo le ricordò la prima sera che Santana era andata a casa di Brittany, eppure la situazione non poteva essere più diversa di così.

"Oggi è stato davvero un giorno fantastico," disse infine Santana e Brittany annuì.

"E ancora non è finito," rispose la bionda.

Si guardarono mentre le loro gambe si toccavano dolcemente e Brittany appoggiò una mano sulla coscia dell'altra donna. A Brittany mancava la sensazione della pelle di Santana, cercò di ricordare com'era sotto i suoi pantaloncini.

"Brit?" chiese Santana improvvisamente, un po' timida.

"Sì?"

"Non credi che ci siano... altre opzioni per te?" chiese e Brittany emise un sospiro.

Era tornata la tensione. La giornata era stata meravigliosa ma Brittany sapeva che non cambiava quello che era, per quanto lo volesse. C'erano ancora alcuni argomenti che rendevano le cose complicate, ma capì che non poteva di certo biasimare Santana per aver tirato fuori l'argomento, ora che erano nuovamente da sole.

"Non è che non ci abbia mai pesato…" spiegò piano Brittany. "Solo che è difficile… avendo lavorato in questo campo per cosi tanto tempo, non è così facile trovare qualcos'altro." Alzò le spalle.

"Molte delle persone che hanno cercato di uscirne sono finite a fare sempre cose simili nel campo dell'industria del materiale per adulti, semplicemente perché è tutto quello che conoscono e sanno fare…"

"Del tipo?" chiese Santana, anche se Brittany pensò che fosse abbastanza ovvio.

"Beh, c'è il porno, ovviamente… anche lo spogliarello, certo…" Brittany usò le dita per contare tutte le diverse opzioni che le saltavano in testa. "Si può lavorare con le webcam, per esempio, facendo delle cose dal vivo su internet…"

Brittany era troppo presa dai suoi pensieri per accorgersi che gli occhi di Santana si spalancavano sempre di più mentre continuava a parlare.

"Esiste la dominatrice, che come lavoro va più o meno bene visto che non devi per forza andarci a letto… o l'industria per i feticisti dei piedi! Va molto di più di quello che si può immaginare… e va bene, insomma, devi solo lasciarti toccare le dita, e forse lasciargliele leccare un po', camminargli in faccia o cose del genere…"

Alzò nuovamente le spalle.

"Oh, oppure la massaggiatrice con lieto fine! Ma credo che sia abbastanza difficile, tutti quei farabutti che cercano di convincerti a fare uno strappo alle regole per farsi fare qualcosa in più che farli solo venire se solo spendono più soldi. Immagino che sia una cosa molto allettante da considerare…"

Santana la fissò senza parole.

"Um…" tossì. "Beh, ok, sembra che tu abbia già preso in considerazione tutte le altre possibilità…"

"Sì…" disse Brittany. "Ma ad essere onesti, niente di tutto questo è bene pagato come quello che faccio adesso… quindi anche se me ne vado… non saprei… immagino che debba essere per qualcosa di totalmente diverso."

"Bene…" disse nuovamente Santana, fissando il drink prima di guardare nuovo la bionda negli occhi. "Voglio solo che tu sappia che... sono qui."

Brittany sorrise.

"Sono qui fino a quando non troverai qualcos'altro… e fino ad allora, cercherò in qualche modo di affrontare questa cosa… il fatto che qualcun altro ti tocchi…" C'era un po' di amara tristezza nei suoi occhi.

"... il solo pensiero mi uccide."

La mora tornò a fissarsi le mani.

"San, non significa nulla, davvero, questo lo sai vero?" chiese Brittany speranzosa, accarezzando dolcemente la gamba di Santana.

"Certo che lo so… è solo che… insomma… dovrò abituarmi. Ma ci proverò okay? Voglio provarci sul serio. Non voglio lasciarti andare ancora una volta…"

Avere il supporto dell'altra donna significava davvero tutto per Brittany. Si avvicinò per baciarla ancora, molto di più del solito bacio a stampo sulle labbra che si erano scambiate durante la giornata.

La bionda chiuse gli occhi, la mano sulla guancia dell'altra donna. Istintivamente la bocca di Santana si aprì e Brittany godette del sapore fruttato della lingua dell'altra donna, e il modo dolce e sensuale con cui le succhiava il labbro inferiore dentro la sua bocca.

Quando si staccarono, appoggiò la fronte a quella di Santana, entrambe senza fiato con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Vuoi andare di sopra?" sussurrò Brittany.

"Cazzo, sì."

* * *

Salirono le scale in punta di piedi, mano nella mano, fino a quando si ritrovarono in camera di Brittany.

Una volta dentro, Brittany si aspettò quasi che Santana la spingesse sul letto o contro il muro invece stava semplicemente di fronte a lei, emozionata come non lo era mai stata in tutti gli incontri precedenti. Sciolse piano il nodo della sua camicetta, continuando poi con ogni singolo bottone mentre i loro occhi continuavano a fissarsi.

Brittany dovette leccarsi le labbra alla vista che aveva davanti, la bellissima ragazza che tanto desiderava si stava spogliando piano di fronte a lei. Voleva toccarla, voleva sotterrare la faccia nel suo collo, voleva strapparle di dosso quei pantaloncini, invece rimase immobile, completamente incantata.

La camicetta cadde sul pavimento, così come il top che indossava sotto. Santana colpì le scarpe lanciandole in un angolo della stanza mentre le sue mani si muovevano piano verso la cerniera dei pantaloni. Sorrise dolcemente a Brittany, anche se nei suoi occhi c'era un desiderio irrefrenabile. Brittany sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare e l'eccitazione in mezzo alla gambe.

Brittany trattenne il respiro quando i pantaloncini raggiunsero gli altri vestiti già sul pavimento e Santana rimase di fronte a lei solamente con mutandine e reggiseno neri, spostandosi dietro l'orecchio alcune ciocche di capelli scuri. Non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi a lungo.

Si fermò davanti a lei, abbracciando la piccola latina e cominciando subito a tracciare una lunga scia di baci umidi lungo la clavicola della donna, tenendo un po' di capelli per spostare meglio la testa di lato.

Santana chiuse gli occhi e fece un piccolo gemito mentre la lingua di Brittany viaggiava lungo la sua pelle, lasciandole il segno con piccoli morsi mentre con le mani cercava di slacciarle il reggiseno.

Ormai mezza nuda Santana cominciò velocemente a spogliare Brittany dei suoi vestiti.

"Via. Questi. Adesso." Borbottò, non essendo in vena di parlare molto.

Brittany seguì il suo comando, strappandosi di dosso i vestiti il più in fretta possibile.

Entrambe si lasciarono cadere sul letto, Brittany sopra Santana, mentre la bionda continuava a baciare ogni parte del corpo che riusciva a raggiungere.

"Oh mio Dio, mi è mancato così tanto," sospirò contro il collo della mora, la sua mano massaggiava dolcemente il seno di Santana. ""Così tanto, cazzo."

"Anche a me," rispose Santana. "Credimi, anche a me."

La bocca di Brittany cominciò a lavorare sempre più in basso, le labbra raggiunsero presto i capezzoli dell'altra donna, succhiandoli completamente nella sua bocca. Amava quel sapore salato, amava il modo in cui li sentiva indurirsi sotto la sua lingua, il suono della voce di Santana mentre sospirava il suo nome. Aveva aspettato fin troppo per tutto questo.

La mano sinistra continuava a massaggiare l'altro seno di Santana, strofinandole il capezzolo col pollice e l'indice mentre la mano destra si dirigeva verso il basso per spostare le sue mutandine di pizzo, soddisfatta dell'umidità che sperava di trovare in mezzo alle sue gambe.

"Cazzo…" gemette Santana mentre Brittany cominciò a strofinarle il clitoride già duro, continuando a leccare e a succhiare il suo seno.

Brittany si fermò solo per un secondo per togliersi il reggiseno, gettandolo via veloce per premere il suo corpo contro quello tremante della mora. Poteva sentire il cuore di Santana battere forte quanto il suo mentre afferrò le mutandine della donna per farle scivolare giù dalle gambe.

I loro occhi si incontrarono e Brittany sorrise dolcemente quando il tessuto nero cadde sul pavimento e la baciò risalendo, godendosi la sensazione della pelle di Santana sotto la lingua. Adorava il modo in cui l'altra donna rabbrividiva mentre le leccava l'interno coscia, e come si muovevano le sue labbra mentre le soffiava contro il clitoride.

Brittany si liberò del suo ultimo indumento così che finalmente rimasero entrambe nude. Aprì ancora di più le gambe di Santana posizionandosi in mezzo prima di lasciar correre la lingua lungo il suo clitoride in un solo e lungo movimento.

"Oddio…" gemette Santana e Brittany sorrise. Inalò l'odore dell'altra donna, il profumo che le era mancato così tanto, succhiandole il clitoride e lasciando che la lingua massaggiasse la zona sotto di esso.

Voleva succhiarla fino a farla venire contro la sua bocca, voleva assaporare l'eccitazione dell'altra donna, ma le mancava guardarla in viso. Qualcosa dentro di lei voleva che fosse capace di guardarla, di rimanere vicino al suo viso, voleva osservare ogni singolo dettaglio del suo bellissimo volto mentre lo facevano.

Santana si lamentò contrariata quando la bocca di Brittany lasciò il suo clitoride, ma Brittany sostituì velocemente la lingua con la mano. Aprì sempre di più le gambe della mora fino a quando non riuscì a posizionarsi in modo che entrambe i loro centri si toccassero.

Brittany era mezza seduta sopra Santana e si sporse per baciarla così che la mora potesse assaporare se stessa sulla sua lingua. I loro seni erano premuti l'uno contro l'altro e Brittany si sentiva vicina a Santana come non lo era stata mai prima. Cominciò a muovere piano il bacino e gemette alla sensazione dei loro clitoridi strofinare l'uno contro l'altro.

Questa volta non era solo una persona che scopava e leccava l'altra, in qualche modo era qualcosa di più intimo, il modo in cui i loro corpi si muovevano all'unisono, strofinando in cerchio i loro centri in un unico e armonioso ritmo.

Il modo in cui i loro luoghi più intimi si toccavano mentre potevano guardarsi negli occhi e baciarsi - era inebriante.

Brittany sorrise dolcemente a Santana mentre entrambe respiravano profondamente, il sudore cominciava a formarsi sulle loro fronti. Alcune ciocche di capelli biondi caddero sul viso di Brittany e Santana li spostò con cura dietro il suo orecchio, accarezzandole la guancia con il pollice. La bionda si piegò per baciarla di nuovo, succhiandole dolcemente la lingua nella sua sua bocca, imitando il ritmo dei loro fianchi spingendo contro Santana.

Non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, sentiva il bisogno di baciarle ogni singolo punto del viso, ammirando il suo bellissimo volto dalla pelle leggermente olivastra. Le sue mani tornarono contro il seno di Santana, mostrandogli piena attenzione mentre guardava gli occhi di Santana ruotare ogni volta che le pizzicava il capezzolo. Ne amava il peso e la misura perfetti mentre li teneva fra le mani. I piccoli gemiti e i sospiri di Santana erano come musica per le sue orecchie, i suoi piccoli lamenti riempivano la stanza silenziosa.

Brittany sentì la mano di Santana muoversi fra loro, in modo da raggiungere l'entrata dell'altra donna e spingere piano due dita dentro di lei. Posizionate in quel modo, le gambe della bionda erano ancora più aperte, e Santana riuscì a infilare le dita del tutto, andando più in profondità del solito.

"Dio, sì…" gemette Brittany, appoggiando la testa contro quella di Santana. "Riempimi… ti prego…"

Le dita di Santana roteavano dentro di lei, colpendo il punto che la faceva gemere.

Fare le cose con calma era fantastico ma entrambe erano così eccitate che ben presto i movimenti diventarono sempre più veloci. Brittany si morse il labbro, la sensazione di Santana che inseriva un terzo dito le annebbiò la vista.

"Baciami…" gemette Santana e Brittany non se lo fece ripetere due volte mentre le loro labbra si scontrarono di nuovo. I loro fianchi spingevano forte e le dita di Santana continuavano a muoversi dentro Brittany allo stesso ritmo.

La bionda ansimava forte, cercando di soffocare i rumori acuti contro il collo della latina.

"Sono così vicina…" sospirò all'orecchio di Santana. "Anche tu?"

Santana annuì, afferrando una ciocca di capelli biondi con la mano libera, spingendo il viso di Santana sempre più vicino al suo mentre sentivano crescere piano la loro eccitazione.

La mora sentì i muscoli di Brittany stringersi contro le dita, tirandole quasi completamente fuori prima di spingerle dentro ancora una volta in un ultima spinta che la fece venire.

Brittany venne contro la mano di Santana, cercando di fare del suo meglio per mantenere il ritmo veloce dei loro fianchi in modo da creare la pressione giusta contro il clitoride di Santana. Le servirono solamente poche spinte fino a quando finalmente anche Santana la seguì, baciandola mentre veniva, mordendole il labbro inferiore.

La fine dell'orgasmo procurava ancora qualche spasmo lungo il loro corpo mentre si abbracciavano forte, il cuore di Brittany batteva ancora forte nel petto.

"E' stato…"

"... incredibile…" Santana finì la frase al posto suo, sulle labbra le si formò un pigro sorriso.

"Già…"

Si guardarono e Brittany rise, non riuscendo ancora a realizzare quanto fosse fortunata.

"Non voglio più aspettare così tanto per rifarlo…" ammise Santana, accarezzando affettuosamente i capelli della bionda.

Brittany rimase in silenzio per un momento, prendendo la mano di Santana fra le sue prima di portarle alla bocca per baciarle le punte delle dita. Erano ancora umide e sapevano di lei.

"Trasferisciti qui…" disse dopo un po' a bassa voce.

Santana la guardò interrogativa, muovendo velocemente gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di capire se Brittany fosse seria.

"Brit, non lo so… io… -"

"E' solo una cosa momentanea," aggiunse velocemente la bionda. "Non voglio farti pressione, non intendo prendere decisioni importanti adesso… é solo che… paghi per quella stupida stanza d'albergo tutte le notti e io ho così tante camere qui… Possiamo dare un occhiata in giro per trovarti un posto, trovare un bell'appartamentino, ma fino ad allora… rimani qui. Con me."

Brittany guardò l'altra donna speranzosa, improvvisamente insicura.

"E come la mettiamo con Abbey, Brit? Insomma, non sarà un po' strano? Non lo so…"

Abbey ti adora e Emma in pratica è come se vivesse qui. Puoi avere una stanza tutta per te, non è che dobbiamo per forza condividere la camera come una vecchia coppia sposata. Sarebbe molto più facile per te, finanziariamente, e…" deglutì. "E non voglio mentirti… l'idea di poter far questo… più e più volte…"

Santana sorrise mentre la bionda si sporse per un altro bacio, indugiando sulle labbra della mora per un lungo momento.

"Ci penserò su, okay?"

Brittany annuì, strisciando fuori dal corpo della mora coprendo entrambe con la coperta.

Santana si voltò in modo abbracciarla da dietro, le labbra accarezzavano dolcemente la spalla di Brittany.

"Ci penserò."

Brittany chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva che al momento questo era tutto ciò che avrebbe ottenuto da Santana ma capì che andava bene così. Dopo tutto questo, sarebbero state finalmente bene.


	13. Capitolo 13

**Capitolo 13**

"Ho bisogno di parlarti."

La voce di Santana era seria mentre si trovava in piedi nella sua stanza d'albergo, guardando fuori dalla finestra con il telefono appoggiato all'orecchio.

"Certo, puoi venire anche adesso, io e Sam e volevamo giusto-"

"Senza Sam!" la latina interruppe Quinn, "Ho bisogno di parlarti _da_ _sola_."

Quinn sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava quando la sua migliore amica usava quel particolare tono severo ed era meglio non obiettare.

"Okay, dimmi dove possiamo incontrarci…"

* * *

Si incontrarono in uno dei loro baretti preferiti, sedute in un angolo nascosto della stanza, entrambe sorseggiando il loro latte caldo alla vaniglia. Santana sembrava insicura, un'espressione che solo Quinn conosceva fin troppo bene. Aveva visto la stessa espressione sul volto di Santana il giorno in cui al liceo le disse che era gay. O il giorno in cui le aveva confessato che aveva letteralmente rotto i ponti con suo padre. La bionda era preoccupata.

"Allora di cosa volevi parlare…?" chiese con cautela alla sua amica che stava ancora mescolando il suo latte, aggiungendo più zucchero del necessario. Santana si schiarì la voce, evitando lo sguardo di Quinn.

"Ricordi quando ti ho detto che Brit e io avevamo rotto perché l'avevo vista con un ragazzo?"

"Vagamente…" disse Quinn sorridendo, ricordando esattamente come la latina le aveva urlato furiosa al telefono che la sua vita era uno schifo e che era meglio non fidarsi più di nessuno se non di se stessi.

"E ricordi che ti ho detto anche che ci siamo rimesse insieme perché lei si è scusata e io l'ho perdonata?" Continuò piano Santana.

"Sì, mi ricordo, ma adesso cosa c'è che non va? Non dirmi che l'hai beccata di nuovo, potrei guidare fin da lei per schiaffeggiarla…"

"No…" disse dolcemente Santana. "Stiamo bene. Alla grande direi…" nonostante tutto si ritrovò a sorridere.

"Sono felice di sentirtelo dire, allora di cosa si tratta?"

Quinn si avvicinò all'amica dando un colpetto alla gamba di Santana col suo ginocchi per farsi guardare in faccia.

"Dimmelo!"

Santana sospirò.

"Ti prego solo di ascoltarmi prima di iniziare a giudicare, okay?"

Quinn alzò il sopracciglio ma annuì.

"Okay allora… il vero motivo per cui abbiamo rotto è perché… lei…" Non era più sicura che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare, dire a Quinn la verità, ma sentiva il bisogno di parlare con lei, aveva bisogno della sua migliore amica, del suo supporto, del suo aiuto per questa decisione così dura.

"Lei…?" le fece eco Quinn un po' impaziente.

"Lei è... come dire... una escort."

La bionda si stava strozzando il suo latte, tossendo forte mentre cercava di capire bene quello che aveva appena sentito. Si avvicinò ancora di più, la sua voce non più di un leggero sussurro.

"Intendi una _escort_ escort?"

Santana roteò gli occhi.

"Secondo te quale altro tipo escort, Quinn?"

La bionda poggiò la tazza sul tavolo, guardandosi attorno nella stanza per vedere se qualcuno potesse spiarle, non sapendo bene cosa dire.

"Ti prego Quinn…" Santana cercò di calmare la sua amica, "non ero neanche sicura di volertelo dire, ma dovevo farlo, non ci sono mai stati segreti fra noi e questa cosa mi sta torturando già da un po'."

Quinn annuì, cercando di non sembrare scioccata.

"Okay, um, una escort… e tu l'hai vista con un cliente?

"Sì…"

La bionda sospirò profondamente. "Wow."

"Ma non è come pensi Quinn, non è quello che potresti pensare. Lei è… beh, lei è fantastica… e ho imparato molto sul suo passato e sui suoi motivi e ne ha passate davvero tante, okay? Lo so che non giustifica niente, ma… è una madre stupenda, sua figlia è la cosa più carina che ci sia in assoluto. E' divertente, è premurosa, è bellissima…"

"Ma è una prostituta," Quinn finì la frase al posto suo. Non suonava come un attacco, eppure Santana capì quanto fosse difficile da far capire agli altri, specialmente alle persone che non conoscevano Brittany, persone che non l'avevano mai vista.

"Non la vedo così… o per lo meno ho imparato a non farlo. Credimi, se solo la conoscessi, vedresti molto di più in lei…"

Quinn annuì ancora, cercando di sembrare comprensiva.

"Certo, insomma, mi conosci Santana, lo sai che voglio solo il meglio per te e sto facendo del mio meglio per essere obbiettiva e comprensiva…"

Santana si morse il labbro inferiore, sembrando una bimba insicura. Avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero più facili.

Vedendo la sua amica in quel modo, Quinn mise una mano su quella di Santana, che stava ancora afferrando saldamente la tazza. Accarezzò con il pollice la pelle della latina confortandola e sorridendo.

"Ti sei innamorata davvero, non è così?" disse piano, in qualche modo grata del fatto di vedere la consueta facciata della sua amica cedere pian piano.

Santana finalmente guardò di nuovo la bionda negli occhi, in cerca di supporto.

"Credo di sì… io…" balbettò, "credo di essermi innamorata…"

Parlare a voce alta la faceva sentire strana e spaventata ma sapeva che era la verità. Aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che le dicesse che andava tutto bene, che non stava correndo verso una strada senza via d'uscita.

"Wow…" disse ancora una volta Quinn, non ricordando quando fosse l'ultima volta che avesse sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca della sua migliore amica. Non era nemmeno sicura di averle _mai_ sentite dire.

"Lo sai San, non sono molto a favore della prostituzione, io-"

"Neanche io, Quinn," disse la latina interrompendola. "Non l'ho mai fatto… insomma, ancora adesso è una cosa che non appoggio, ma voglio sostenere lei… capisco quello che ha passato e tutto quello che voglio è farla uscire da questa cosa… anche se penso che non sia ancora pronta… e non ho la minima idea di come fare…" Santana parlò istintivamente, scuotendo disperatamente la testa.

"Insomma guardami, non ho nulla da offrirle, non ho soldi per mantenerci entrambe… è lei quella coi soldi…"

"Fai sul serio...? disse Quinn sbigottita. "Hai davvero dei piani per il futuro con lei?"

Santana distolse lo sguardo, tossendo.

Quinn si corrucciò nuovamente.

"Mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lei…" ammise Santana sussurrando, concentrandosi ancora una volta sul suo latte.

Quinn non riuscì a trattenersi dal coprirsi gli occhi con le mani, scuotendo la testa.

"San, non di nuovo…"

"Ehi, me l'ha chiesto lei, okay? Non è la stessa cosa… non è la stessa cosa, cazzo…"

Santana si stava arrabbiando. Era stanca di essere trattata come quel tipo di persona, stava cambiando, e Quinn - fra tutte le persone - avrebbe dovuto notarlo.

"Non sto cercando di approfittarmi dei suoi soldi, non ho detto neanche una volta che volevo che lei mi ospitasse… ancora non le ho neanche detto di sì… lei non è come le altre per me, lei non è solo…"

"Okay, tesoro, calmati, okay? Ti credo…" disse velocemente Quinn. "Vieni qui…"

Trascinò Santana in un caldo abbraccio, baciandole la fronte.

"Tutto quello che posso dirti e che sono felice per te, che tu sia finalmente riuscita a lasciarti andare tanto da innamorarti così di qualcun altro… e, al diavolo, almeno non è una serial killer…" Disse ridendo.

Santana sentì lacrime di sollievo scorrerle lungo le guance, sentendo dalla sua migliore amica proprio le parole di cui aveva bisogno, gioendo dell'abbraccio e del conforto che stava ricevendo. Singhiozzò leggermente.

"La vuoi ancora conoscere?" le chiese timidamente, con la sua faccia tosta da Lopez ormai abbandonata.

Quinn sorrise, arruffando giocosamente i capelli della mora.

"Oh mio Dio, e me lo chiedi? Adesso voglio conoscerla ancora più di prima," disse facendole l'occhiolino.

"E cosa credi che debba fare riguardo a… trasferirmi da lei…?

"Questo non posso dirtelo io, San. Fa quello che senti dentro di te…" affermò onestamente Quinn. "Stavo per dirti fa quello che ti dice il cuore ma non volevo suonasse come un cliché," aggiunse velocemente, ed entrambe si misero a ridere.

"Grazie Quinnie…" fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Santana ed era anche tutto ciò che sentiva davvero.

"Prego, Richard Gere."

"Oh, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca."

* * *

Santana appoggiò l'enorme valigia davanti ai suoi piedi con un tonfo sordo.

"E' solo temporaneo. Solo finché non trovo un posto mio."

Brittany stava sorridendo come una matta da un orecchio all'altro mentre era appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta a guardare trasognata la sua ragazza. Passò oltre la valigia e si gettò fra le braccia di Santana premendo le labbra sulle sue con un gridolino.

"Wow, che entusiasmo…"

Santana cercò di mostrarsi impassibile ma non riuscì a nascondere la sua eccitazione.

"Vieni dentro, coinquilina! Fa' come se fossi a casa tua… _letteralmente_ ," esclamò Brittany, prendendo la valigia e portandola in soggiorno, poi sulle scale fino alla nuova camera da letto di Santana.

Iniziarono immediatamente a disfare il bagaglio di Santana, che non era molto ricco: solo alcuni vestiti e cosmetici che stavano sistemando in uno degli armadi mezzi vuoti di Brittany.

"Lo sai che non sei solo un'altra Shelby per me, vero…?" domandò Santana dopo un po', ripiegando alcune magliette sul letto.

"Non essere sciocca, certo che lo so."

"Okay…"

Continuarono a mettere jeans e vestiti sulle grucce senza parlare, anche se Brittany fischiettava quello che presumeva essere un motivetto inventato.

"Io… um…" disse Santana, infilando la valigia vuota sotto al letto.

"Mmh?"

"Vorrei farti conoscere i miei amici," annunciò Santana guardando Brittany.

"Sì, certo, mi piacerebbe molto. Te l'ho detto che non vedo l'ora di conoscerli," rispose allegra, sorridendo mentre chiudeva i cassetti.

"Beh, il fatto è… dovresti sapere che Quinn _sa_ … le ho detto di te…" ammise Santana, temendo di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata e messo la sua ragazza in una posizione scomoda.

"Ti prego, non arrabbiarti, è che… è la mia migliore amica e mi fido di lei e ti prometto che non lo dirà a suo marito, anche se morisse dalla voglia, preferirebbe soffocarsi con la propria lingua piuttosto che dirgli cose che le ho chiesto di non dire, io-"

"San!" Brittany la interruppe ridendo. "Non fa niente… lo capisco."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, cioè…" Brittany sospirò facendo spallucce.

"...E' sempre un po' strano, specialmente perché è tua amica e vorrei piacerle… ma mi fido di te e del tuo giudizio quando si tratta di coinvolgere altre persone…"

La voce di Brittany era sincera e per un attimo Santana si sentì come se avrebbero potuto trovare una soluzione per tutto fino a quando sarebbero state sincere l'una con l'altra.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo…" ammise. "A dire il vero le ho detto che ci saremmo viste domani pomeriggio."

"Uh, devo lavorare San, non lo so…" esitò Brittany.

"Sì, lo so, ma non devi uscire prima delle otto, giusto? Ci siamo accordate per un caffè e una fetta di torta, forse anche con Mercedes e Matt. Così al massimo alle sette possiamo andarcene."

"Mh… okay," acconsentì infine Brittany, avvicinandosi a Santana.

"Okay."

Stavano sorridendo, ma Santana percepì una sorta di tensione fra loro, tensione che non riusciva a spiegare ma che voleva davvero ignorare per il momento.

Brittany doveva averla percepita a sua volta, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso le insicurezze e riprovando a sorridere.

"Ehi, coinquilina?" disse mentre riponeva l'ultimo abito nell'armadio.

Santana si mise a ridere. "Sì, coinquilina?"

"Che ne dici…" esordì, facendo il suo sorrisetto seducente, "...se battezziamo il nostro nuovo appartamento e la nostra camera da letto…?"

Brittany tirò Santana vicina, sbottonandole la camicia mentre mordicchiava il suo labbro con un sorrisetto maligno.

"Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare…" rispose Santana sorridendo.

Quando la sua ragazza la spinse infine sul materasso, Santana era certa che ogni tensione fra loro si fosse sciolta. Almeno per il momento.

* * *

La cucina di Quinn e Sam profumava di torta di mele e Santana era lieta che le cose stessero andando così bene. Quinn aveva accolto Brittany calorosamente, l'aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto che era bello conoscerla finalmente. Avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno mentre Quinn era ancora col suo grembiule rosso a pulire gli utensili da cucina.

Era bello presentare finalmente una vera fidanzata agli amici, qualcuno che desiderava davvero piacesse loro.

Brittany era carina, con i suoi capelli biondi legati in una coda, con la camicia a fiorellini blu che si intonava perfettamente alle sue ballerine. Le dava un'aria innocente.

"La torta ha un profumo buonissimo, Quinn," affermò Brittany sorridendo e sbirciando nel forno. "E ha un aspetto ancora migliore."

"Grazie," rispose amichevolmente Quinn. "Spero che anche il sapore sia altrettanto buono."

Santana stava abbracciando la sua ragazza da dietro, non vendendo l'ora di trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio insieme.

"Dove sono gli altri? Ho fame," si lamentò appena prima che Sam indicasse fuori dalla finestra.

"Ecco la loro auto," disse lui, guardando fuori nel vialetto.

Santana lasciò andare Brittany, si avvicinò a Sam e rimase impietrita. Le persone che stavano uscendo dall'auto non erano _affatto_ Matt e Mercedes. Fece un grugnito.

"Okay, Quinn, che cazzo ci fa _lei_ qui?" sibilò, indicando Rachel che stava uscendo dal lato del passeggero e si dirigeva verso la porta, seguita da suo marito.

"Um… l'ho invitata, pensavo che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto visto che, sai…"

"Hai pensato che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto che invitassi la figlia della mia ex al primo appuntamento con la mia nuova ragazza?" sbraitò Santana mentre Brittany le si avvicinava per prenderle la mano e tranquillizzarla.

"Beh, se la metti così…"

Sam aveva già aperto la porta e Jesse entrò in cucina alcuni secondi dopo, il cui sguardo si fermò immediatamente su Brittany, che a sua volta sembrava un cervo davanti ai fari di un'auto.

"Che cosa ci fa _lei_ qui?" fu la prima domanda che lasciò la bocca di lui mentre indicava la bionda che nel frattempo era sbiancata.

Rachel entrò subito dopo, sorridendo allegra fino a quando, anche lei, notò la bionda accanto a Quinn e Santana. Brittany chiuse gli occhi.

"Heather?" disse d'impulso Rachel, accorgendosi subito di quello che aveva appena detto, arrossendo di imbarazzo e fingendo un attacco di tosse.

"Uh, cioè… ehi! _Ehi_!" esclamò con voce esageratamente entusiasta. "Sei Brittany, giusto? Sì, Brittany, la nuova ragazza di Santana, è il tuo nome…"

"Già, Brittany…" disse Brittany con voce debole, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Rachel.

Jesse stava sorridendo, spostando lo sguardo fra le due donne davanti a lui e mordendosi il labbro per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere. Si schiarì la voce.

"E' bello conoscerti _finalmente_ , Brittany," disse prendendo la mano della bionda e stringendola entusiasticamente.

"Anche per me…" sussurrò Brittany, con l'aria di chi vorrebbe sprofondare in un buco nel terreno.

Quinn aveva un'espressione confusa e sollevò le sopracciglia alla strana scena davanti a lei. Quando guardò Rachel la vide con lo sguardo abbassato sul pavimento e le guance arrossite. Proprio mentre si stava domandando cosa ci fosse di così imbarazzante, ebbe l'illuminazione. Spalancò gli occhi e si voltò verso Brittany, scuotendo il capo con veemenza.

"No… no, no, no… Mi state prendendo per il culo…" si lasciò scappare. Non poteva essere vero, giusto? Non era possibile che si verificassero queste coincidenze. Dio stava facendo uno scherzo e a lei certamente non piaceva il suo senso dell'umorismo.

"Ditemi che è uno scherzo, cazzo!"

Il campanello suonò di nuovo e Quinn trasalì al suono, saltando verso la porta.

"Scusate, vado ad aprire…"

Sam stava fissando le quattro persone davanti a lui mentre raccoglieva qualche briciola dallo stampo della torta e se la metteva in bocca.

"Vi conoscete già per caso?" bofonchiò con la bocca piena.

" _No_!" esclamarono sia Brittany che Rachel. Jesse stava facendo un sorrisetto e Santana li guardava come se volesse ucciderli tutti.

Prese bruscamente Brittany per un braccio, facendole abbassare la testa per ringhiarle nell'orecchio.

"Dimmi che non è vero, che _non è_ quello che penso che sia," sibilò, e Brittany la guardò con sguardo impotente e dispiaciuto.

"San… non ne avevo idea," sussurrò. "Come avrei potuto?"

"Sto per vomitare…"

"San…" la supplicò Brittany, cercando di impedire alla sua ragazza di correre fuori dalla cucina.

Matt e Mercedes stavano entrando nello stesso momento ma Santana gli passò accanto facendoli spostare.

"Ehi, dove te ne vai così di fretta?" domandò Mercedes confusa, ma Santana non rispose e sbatté la porta del bagno dietro di sé.

"Um, okay... " disse Mercedes facendo spallucce. Quando infine vide la faccia nuova del gruppo il suo viso si illuminò.

"E _tu_ devi essere la misteriosa Brittany, la donna che ha trasformato la nostra Santana in un'adolescente sdolcinata. Sono felice di conoscerti finalmente," esclamò sorridente e abbracciando la bionda.

Brittany sentì il bisogno di correre dietro a Santana, ma non voleva essere scortese, così rimase lì, paralizzata, a lasciare che Mercedes e Matt si presentassero mentre sorrideva sforzata.

"Torno subito…" annunciò Quinn con aria preoccupata prima di lasciare la cucina.

"San, tutto bene?" chiese Quinn bussando con cautela alla porta del bagno.

"E' stata una pessima idea. Una pessima, pessima, _pessima_ idea," la sentì dire attraverso la porta.

"Mi spiace di averli invitati, non avevo idea che avrebbe causato problemi…"

"Torna dai tuoi ospiti, Quinn."

"San… onestamente non so cosa stia succedendo, posso solo presumere, ma…"

Sentì un click della serratura e la porta si socchiuse, permettendole di entrare. Santana era seduta sul pavimento accanto al water e si stringeva le ginocchia davanti a se.

"Credo che Brit sia meravigliosa…" iniziò Quinn. "Ancor più meravigliosa di come l'hai descritta… e qualsiasi cosa sia successa adesso, credo che ci tenga davvero a te e che potrete risolverla, okay? Quindi esci da qui e mangia una fetta di torta con noi prima che si freddi…"

Stava accarezzando la mano di Santana mentre le sorrideva.

"Sarà un cazzo di pomeriggio imbarazzante…" bofonchiò Santana, accettando la mano di Quinn che la aiutava ad alzarsi.

Si sedettero al grande tavolo da pranzo, mangiando e parlando di musica, film e tutto ciò che veniva loro in mente. Santana stava costantemente evitando lo sguardo di Brittany, la quale evitava lo sguardo di tutti.

"Allora, dicci del tuo lavoro di attrice," disse Mercedes, sorridendo alla bionda seduta di fronte a lei.

Jesse ridacchiò.

"Um... non è niente di speciale, davvero. È solo una piccola cosa teatrale… sono in cerca di altre opzioni," balbettò la bionda tenendo gli occhi sulla torta che aveva toccato a malapena.

"Oh, sono certa che sia bello. Santana ti ha già vista recitare?"

Brittany rimase in silenzio mentre Quinn e Rachel sembravano molto interessate alle proprie unghie.

"Sì." Intervenne improvvisamente Santana. "Ed è stata molto convincente."

La sua voce era piatta e le immagini di quella sera le ritornarono davanti agli occhi, mentre ricordava esattamente _quanto_ convincente fosse stata Brittany nel suo ruolo.

"Di cosa parla lo spettacolo?" domandò Matt e Santana non riusciva a credere quanto fossero dannatamente interessati a questa cosa. Si permise infine di guardare la sua ragazza e sentì il suo petto farle male. Era arrabbiata con Brittany per essere andata a letto con Jesse e Rachel, ma sapeva di non potergliene fare una colpa. Questo incontro era stata una sua idea ed era stata lei a metterla in una situazione terribilmente imbarazzante. Un'ondata di compassione ed empatia la pervase quando prese la mano di Brittany sotto al tavolo ed iniziò ad accarezzarla dolcemente.

"Diciamo solo che Brit è stata la stella. Era meravigliosa e sexy esattamente come la prima volta in cui l'ho vista. Dal primo momento in cui i miei occhi si sono posati su di lei sapevo di voler stare con lei…" disse con orgoglio.

Mercedes iniziò a ridere, scuotendo il capo.

"Cavolo, Lopez, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Congratulazioni, Brittany. Devi essere speciale davvero."

Brittany finalmente sorrise di nuovo, stringendo la mano di Santana ed intrecciando le dita.

"Inizio a riordinare un po'," annunciò Quinn, alzandosi per portare i piatti in cucina.

"Ti aiuto!" si affrettò a dire Rachel, lieta di aver trovato qualcosa da fare.

Santana sentì il bisogno di parlare in privato con la sua ragazza, così la condusse lontano dagli altri in modo che non potessero sentire la loro conversazione.

"Mi dispiace, devi credermi," sussurrò Brittany, ma Santana le mise un dito davanti alle labbra per farla stare zitta.

"Anche a me, non è colpa tua…" sospirò. "E' solo che, oddio, sono Rachel e Jesse, capisci?"

Brittany annuì.

"Credimi, capisco che per te sia un casino totale."

"E anche per te," aggiunse Santana. Entrambe si sorrisero.

"Siamo entrambe un casino totale," concluse Brittany e Santana si alzò sulle punte per baciarle la guancia.

"E' uno schifo ma devo andare," ammise Brittany con tristezza. "Ma ti prego, tu resta. Divertiti con i tuoi amici. Più tardi se ti va puoi scaldarmi il letto."

A Santana piaceva il pensiero. Non voleva che Brittany se ne andasse, nonostante tutto l'imbarazzo, non poteva negare che la faceva sentire calda dentro l'idea che nella sua vita ci fosse qualcuno che valeva la pena aspettare, qualcuno che si sarebbe infilato nel suo letto alla sera, anche solo per dormire accanto a lei.

Sorrise mentre annuiva.

"Lo farò."

Mentre si stavano baciando, un po' più appassionatamente, Sam, che aveva osservato la scena dal divano, si mise a gridare.

"San dovrebbe portare le sue fidanzate più spesso," disse sorridente. "E' ancora meglio di quando usciva con quella MIL-"

" _Sam_!" strillò Quinn a suo marito, che si soffocò sulla parola accorgendosi che Rachel era ancora nella stanza con loro.

La mora lo guardò con la sua tipica espressione da 'ma che cazzo dici'.

"Non posso crederci…" disse, ridendo ironicamente mentre scuoteva il capo.

"Oh, andiamo tesoro," Jesse cercò di calmarla, "lui è un uomo e tua madre è…"

"Sarà meglio che tu non dica altro," gli sibilò Rachel e Jesse abbassò in fretta il capo in sottomissione.

"Mi spiace ragazzi, ma devo andare…" annunciò Brittany tenendo Santana per mano.

"Ma è stato davvero bello conoscervi."

Mercedes fu la prima ad alzarsi per abbracciarla.

"E' stato bello anche per me. Tu e San dovreste iniziare a venire alle nostre cene domenicali da ora in poi."

"Mi piacerebbe molto," rispose Brittany.

"Divertiti al lavoro. Spero di poterti vedere esibirti prima o poi," intervenne Matt mentre Quinn, Rachel e Santana cercavano di non guardarsi e ignorare la terribile ironia della sua proposta.

Jesse dovette sorridere di nuovo.

"Sì, di sicuro non vorremmo perdercelo…" intervenne, seguito da un ' _ahi_ ' quando Rachel gli diede un calcio sotto al tavolo.

Santana lo fulminò con lo sguardo, come se fosse sul punto di strappargli il cuore dal petto e mangiarlo per dessert - con una ciliegina sopra - ma mantenne la calma e si voltò verso la sua ragazza per darle un bacio sulle labbra.

"Stai attenta, okay?" le sussurrò contro le labbra. "Per favore."

"Lo sono sempre," la rassicurò Brittany baciandole la fronte. "Ci vediamo fra qualche ora."

* * *

Santana era seduta sul divano di Brittany accanto ad Emma e Abbey a guardare la TV. Emma si era addormentata e Santana si infilava in bocca tacos mentre Abbey le aveva appoggiato la testa sulla gamba, sbadigliando.

"Sei stanca, tesoro?" chiese alla piccola bionda, che si accoccolò più vicina e annuì.

"Vuoi che ti porti in camera tua?"

Abbey la guardò coi suoi piccoli occhi, a malapena in grado di tenerli aperti. Santana non si era accorta di quanto fosse tardi: era già mezzanotte passata.

Sollevò la piccola fra le braccia per portarla di sopra in camera sua, posandola delicatamente sul materasso.

"Non dire alla mamma che non ci siamo lavate i denti stasera, okay?"

La piccola annuì e Santana sorrise dandole un bacio in fronte.

"Dormi bene, tesoro."

Emma stava ancora russando sul divano quando tornò in soggiorno e Santana immaginò che fosse il caso di mandare a letto anche lei. Emma si scusò alcune volte per non aver portato lei stessa Abbey a letto, ma Santana la rassicurò che non era un problema.

"E tu non vai a dormire?" le chiese Emma, accorgendosi che Santana era ancora vestita e si stava sedendo di nuovo sul divano coi tacos in grembo.

"Non devi alzarti presto per andare al lavoro? Brit torna sempre così tardi, chi lo sa quanto ancora dovrai aspettare…"

"Grazie, Ems, ma voglio aspettare."

"Va bene, allora, spero che torni presto. Buonanotte, Santana," disse amichevolmente.

"Notte, Emma. E grazie per essere così gentile con me anche ora che abito qui."

"Beh, ovviamente non sta a me deciderlo, ma sono lieta di vedere Brittany felice e non ho assolutamente alcun problema che tu stia nei paraggi," la rassicurò, e Santana dovette ammettere che quella donna le piaceva, nonostante le sue strambe fobie sulla pulizia. Sorrise ancora una volta prima che Emma lasciasse la stanza.

Il tempo passava atrocemente lento e Santana dovette rendersi conto che quel programma notturno in TV non la distraeva affatto. Tolse il volume al televisore e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, cercando di trovare qualcos'altro da fare mentre aspettava che la sua ragazza tornasse finalmente a casa.

Santana attese e attese, il ticchettio dell'orologio sulla parete batteva forte alle sue orecchie.

Più a lungo se ne restava seduta lì, più avvertiva una sensazione di agitazione e disagio alla bocca dello stomaco. Era diverso dall'aspettare Brittany nella sua stanza d'hotel, anche se non riusciva a spiegare come. In qualche modo, le loro vite erano più separate allora, c'era una certa distanza che le aveva permesso di ignorare quello che Brittany poteva fare prima di farle visita o passarla a prendere. Ma ora, nell'appartamento vuoto della bionda, i pensieri che sapeva di non dover avere le invadevano la mente. Pensieri di quello che magari stava facendo la sua ragazza nel momento esatto in cui se ne stava seduta lì, ad attendere che tornasse a casa.

All'improvviso poteva vederla, all'improvviso erano così chiare davanti ai suoi occhi le immagini che aveva cercato di ignorare. Brittany in qualche motel, Brittany con qualche estraneo, Brittany a baciare qualcun altro, Brittany a scoparsi qualcun altro.

Santana aveva la nausea, accorgendosi all'improvviso di quanto il senso di disagio si era trasformato in rabbia. Sapeva in cosa si era cacciata, sapeva che aveva acconsentito volontariamente a tutto questo, ma il trovarsi in quella situazione era ancor più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato. Era seduta nel _suo_ appartamento, sul _suo_ divano. Il divano che Brittany aveva pagato col denaro guadagnato per aver permesso a qualche stronzo di farle delle _cose_.

La cosa di Rachel e Jesse le venne in mente all'improvviso. Chi poteva sapere con chi fosse adesso? Poteva stare baciando qualcuno che Santana conosceva, qualcuna delle sue ex, o qualcuno dei suoi amici proprio in quel momento. Il pensiero le fece girare la testa.

Santana guardò di nuovo l'orologio. Era tardi. Tardissimo, cazzo. Insolitamente tardi.

Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, Santana fu sul punto di uscire di testa, così prese un sigaro da fumare in veranda, nella speranza che le potesse calmare i nervi, come era già successo in passato.

E se fosse stato peggio di quanto pensasse? E se non fosse il solito stronzo che tradiva la moglie ad essere con lei adesso? Capì che non solo doveva preoccuparsi che Brittany si facesse scopare da qualcun altro, ma doveva anche preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse fare del male alla sua ragazza. Non avrebbe mai dovuto leggere quei blog sulle escort. Voleva solo capire meglio la situazione, ma le storie che aveva letto la facevano ancora rabbrividire quando ci pensava.

Il pensiero di Brittany ferita era oltremodo inquietante, eppure non poteva togliersi quelle immagini dalla testa - di come qualcuno potesse palparle il culo, di qualche grassone bastardo che si sbatteva il suo corpo delicato, di qualche cazzone che la picchiava o la incatenava… le veniva da vomitare.

Fece un altro tiro dal sigaro, cercando di impedire alla sua mano di tremare.

Come si chiamava il suo autista? Daniel? David? Avrebbe dovuto chiedere il suo numero. Sarebbe stato il minimo che Brittany avrebbe dovuto fare, darle il suo numero così da poter chiamare e controllare che andasse tutto bene in situazioni come questa.

Cosa aveva detto del suo appuntamento di stasera? Aveva detto qualcosa del suo appuntamento? La prossima volta le avrebbe fatto scrivere tutti i suoi appuntamenti in modo da tenerli sotto controllo. Oddio, si stava trasformando in una psicopatica maniaca del controllo?

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, respirando profondamente prima di sentire finalmente il motore di un auto che entrava nel vialetto.

Vide Brittany sporgersi per dare un bacio sulla guancia al suo autista prima di uscire dal veicolo.

"Buonanotte… Sì, anche a te!" Santana la sentì dire allegramente prima che Brittany sbattesse la portiera del passeggero. Era bello vedere che almeno _qualcuno_ sembrava aver passato una bella serata.

Brittany sembrò sorpresa quando vide Santana che fumava seduta in veranda, eppure la sua espressione si fece ancor più allegra.

"Ti avevo detto che non dovevi aspettarmi alzata," disse Brittany sorridendo e salutando la sua ragazza.

"Non riuscivo a dormire…" fu quello che Santana riuscì a rispondere, spegnendo il sigaro nel vaso di fiori accanto a lei.

"Beh, a dire il vero mi piace l'idea di poterti parlare… e baciare…" disse Brittany dolcemente avvicinandosi per baciare Santana accanto al labbro. Santana rimase immobile.

"Andiamo dentro…"

Di sopra, in camera di Brittany, Santana si spogliò silenziosamente e si preparò per andare a letto. Brittany la abbracciò da dietro, iniziando a posare soffici baci sul suo collo e respirando delicatamente contro la sua pelle.

Santana sapeva quello che Brittany voleva, sapeva quante altre volte Brittany aveva iniziato il sesso in quel modo, ma si sentiva terribilmente tesa.

"Mi sei mancata," le sussurrò contro il lobo, e Santana dovette chiudere gli occhi per rimanere in controllo.

"Non vuoi farti una doccia?"

Nell'istante in cui disse quelle parole capì come erano suonate, dato come la bionda dietro di lei si irrigidì. Si sentì in colpa per averlo detto, ma ora era troppo tardi per rimangiarselo. Entrambe abbassarono lo sguardo sul pavimento.

"Um, sì… certo…" rispose Brittany. "Mi fai compagnia?" aggiunse speranzosa, ma Santana le stava ancora voltando le spalle.

"L'ho fatta prima, grazie…"

"Okay…"

Quando Brittany tornò dal bagno, Santana era già a letto avvolta fra le lenzuola. Brittany si infilò a letto e la abbracciò da dietro.

Santana sentì il profumo del suo shampoo, della crema per il corpo e poté immaginare quanto potesse essere liscia e morbida la sua pelle. Voleva allungare la mano e toccarla, voleva gridare al suo cervello affinché la smettesse di farla sentire in quel modo. Invece prese la mano di Brittany fra le sue senza dire niente.

Non sapeva come mai si sentiva così fredda all'improvviso, ma c'era questo strano dolore nel petto che non voleva andarsene, anche ora che Brittany era a casa al sicuro.

Brittany la stava ancora abbracciando, accarezzando la mano che Santana teneva premuta sulla pancia. Santana credeva di poter sentire il cuore di Brittany battere contro la sua schiena mentre si avvicinava ancora premendo il corpo contro al suo. La stava baciando di nuovo, come un disperato tentativo di attirare l'attenzione di Santana, di riaccendere il suo desiderio.

Per un attimo Santana volle chiederle come facesse ad avere ancora voglia di sesso dopo essere stata scopata tutta la notte, ma riuscì a trattenersi, sapendo che sarebbe stato un passo troppo oltre e che l'avrebbe ferita irrimediabilmente. Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita.

Per quanto si sforzasse di ignorare i suoi baci, Brittany conosceva il corpo di Santana troppo bene ormai. La stava accarezzando e baciando nei punti giusti, facendo i rumori giusti e Santana presto si ritrovò il proprio corpo reagire come di volontà propria.

Quando alla fine cedette, Brittany le sorrise, facendola voltare per baciarla sulle labbra e far scorrere le mani sul tessuto del suo reggiseno.

Santana ricambiò il bacio, decidendo di ignorare i suoi precedenti pensieri. Brittany era incredibilmente brava a letto e un orgasmo probabilmente l'avrebbe aiutata a spazzare via i brutti pensieri.

Proprio quando stava per iniziare a baciarla sulla clavicola, notò dei segni rossi sul collo e si staccò immediatamente. Osservò i lividi rossi, senza nemmeno accorgersi di come iniziò a stringere la mano a pugno. Non erano grandi e non sembravano niente di grave, eppure erano l'unica cosa che Santana era in grado di vedere. Segni rossi e accesi che qualche estraneo aveva lasciato sull'impeccabile pelle di Brittany. Sulla pelle della sua _ragazza_.

"Chi era il cliente di stasera?" le chiese all'improvviso, guardandola dritta negli occhi con la voce fredda come il ghiaccio.

Brittany si agitò nervosamente fra le lenzuola.

"San, credevo che fossimo d'accordo di non parlarne e di lasciarci il mio lavoro alle spalle quando sono a casa…"

"Certo…" disse Santana con una risatina ironica. "E' facile quando vedo i segni dei suoi denti su tutto il tuo corpo."

Brittany si mise una mano protettivamente intorno al collo e si mise seduta sul letto, tirando le ginocchia vicino al petto.

"San…" le disse dolcemente, cercando la mano di Santana che fu rapida ad allontanarla.

"No," la fermò Santana, maledicendosi per essere così emotiva. Si sentiva già le lacrime agli occhi e la faceva innervosire ancora di più.

"Santana, ti prego. Pensavo che avessi capito…" la supplicò Brittany. "Pensavo che sapessi come sarebbe stato…"

"Sapere come sarebbe stato?" gridò Santana.

"Come si fa a sapere com'è starsene seduti qui ad aspettare che torni a casa, sperando che tu stia bene, sperando che nessuno ti stupri o che ti costringa a fare cose disgustose a letto…" Odiava come la sua voce fosse acuta quando era così sconvolta, ma non era in grado di calmarsi.

"Come fa ad andare tutto bene quando immagini qualcuno ti sta baciando e toccando in punti che solo _io_ dovrei toccare e baciare? Come fa ad andare bene che la persona che ami si sta facendo scopare da uno stronzo che tradisce la moglie?" quasi strillò, con le lacrime che non riuscì più a trattenere che le scendevano sulle guance.

"Non va bene, Brit," disse fra le lacrime con voce rotta, "per niente!"

Brittany rimase a guardarla con occhi spalancati.

"Aspetta, cos'hai detto?" chiese Brittany con le guance arrossate e il fiato corto.

"Mi hai sentita, Brittany. Mi fa venire la nausea, cazzo. Ho cercato di capire e voglio stare con te, cazzo, più di ogni altra cosa, ma cavoli se fa _male_. Mi fa _male_ già adesso, non voglio passarci tutte le notti. Non voglio nemmeno sapere quanto sarà peggio man mano che diventerai sempre più importante…"

Brittany alzò la mano per asciugare col pollice le lacrime dalla guancia di Santana.

"Hai detto che mi amavi…" disse con un timido sorriso.

"Cosa? No…"

"Sì," affermò Brittany. "Hai detto 'la persona che ami si sta facendo scopare da qualcun altro'..."

"Dicevo così, in generale…" cercò di spiegarsi Santana, evitando lo sguardo di Brittany e abbassando gli occhi sulle proprie mani.

Brittany non poteva fare altro che fissare la donna davanti a lei con le guance umide di lacrime.

"Ti amo anch'io…" fu tutto quello che Brittany riuscì a sussurrare. Non cercò di difendersi per quello che Santana aveva detto, non le sembrava di poterlo fare in quel momento, la sua mente era offuscata dall'ammissione dell'altra donna.

L'intero corpo di Santana si irrigidì a sentire quelle parole. Rabbia e dolore si stavano rapidamente mescolando con un'ondata di desiderio e - beh- _amore_ che la colse di sorpresa.

Le loro labbra si scontrarono con forza e Santana afferrò i capelli bagnati di Brittany. Aprì il suo accappatoio e prese il suo seno con il palmo della mano, stringendolo bruscamente mentre le baciava la guancia, il mento, il collo.

Brittany si affrettò a mettere una mano sulla schiena di Santana per slacciarle il reggiseno con un veloce ed esperto movimento.

Dopo pochi secondi erano entrambe nude, con Santana a cavalcioni di Brittany. Stava ancora stringendole il seno, pizzicando forte i suoi capelli, facendola gemere in un crudele mix di dolore e piacere.

La bocca di Santana stava viaggiando verso il basso, lungo la sua clavicola, la lingua faceva ogni tanto capolino per lasciare scie umide sulla pelle. Stava leccando e succhiando prima che Brittany dovette urlare per la sensazione di Santana mordere forte la pelle del collo, molto più rude del solito.

Non voleva farle male, non voleva trattarla come quella volta in bagno, eppure non riusciva a trovare un altro modo per esprimere quello che sentiva. Le sue azioni stavano all'improvviso parlando più chiaramente di quanto le parole potessero mai fare: un disperato tentativo di mostrare a Brittany a chi appartenesse.

"Merda, San…" ansimò Brittany mentre la mano di Santana viaggiò in basso fra i loro corpi per pizzicarle forte il clitoride.

"Cosa vuoi? Dimmelo," gemette Santana senza fiato, con le dita pericolosamente vicine all'apertura di Brittany.

"Ti voglio dentro… ti prego…" riuscì a dire Brittany, cercando di baciare Santana che fu rapida ad allontanarsi.

"Uh uh…" disse scuotendo il capo. "Voglio che tu lo dica sul serio…"

Santana fu scioccata dal proprio bisogno di lottare per il controllo ma doveva saperlo. Doveva sapere di essere l'unica ad avere quell'effetto su di lei, l'unica in grado di farla supplicare.

"Ti prego, Santana…" ripeté Brittany.

"Dì che sei mia… solo mia…" sussurrò Santana contro le sue labbra, il fiato caldo contro la bocca di Brittany. "Dillo!"

"Sono tua…" sussurrò Brittany, col bisogno di sentire Santana troppo forte da tollerare, con le sue dita così vicine al suo sesso da farla impazzire.

"Dì che appartieni a me," le ordinò Santana, respirando nell'orecchio di Brittany, riuscendo a sentire i brividi che correvano sulla pelle della sua ragazza. "Fallo!"

"Appartengo a te, Santana…" disse Brittany, e fu ovvio che lo pensava davvero perché pronunciò quelle parole con gli occhi lucidi e con l'emozione riflessa nella sua espressione. "Ti amo."

Si fissarono per un momento, entrambe sopraffatte e non abituate a quelle parole pesanti aleggiare fra di loro. Brittany le sorrideva dolcemente, annuendo per enfatizzare le sue parole.

Prima che potesse accorgersene, il suo sorriso venne spazzato via dalle tre dita che Santana spinse dentro di lei con un unico rapido movimento, che le fece gemere entrambe.

Santana la stava scopando veloce, pompando le dita rapidamente dentro e fuori dalla donna sotto di lei, coi capelli bagnati di Brittany sparsi sul cuscino. Santana non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse meravigliosa, completamente devota a lei, e sentì il cuore spezzarsi un poco. Brittany l'amava. L'amava davvero, come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere? Come si sarebbe sentita _lei_ a posizioni invertite?

Santana allontanò quei pensieri quando sentì i gemiti di Brittany diventare più intensi e il suo corpo irrigidirsi intorno alle sue dita. Santana sapeva che Brittany stava per venire.

Allontanò qualche ciocca di capelli bagnati dal viso di Brittany, azione in netto contrasto con il veloce movimento della mano dentro alla sua ragazza, a rappresentare in qualche modo la sua confusione emozionale.

"Voglio che tu venga…" le disse con voce più dolce questa volta. "Per me."

Quando Brittany lo fece, Santana cercò di assaporarne ogni momento, cercò di ricordarsi il perché ne valeva la pena. Perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per far funzionare la loro relazione. Perché doveva sbattersene altamente delle proprie insicurezze.

Poi, quando sentì Brittany gridare il suo nome, Santana chiuse gli occhi per scolpire quel suono nei suoi ricordi. Parte di lei sapeva che Brittany era in grado di lasciarsi andare in quel modo solo con lei, sapeva che era diverso con le persone che incontrava, sapeva che non poteva metterlo a confronto. Ma, nonostante tutto, ciò che Santana sapeva più di ogni altra cosa era che quella semplice consapevolezza non era abbastanza.

Santana sapeva di volere Brittany per sé e solo per sé.

* * *

 **Nota del Team : Con un po' di ritardo arriva anche il nuovo capitolo di questa storia intrigante. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine ed è difficile capire se Brittany e Santana potranno davvero avere un futuro insieme... voi al posto di Santana che fareste? Diteci la vostra nelle review e al prossimo capitolo!**

 ** _Evey_**


	14. Capitolo 14

**Capitolo 14**

Brittany sentì una mano sul viso quando si svegliò, abituando lentamente gli occhi alla luce del sole nella sua stanza. All'inizio pensò che fosse Santana ad essersi accoccolata vicina a lei ma poi capì che c'era solo una persona che poteva aver bisogno di così tanto spazio nel letto.

Fu costretta a sorridere quando vide sua figlia stesa fra lei e la sua ragazza, entrambe profondamente addormentate.

Abbey era sdraiata di pancia, con la mano sinistra sul viso di Brittany e il braccio destro ad abbracciare Santana.

Spostò delicatamente il braccio della piccola e scivolò fuori dal letto, si mise la vestaglia e osservò la scena davanti a lei per qualche altro minuto.

Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto svegliarsi così ogni mattina per il resto della sua vita.

* * *

La mente di Brittany era stata concentrata su Santana per tutto il giorno. Non avevano avuto occasione di parlare e Brittany sentiva che c'erano ancora un po' di cose di cui dovevano discutere. Si erano dichiarate il proprio amore per la prima volta e, anche se Santana non l'aveva ammesso apertamente, Brittany sapeva cosa significavano le parole e le azioni della sua ragazza.

Aveva visto il suo viso, le sue lacrime, aveva percepito la sua disperazione e conosceva Santana abbastanza bene da poterla analizzare a fondo. Sapeva che si stava aspettando molto dall'altra donna, e quanto fosse terribile per lei dover avere a che fare con il suo lavoro e con le conseguenze che ne derivavano. Non aveva mai voluto che Santana si sentisse in quel modo e sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, ma vedere la sua ragazza così ferita e furiosa era un duro colpo da digerire. Si sentiva in colpa e impotente allo stesso tempo.

Santana aveva cercato di sorriderle durante la colazione, aveva cercato di comportarsi normalmente prima di uscire per andare al lavoro, ma Brittany sapeva che i sentimenti della notte precedente erano ancora lì ad occupare i suoi pensieri. Santana l'aveva abbracciata, le aveva detto di nuovo di fare attenzione al lavoro, ma non aveva incontrato il suo sguardo mentre posava un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra e usciva rapidamente dall'appartamento.

Brittany era uscita prima che Santana tornasse dal lavoro e non era certa che quella notte l'avrebbe aspettata di nuovo sveglia: non si aspettava che l'avrebbe fatto. Sarebbe stato sempre così? Entrambe a lavorare ad orari diversi fino a quando Brittany sarebbe tornata a casa nel cuore della notte, da una fidanzata addormentata che non voleva toccarla a causa di tutti quei pensieri e immagini che le avevano invaso la mente per tutta la notte? Quanto sarebbero potute durare in quella situazione?

Brittany immaginò che era assurdo fare questi pensieri mentre il suo cliente era sopra di lei e la baciava e gemeva tutte le 'cosacce cattive' che voleva farle. Mentre le leccava il collo, tutto ciò che Brittany riusciva a pensare era la speranza che non le lasciasse dei segni e che riuscisse a liberarsi del suo odore prima di rientrare a casa.

Si augurava che Santana avrebbe saputo e capito la differenza, si augurava che riuscisse a capire com'era per lei stare con quelle persone. Il suo corpo era così insensibile e i suoi sensi così spenti da non sentire assolutamente niente per quelle persone. Sapeva di non potersi giustificare così, che non poteva usarlo come un valido argomento per difendere il suo lavoro, ma per lei stare con quell'uomo ed essere la ragazza di Santana erano le due cose più diverse dell'interno universo. Usava il suo corpo come strumento e niente altro.

Brittany dovette roteare gli occhi quando l'uomo grugnì al suo orecchio dicendole che era la 'miglior puttana che si era sbattuto da un pezzo', e si domandò brevemente quante delle sue colleghe erano con quel coglione. Quante delle sue colleghe erano state stese su un materasso proprio come lei in quel momento, a domandarsi quando avrebbe finalmente finito. Quante di loro avevano un ragazzo o una ragazza ad aspettarle a casa? Quante di loro capivano che cosa stava passando, com'era sentirsi così spezzate dentro?

Per tanti anni non era stato un problema, per tanti anni era stata sola e non aveva dovuto preoccuparsi di questo e, per certi versi, era stato più facile. Ma desiderava tornare indietro? Avrebbe scelto la via facile invece di quella complicata? Il denaro al posto dell'amore?

Per quanto avrebbe potuto andare avanti così prima che Abbey iniziasse a farle domande sul suo lavoro? Fra quanto avrebbe dovuto iniziare a mentirle? Che razza di madre sarebbe stata? Di cosa aveva paura allora? Di non essere in grado di pagare le bollette? Di trovare un altro lavoro per provvedere a sua figlia? Che cos'era peggio? Essere una madre e operatrice del sesso che poteva almeno provvedere a sua figlia con una bella casa ed una buona educazione, o essere una madre con probabili problemi di soldi e disoccupazione?

L'uomo la stava fottendo bruscamente e Brittany fu lieta quando finalmente collassò sopra di lei e gli diede qualche secondo per riprendersi. Voleva alzarsi e uscire dal letto quando capì che c'era qualcosa di strano. Scostò l'uomo mentre sentì un'umidità fra le gambe che di certo non era causata dalla sua inesistente eccitazione. Ebbe bisogno di pochi secondi per realizzare cosa c'era che non andava e avvertì uno stretto nodo alla gola. Non avrebbe dovuto succedere.

Guardò l'uomo che voleva liberarsi del profilattico, accorgendosi in fretta che il pezzo di silicone si era rotto.

"Io… ehm…" balbettò, avvolgendo il profilattico in un fazzoletto e gettandolo nel cestino. "Prendi la pillola, vero?"

Brittany era sull'orlo di vomitare. Il suo viso avvampava mentre lo fissava, studiando la sua fisionomia per la prima volta. Chi era questo tizio? Non sapeva niente di lui. Si poteva scopare cinque donne diverse a notte senza protezione per quanto poteva saperne.

"Sì, certo," rispose Brittany, chiudendo gli occhi mentre iniziava a massaggiarsi le tempie per evitare di perdere la testa.

"Okay, allora non c'è problema, io sto bene, quindi…"

Certo. _Bene_. Non era la prima volta che l'aveva sentito. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che accadeva una cosa del genere, gli incidenti potevano avvenire in ogni momento, motivo per cui aveva sempre cercato di stare molto attenta. Ma le cose erano cambiate. Ora aveva delle responsabilità. Aveva una figlia. Una compagna.

Immagini le bombardarono la mente, gli scenari peggiori si ripetevano davanti agli occhi. Che cosa stava facendo? Che cosa stava mettendo a rischio? Per cosa? E se ad un certo punto fosse risultata positiva all'HIV? Che avrebbe detto allora a Santana? Che cosa le avrebbe fatto passare?

"Te ne devi andare," disse all'uomo, che annuì mentre si rivestiva.

"Non c'è motivo di sboccare, tesoro, io-"

"Decido io su cosa sbroccare, okay? E non sono il tuo tesoro…" Brittany sibilò all'uomo che aggrottò la fronte mentre si infilava i jeans. Era arrabbiata. Arrabbiata con l'uomo per non aver prestato attenzione, con se stessa per essere ciò che era, con l'industria dei profilattici per non aver prodotto profilattici indistruttibili e col mondo per aver permesso a malattie come l'AIDS e dio sa che altro di esistere.

Fu allora che Brittany capì di essere stata una sciocca. Tutti questi anni aveva detto a se stessa che non importava, che non importava se si fosse ammalata e morta perché lei non era importante, perché la sua vita non era importante. Ma anche se era grata di aver trovato Santana, grata per avere Abbey, quelle due persone non potevano essere le uniche due ragioni per smettere. Una grande parte, certo, ma anche da sola lei valeva davvero così poco? Non era ora di iniziare a preoccuparsi dei propri bisogni, della propria salute, dei propri sentimenti?

Guardò negli occhi l'uomo davanti a lei prima che se ne andasse, guardò la macchia umida sulle lenzuola e all'improvviso capì. All'improvviso capì che era finita.

* * *

"Stai bene?" domandò Dave preoccupato quando Brittany si sedette accanto a lui nell'auto con aria leggermente pallida.

"Sì… credo," rispose Brittany lentamente, sentendosi ancora in ansia.

"Mi ha chiamato Santana."

Brittany spalancò gli occhi.

"Cosa? Perché? Sta bene?"

Dave le rivolse un sorriso triste.

"Era preoccupata… non lo so. Cioè, è stata la prima volta che le ho parlato, mi ha detto che ti ha chiesto il mio numero stamattina, ma non so… era come se sentissi cosa stava passando… non so se riuscirà a gestire tutto questo, Britt."

"Cosa le hai detto?" domandò Brittany abbassando lo sguardo. Eccolo di nuovo, il senso di colpa.

"Beh, le ho detto che non doveva preoccuparsi, che ti avrei aspettata e che avrei massacrato di botte chiunque avesse cercato di farti del male. Le ho detto di andare a dormire…"

"Non è così tardi…" replicò lentamente Brittany guardando l'orologio.

"Lo so, ma probabilmente non è molto in grado di distrarsi quando non ci sei. Non so…"

Brittany annuì.

"Portami a casa, okay?"

Guidarono in silenzio e Brittany non sapeva cosa pensare o come sentirsi. Non voleva affrontare un'altra discussione con Santana e non voleva vederla soffrire di nuovo; eppure non voleva darle false speranze prima di aver parlato con Artie, fino a quando non avrebbe avuto almeno un piano concreto. In qualche modo, il pensiero di parlare col suo capo la spaventava: sapeva ciò di cui era capace.

Quando entrò nel suo appartamento, tutto era buio e silenzioso. Emma e Abbey erano probabilmente addormentate e Santana non la stava aspettando.

Brittany si spogliò in silenzio e usò la luce del telefono lungo il corridoio fino alla sua stanza, per non svegliare la sua ragazza.

Brittany riusciva a vedere poco e niente, a malapena scorgeva la sagoma di Santana addormentata sul letto. Salì sul materasso accanto a lei e le posò un bacio sulla fronte quando vide una bottiglia di vino sul comodino.

La sollevò con cautela e si accorse che era vuota.

Il nodo che aveva in gola stava diventando più grande e immaginò la donna che amava seduta nella loro camera a cercare di gestire i suoi sentimenti. Immaginò Santana, come aveva cercato di essere forte e annegare le sue preoccupazioni nell'alcol fino a quando aveva chiamato Dave per avere qualche rassicurazione che stesse andando tutto bene. Era semplicemente triste. Non poteva andare avanti così.

Avvertì le lacrime formarsi negli occhi e allungò la mano per scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso dell'altra donna.

"Presto sarà finita, okay?" sussurrò. "Te lo prometto."

La baciò un'altra volta prima di uscire dal letto. Non riusciva a dormire, i suoi pensieri la stavano facendo impazzire e non sapeva come controllarli, come metterli in ordine, come riposare.

Prendendo una penna ed un pezzo di carta, Brittany si sedette al tavolo della cucina. Si sentiva come in cima ad una collina, in attesa di fare l'ultimo passo, di prendere una decisione che le avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre: ed era spaventoso.

Osservò il foglio bianco per alcuni altri momenti prima di toccare infine la sua superficie.

 _Caro Noah,_

 _ti prego di leggere questa lettera e di non gettarla via: ci sono alcune cose che devo dirti._

 _Una grande parte di me vuole chiederti scusa. Mi dispiace, okay?_

 _Mi dispiace che siamo finiti in questa situazione. Mi dispiace che tu sia in prigione, e so come suonano queste parole. So che se le cose fossero andate male, in modo diverso, potrei esserci io nella tua situazione. Lo so benissimo. E non credo che te lo meriti._

 _Mi piacerebbe dirti che ti conosco, Noah. So chi sei e so da dove vieni e so che non siamo così diversi. Ho pensato molto a te negli ultimi anni e non solo quando ti mandavo il denaro o quando passavi di qui. Ho pensato a te ogni giorno e non ho mai smesso di sentirmi in colpa._

 _Probabilmente fra noi non sarebbe mai funzionata e non so nemmeno se tu abbia mai voluto che funzionasse, ma questo non ha più importanza. Ciò che importa è che ti ho messo in una situazione ingiusta. Non era giusto._

 _Voglio dirti grazie. Grazie per avermi accolta quando ne avevo bisogno. Sapevi quanto fossi incasinata e non mi hai mai fatto domande. Mi hai permesso di restare perché sapevi che avevo bisogno di te. Proprio come quando hai preso Abbey perché sapevi che lei aveva bisogno di te._

 _So che non siamo mai stati davvero innamorati e credo fosse perché entrambi in quel momento non eravamo in grado di amare. Eravamo malridotti. Tu te la sei presa con me, io con te._

 _Sì, a volte ho desiderato che mi avessi detto le cose giuste, a volte che mi avessi protetta da tutte le decisioni sbagliate che ho preso, ma non era compito tuo, non era tua responsabilità. Non possiamo sempre aspettarci che siano gli altri a salvarci._

 _Volevo che prendessimo due strade separate, volevo stare in piedi sulle mie gambe: sono stata così stupida._

 _Non sapevo di essere incinta, Noah. E mi piace pensare che se lo avessi saputo, niente di questo sarebbe successo. Mi piace pensare che avrei trovato un modo per far funzionare le cose, che sarei stata abbastanza responsabile: ma non so se è vero._

 _Non posso tornare indietro. Non posso costruire una cazzo di macchina del tempo._

 _Non so se anche tu hai rimorsi, non so se decidessi di non prenderla potendo tornare indietro, ma parte di me crede che anche tu abbia avuto bisogno di lei. So che le vuoi bene._

 _Posso solo immaginare quante volte ti ha fatto sorridere._

 _Vedendola adesso, ogni giorno, non posso immaginare di vivere un solo giorno senza di lei perché è la bambina più meravigliosa che si possa desiderare. Posso solo immaginare cosa significhi per te non vederla più e mi fa male pensarci. Mi dispiace così tanto._

 _Non so come sia stare in prigione. Non so se stai bene. Ho paura a venire a farti visita._

 _Ho paura di vedere il padre di mia figlia dietro le sbarre. Ho paura di vederti guardarmi con tutto l'odio che provi per me. E non ti biasimo nemmeno. Lo capisco._

 _Però, Noah, ti prego ricordati di Abbey. Ricordati che niente di questo è colpa sua. Lei ti vuole bene e gli manchi. Lascia che il pensiero di lei ti dia la forza di superare tutto questo._

 _So che non uscirai tanto presto e non so quando ci rivedremo. Non so se sarò abbastanza forte da venire a trovarti ad un certo punto e non so nemmeno se me lo permetterai. Ma fino a quel giorno, sappi che nostra figlia sta bene e che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non fare cazzate questa volta._

 _Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro nel crescerla. E sì, hai fatto errori, forse tanti, ma anche io. Lasciami dire che sono fiera di te e di quello che hai fatto._

 _Devi sapere che riprendere Abbey mi ha cambiato la vita e mi ha fatto capire molte cose. Non voglio più essere quel tipo di donna. Non voglio che Abbey paghi per i miei errori._

 _Domani smetto, Noah._

 _Avrei dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa, ma ero incasinata e codarda. Non sono più così. Ho trovato qualcuno con cui voglio condividere la vita, qualcuno disposto ad aiutarmi a badare a Abbey e non so se durerà per sempre. Tutto ciò che so è che faremo del nostro meglio per proteggerla e occuparci di lei e renderla felice._

 _Spero che tu un giorno possa essere felice, Noah. E spero che quando verrai rilasciato io e te troveremo un modo pacifico per gestire la situazione._

 _Sono una madre finalmente. Sto finalmente diventando la persona che avrei dovuto essere cinque anni fa._

 _Mi dispiace davvero tanto._

 _E ti ringrazio. Per tutto quanto._

 _Ti prego, sii forte e prenditi cura di te. E ricorda sempre che c'è una biondina che ti vuole tanto bene. Sei ancora il suo papà. Ancora il suo eroe. Comunque vada._

 _Brittany_

Solo allora si accorse delle lacrime sulle sue guance. Fece un respiro profondo asciugandosi il viso, poi ripiegò la lettera e la mise in una busta, fissandola a lungo prima di metterla in tasca.

Domani la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre. Una volta per tutte.

* * *

Santana era lieta di aver potuto staccare abbastanza presto il giorno successivo. Girò la chiave nella serratura e rimase delusa quando trovò l'appartamento vuoto. Non aveva svegliato Brittany quella mattina, pensando che avesse bisogno di dormire, e aveva sperato di poter parlare con la sua ragazza prima che dovesse uscire di nuovo.

Posò la borsa sulla poltrona più vicina ed era sul punto di prendersi una coca light quando vide un biglietto sul bancone accanto al frigo.

 _Sono fuori, devo vedere Artie. Spero che non ci vorrà molto. Non vedo l'ora di vederti._

 _baci, Brit_

Artie. Santana odiava quel tizio anche se non l'aveva mai visto. Le cose che Brittany le aveva detto di lui erano abbastanza da farle desiderare di prenderlo a calci.

Brittany era stata discreta e non era entrata nei dettagli, ma era chiaro che quell'uomo aveva sempre cercato di approfittarsi di lei. Quando Santana le aveva chiesto se fosse mai successo qualcosa fra loro, la bionda aveva spostato lo sguardo borbottando qualcosa come 'certe cose fanno parte del lavoro' e ' non sai com'è fatto'. Era evidente che aveva paura di lui.

Proprio quando Santana stava cercando qualcosa da mangiare nel frigo, il suo telefono vibrò. Fu sorpresa nel vedere il nome della sua ragazza sul display e aprì il messaggio incuriosita.

 _Vediamoci al bar alle 6._

Tutto qui? Vediamoci al bar alle sei? Senza spiegazione? Santana aggrottò la fronte. Uno sguardo all'orologio le disse che aveva circa una mezz'ora. Era meglio prepararsi.

* * *

Quando Santana entrò nel bar vide la sua ragazza seduta su uno sgabello con due drink davanti a lei. Era magnifica, come la prima volta che l'aveva incontrata. Il trucco sugli occhi era scuro allo stesso modo e le labbra altrettanto rosse. Santana pensò che Brittany dovesse andarsene presto per un appuntamento, ma le piaceva il pensiero di passare un po' di tempo con lei prima che se ne andasse.

Brittany le sorrise quando la vide all'entrata e indicò lo sgabello accanto a lei affinché l'altra donna la raggiungesse e si sedesse.

"Ehi," la salutò sorridendo.

"Ehi," rispose Santana ricambiando il sorriso. "Io… ehm… ecco…"

Brittany aggrottò la fronte ma sorrise quando si vide porgere una rosa.

"Questa per che cos'è?" le domandò sollevando un sopracciglio e accettando il fiore.

"Beh, sono venuta a piedi e c'era una signora indiana che vendeva le rose e… uhm, di solito non faccio queste cazzate ma… non so, volevo scusarmi… scusa, è sciocco…"

Brittany le prese la mano e annusò il profumo del fiore.

"Non è sciocco, è adorabile."

Santana sorrise imbarazzata e si sedette accanto a lei.

"Allora… devo dirti una cosa…" annunciò Brittany, ma Santana la interruppe mettendole una mano sulla coscia.

"Prima io."

Brittany annuì, passandole il cocktail che aveva ordinato per lei.

"Ho pensato molto ultimamente…" iniziò Santana, bevendo un sorso per schiarirsi la gola.

"...e so che ti ho detto che potevo farcela, so che ho detto che ci avrei provato… e l'ho fatto… ma non avevo la più pallida idea di come sarebbe stato… non avevo idea di cosa significasse… beh… _sentirsi_ in quel modo…"

Si guardò intorno e poi abbassò lo sguardo sul cocktail sorridendo fra sé e sé.

"Cazzo, non avevo idea di come fosse tenerci così tanto, okay?"

"Capisco…" rispose Brittany lentamente.

"Non voglio fare la stronza con te, Brit. Non voglio giudicarti. Non voglio farti smettere. Cioè, sì, ma non voglio costringerti a farlo, io-"

"San…" la interruppe Brittany.

"Uh uh, lasciami finire!" esclamò Santana scuotendo il capo.

"Voglio solo che tu sappia una cosa, okay?" fece un respiro profondo.

"Voglio che tu sappia che… non ho mai comprato una stupida rosa a una ragazza. Non mi è mai importato dei figli di nessuna delle mie ex. Non mi sono mai sentita così felice di svegliarmi nel cuore della notte e accorgermi che una bambina di quattro anni mi stava abbracciando. Non ho mai fatto panini con faccine sorridenti per nessuno e per poi portarlo allo zoo. Non ho mai sentito il bisogno di sbronzarmi di vino perché ero terrorizzata per qualcuno. Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che mi abbia fatto considerare di ribaltare la mia vita e cercare un lavoro. Non ho mai trovato la risatina di una donna così adorabile…"

Brittany non poté che ridacchiare di fronte alle parole sincere della sua ragazza.

"Vedi? Ecco cosa intendo…" disse ruotando gli occhi.

"Non mi sono mai svegliata accanto a qualcuno e sentita in quel modo, okay? Cavolo, non ho mai fatto un discorso a nessuno in vita mia e mai avrei pensato di farlo…"

Spostò lo sguardo sulla donna davanti a lei e poté scorgere le sue guance arrossate e i suoi occhi lucidi.

"Non sono mai stata così… zerbinata. Brit. Mi fai questo effetto, okay? Cavolo…"

Santana si schiarì di nuovo la voce.

"Ho sempre frequentato le donne per i loro soldi, scelte in base alle loro case eleganti. E _mai e poi mai_ ho trovato qualcuno con cui mi trasferirei volentieri in una cazzo di capanna nei boschi. Mi trasferirei con te in un fottuto monolocale, Brit. In un appartamento economico dove dormiremmo nella stessa stanza in cui cuciniamo, non me ne frega un cazzo, okay? Non mi importa se molli e dobbiamo lasciare casa tua per cercare qualcosa che possiamo permetterci. Cercherò qualcos'altro. Posso persino prendere in considerazione di chiamare mio padre, Brit. Non so se capisci cosa significa, ma-"

"Sì, San. Lo capisco…" Brittany cercò di nuovo di interromperla.

"Capisci cosa sto cercando di dirti?" chiese timidamente. Brittany la guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Credo…?"

"Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che…" sospirò. "Sto dicendo che mi hai fatto innamorare di te… cazzo…"

Santana si asciugò velocemente una lacrima dall'angolo dell'occhio.

"Cos'è che volevi dirmi?" domandò Santana cercando di cambiare argomento, bevendo un altro sorso del drink per riacquistare un po' di sicurezza.

"Ho mollato."

Santana quasi si strozzò con il liquido, tossendo sonoramente. Brittany le passò un tovagliolo.

"Tu...cosa…?" domandò fra un colpo di tosse e l'altro guardando l'altra donna che si limitava ad annuire.

"Hai sentito…"

"Quando…? Cioè… come? Perché?" chiese Santana scuotendo il capo incredula. Avvertì forti ondate di eccitazione scorrere dentro di lei, sentì le guance diventare rosse e non riuscì a trattenere una risatina nervosa.

"Oggi. E davvero hai bisogno di chiedermi perché? Beh, mettiamola così…"

Si voltò sullo sgabello in modo da essere direttamente di fronte a Santana. Prese un altro tovagliolo e si pulì il rossetto dalle labbra.

"Questo?" disse, mostrandole il rosso sul tovagliolo bianco.

"Questo non sono io. Non voglio che sia io. Non l'ho mai voluto, ad essere onesta ne ho odiato ogni fottutissimo minuto. E ci sono state così tante cose che finalmente mi hanno fatto capire… e sì, tu hai giocato una parte importante in tutto questo… perché sai cosa non ho mai fatto?"

Prese la mano di Santana fra le sue.

"Non ho mai saputo come ci si sentisse ad avere qualcuno che ci tiene a te. Non ho mai saputo cosa significasse avere qualcuno che mi aspetta. Non ho mai saputo cosa voleva dire desiderare fare del _bene_ a qualcuno. Non ho nemmeno mai saputo che il sesso potesse essere così… nel modo in cui è con te… non ho mai trovato nessuno che mi facesse vedere il buono che è in me, qualcuno che a tutti gli effetti _vedesse_ del buono in me, perché so che l'ho tenuto nascosto molto bene…"

"Non è stato così difficile trovarlo…" rispose Santana con un sorriso dolce e facendo spallucce.

"Non ho più paura, Santana. Cioè, Artie era furioso e per un attimo ho pensato che mi picchiasse, ma ho chiuso con lui e con tutta quella merda. Ancora non so cosa farò, ma ho dei risparmi. Ho abbastanza denaro da parte per poterci mantenere nei prossimi mesi fino a quando non troverò qualcos'altro. E non mi importa cosa sia, mi basta che non sia _quello_ …"

Santana non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. Aveva bisogno di pizzicarsi il braccio per essere certa di non essere nel mondo dei sogni.

"Quel maledetto profilattico si è rotto ieri notte, San…" le disse Brittany guardandola dritta negli occhi.

"E te lo sto dicendo solo perché tu lo sappia, non perché voglia farne un dramma perché probabilmente non sarà nulla e farò presto tutti gli esami… è che…" sospirò. "Il solo pensiero di cosa _potrebbe_ succedere, di cosa potrei fare passare a te o a Abbey un giorno se… beh… se mi ammalassi. Non potrei mai conviverci."

Santana annuì, stringendo forte la mano della sua ragazza.

"Sono molto fiera di te," le disse. "E, cazzo, sono così felice e sollevata che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare…"

Brittany sorrise.

"Dico sul serio, se quello stronzo del tuo ex-capo dovesse contattarti di nuovo giuro che gli strappo le palle o peggio…"

"So che lo faresti…" le rispose Brittany con un sorriso. "La mia fidanzata cazzuta."

Santana si mise a ridere.

"Come siamo passate da essere una coppia fighissima a dirci tutte queste cose smielate?" domandò scuotendo il capo con un sorriso vivace sulle labbra.

"Credo che siamo ancora piuttosto fighe," disse Brittany facendo spallucce e avvicinandosi per darle un bacio sulle labbra.

"Vuoi che ce ne andiamo?" chiese Santana speranzosa, facendo un cenno verso l'uscita.

"Assolutamente sì."

Stavano camminando per le strade di New York e Santana si sentiva sollevata. Teneva la sua ragazza per mano ed era certa che non avrebbe mai dimenticato il modo in cui si sentiva in quel momento. Non vedeva l'ora di essere a casa con lei, di accendere la TV e di avvolgersi addosso una coperta con lei sul divano. Di cucinare con lei, di farsi mostrare da Abbey tutti i disegni che aveva colorato durante il giorno, di andare a dormire alla notte senza avere paura.

"Chiamiamo un taxi?" chiese a Brittany, e lei annuì.

Santana sollevò la mano ed un taxi giallo si fermò accanto a loro.

Entrambe salirono e Brittany posò il capo sulla spalla di Santana.

"Dove vi porto?"

Quando il tassista si voltò e le sorrise, Santana fu certa che il fato esisteva davvero.

Il viso familiare spostava lo sguardo fra Santana e la bella bionda accanto a lei annuendo compiaciuto.

"A casa. Ci porti a casa…" rispose infine Santana, baciando i capelli di Brittany.

"Non è lontana…" iniziò a spiegare Brittany, "proprio accanto a-"

"Oh, lo so dov'è…" rispose Figgins con un sorriso, accendendo il suo CD di musica Bollywood e mettendo la freccia per rientrare sulla strada.

Brittany inclinò il capo confusa.

"Come fa a sap-"

"Sshh…" la interruppe Santana, baciandola sulle labbra. "Non chiedere."

Santana guardò fuori dal finestrino mentre guidavano lungo le strade di New York City. Sapeva che il loro futuro era incerto e che avrebbero dovuto affrontare molte difficoltà. C'era suo padre, l'assenza di denaro, la disoccupazione, c'erano così tanti demoni del loro passato che entrambe non avevano superato… ma il passato ora non era importante.

Perché c'era anche Abbey. E c'era Brittany. E c'era una vita davanti a lei con Brittany in cui Brittany sarebbe stata sua. Solo sua. Santana pensò che era quello tutto ciò che importava.

* * *

FINE

 _Beh… quasi… ;)_


	15. Capitolo 15: Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 _3 anni dopo…_

"Mmmh… è così bello," gemette l'uomo.

"Un po' più in basso…"

Brittany sorrideva mentre le sue mani vagavano lungo la pelle nuda del suo cliente.

"Meglio?" chiese amichevolmente.

"Oh, sì, proprio lì, perfetto…"

Brittany mise più pressione sulla parte bassa della schiena e il suo cliente gemette di nuovo.

"E' davvero molto teso, signor Woods. È andato a nuotare come le ha suggerito il dottore?" chiese preoccupata inclinando il capo.

L'uomo sollevò la mano dalla panca per guardare la giovane massaggiatrice.

"Sì, ma non è più così facile per un uomo della mia età… è come se le ossa e le giunture fossero completamente arrugginite…"

"Beh, per questo ci sono io," rispose Brittany facendo l'occhiolino e passando all'uomo il suo accappatoio. "Sua moglie ha lo stesso problema e ora sta molto meglio. La saluti da parte mia, va bene?"

"Senz'altro," rispose l'uomo amichevolmente mentre si rivestiva e si infilava le scarpe. "Avete appuntamento per venerdì come al solito?"

Brittany sorrise ampiamente alla domanda ma si affrettò a scuotere il capo.

"Oh no, a dire il vero venerdì mi sono presa un giorno libero, ma sono certa che lei se lo ricorda."

Il signor Woods ricambiò il suo sorriso. "Un giorno libero, che bello."

"Già… a dire il vero…" iniziò Brittany con un luccichio negli occhi. "...io e la mia ragazza ci sposiamo questo fine settimana…"

Sentì le guance avvampare e il cuore battere al solo pensiero, era ancora incredibilmente eccitante e le veniva da gridare la notizia ai quattro venti.

"Oh, ma è meraviglioso!" rispose spontaneo il suo cliente. "Congratulazioni!"

"Grazie." Brittany ridacchiò mentre metteva un po' delle sue cose in borsa. Il signor Woods era il suo ultimo cliente del giorno e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa, anche se il suo lavoro le piaceva.

Fare la massaggiatrice combinava molte delle cose in cui era brava. Toccare le persone non era mai stato un problema per lei e le sue braccia e mani erano abbastanza forti da eseguire il lavoro con sufficiente forza e pressione. Il fatto che potesse conoscere persone diverse e potesse chiacchierare con loro sulle loro vite o sul gossip più recente era un ulteriore bonus.

Mike Chang era un capo fantastico e doveva lavorare solo al mattino e nel primo pomeriggio, cosa che le permetteva di andare a prendere sua figlia a scuola.

"Grazie Brittany, mi sento molto più rilassato adesso," disse il signor Woods stringendole la mano prima di uscire. "Ci vediamo la prossima settimana! E ti auguro un fantastico matrimonio."

"Oh, lo sarà," lo rassicurò accompagnandolo all'uscita.

Brittany si mise la giacca, si controllò allo specchio un'ultima volta e lasciò l'edificio. Anche dopo tutto quel tempo voleva ancora avere un bell'aspetto per la sua fidanzata.

Santana era già fuori ad aspettarla. Era voltata di spalle, teneva il telefono contro l'orecchio con la spalla e aveva in mano due bicchieri di Starbucks. Era evidente che stesse parlando con un cliente, probabilmente organizzando una transazione per suo padre.

Brittany dovette sorridere mentre guardava la sua bellissima futura sposa per alcuni istanti prima di picchiettarle la spalla e posarle un bacio sulla guancia. Santana era sempre splendida con la sua gonna stretta nera e giacca abbinata, sofisticata e quasi… _autoritaria_. La eccitava sempre: ogni singolo giorno.

Santana si voltò quando sentì una mano sulla spalla e le soffici e familiari labbra sulla pelle, sorridendo all'istante.

"La devo richiamare, okay? Va bene. Piacere mio. Senz'altro. Certo, anche a lei. Arrivederci."

Brittany prese uno dei bicchieri che aveva in mano così che Santana potesse rimettere il telefono in tasca.

"Salve, mia impegnatissima fidanzata," la salutò Brittany con un sorriso. "Come stai?"

"Ora molto meglio," rispose Santana facendo l'occhiolino e bevendo un sorso di caffè.

Brittany adorava quando la sua ragazza passava per la pausa pranzo e potevano andare a prendere Abbey insieme. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche altra ora prima che Santana tornasse a casa, quindi quei trenta minuti erano un piccolo piacevole bonus per entrambe.

La scuola non era lontana quindi passeggiarono mano nella mano, godendosi i primi caldi raggi del sole. Brittany aveva sempre desiderato sposarsi in primavera, la sua stagione preferita.

Aspettarono sotto ad un enorme acero fino a quando la campanella suonò e ben presto videro una biondina saltellare lungo il cortile della scuola. Come sempre sembrava un pochino persa nel suo mondo, fischiettava mentre guardava a terra e calciava qualche sassolino, facendo sempre attenzione di non pestare una coccinella o un altro insetto.

Quando infine alzò lo sguardo, Abbey vide Santana e sua madre e si mise a correre felice verso di loro, balzando fra le braccia di Brittany.

"Ehi, mamma!" esclamò dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Santana si schiarì la voce, facendo finta di essere offesa.

"Chiedo scusa. E io?" disse facendo il broncio, mettendo una mano sul fianco e sollevando le sopracciglia.

Abbey roteò gli occhi ma sorrise, sporgendosi verso di lei per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ehi Saaaaannie."

Santana sorrise e le diede un colpetto scherzoso sulla spalla. "Molto meglio."

"Allora amore, com'è andata a scuola?" domandò Brittany, prendendo lo zaino della figlia e mettendoselo in spalla mentre si avviavano verso il posto di lavoro di Brittany, dove era parcheggiata la sua auto.

"Ooh, bene, abbiamo dovuto scrivere una storia sull'amicizia, così ne ho scritta una su due ricci e ho fatto un sacco di disegni, vuoi vederli? Te li faccio vedere a casa. C'era questo riccio che era sempre solo e desiderava un amico, come quello che abbiamo visto quella volta in giardino, ti ricordi? E il riccio era innamorato di una spazzola per capelli perché assomigliava a lui, ma non parlava mai con lui e quindi ha capito che dopo tutto non era un riccio, solo una spazzola, così era triste e ha lasciato la sua casa e trovato un altro riccio che era una femmina e sono diventati amici e si sono innamorati e sono felici. E poi adesso voglio avere un riccio, mamma, posso? Sono così carini, avremmo dovuto tenerlo. Ho visto un cucciolo in televisione, era super piccolo, ti sarebbe piaciuto, era tutto rosa e spinoso, io-"

"Tesoro! Respira!" la interruppe Brittany ridendo. "Non così veloce, stai farfugliando…"

"Voglio solo sapere se mi comprerai un cucciolo di riccio, mamma!"

La biondina si voltò verso Santana.

"Puoi dire alla mamma che dovrebbe prenderci un cucciolo di riccio, Sannie?"

Santana fu costretta a ridacchiare.

"Non so se lo farò, Abbey, però se sei fortunata potrebbe comprarti una spazzola che ci assomiglia…"

Abbey corrugò la fronte. "Che noia…"

Brittany scosse il capo ridendo.

"Allora sei impaziente per questo weekend?" chiese Brittany, aprendo la portiera posteriore dell'auto così che la piccola potesse salire.

"Sì…" rispose Abbey lentamente allacciandosi la cintura. "...ma Kenny Roberts mi ha preso in giro oggi…"

Brittany e Santana si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato mentre la prima avviava l'auto e usciva dal parcheggio.

"Che cos'ha detto, tesoro?" le chiese Santana voltandosi per guardare la bambina.

"Ha detto che il suo papy gli ha detto che è sbagliato per due donne sposarsi e che è malato… e ha usato quella brutta parola…" spiegò Abbey facendo spallucce.

Brittany strinse forte il volante.

"E tu cosa gli hai risposto, amore?" le domandò Santana.

Abbey sorrise.

"Beh, la signora Summer voleva mandare Kenny dal preside, era molto arrabbiata e vi difendeva. Ma io le ho detto che non faceva niente perché lui è solo geloso che io posso avere due mamme e lui no."

La biondina fece di nuovo spallucce e Santana sorrise di gusto.

"Sono molto fiera di te, amore," disse Brittany guardando sua figlia dallo specchietto retrovisore.

"Anche io," concordò Santana.

Abbey sorrise.

"Fico, allora posso avere il cucciolo di riccio adesso?"

* * *

"Sei bellissima, lo sai vero?"

Santana era agitatissima mentre si guardava e si sistemava il vestito bianco.

"Non so se ce la faccio, papà. Cazzo…"

"Ehi, ehi, non dire parolacce in chiesa," rispose l'uomo ridendo e tirando la figlia in un abbraccio.

"Sono fiero di accompagnare la mia piccola all'altare…"

"Grazie, papà…" Santana fece un respiro profondo. "Le mani mi tremano da morire…"

"Tesoro, è questo che vuoi, vero? Cioè… so che non sono stato molto di supporto come padre e sai che mi ci è voluto un sacco di tempo per abituarmi al fatto che tu sia lesbica, ma… voglio che tu ti goda questo giorno, okay? È il giorno più importante della tua vita e quando ripenso al giorno in cui ho sposato tua madre, il giorno in cui l'ho aspettata all'altare, proprio come Brittany ti sta aspettando adesso, è uno dei ricordi più belli che ho…"

"Vorrei che anche mamma fosse qui…" rispose Santana lentamente, abbassando lo sguardo per ricordare il viso di sua madre. Il pensiero che sua madre non potesse mai conoscere Brittany la rendeva triste, ma era più che grata che suo padre fosse finalmente venuto a patti con la sua sessualità.

Dopo tutto quel tempo si trovava lì, con lui, in attesa di sposarsi con la donna che amava. E lui era proprio accanto a lei, qualcosa che Santana non avrebbe mai immaginato sarebbe stata possibile.

Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui l'aveva chiamato, quasi tre anni fa. Il giorno in cui l'aveva rivisto per la prima volta dopo anni. Il suo viso proprio un attimo prima di abbracciarla stretta. Santana aveva immaginato che passare tanto tempo lontani l'uno dall'altra gli avesse insegnato a non voler perdere un'altra persona che amava. E anche se Santana non era riuscita a perdonarlo subito, anche se parte di lei era ancora ferita per il modo in cui l'aveva trattata, una grossa parte di lei era sollevata di riaverlo di nuovo nella sua vita.

Il loro primo incontro con Brittany era stato strano, ma Santana imparò ben presto che era impossibile che a qualcuno non piacesse la sua fidanzata. Persino Fernando Lopez sarebbe giunto a quella conclusione prima o poi e Santana immaginò che lui sapesse che Brittany aveva giocato un ruolo importante per far sì che Santana si rimettesse in contatto con lui. Probabilmente le era grato. Poi, quando aveva infine conosciuto Abbey, l'ultimo briciolo di dubbio era scomparso in lui.

Santana sbirciò fra le grandi porte di legno, osservando le tante persone radunate in chiesa. C'erano tutti i loro amici, tutti in attesa che l'organo finalmente iniziasse a suonare. Santana sentì il cuore batterle forte in gola.

All'improvviso la grande porta d'ingresso si aprì ed una Rachel St. James dall'aria parecchio stressata incespicò nell'anticamera, seguita da Jesse con in braccio un bambino dai capelli ricci.

"Tu vai dentro e prendici due posti, sbrigati! Fanculo, non voglio sedermi in ultima fila solo perché non sei riuscito a far funzionare la tua maledetta auto, Jesse. Non posso credere che dovrò assistere al matrimonio della mia amica dall'ultima fila, muoviti!" gli ordinò senza fiato dandogli una spinta.

"Vi ho tenuto tre posti davanti, Rachel…" disse Santana impassibile, trattenendo un sorriso.

"Oh, _grazie a Dio_ ," esclamò Rachel gettandosi addosso a Santana per abbracciarla.

"Stai benissimo, Santana. Rompiti una gamba!" le disse Jesse prima di attraversare la navata principale a larghe falcate.

"Mi dispiace che siamo arrivati tardi, giuro che non è colpa mia!" biascicò Rachel velocemente, guardando meravigliata il vestito di Santana. "Stai benissimo, sarei gelosissima ma è il tuo grande giorno quindi ti è permesso essere più bella di chiunque altro," le disse sorridente.

"Non fa niente, non abbiamo ancora iniziato," la rassicurò Santana. "E grazie, ma credo che ci sia qualcuna che probabilmente sarà anche più bella di me… anche se ancora non l'ho vista..."

"Sono certa che sarete entrambe splendide," disse Rachel annuendo. "Sono così eccitata! I matrimoni mi rendono così emotiva che guarda…" disse con fare teatrale mordendosi il pugno.

"Rachel, già sono agitata di mio, non mi stai aiutando molto al momento…" replicò Santana accigliata e spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

Una bionda alta e dai capelli corti entrò nella stanza e sorrise a Santana.

"Okay, io sono pronta, e tu?"

Santana sentì il cuore mancare un battito quando la Reverenda Sylvester apparve davanti a lei. Stava per iniziare. Non si poteva più tornare indietro. Santana Lopez si sarebbe sposata.

"Uh… già, pronta, certo, credo."

Le due donne risero dando una pacca sulla spalla di Santana.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere nervosi, credimi, ho sposato dozzine di coppie e voi due sembrate una di quelle poche eccezioni che potrebbero durare più di un anno…" disse facendo l'occhiolino.

Santana si schiarì la gola, optando per non commentare.

"Okay, vado a sedermi. Sono così _eccitataaaaa_!" squittì Rachel abbracciando di nuovo Santana prima di correre nella sala principale.

"Okay, papà…" disse Santana, guardando suo padre e porgendo il gomito affinché lui lo prendesse. "Facciamo questa cosa!"

* * *

Brittany riusciva a sentire il sangue pomparle nelle vene mentre osservava la donna davanti a lei.

"E ora è il momento dei voti…" annunciò la signora Sylvester e Brittany si sentì le mani sudare. Santana la stava guardando, schiarendosi la gola e preparandosi mentalmente per il piccolo discorso.

Santana le prese la mano fra le sue, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e soffiandosi via una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

"Wow, sono un po' nervosa…" Santana ruppe il silenzio ed alcune persone risero dalle file posteriori.

Brittany le sorrise rassicurante, stringendole la mano più forte.

"Brittany…" iniziò Santana, e Brittany dovette chiudere gli occhi per un secondo al suono della voce della sua futura sposa che era sul punto di rompersi. Sapeva che l'altra donna era nervosa quanto lei e non vedeva l'ora di sentire le parole che si era preparata.

"...ti amo. Oggi mi dono a te in matrimonio per essere tua moglie." Si schiarì di nuovo la gola, sorridendo impacciata.

"...dal momento in cui ho posato gli occhi su di te, ho visto tantissime cose. Ho visto una donna che aveva una storia da raccontare, una donna che mi avrebbe insegnato tante cose, una donna che mi avrebbe fatto vedere il mondo con occhi diversi. Poi ho avuto l'occasione di conoscerti meglio e mi sono ritrovata cambiata. Mi sono ritrovata a voler bene a qualcuno in un modo in cui non ne ho mai voluto a nessun altro. E per questo voglio ringraziarti. Grazie a te, rido, sorrido, oso sognare di nuovo. Abbiamo già passato alti e bassi, ma anche nei momenti più duri, _specialmente_ in quelli, ho imparato che ci sono cose nella vita per cui vale la pena combattere. Non vedo l'ora di passare il resto della mia vita con te, di avere una famiglia con te che mi farà sempre sentire al sicuro. Sarò sempre la persona di cui ti puoi fidare, a cui puoi parlare e la persona che ti capirà sempre."

Brittany era sul punto di commuoversi mentre la guardava con meraviglia.

"...amo ogni parte di te. Ogni parte del tuo passato, ogni parte del tuo presente, e già da adesso ogni parte del nostro futuro. Non vedo l'ora di vivere quel futuro con te perché il nostro viaggio inizia oggi."

Brittany sorrise, asciugandosi velocemente una lacrima. Mimò con la bocca un silenzioso _grazie_ e fece un respiro profondo. Sapeva che ora era il suo turno e si era già dimenticata il suo discorso.

"Santana…" iniziò Brittany proprio come Santana aveva iniziato poco prima.

"...ti amo. Oggi mi dono a te in matrimonio per essere tua moglie."

Si guardò intorno nella stanza per un attimo per riacquisire un po' di sicurezza e vide Dave in piedi accanto a lei. Il suo testimone sembrava lottare con tutte le sue forze per non commuoversi e sbatteva velocemente le palpebre. Quinn aveva ancor più problemi a lottare contro le proprie emozioni accanto a Santana e si stava già soffiando il naso, con occhi rossi e gonfi.

"...Quando c'è stato freddo, tu hai portato calore. Quando la mia vita era buia, tu hai portato la luce. Oggi voglio ringraziarti per avermi salvata."

Brittany guardò Santana dritta negli occhi per dare ancor più enfasi alle parole, sperando che l'altra donna capisse quanto fossero vere.

"...prima di te, la mia vita era vuota. Mi hai insegnato cosa vuol dire accettarmi. Cosa vuol dire essere accettata dagli altri. Mi hai cambiata per sempre, Santana. Hai ribaltato la mia vita e non so dove sarei in questo momento se non ti avessi incontrata. Ti prometto di darti il meglio di me stessa e spero di essere in grado di restituirti anche solo una piccola parte di quello che tu hai dato a me. Grazie per avermi guidata fuori da questa oscurità. Grazie per avermi dato speranza. Grazie per volermi sposare oggi."

Karofsky si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo accanto a Brittany e allora tutti si misero a ridere, compresa Santana le cui guance erano anch'esse umide.

"Parole che scaldano il cuore, non è vero?" intervenne Sue rompendo il silenzio. "Dove sono gli anelli?"

Brittany si voltò per guardare Abbey che giunse di corsa a grandi passi lungo la navata. Sembrava anche lei una piccola sposa nel suo vestitino bianco, mentre portava il cesto con un sorriso orgoglioso sulle labbra.

"Ah, eccoli, magnifico," continuò la donna.

"Dunque…" disse Sue, voltandosi verso Santana. "Vuoi tu, Santana Lopez, prendere la qui presente Brittany Susan Pierce come tua legittima sposa? Prometti di amarla, onorarla e rispettarla per il resto della tua vita?"

Santana sorrise e annuì. "Lo voglio."

"Magnifico. E vuoi tu, Brittany Susan Pierce, prendere la qui presente Santana Lopez come tua legittima sposa? Prometti di amarla, onorarla e rispettarla per il resto della tua vita?"

Brittany sorrise e annuì entusiasta. "Cavolo, certo che sì!"

"Stupendo. Gli anelli?"

Abbey sollevò il cesto affinché sua madre lo prendesse.

"Grazie, tesoro," disse Brittany mentre estraeva l'anello dalla sua custodia e lo infilò al dito tremante di sua moglie. Anche la sua mano stava tremando quindi fu lieta che il semplice anello d'oro scivolasse facilmente sulla pelle di Santana.

Santana mimò le sue azioni, sorridendo quando l'anello fu finalmente al dito di Brittany.

"Okay, ecco il momento che tutti stavamo aspettando, quindi tirate fuori i fazzoletti," annunciò Sue facendo l'occhiolino.

"Io vi dichiaro moglie e moglie…" disse facendo una risata. "Non mi stanco mai di dirlo. Ora puoi baciare la sposa."

Santana sorrise, facendo un passo verso la bionda di fronte a lei.

"Finalmente…" sussurrò.

"Già, finalmente…" le fece eco Brittany poco prima che chiudesse gli occhi e unisse le labbra alle sue.

Rachel fu la prima ad alzarsi in piedi ed applaudire entusiasta, raggiunta ben presto da Mercedes e dal resto degli ospiti.

Quando Brittany riaprì gli occhi, guardò per la prima volta sua moglie e poi le persone riunite nella sala. Guardò Sam seduto in prima fila, con una bimba addormentata in braccio. La figlia che lui e Quinn avevano desiderato così a lungo e che erano finalmente riusciti ad adottare tre mesi prima. Osservò Rachel, che continuava ad asciugarsi le lacrime con il suo fazzoletto di seta. Jesse, che stava arruffando i capelli di suo figlio. Kurt, il nuovo ragazzo di Dave che sembrava adorare i matrimoni almeno quanto Rachel, in quanto sospirava felice con una mano sul petto. Sua madre, che era sobria da circa un anno e che aveva divorziato dal marito non molto tempo prima. Tina, che lavorava ancora nell'industria ma che sperava prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a trovare una via d'uscita. Emma, che sorrideva felice, seduta accanto a Figgins che stava sollevando entrambi i pollici e faceva l'occhiolino. Infine, riportò lo sguardo alla persona più importante della stanza, Santana, che sorrideva il sorriso più raggiante che le avesse mai visto sulle labbra.

Brittany ne era certa, se qualcuno le avesse detto cinque anni prima che la sua vita sarebbe stata così, l'avrebbe preso per pazzo. Immaginava di essere davvero molto fortunata.

* * *

"Okay… grazie a tutti per essere venuti, ma anche i migliori party prima o poi devono finire…" annunciò Santana con una risata, guardando i pochi ospiti che erano rimasti nella enorme sala da ballo che avevano prenotato per la serata.

"E non vi mentirò: non vedo l'ora di avere un po' di privacy con la mia bellissima e sexy mogliettina," aggiunse con un sogghigno.

"Ohh, già, immagino," biascicò Mercedes con voce un po' alticcia. "Anche per me è ora di andare a stendermi."

"Concordo…" aggiunse Matt sorridente, posando un braccio sulle spalle della moglie.

"Ci vediamo sabato come al solito?" domandò lui.

"Certamente," rispose Brittany.

Quinn e Sam erano già andati a casa, considerando che avevano una figlia piccola e che avevano preso Abbey per passare la notte da loro.

"Grazie ancora per essere venuti," disse Brittany amichevolmente.

"Ohhh, ma figurati, è stata una gran ficata! Divertitevi voi due mogliettine!" esclamò Mercedes, e Matt roteò gli occhi sorridendo.

"Passate una splendida notte," disse loro mentre Brittany lo salutava prima che lasciassero la stanza.

"Finalmente sole," disse a Santana, la quale rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

"L'hai detto, cavolo. Vediamo se la suite lune di miele vale quello che costa!"

* * *

Entrarono nella suite che avevano prenotato per la notte ed entrambe sembrarono soddisfatte nel vedere un letto enorme ed una altrettanto enorme finestra con vista mozzafiato sulla città.

"E' meraviglioso…" sussurrò Brittany rapita, avvicinandosi al balcone. Le auto che si muovevano lungo le strade di New York City sembravano come giocattoli e le tante luci provenienti dai vari edifici e cartelloni pubblicitari si riflettevano sui suoi occhi.

"Vale decisamente quello che costa."

Santana annuì sorridente.

"Allora… signora Lopez…" disse con un sorrisetto. "Come vogliamo passare la notte?"

Brittany le fece un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Ho un paio di idee, a dire il vero…"

Santana accese alcune candele e spense le luci, così che la stanza fosse illuminata solo dalle piccole fiammelle. Brittany osservò sua moglie mentre preparava la stanza, sentendosi più che orgogliosa di passare il resto della sua vita con una donna perfetta.

"Sei meravigliosa, lo sai vero?" le disse, sedendosi sul letto mentre Santana spegneva il fiammifero.

Santana non disse nulla, portò solo sua moglie verso di sé e la baciò sulle labbra, mettendo nel bacio più emozione possibile.

"Ti amo…" sussurrò, accarezzando con la mano il collo di Brittany.

Brittany toglieva il fiato nel suo aderente vestito bianco. Il suo trucco era ancora perfetto.

"Voglio ricordare questa notte per sempre…" le disse Brittany. Non vedeva l'ora di toccarla e baciarla, di creare ricordi di cui non si sarebbe mai dimenticata. Ricordi che l'avrebbero fatta sorridere anche quando sarebbe stata vecchia e rugosa, seduta su una sedia a dondolo alla casa di riposo. Questa era la sua notte - la _loro_ notte, la notte in cui avrebbe fatto l'amore con la persona che aveva scelto di sposarla, la persona che aveva acconsentito di passare la vita con lei. La _sua_ persona.

Santana mise un CD nel lettore e Brittany sospirò felice quando il piacevole ritmo di una lenta canzone R'n'B riempì la stanza, godendosi il battito del basso pompare nelle vene.

Santana si avvicinò di nuovo, baciandola mentre con la mano raggiungeva la zip dell'abito di Brittany, aprendola lentamente. Immaginò che quella fosse la parte migliore della notte, il momento che aveva aspettato per così tante ore: spogliare sua moglie dal suo splendido vestito e mettere in mostra la sua lingerie di pizzo e la sua morbida pelle perfetta.

Brittany sospirò mentre Santana faceva lentamente scivolare l'abito sulla sua pelle, prendendosi il suo tempo per apprezzare la vista, osservandola come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita.

Santana osservò la vista della donna davanti a lei: collant bianchi, uno stretto corsetto che spingeva il seno in alto ed enfatizzava le sue curve perfette.

Le stava baciando la guancia, faceva scivolare la lingua lungo la sua mandibola e le massaggiava il seno sopra il tessuto della sua costosa biancheria. Sua moglie era così bella, era quasi un peccato doverle togliere quella lingerie.

"Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto…" sospirò contro il collo della bionda, e Brittany fece scivolare la mano fra i boccoli neri di Santana, chiudendo gli occhi al suono della sua voce sensuale.

Santana aprì lentamente il corsetto, facendo scendere il materiale dal seno di Brittany, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che stava scoprendo, prendendosi tutto il tempo per assaporare con la bocca entrambi i capezzoli. I gemiti di Brittany erano musica alle sue orecchie.

Quando la lingerie fu finalmente tolta di mezzo, Santana prese la bottiglia di champagne che aveva messo sul comodino. Era a cavalcioni su sua moglie e indossava ancora il suo abito da sposa, mentre la guardava con un sorrisetto seducente.

Stappò la bottiglia facendola schioccare sonoramente, prima che qualche goccia di liquido le scendesse lungo le dita. Se le leccò in fretta senza mai lasciare lo sguardo di sua moglie.

"Sei così sexy, cazzo…" sussurrò Brittany, e Santana dovette sorridere prima di sporgersi in avanti per baciare la bionda, che catturò immediatamente le sue labbra.

"Cazzo come ti voglio…"

Santana sorrise, inclinando la bottiglia per versare un po' di champagne sul corpo di Brittany. Il liquido freddo scivolò dal collo allo spazio fra i seni fino a quasi raggiungere l'ombelico.

La bocca di Santana viaggiò in basso lungo il corpo di Brittany, leccando lo champagne dalla sua pelle e godendosi la sensazione delle bollicine sulla lingua mentre faceva scivolare i collant di Brittany dalle sue gambe meravigliose.

Santana spinse la gamba destra di Brittany verso l'alto fino a farle poggiare il piede sulla sua spalla. Quando il costoso collant fu tolto del tutto, Santana tracciò una scia di baci lungo la gamba di Brittany, partendo dalla caviglia, per arrivare al polpaccio e infine all'interno coscia. La sua lingua lasciava una scia umida sulla pelle soffice e Brittany gemeva al contatto e alla vista della donna bellissima, i cui occhi mai lasciavano i suoi mentre la accarezzava con la bocca.

Quando Santana raggiunse il perizoma, Brittany sollevò il bacino dal materasso per aiutarla a togliere il piccolo pezzo di lingerie.

Ed eccola lì, Brittany Lopez, sua moglie, quella persona bellissima e perfetta che la guardava con tale passione negli occhi da farla arrossire. Non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza di quella vista, non l'avrebbe mai stancata. Sapeva che molte persone l'avevano toccata, che in molti avevano baciato la sua pelle soffice, ma tutto questo non aveva più importanza ormai, perché finalmente era sua. Aveva fatto la sua scelta. Aveva scelto lei: Santana Lopez.

"Voltati…" le ordinò Santana dolcemente, e Brittany sorrise prima di mostrarle la sua schiena e il suo sedere perfetto, mentre Santana era impegnata ad estrarre una bottiglia di olio per massaggi dalla borsa.

"Chiudi gli occhi e sentimi…" le sussurrò contro le spalle, posando soffici baci sulla sua pelle.

Brittany sospirò di nuovo mentre sua moglie scaldava l'olio fra le mani ed iniziava finalmente a massaggiarle le spalle e la schiena, manipolando dolcemente la sua pelle.

"Mmmh… sei bravissima, forse dovresti fare il mio lavoro…" Brittany gemette e Santana sorrise, godendosi la sensazione della pelle di sua moglie sotto i polpastrelli.

Il profumo di lavanda e vaniglia stava velocemente riempiendo la stanza, una perfetta aggiunta all'atmosfera già piuttosto sensuale.

Santana interruppe il massaggio per un attimo per liberarsi dei suoi vestiti, rimanendo anch'ella nuda e premendo il corpo contro a quello di Brittany mentre proseguiva a manipolare i muscoli della sua schiena. L'olio rendeva facile il far scorrere le mani per tutta la lunghezza della schiena di Brittany.

Brittany ansimò quando Santana raggiunse il suo fondo schiena, lo baciava e lo leccava mentre massaggiava la pelle in modo atrocemente lento.

Santana fece vagare le sue dita verso il basso fino a raggiungere il sesso dell'altra donna, col dito medio che scorreva lentamente su e giù su di esso.

"Oh mio dio…" sussurrò Brittany contro al cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi.

Santana non era sorpresa che sua moglie fosse già molto bagnata e pronta per lei, con la punta del dito la stuzzicò all'ingresso.

Brittany gemette quando Santana infilò la punta del dito, inumidendolo abbastanza da disegnare facilmente cerchi intorno al suo clitoride: era una sensazione magnifica.

"Ti piace, amore?" chiese Santana, e Brittany non poté fare a meno di girarsi per il bisogno di baciare l'altra donna.

"Cavolo, ti amo così tanto…" sussurrò Brittany mettendosi seduta, allungando la mano dietro al collo di Santana per tirarla a sé e premere la bocca contro la sua.

"Vieni qui…" disse, indicando a Santana di voltarsi e mettersi a carponi in modo che il suo sesso fosse proprio sopra il viso di Brittany. Era la sua posizione preferita, il sesso di sua moglie così vicino alle labbra e Santana a cavalcioni su di lei. Poteva annusare la sua eccitazione e non voleva attendere oltre, non un secondo di più prima di assaporarla.

Brittany sollevò la testa dal cuscino per poter accarezzare il clitoride di Santana con la lingua. Santana mimò lo stesso movimento, piegandosi in avanti per appoggiare la bocca sul sesso bagnato di sua moglie.

Brittany fu costretta a gemere al contatto, la vibrazione delle sue labbra intorno al clitoride inviarono tremori lungo tutto il corpo di Santana. Pensò che non c'era niente di più intimo e sensuale di quello.

"Hai un sapore buonissimo, cazzo…" gemette Santana, graffiando dolcemente con le dita lungo le cosce di Brittany mentre le succhiava forte il clitoride.

"Mmmh, anche tu…" rispose Brittany, posizionando due dita vicino al sesso di Santana.

Quando infine le spinse dentro, avvertì il corpo di Santana irrigidirsi e spingere indietro il bacino per andare incontro al suo movimento. Entrambe gemettero adorando la sensazione di essere così vicine l'una all'altra.

La stanza era calda, il sudore iniziava a traspirare sulla loro pelle e l'odore del sesso riempiva l'aria.

La testa di Santana era seppellita fra le gambe di Brittany quando le afferrò per divaricarle ulteriormente ed avere migliore accesso. Osservò le proprie dita scomparire dentro l'altra donna, assecondando lo stesso ritmo di Brittany, con la lingua che mai abbandonava il punto più sensibile di sua moglie.

Brittany stava avidamente massaggiando il sedere di Santana mentre la leccava, la musica non era abbastanza alta per nascondere i loro gemiti. Si sentì vicina al culmine e spinse il bacino per incontrare la bocca dell'altra donna, la cui lingua stava pompando dentro e fuori da lei.

"Cazzo… di più… ti prego…" ansimò contro il clitoride e Santana fece ciò che le era stato detto, velocizzando il ritmo della lingua e delle dita.

Entrambe stavano ansimando, completamente perse nel loro atto sensuale.

Santana fu costretta ad aggrapparsi alle lenzuola quando sentì l'orgasmo scorrere lungo il suo corpo, gemendo contro il sesso di Brittany.

Brittany poté sentirla venire, assaggiare ogni goccia del dolce succo di Santana sulla lingua e sulle labbra, leccandola avidamente e prendendo ogni più piccola goccia della sua eccitazione. Non ci volle molto per arrivare a sua volta al culmine quando sentì il seno di Santana sfregare contro la sua pancia, quando le dita di Santana si incurvarono dentro di lei per toccare quel punto particolare che le faceva vedere le stelle.

"Oddio, cazzo, sì…" strillò serrando gli occhi man mano che le ondate di piacere scuotevano ogni fibra dei suoi muscoli.

"Cazzo, sei… sei così… così brava, cazzo…" mormorò Brittany facendo ridere Santana.

"Adoro il tuo entusiasmo…" disse, scendendo dal corpo di sua moglie per infilarsi sotto le lenzuola con lei e finalmente baciare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Poterono assaporarsi a vicenda, l'una sulle labbra dell'altra, cosa che era innegabilmente la parte migliore del tutto.

Santana sospirò felice mentre accoccolava il capo contro il collo di Brittany, sentendosi completamente felice e soddisfatta.

"Quindi… siamo davvero riuscite ad avere il nostro sdolcinato lieto fine, vero?" chiese Brittany baciando i capelli neri di Santana.

Santana annuì, posando un bacio sul petto di Brittany. Eppure pensò che non si trattava di uno sdolcinato lieto fine, quanto di uno sdolcinato e lieto inizio.

Non molto tempo dopo quel momento, se si fosse sentita abbastanza coraggiosa, Santana avrebbe potuto chiedere a Brittany se voleva avere un figlio con lei, e Brittany avrebbe potuto essere d'accordo. E se così fosse stato, allora Santana sapeva che le sarebbe stata accanto ad ogni appuntamento dal dottore. Che sarebbe stata accanto a lei durante il travaglio. Che le avrebbe tenuto la mano e che non l'avrebbe lasciata affrontarlo di nuovo da sola. Che avrebbero amato loro figlio quanto amano Abbey. E che Brittany non avrebbe dovuto aspettare quattro anni prima di dormire accanto a suo figlio. Sarebbero state lì fin dall'inizio e ci sarebbero state insieme.

Brittany non conosceva i progetti di Santana ma, se Santana doveva essere onesta, non vedeva l'ora di rivelarglieli. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere cosa la vita aveva in serbo per loro, perché era parecchio sicura che sarebbe stato magnifico.

 _FINE (questa volta sul serio)._

* * *

 **Nota dell'autrice** **: So bene che questo capitolo è una montagna di MIELE ma, ehi, sono una ragazza e volevo un lieto fine con un sacco di amore e arcobaleni e matrimoni, quindi non biasimatemi ;) Grazie per aver avuto la pazienza di leggere questa storia!**

 **Nota del team** **: Grazie per essere state con noi con questa bellissima storia, speriamo vi sia piaciuta e vi invitiamo a lasciare una recensione qui sotto. Se non l'avete fatto, iscrivetevi al nostro profilo mettendo la spunta nella casella "Favorite Author" qui sotto (e anche "Favorite Story" se volete!). In questo modo vi arriveranno le notifiche via email ogni volta che pubblichiamo un capitolo delle nostre storie.**

 **Non ci resta che darvi l'appuntamento alla nostra prossima storia!**

 _ **Evey H**_


End file.
